Through the Fireplace: Pilgrimage
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: 3 summoners from another world must put to rest the Dark Aeons that still roam Spira. Can they bring the True Calm while preseving world order while being trapped in this fiend filled world? AnimeXgame crossover! Naruto,S7,SK,BK,FF,FE,more
1. Besaid

I do not own any of the Game/Anime in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Yue is owned by Yue herself  
D3pa1 is owned my Dpa1 herself.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

This is the second part of my fic Through the Fireplace. You can go read it but it'd probably confuse/bore you because it was created from the imagination of a 12-14 year old.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I watched the dancing flames as Pyroflies danced about making their eerie soft screams. I always kinda hated those screams, they're so damn scary! I peered at the others that were around the fire. To think there was so many of us in the beginning and now so little... I glanced at the smartest member of our group, who was resting her eyes and probably meditating. The others were either covering wounds or resting for the task before us. I've tried giving encouraging smiles, but I probably just made everyone even MORE nervous, or scared... Or nervous AND scared! I stood up and joined one of my friends up on a small hill overlooking the sunset. _

_Please listen to my story. Yeah yeah I know I sound like Auron and Tidus from Final Fantasy X, but please just listen and maybe you'll understand what I had to go through just to stay alive and get to where I am now. I mean like, I'm 14 years old but... I feel like I'm 24! Uh, anyways, enough about my age..._

ʓʓʓ

"AWWGG!" I screamed Charlie Brown style and gave my fireplace a firm kick. Nothing really happened except for the sudden soreness running up my leg.

"Idiot, you're not going to be able to get in anymore." my friend Kuro said reading a Science textbook.

"I know..." I croaked in pain hopping up and down, "Dammit, why couldn't I screw up playing Final Fantasy 7 TODAY?

"Well if you did that another dimensional tear would open and we could end up anywhere in the universe." Kuro said snapping her book shut and stepping up beside me, "Are you even sure your fireplace will open another portal to the other world?"

"Hey come on, it's like one of those doors in Kingdom Hearts, how hard can it be to find one?" I asked and Kuro gave me that Glare O' DOOM look with a hint of her, "If you do something stupid I'll punch you." look.

You see, in the beginning of my Jr. High school years I was still trying to beat FF VII after 2 years of playing it. What? I couldn't find Aeris's house for 3 weeks! My fireplace though when it opened and had so many sparkly colors I ended up getting sucked into it and landing in Konoha Village. Uh, that's Naruto's village by the way. Kakashi helped train me to become a ninja and when we went on a mission I ended up going to other worlds though weird vortexes. There was FF CC, Halo, Star Ocean 3, lots of places with lots of interesting people too!

To sum it all up... Bad gaming skills, screwed up PlayStation, tear that screwed up the whole time continuum, anime and game worlds collide together. The end.

"Face it Kiako, You'll probably never see Kel and Heihachi and them and I'll never see Hao-sama and Train and them ever again." Kuro said. I hung my head like a sulking child and glared at my fireplace. I was all packed and stuff too! Medi-kits and other stuff in my back pack sitting beside the fireplace! DAMMIT! THE ONE TIME I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE AND I CAN'T!

"AWWWGG!" I kicked it again. Suddenly something latched onto my ankle and started to drag me in, "GAAAAH!"

"Nani? (What?)" Kuro grabbed my hand trying to yank me out only to be dragged in with me.

"ALRIGHT! TO THE OTHER WORLDS WE GO!" I shouted happily hugging my back pack.

"KIAKO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kuro screamed as we flew through the darkness.

ʓʓʓ

We popped out of the portal and I looked around.

"Well, this isn't such a bad landing spot." I inquired until I saw a bird fly past me.

"NOT BAD? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKY!" Kuro cried. I looked down seeing nothing but water and clouds and I blinked trying to figure out what had or WAS happening.

"...Oh dear."

We plunged.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

SPLOOSH!

"ARG! SALTY WATER! MY EYES ARE STINGING!" I cried resurfacing from the clear blue water. Great, now everything in my back pack is probably soaked... I wiped my eyes and saw Kuro doggy paddling trying to stay over the waves.

"DAMMIT I'M..." her head went under and reappeared, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"If you try to strangle me we'll both drown..." I muttered swimming under her and paddling towards the beach shore, "Ever consider swimming lessons?"

"Shut up, I don't even go swimming!" Kuro shouted holding my arm. Yeah, she can't swim...

When we finally got to shore Kuro dragged herself up and squeezed water from her clothes. I was checking everything in my bag making sure nothing got wet! OH MY GOD MY LAPTOP!

"Wow, amazingly everything in my bag is..." I pulled out my lap top and opened it turning the power on. When it didn't spit sparks I almost died of happiness, "By GOD everything's still dry!"

"Yeah, everything but us..." Kuro said in frustration and it was her turn to do the Charlie Brown scream.

"Wow, I kinda didn't expect us to land in Besaid island." I said shouldering my back pack and peering at the palm trees.

"Well, looks like your back to your furry feline self." a voice said. We looked behind us to see a boy with tan skin and spikey black hair.

"What the hell's with that dumbfound look? Did you hit your head on your fireplace on the way here?" A boy with red wavy hair in a silver ninja suit asked beside the black spiky haired boy.

"KEL-SAN! YOU'RE OK! AND YOU HAVE SPIKEY HAIR AGAIN!" I shouted pouncing on the spikey haired boy.

"ACK! KIAKO, MY HEAD'S GOING TO (bubble gurgle gurgle) GACK! GO UNDERWATER!" I pulled him up and grinned

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't help it" I said and peered behind him "Kakashi-sensei! Chichiri!"

"Kiako-chan no da!" Chichiri squeaked turning chibi and jumping into my arms.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid we'd never see each other again" Kakashi said patting my head

"I know, I didn't even get a group picture of all of us yet!" I replied.

"KIAKO!"

I looked up and was tackled to the sand trying to push Vale's face away from mine.

"Vale get off! I don't want a kiss as soon as I see you! A hug is fine but NO KISSING!" I shouted. WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!

"But my love! I am like a starving man, you are my only salvation! A buddha in hell! An oasis in the desert! I cannot live without you!" Vale said "NOW I SHALL RECIEVE MY KISS OF LIFE! AHH!"

"Cut that out! It's disgusting!" Zero said dragging Vale back, his voice muffled slightly by the long red scarf around his mouth. Oh yeah he's the silver ninja guy by the way.

"Looks like you've returned to normal." a red/orange haired man with a pilot hat on smiled. That's Heihachi, the combat engineer samurai!

I looked down at myself seeing my arms and face covered with the flaming orange fur and the red bangs dangling in front of my face. I felt my black ears twitch and I tugged at my pink kimono and white pants.

"Yay! My old body! Er, I mean... My new-! No that's not right... My other body!" I said happily trying to dust the sand clinging to my pants.

"Big sis!" Vivi stumbled over the sand towards me.

"Vivi! Are you ok? Anything broken? Are you hurt? Is there any sand in your clothes or eyes? In your shoes? You have big eyes so is there any in your eyes?" I asked bombarding my foster little brother with questions. Hey, we do have the same last name. Kiako Ornitier, Vivi Ornitier, makes sense right?

"Hey! You ok ya?" the Ex-blitz player called.

"Wakka! I've never been to happy to see you!"

"Ya, I'm glad to you all are ok too" Wakka said "Listen, we're on Besaid island! So let's hurry to the village and see Lulu!"

"Lulu's here? Then I wonder if everyone else from the others scattered worlds are back to where they belong to." Kuro said "Where's Hao-sama and the others?"

"In the village! So come on let's go!" Wakka called and ran into the jungle. We all looked at each one another.

"Is it just me, or does Wakka sound..." I started and rubbed my chin "How do I put this..."

"You mean he sounds intelligent for once? Yeah I noticed too" Kel said

"Maybe it's because he's in his own world" Kuro shrugged "Now hurry up all of you!"

"HEY! WAIT! YOU ALL WALK TOO FAST!" I cried.

"You're just too slow!"

I hung my head and sighed.

"Don't worry Kiako-chan, I'll walk with you" Heihachi smiled

"Yeah, me too no da!" Chichiri said sitting on top of my head. I smiled

"Thanks guys, Kuro slow down!"

"NEVER!"

ʓʓʓ

"Well, here we go! Besaid village." Wakka said with pride.

"Wow, what a primitive village" Heihachi said using his hand to visor the sun from his eyes as he was looking over the rope railing

"It's not much, but it's home" Wakka said "Things have been picking up since the Calm started"

"Calm?" Heihachi, Chichiri, Vivi and all who didn't know about the wonders of FFX asked.

"The Calm, when the monster of this world called Sin was destroyed by Yuna, the Eternal Calm started" Kel explained "Then there's Vegnagun, and Shuyin, and all that other weird stuff"

"Yeah I always kinda thought FF X-2 was weird..." I said

"I just liked it when YuRiPa changed dress spheres" Zero said with a chuckle. Arg, he's still a pervert...

"Come on! I've been talking to myself this whole time? Hurry up ya?" Wakka called from down the hill

"We're coming!" We made it down to the village and most of the villagers stared at the newcomers.

Or... Just at me anyways...

"Is that an orange Ronso?"

"How strange! I've never seen one like it!"

"It looks so short compared to the others"

"WHO MADE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" I shouted and like flies some of the villagers scattered. I shook my head sighing angrily. The nerve of those people!

"Just ignore them," Kakashi said

"Yeah I know... It's just it seems the same in Konoha and everywhere else..." I muttered and occupied myself by picking the sand grains from my pants. Hey I got nothing better to do.

"Lu should be at the temple, let's go see her ya!" Wakka said and ran up the steps.

"Temple?" Everyone seemed to ask. Kuro cleared her throat

"There are temples through out this world known as Spira that house powerful summons known as Aeons. Summoners from all over Spira would travel to these temples on pilgrimages to obtain these Aeons and defeat the monster known as Sin." she explained. I grinned, watching her share her knowledge and intelligence makes me super grateful she's my friend.

Wakka was happily running up the steps with his arms wide open

"LULU!"

BAM!

"Wow! Nice Flare spell." Kuro said watching Wakka fly out of the village back on to the hill

"The nerve of that man... Disappearing for almost three months then coming back out of nowhere..." Lulu said calmly then noticed we were there. "Oh, hello."

All the guys cowered behind us!

"Hey, she doesn't have anything against men does she no da?" Chichiri asked behind me

"What? NO! She just does that to Wakka, they are married after all!" I said cheerfully.

"NANI!"

"He's married to that chick? Dear god!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"And she's pregnant!" I said again just as cheerfully.

"HUH!" Heihachi curiously looked at Lulu.

"You don't... Look pregnant..." he said slowly and backed away before he got blasted away.

"Well, I am."

"I do have one question..." Kuro said walking up to Lulu.

"Yes?"

"Why did you marry such an IDIOT Lulu? You're meant for so much more then that... Guy!"

"If he can be called that, have you ever seen him skipping around my kitchen? With a pink frilly apron?" I chuckled.

"He's... somewhat idiotic... But I guess I still love him." Lulu replied

"But he can't cook..."

"HEEEY!" Wakka came speeding back into the village.

"Man, he rebounds fast..." Zero said.

We took a trip to the crusaders lounge and explained to Lulu why Wakka was gone so long. Blah blah, go to different worlds, take a trip to the real world, come back here, Ya know, old news. I was explaining most of it because I was the only one who remembered everything! Jeez! At least I've got good memory I guess... Kuro explained the FF X and FF X-2 situation to the others that we met up with.

"I see, that seems so absurd." Lulu said "I guess I'll believe you." Wakka sighed in relief

"What's a... Summer-ner?" Train asked. Train Heartnet, also known as the Black Cat. Funny guy actually but he eats like a black hole!

"Train never listens..." Eve said. Very nice girl, she has this ability to morph her hands and stuff into knives and other cool things! Something to do with Nanotechnology...

"Hey I was listening! So all we gotta do is find summer-ners to fight a big monster! No problem!" Train said

"Summoner, not Summer-ner, you sound like me when we're in the normal world, plus Sin was already defeated." Kel said shaking his head.

"Good thing too," Wakka stood up "Ok everyone! You guys go take a look around the village ya?"

"Er, why?" Kuro asked raising an eyebrow

"I dunno, I don't remember you being in my world, so I just thought you'd like to look around mine ya?"

ʓʓʓ

"Well, where should we go?" I asked

"I've always wanted to check the temple, you know, see how it's actually like." Kuro said sheilding her eyes with her hand "Jeez, I forgot how handy a hat can be when the weather is as bright as this..."

"Yeah! Let's go check out the temple!" Kel said enthusiastically and bounded towards the stone steps.

"Hey wait for me!"

I was ready to follow until I felt something latch onto my arm.

"Do not go in there! It's so dark and dismal! Not to mention the dusty air in there might friz my hair." Vale said clinging to my arm "DO NOT GO!"

I rolled my eyes, "Vale, you're not going to die, there's no Fayth in there anymore."

"NOO!"

After I practically DRAGGED Vale in, we all gathered around the center of the temple and took in the sight.

Along with the scary music...

"I forgot... No Fayth means no singing..." I muttered as my spine tingled. I heard a rustle and whipped around seeing nothing among the shadows. Scratching my head in confusion, I shrugged it off and went to Kakashi's side peering at a statue with him.

"High Summoner Braska." Kakashi read out.

"Yup, High Summoner Yuna's father who defeated Sin-" I used my fingers to count "About... Uh..."

"I do enjoy watching you struggle with math." Kuro laughed, "It'd be about 11 years and 3 months before Yuna met Tidus."

"Oh yeah! the 10 years thing! I should've know... Auron's always be like, "Ten years ago..." blah blah blah... ." I said imitating the guardian.

"Be on your guard, there's something eerie in this place no da..." Chichiri whispered as he passed me

"Yeah, I can feel the hairs standing up on the back of my neck..." Zero muttered. I scratched behind my ear and looked around

"I dunno about you guys, but this place is pretty eerie on it's own." I said until something shiny caught my eye, "Kakashi-senei! Behind you!" With wicked speed Kakashi threw a storm of kunais behind him and used another to deflect something metal.

"A bullet? They have this kind of technology in this village?" Heihachi said picking it up and examining it. More bullets rained down on us

"WAAAH!" We all dove behind statues or with the more skilled people, they just deflected the bullets with their weapons. The shadow leapt to the floor into a crouch and attempted to shoot at one of the priests.

"Oh no you don't." Kakashi said and pinned the person to the ground kicking the gun away. We all got a closer look to see the person had short spikey white hair held back with a black head band, a long dark gray coat with a black shirt and black pants and dark green omnious eyes.

"Oh, so this is how you look like." Kel said bending down beside the person. The person grit his teeth and attempted to punch Kel, who pulled out his metal extendo pole and blocked a blade attached to the persons arm.

"A hidden saber, no amatuer assasin." Zero said. I went floor level with the person and tilted my head to the side curiously.

"Why were you trying to assasinate the priest?" I asked. The person rose an eyebrow and tilted his head to the left slightly.

"Sorry, couldn't catch that."

"... Kariudo-kun?"

The person seemed to look surprised.

"Do I, know you?"

"Kariudo-kun! It's me! Kiako!" I squealed happily "Kakashi-sensei, you can get off her, she's my friend!"

"How do you know for sure?" Kakashi said stepping off of Kariudo.

"She's deaf in her right ear, I can tell cause she tilted her head to the left."

"HER? She's a girl?" Zero said "Man... She sure don't look like one."

"Must be the world alterations, ya know, like I'm a half demon here and Kuro's a black mage." I explained "Kel-san told me."

"Yeah, apparently she's a ninja."

"Uh, assasin." Kariudo replied, "It was a job to kill the preist, but it kinda looks like I've failed my client."

"What a relief, no one got hurt." Heihachi said shealthing his sword and turned to Chichiri "Is he ok?"

"Yes, just a bit shaken no da." Chichiri said helping the preist to his feet. The priest looked from Kuro, to Kariudo, to me.

"You say you three are a demon, a black magician and an assasin?" he asked.

"Half-demon." I corrected "I'm only half, plus I'm half human, half cat!" The priest looked us over and turned around.

"Please follow me." he said. We all looked at each other and followed after him.

ʓʓʓ

We went through the cloister of trails and made our way to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"W-What the?" Kariudo was taken aback by the form hovering above us.

"Whoa..." I gave my head a shake and saw Valefor flapping above us, "Valefor? What's with your feathers?"

"Dark Valefor... I completely forgot about the No Fayth thing..." Kuro said brushing some of her hair out of her eyes and staggering to her feet.

"Me too, I even told Vale... I bet he remembers." I said

"I would never forget a moment with you my love! Not a single moment!"

"That's very sweet, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"What is that thing?" Kariudo asked pulling out her gun.

"An Aeon, the aeon of this village." Kuro said "When Yuna destroyed Sin the only way to do so was to destroy her aeons in the process. They then came back as Dark Aeons like the one flying in front of us right now."

"Heh, I can take care of this no problem." Kel smirked with Zero beside him.

"Yeah, just sit back and let us deal with this thing." Zero said drawing a giant shuriken.

"I shall fight for my love!" Vale shouted drawing his Rapier blade. The three of them charged at the aeon and in a few moments all that remained were pyroflies.

"Amazing... So much like I heard it was suppose to be..." The priest said.

"Eh? You say something old man?" Zero asked.

"When I lived in Bevelle, there was another saying that a demon, a black magician and an assasin. All three of them would be summoners but instead of obtaining the Aeons they would destroy and send the Aeons. It wasn't likely to be accurate, so Bevelle kept it a secret." the Priest explained.

"So the demon is Kiako, the Black Magician is Kuro, and the assasin is Kariudo." Heihachi said, "Facinating story."

"A story that is now real." The priest said, "Come."

We all groaned as soon as we got into the chamber.

"No more fayth. No more stone." Kuro said a Matter O' Factly. I peered down the giant gapping hole in the floor.

"Do you think it leads down to Vegnagun?" I asked

"You wanna find out? I can shove you in if you want." Zero said. I backed from the hole and clinged onto his arm

"You shove me down there I'm dragging you with me!"

"My how noisy, and I thought the time of summoners was over." A voice said

"EEK! A GHOST! I'M SCARED OF SEEING DEAD PEOPLE!" I cried

"ME TOO!" Kel shouted with me hiding behind Zero like I was.

"LET GO OF MY ARMS! YOU'RE CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION!" Zero shouted trying to scrape us off.

"Arg, just ignore the dumb idiots... We need to ask you something Fayth." Kuro said

"About the Aeon Valefor?"

"Yes."

"Like all the Aeons from 2 years ago, Valefor was destroyed but was not sent. As an unsent it turned into a dark Aeon. A fiend if you will." The Fayth said.

"Pardon me, but what is sending and what is an unsent?" Kakashi asked.

"Sending is like putting a soul to rest or peace, and unsent are dead souls that wander among the living and because of jealousy and hatred the unsent turn into fiends." Kel said.

"Yes, there were no summoners to send them, but it seems, summoners still exist." The Fayth said, "A half demon, a black magician and an assasin, bonded together by unknown force."

"So you mean to tell us that WE have to go to every temple and send EVERY single Aeon?" Kuro asked. When the Fayth nodded Kuro went straight for my throat.

"GAACK!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW WE HAVE TO GO ON ANOTHER CRAZY ADVENTURE BECAUSE OF YOU! "OH I WANNA GO SAY GOOD BYE TO MY FRIENDS THAT GOT SUCKED INTO MY FIREPLACE!" DAMMIT I"M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kuro, if you do that any more she'll die." Heihachi said.

"As summoners, you will require guardians." The Fayth said and looked at the others, "Are these the guardians that you choose?"

"Hmpf, I can be my own guardian." Kuro said looking to the side, "Course a little company can't hurt."

"I can gather up my group." Kariudo said, "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Hmm..." I said rubbing my chin and turned to Heihachi, Kakashi, Chichiri, Kel, Zero and Vale while smiling sweetly, "Will you be my guardians?"

"You can't just ask out of nowhere! Jeez!"

"Oh yes, one more thing. A gift for the black mage." The Fayth said and waved it's hand over Kuro. Her clothes changed into dark red, purple, blue and black robes like a Black Mage and a staff appeared in her hands that had a black purple orb on one end and a double scythe on the other.

"Oh cool! Thank you." Kuro said bowing, "Now I can really do some damage with this! Kiako you better watch your back!"

"NOOO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A SCYTHE?"

"That's DOUBLE Scythe to you." Kuro grinned evilly.

"I cannot stay much longer, remember, send the aeons to peace and be careful. Many things will change during this journey, friends can become foes or foe can become friend. Feelings and ones prepective may change as well." The Fayth said and faded away leaving an echo, "I wish you summoners, and your guardians the best of luck."

"Great then, let's get going." Kariudo grinned, "This is cool!"

"Yeah! But first..." I held up my dripping sleeve, "Can I get some dry clothes on first?"

ʓʓʓ

So after much discussion and planning and begging and bribing and- well you get the idea... We all met in front of the village.

"Wow, those new clothes look good on you sis." Vivi said looking up at me.

"Thanks, I kinda think so too." I said looking at my new attire. A light pink cropped shirt with long sleeves that were kinda see through around the elbows that had a decor of a butterfly of it, A black turtle neck underneath that, green pants that can be tied tighter around my legs with ribbons attached to pant legs, no shoes (Damn giant kitty feet...) and the final touch, black fingerless gloves and a dark green belt slung around my waist like Rikku.(FF X of course.)

"Well, if we're ever going to get this Pilgrimage finished we better start it now!" Zero said flicking his long red scarf behind him

"Yeah! Next stop, Kilika!" Kel punched his fist into the air. I turned to Kuro and Kariudo along with their group members.

"Let's race it." I grinned holding out my hand, "First one to Zanarkand gets to be boss of everyone for a week!"

"It's on!" Kuro smirked giving my hand a slap.

"Sounds fun enough, I'm in too!" Kariudo said slapping my hand as well.

"Now you stay here with Lulu and Wakka ok? I don't want you getting hurt or anything 'kay? Be a goos boy." I said smiling at Vivi.

"I'll be good... You just don't do anything crazy again." he said.

"You all be careful now, we hope to see you all at the end of this!" Heihachi said waving.

"Bye Wakka! Lulu! Vivi! Take care!" I called waving as high as I could and turned to my friends, "Onwards! To Kilika island!"

"Um, Kiako, you do realize that we're all going to be going at the same pace right?"

"Yeah? Meaning...?"

"Meaning, how're we gona race?" Kariudo asked.

"Easy, I get a head start!" Kuro said, "Oversoul: Susaku!" Giant violet wings bloomed around Kuro and she flew off with her guardians.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! COME BACK HERE YOU SHAMAN/BLACK MAGE!" I shouted running on foot

"SEE YOU AT ZANARKAND!"

"COME BACK HERE DAMN YOU!"

Authors notes: That's chapter 1! Thanks for everyone who read! Or, is reading or... uh, read...ing... Anywho, thank you and I hope you liked it! I was hoping to try and not confuse everyone, I was starting to confuse myself! But this again is the second installment of my fic Through the Fireplace. You can go read it if you want but it's a bit confusing an weird because I started it 2-3 years ago when I was a horrible writer (I kinda still am, but now it's just that my grammar is off and there are plenty of typos!) So, thanks for reading!

For those who are curious...

These are everyone's guardians! Full names and the anime/game they're from!

Kiako Ornitier

Hayashida Heihachi (Samurai 7), Hatake Kakashi (Naruto), Chichiri (Fushigi Yuugi), Kelvis Draken (Owned by Keyblade Master Fira), Zero (Owned by Keyblade Master Fira), Vale (Owned by Keyblade Master Fira).

Kuro Suzaku

Asakura Hao (Shaman King), Leon Magnus (Tales of Destiny 1 and 2), Train Heartnet (Black Cat), Eve (Black Cat), Sven Volfied (Black Cat)

Kariudo Shikaku

Fayt Leingod (Star Ocean III), Albel Nox (Star Ocean III), Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII), Soren (Fire Emblem 9), Oscar (Fire Emblem 9), Kein (Fire Emblem 5)

Just thought this would come in handy ;


	2. Complicated traveling

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we're-"

"No we're not."

"But-"

"Don't say it!"

"But I'm sure we-"

"DAMMIT Heihachi! STOP SAYING THAT!" I shouted.

Kel sighed, "We're lost, aren't we?"

"Thanks to our fearless summoner." Zero said sarcastically, "We still haven't even left Besaid! It's already been 4 hours since we parted with Kariudo and Kuro, and we're still stuck in the jungle!"

"Shut up! I can't read this stupid map!" I cried holding it out to him, "I admit, It DID take me 3 weeks to find Aeris's house, and 5 weeks to find Dr. Leingod's lab in Star Ocean 3, and I DON'T have any sense of direction, but I CAN find my way around places I've been!"

"Then how come we're lost now?"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN TO BESAID!"

"Calm down everyone, I'm sure we can find our way out, maybe we can ask directions." Heihachi said, "Hey look, a beach!"

"AH-HA! I knew we were going the right way!" I said pointing

"Kiako, you ran in 10 full circles on the same spot." Zero said shaking his head.

"Maybe we could tattoo a map to her arm next time." Kakashi suggested as we trudged through the sand

"Trust me, knowing Kiako she'd probably lose her arm along with the map and get lost again."

"That wouldn't be good no da." Chichiri said

"Why're you all picking on me?" I murmured dragging my feet while following the others. I think I've got sand stuck in between my toes now... We all made a mad dash onto the boat just as it was leaving the dock.

"Whew! We made it!" Heihachi panted sitting on the floor and wiping sweat from his face

"That was only a 10 meter run, why're you so tired and sweaty?" Kel asked

"Hey leave him alone, I'm tired too..." I sighed wiping my own forehead, "Damn sun..."

"Maybe it's cause he wears so many layers of clothing no na da." Chichiri said pointing at Heihachi's turtle neck. We all looked at him for a moment. White turtle neck, sandy biege long sleeved sweater over that with a dark brown vest over all of that. His sandy pants and extra cloth that was over his left leg kinda looked like it weighed him down immensely, not to mention the brown boots and sword with the pilot hat and goggles with work gloves.

"I'm not a display..." Heihachi said with his squinty eyes narrowing more then they usually did.

"Sorry, we were just examining what made you so immensely tired," Kakashi said cooly making his way to the deck, "Maybe you should take one of your shirts off, maybe that hot turtle neck, or your vest with the infinite pockets."

"I am perfectly fine with what I'm wearing." Heihachi said almost in a pouty way and smiled, "At least the ocean breeze is nice, right Kiako-chan?"

"Eh? Y-Yeah." I agreed slowly. I'm not used to being called, so I'm a bit slow with reactions...

"Eh? Vale you're awfully quiet, finally giving chasing Kiako up?" Zero asked

"On the contrary my dear friend, I am waiting for the most oppertune moment to take Kiako for myself." Vale said using his hand to comb back his long purple hair.

"You do know she doesn't think of you that way, right?"

"Of course, but soon she shall see we are meant to be and fly into my waiting arms." Vale replied in a dreamy way, "The harder she plays to stay away the more glorious it will be when she marries me!"

"You know I can hear you guys right?" I said glaring at the boys.

"Oh I forgot, you're massive cat ears can hear anything." Zero retorted

"DAMN YOU!" I shouted drawing my fist back to punch his nose but he dodged and flipped to the upper deck, "DAMN YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first! Try not to get lost on the ship." Zero winked and walked away. I growled and sat on a crate.

"Well, at least everything is pretty smooth sailing, not like in FF X with the Sin spawn." I said outloud

"You said it, so it'll take about a day to get to Kilika." Kel said sitting beside me. I looked out at the blue sea and peered into the water.

"You know, I wonder if there're any fish in there ya know?" I asked

"Probably, but they'd by those man eatting fish."

"Oh. Paranahs, forgot about those..." I jumped off the crate and joined Kakashi and Heihachi at the bow of the ship.

"Oh hello," Kakashi said looking up at me, "Have you seen Chichiri anywhere?"

"Come to think of it, no..." I said rubbing my chin, then is dawned on me.

"Kiako? Is something wrong? You're eyes just dialated." Heihachi asked in a worried tone jumping to his feet.

"KEL-SAN! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE ENGINE ROOM!" I shouted taking off towards the cabins in the lower deck. As soon as I reached the stairs and wretched open the door, I was knocked down by something big and yellow.

"Kweh!" I sat up slightly rubbing my head.

"B-Big bird? I thought you were just a myth!" I gasped trying to sit up.

"Please help! The Chocobo's escaped!" A girl cried running me over. I slowly picked myself up seeing the shoe mark of the girl and a large talon foot print on my chest.

"Owwww..." I groaned falling over again. A blue haired chibi monk leaned over me with a frown.

"Kiako-chan, are you ok no da?" Chichiri asked

"Tell me you didn't set free the chocobos that power the ship..." I asked

"Oh? Those giant birds were powering the ship no da?" he looked behind him and I looked too seeing everyone either running from the giant birds or trying to restrain them. "Opps..."

"We better round them up then..." I groaned standing up and dusting the foot prints off of my clothes then put my hands together into a hand seal (Or hand sign, whatever the people who dubbed Naruto call it now...), "Let's see if I remember my ninja lessons, Kage Bunshin no jutu! (Shadow clone no jutsu!)" four replicas of me popped up from nowhere and all looked at the chocobos.

"Ooh! Real chocobo's!" one squealed happily

"Oh my god, they're SO cute!" another joined in.

"Guys! Come on! We gotta catch them or this boat's gonna just float here and we'll never get to dry land ever!" I shouted. All my clones kinda muttered and went to catch a chocobo each. I jumped to the side as a chocobo almost ran me over a second time and watched Heihachi dash past me.

"GIMME BACK MY HAT!" Heihachi shouted jumping on the chocobo's back.

"Good Birdie... Good- AHHH!" I watched one of my clones get picked up from her shirt and the chocobo carried her down into the cabins.

"Well, not exactly a great way of doing it but, one chocobo down four more to go." Kel said, "So far I've caught two, how many have you caught?"

"Uh, one." I said thinking of my clone while hearing her screams from down below.

"DAMN YOU!"

"Uh-huh... We better go help the others." Kel said and ran on deck, "Kakashi you're not suppose to catch it by hurling shurikens at it!" I slowly walked up to a chocobo and grabbed it around the neck.

"I got one!" I called until I was thrown off and crashed into a bunch of crates. I heard the chocobo squawking and it almost sounded like a mocking laugh. I sat up spitting out the greens from my mouth. What on earth would eat such things!

I paused and picked up the greens then looked at the chocobo's playing rodeo with the others.

Oh, those things.

I grabbed a handful and started making a small trail towards the cabins.

"What the hell're you doing?" Zero asked sitting on a chocobo and trying to steer it by pulling on it's feathers.

"I do this with my dog, so maybe it'll work with giant birds." I replied and ran to get more greens, "Bombs away!" I threw all the greens at the chocobo's and they seemed to absorb them in no time. They all looked at me and I just pointed to the trail of greens.

"AAH!" Heihachi yelped as he was dumped off the chocobo's back along with his hat. We all looked at Chichiri and he smiled weakly.

"Sorry? No da?" he laughed nervously.

ʓʓʓ

"Well whaddaya know, so this is Kilika." Kel said looked around.

"DONNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" a weird buff guy screamed charging towards us.

"Whoa!" Kakashi yanked me to the side of the dock as the man ran past us and up some steps to a hut.

"How rude, what's wrong with that guy?" Heihachi asked squinting after the man.

Kakashi gave my back a pat smoothing out the wrinkles he made when he grabbed me, "Careful, you'll get run over." he said while his eyes made happy anime archs.

"With Kiako's height, I wouldn't be surprised." Zero chortled,

"What? I'm not that short!" I protested feeling my fur bristle.

"Uh, yes you are." Zero said, "Look straight and see who you're face to face with." I looked at everyone in our group and noticed that I had to tilt my head upwards slightly to look directly in their face.

"Ok, so I admit I am the shortest person in our group, but that doesn't mean I'm the shortest in all of Spira!" I pouted, I hate it when people make fun of my height!

"Actually, out of all of our friends you're the shortest out of all of them, except for Vivi but he's younger then you." Kel said walking toward the jungle, "Come on, we gotta send that Aeon."

"Unless Kuro beat us to it because we got lost in Besaid, were delayed by power problems," Everyone seemed to glanced or glare at Chichiri, who went into Chibi form and hid behind my leg, "And we were comparing height differences."

"Well we better hurry then." I said.

"DOOOOONNNNNNNNAAAAA!"

"KYAA!" Heihachi stumbled backwards into an empty boat as the man ran past us again, "We better hurry before any of us turn into flat rice cakes..."

"Arg, you and your rice obsession..."

"What? I haven't eatten rice in weeks!" We made our way past the village and through the jungle avoiding many giant spiders.

"EEEEEK!"

"Fear not my love! I shall protect you from these arachnids!" Vale said heroicaly jumping in front of me.

"I wasn't the one who screamed." I said and we all looked at Kel. Everyone rose an eyebrow at him in question or in amusment.

Honestly, mine was of question... I thought Kel was only afraid of ghosts!

"Here we thought only Kiako was scared of spiders!" Zero laughed

"Shut up! I hate them too, kinda..." Kel said defensively. Then came the great stone steps. Of wisdom and time and blah blah blah...

I HATE THESE STAIRS!

"Oh my god... Not these stupid steps..." I groaned dragging my feet and stumbling about.

"I know... I hate them too..." Kel moaned beside me

"Oh come on you two, keep complaining like that and you might trip and fall to the bottom no da." Chichiri said

"Easy for you! You've got a staff to use!" Kel said.

"If I recall, so do you Kel-san no da." Chichiri smiled.

"Oh, right!"

"Damn... There's like, 56 steps..." I said when we reached the second landing with the giant statue, "And we might have 56 more to go..."

"You were counting?" Heihachi asked

"I have nothing better to do while climbing stairs."

BLAM!

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi said taking a kunai out

"Sounded like gun-fire." Heihachi said, "Coming from up there."

"Uh-oh!" we all rushed up the stairs, I just hope something bad didn't happen...

ʓʓʓ

"Train! Calm down!"

When we got to the scene we saw Train with his Hades decorated gun pointed at a man with short silver hair holding a...

Sword handle with no sword attached to it?

"Ah Train, you're eyes are a fierce as they always were." the silver haired man said almost swooning, "It's been so long since I've seen you." Train said nothing gritting his teeth.

"Kuro, what's going on?" I asked going to her side.

"That man with the silver hair is named Creed." she replied ejecting her double scythe end of her staff, "Apparently a few years ago Creed killed a girl named Saya that was Train's friend. Train wants revenge and wants to kill Creed. The End."

"You make it sound like a fairy tale..." Sven Volfied murmured, "Well, as a Sweeper and a gentleman, I can't let Train handle this alone like the idiot he is!"

"Hey that IDIOT is one of my strongest guardians! So shut up you old man!" Kuro snapped

"I"M NOT AN OLD MAN!" Sven roared back.

"Sven is sensitive about his age." Eve said calmly.

"I can see that..." Kel said drawing his extendo pole

"Yeah, note to self: Don't call green haired man in white suit Old Man." Zero said. A man with purple bandages covering his face and long blue-ish silver hair spouting from it like a plant stepped up facing a man with a tall black top hat and sunglasses with blonde hair and a girl in a school uniform that seemed to be on Kuro's side.

"Charden, Kyouko, why did you leave and betray the Apostle of the Stars?" he asked.

"Kyouko didn't want to fight Kuro-sama!" the girl in the school uniform said cheerfully.

"I did not want to become a pawn in you're so called Revolution." the top hat man said.

"Kuro-sama?" I glanced at Kuro black mage and she shrugged.

"It's a long story." One of Kuro's guardians, the one with the purple short hair, drew his sword pointing it to the sky.

"GRAVE!" he shouted. Stone spikes shot out from the ground almost stabbing the members of Creeds group. It did manage to scratch and harm some of them though.

"Leon!"

"GO! We'll hold them off here, just hurry and get the job done!" Leon called

"Hurry!" Eve said and charged at the Apostles of the Stars along with Leon and Sven.

"We'll help out here too then." Kakashi said and Zero nodded drawing his giant shuriken.

"Alright, careful guys." I said and ran into the temple, "Come on Kuro, we better wrap this up quick!"

"Right behind you!"

"Heihachi! Kel! Guard Kiako properly without screwing up!" Zero called

"Just don't die ok?" Kel called back.

ʓʓʓ

We ran into the temple and saw all the flames were blue.

"Oh cool! Blue fire like in Legend of Zelda!" I said pointing

"Yeah yeah very pretty. MOVE." Kuro barked grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me in. Everything was aflame and burning when we arrived inside the Cloister of Trails.

"Well, think on the bright side, at least we don't have to run around with Kilika spheres and burn our hands." I said shrugging. Something dropped from the ceiling and blue flames encases the room.

"Da!" Chichiri cried gripping his arm and patting the flames off his sleeve.

"Chichiri-san!" Heihachi quickly took out some bandages and wrapped Chichiri's arm, "We'll keep it like that until we can get it properly treated."

"Divas? Man I hate these things..." I whined and balled my hands into fists.

"You sure you're gonna be able to fight this thing? It spits fire remember." Kel said. I looked at my hands for a moment and dropped into a fighting stance.

"I can handle it." Kel grinned

"Sure." The Diva seemed to smirk more then it usually did and I watched as energy sparkled above it's head.

"It's casting Haste!" I called out reconizing it's movement, "RUN!"

"Huh? Run?" The Diva then started to wave it's hand in the air.

"Now it's casting another spell! Offensive!" I shouted

"Will you stop doing a commentary and DO SOMETHING?" Kuro said.

"Allow me then!" Vale smiled stepping forward and pulled out a purple rose.

"Oh man, what're you gonna do? Propose to Kiako until the fiend dies of digust?" Kel said, "Zero would've said it but he's not here at the moment. So I said it for him." An angry temple throbbing anime mark pulsed over Vale's head until he glanced at me and smiled. I kinda smiled back and inwardly sighed, why won't he ever leave me alone...?

"Violet Storm!" Vale shouted and the rose started to glow. Suddenly the petals flew from the rose and shot through the Diva swarming it.

"It's making cries of pain!"

"Ya, I think we can all hear it Kiako..." Kuro growled covering her ears, "Why am I always surrounded by such idiots?"

"Ahem... Well sorry for only having an I.Q of 115..." I murmured

"Can we discuss Kiako's intellect later?" Heihachi said smiling weakly. He always seems to smile in the worst situations... Meh, I guess it's better then screaming his head off.

"You purple man! Stay behind and take care of this thing while we go ahead! The sooner we get this stupid temple done, the sooner we can leave!" Kuro said.

"I don't take orders from-" Vale started to protest until Kuro gave him her signature, GLARE O' DOOM! Vale shut his mouth and nodded.

"WHOA! Look at her battle aura spark!" Kel cried pointing

"Wow! Sugoi! (Awesome!)" Heihachi joined in. When Kuro glared at them they both quickly hid behind me.

"You guys make great guardians." I said and waved at Vale, "Take care! We'll be done soon!"

"And I shall be waiting for you my love!" Vale called back

"I'll stay with Vale no da, in case he needs some help." Chichiri said and gripped his staff. We nodded and headed into the next room, which had the giant firewall...

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I yelled seeing 3 more Diva's drop from the ceiling. All three started a cast spells when a giant red arm slapped them into the wall.

"I'll take care of these nuisances, just hurry and finish so we can move on." Hao said smiling happily while watching his Spirit Of Fire beat on the Diva's.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu Hao-sama..." Kuro said bowing slightly and ran ahead, "Hurry up fools! I can dose the fire but you gotta stay close to me!"

"Ok!" Kel was practically hugging Kuro's back...

"Not that close!"

We all panted on the ground just outside of the Chamber of the Fayth.

"So how many of us are left?" Heihachi asked.

"Looks like only four of us wood chuck." Kuro said

"I sure hope everyone outside are ok." I said rubbing my knuckles. We DID have to get through a few fiends, and my hands were killing me! Note to self, get new punching gloves or get a sword!  
Kelvis stood up and placed his hand on the door

"Well, we better hurry up and beat this thing huh?" he grinned.

ʓʓʓ

Walking into the chamber we all peered around through the darkness.

"I can't see anything..." I muttered

"It's hear, I can sense it." Kuro said. There was a low rumble and we all seemed to flinch.

"I can hear it growling!" Kel hissed.

"Sorry, that was my stomach." Heihachi grinned sheepishly rubbing behind his head.

"Ehh..." we all kinda groaned. My ears perked up when I heard a loud roar.

"HIT THE DECK, er, FLOOR!" Kel was already on the ground while I had to grab Kuro and Heihachi by the collar of their shirts and yank them down. A large fireball zoomed over our heads and the demonic Ifrit roared.

"Next time don't shove me into the ground like that!" Kuro growled punching me in the head.

"OW! Don't do that now! I need all the HP I have!" I cried, "With that punch I think I already lost half of it!"

Kel took out a blue colored disk and attached it to his extendo pole. It started to glow and frost began to form around it.

"I've been meaning to test this out, seems safe enough." Kel said and a sharp blade ejected from his pole making it into a lance.

"Ok, why does everyone have pointy sharp objects attached to their weapons?" I said looking at hands.

"We can't trust you with any sharp objects remember?" Kuro said, "You got cut by a potato peeler."

Kel rose his eyebrow at me, "And, when was this?"

"Eh... I'll explain later..."

Ifrit roared and bounded towards us baring his teeth. Kel used his extendo lance to pole vault over Ifrit and slash at his shoulder. Instantly Ifritgrowled as it's shoulder wound was coated with ice.

"So it DOES work! Alright!" Kel smirked. Kuro was starting a spell and glanced at me,

"Distract it guys, I need a bit of time for this spell." she ordered. I saluted quickly and charged at Ifrit. He snapped his jaws at me and I rolled out of the way and punched it in the eye. Ifrit growled and slashed at my pant leg ripping the bottom of it while I flipped backwards landing on my feet. Hm, being a half demon DOES have it's advantages.

"Kiako, are you ok?" Heihachi asked, "You're leg's bleeding!"

"I'm fine."

"KIAKO!" Kuro was yelling, "Start doing something constructive!"

"Yeah, a little help would be greatly appreciated!" Kel said while he was hugging Ifrit's mouth shut. Heihachi and I charged at Ifrit and I jumped up doing a drop kick over Ifrit's head.

"Everyone out of the way!" Kuro barked then began to chant:

_I stand where the light of heaven shines  
You stand where the gate to the underworld opens  
Come forth, lightning of the gods  
INDIGNATION! _

Orbs of light surrounded Ifrit and giant bolts of lightning shot out from them almost consuming all of Ifrit making him roar.

"Whoooaa..." Kel and I marveled, "So flashy..."

Kel flipped back from Ifrit and slid beside me

"I've got an idea!" he said and he was obviously excited, "Kiako, I need you to get in Ifrit's mouth."

"HOUWHA!" I choked, I swear I think I almost choked on my own spit!"I've been used as bait before, but not a chew toy!"

"Yeah, Kiako's a girl, not a piece of meat!" Heihachi said

"Yeah yeah what Hei-san said!"

"I dunno, with your brain power you could be considered a piece of meat, and you ARE made of meat." Kuro piped in.

"No no! I don't want Ifrit to eat her!" Kel groaned, "I just need her to hold his mouth open!" I glanced at Ifrit casting Fire on itself to heal it's wounds caused by Kuro's Indignation spell.

"And, you want me to hold open a giant dog's mouth with a gazillion sharp saber like teeth with me bare hands...?" I asked trying to get a little more info before getting my head bitten off.

"In normal speech, yes." Kel said and held up more of hisblueBlizzard disks, "I've got a little surprise for it's stomach."

"Interesting method, course we could let him eat Kiako and hopefully he'll choke on her fur." Kuro snickered, "Of course I'm only kidding." Yeah, she adds that AFTER she see's my shocked face... I sighed rolling up my sleeves a bit.

"You guys really owe me for this one..." Dashing to Ifrit I darted to the side and sat on his head. I gripped his horns for dear life as he started bucking around shaking his head. Grabbing the top of his mouth I pulled up his lip and the rest of his jaw came up with it.

"Put your foot in it's mouth or something, you gotta get his mouth open!" Kel called

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING?" I shouted doing what I was instructed, why do I have to be so darn obedient all the time?

"Kuro, as soon as I throw in my disks get ready to cast a blizzara spell!"

"You think my magic level is that low? I can do better then that!" Kuro grinned.

"JUST DO SOMETHING BEFORE I LOSE MY FOOT!" I had finally managed to open Ifrit's mouth and Kel shoved the ice disks in it's mouth.

"Move it cat girl!" Kel said dragging me off and diving behind Kuro.

"Blizzaga!" Kuro shouted and the surrounding area around Ifrit turned into a glacier of ice. The fire aeon slumped on the ground and pyraflies began floating from it's body. I suddenly felt sorry for it and sighed.

"Kiako-chan?" Heihachi walked beside me as I approached the aeon and placed my hand on it's head.

"You didn't want to die did you?" I smiled at it. Ifirt growled loudly and Heihachi yanked me back and drew his sword again.

"Jeez it's not like Ifrit's going to eat her, she's summoned him plenty of times before." Kuro said, "So, how should we send him?"

"Anyone know the prayer?" Kel said shrugging.

I softly began to sing.

"Ieyui..."

"Nobomeno..." Kuro joined in.

"Renmiri, Yojuyogo." I continued and more pyraflies flew from Ifrit's body almost making him transparent.

"Hasatekanae-"

"Kutamae."

"Rest in peace Ifrit." Kuro said closing her eyes and bowing. I did the same thing and watched Ifrit disappear.

"Well," I turned and smiled at the others, "Shall we go see what damage there is outside?" Kuro laughed

"We better, knowing your guardians they probably made a mess of everything."

"Hey, we're standing here too ya know?" Kel said.

Authors Notes: Chapter 2 up! Man, I kinda wish this fic had a bit mroe reviews (Or maybe I should just become a better writer X3 ) I think my LA teacher's right, I do add too many scenes... But that didn't stop SquareEnix! Well,anywho, hope you liked this chapter!

BTW, to Silver Paws (If you still read this) The fic that came before this one is actually on my page, it's just... Not as well written XD


	3. What's our goal? TO GET MORE GIL!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the whole Kilika fiasco, Kuro and I parted ways again. This time we decided to split the temples. She'd head for Djose and Macalania. We kinda figured if this race was going to go anywhere, that we'd complete a few temples first. Me? I wasn't too sure yet. Apparently I think I'm just going to wander around Spira a bit and see the sights. Hey it's not everyday a person gets to be in one of the greatest games ever made!

Course, Zero was counting up our gil...

"We've got, at least 400 gil." he said

"Great, just enough to buy a few Potions and maybe an antidote if we're lucky." Kel said.

"So, where are we headed now?" Kakashi asked flipping through his orange book Come Come Paradise.

"Well, since Kuro went ahead to Djose and Macalania, and Kiako wants to go sight seeing, we're headed to Luca." Zero said

"Luca?"

A loud roar like the sound of a thousand engines flaring cut through the silence. An announcer's voice could be heard somewhat and was being drowned by the cheers.

"Wow, the Blitzball stadium!" I shouted pointing, "Lookie Kel-san! LOOKIE!" I felt myself grin like a 5 year old hyper on chocolate. The different ports branched outand the whole city was decorated nicely with ivory designs. What caught my eye the most though, was the giant Blitz Sphere reflecting and refracting the sunlight.

"Are those people in that giant sphere no da?" Chichiri asked

"Haha! They look like tiny silver fish in a giant bowl!" Heihachi smiled. I ran to the edge of the boat and clung to a rope hanging over the water.

"This is SO much better then school." I said to myself

_Indeed, Spira truly is a beautiful world._

Hey where've you been all this time?

Yeah, strangely there's this inner voice that always talks to me once in a while, she's been really quiet though so I almost forgot!

_I can hear what you're thinking you know..._

Uh... Heh heh...

ʓʓʓ

""The day that all of Spira's Blitz Freaks have been waiting for is finally here! The big tournament that will signify the start of the blitzball season! " the announcer was saying.

"Wow just in time for Blitz to go in season, are we lucky or what?" I said still grinning, my mouth kinda hurts now...

"They're here. They're here, They're here! It's our heroes, the Luca Goers! Power, speed, technique! Teamwork and fine play! The strongest team endowed with everything has returned to the town of Luca!" The announcer said

"Perfectly, it's the best team, the one most likely to win the championship. It's almost certain that they will continue from last year and add more color to their legend by also dominating this big tournament!" the Analyst continued.

"Yes, of course! Please look at this swell! Doesn't it seem like the entire town of Luca is blessing the Goers' glory! I know the town Luca. Luca is also the names of the heroes that will seize victory! Yes, that name is the Luca Goers!"

"For such a noble sounding team they sure don't look noble." Heihachi said watching the Goers.

"Trust me, they're really not worth wasting you're eye-sight on." I said, "Let's hurry and get outta here."

"I agree, so many people are bumping into me that my suit is slowly wrinkling." Vale said patting his purple tux and then a group of kids pushed past him, "Hey! YOU JUVINILE DELINQUNTS!"

"Lay off the children, they seem to be having fun with this Blitzball sport." Heihachi said.

"Hey you!"

"Eh?" I turned around and saw one of the Luca Goers, "Can I, help you?"

"I've never seen something like you around Spira before, what're you exactly?" the Goer asked, I think his name was Bickson or something...

"Me? I'm a summoner!" I said proudly. The Goers looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Um, we're kinda in between the time of FF X and X-2 remember?" Kel whispered to me

"Oh, right..."

"Who're you trying to fool? Summoners went out a long time ago." Bickson laughed.

"Not true! Summoners still exist." I said crossing my arms, "The Great Kuro Suzaku says so!"

"Says the crazy Chibi Ronso."

The many definitions of the word chibi ran through my head, each definition feeding the anger that started to boil. Usually I don't get angry with people, but when it comes to my height...

(Chibi- Runt, Tiny, Short, baby, child, midget)

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORT! ONLY MY FRIENDS CAN MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!"

"I suggest that you should probably leave now." Kakashi said standing in front of me while Chichiri and Kel held me back from punching the jerk. Even Heihachi had to grab me from under the arms to prevent me from punching innocent bystanders. So I mostly just punched air.

"I won't be ordered around by a beggarly old man!"

Bickson stopped laughing when Kakashi drew himself to his full height of 6'2. A whole head over Bickson almost.

"I suggest, you leave." Kakashi said again calmly. The Goers stared at him in horror for a moment and then quickly, but with pride, ran away.

"Jee Kakashi, don't you think the Sharingan was a bit much for them?" Kel asked. Kakashi slid his head band back over his left eye.

"Well, Kuro does say that sometimes in order to get a message past a thick skull you must use force." he replied.

"I think she's refering to me again..." I muttered rubbing at the newest dent in my skull. Yeah, she likes to hit me...

"Hey guys, can anyone here swim?" Zero asked walking behind us casually with his hands behind him while he was reading a...

Hen-tai... Manga...

"ZERO PUFFY CAKES! YOU CAN'T READ THAT AROUND HERE!" I cried trying to snatch it away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Zero shouted holding his manga over his head while pushing me back with his boot.

"NUUUU!"

"Uh, Zero, why did you ask if we could swim?" Heihachi asked obviously trying to change the subject quickly.

"Oh that? I signed us up for Blitzball, apparently we can compete against real teams." Zero said and shoved my back.

"Swim? Teams?" I rubbed my head, "ACK!"

"What's wrong?"

"WATER!" I squeaked.

"Well it's Blitzball, of course you're going to have to get wet." Zero said, I was covering my ears and was curled into a ball.

"I'm a cat, I hate water..." I said grimly.

"Well, we don't have to compete if you don't want to." Kakashi said.

"Oh yes we do, I PAID qiute a bit to let us play, and I ain't passing this chance!" Zero said, "Listen, I heard the prize for beating an official team is almost over 5000 gil!"

"Well, we do need the money..." Kel said scratching his spikey black hair.

"Yeah, before we had 400 gil, but Zero solved that problem... If we could compensate and win the 5000 we could probably afford Hi-Potions instead of just Potions and get more medicine for status ailments." I said

"Yeah yeah, even though that sounded a bit too smart for you, it's true!" Zero said.

"Well, ok then." I said and punched my fist into the air, "What's our goal?"

"To do our best?" Heihachi suggested, when everyone stared at him he shrugged, "What?"

"Well, that... and..." I punched my fist into the air again, "TO GET MORE GIL!"

"So we can survive in this world!"

"Um guys? I can't swim very well no da..."

ʓʓʓ

So basically it was the same rules, most of us who knew them explained to those who didn't.

"Who're you up against first no da?" Chichiri asked

"I'm not sure, ask Zero." Heihachisaid tying up his shoulder length hair. The guys had changed out of their normal clothing and wore T-shirts and shorts of some sort with Blitzball logos on them.

"Suit yourself." Zero said pulling on the same ninja mask as Kakashi.

"Why're you wearing that? We all know how you're face looks like." Kel said

"It's mostly for the ladies." Zero said and winked at me, "I think I look pretty damn hot eh, Kiako?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I replied cooly. Thank God Vale wasn't in here, he'd crush everyone in the locker room! Oh, he went to go save seats apparently for only 2 people.

Too bad that I'm not going to be sitting with him eh? My inner Kiako Chibi snickered mischiviously.

"That's all you have to say?"

"I don't get crushes on perverts." I said narrowing my eyes at him and I tied my own hair up, "Who're we up against?"

"The Al Bhed Psychs."

"Oh my god I'm so glad they don't want to kidnap me..." I sighed

"Why would they do that?"

"Hey, our game's starting, we better get in!"

"But..." I rubbed my head nervously.

"What now?"

"Do I LOOK like I have gils?" I said gesturing to my neck. Zero looked at me for a moment.

"With all that fur you could be mistaken for having them."

"Oh shut up!"

ʓʓʓ

I rubbed my shoulder when an Al Bhed player shoved into me.

"OUI YCCRUMA! (YOU ASSHOLE)" I shouted under the water shaking my fist when the Blitzball bouced off my head. Course it was mostly bubbles that flew out of my mouth but I think the Al Bhed had the right idea. I stayed in Goalie while everyone else took front, apparently the sphere had some kind of magic to allow the players to breathe in water, no gils required!

"Tuh'd kad lulgo get! (Don't get cocky kid!)" an Al Bhed retorted and swam away. Maybe it was a good thing I made those secret messages in Al Bhed during classes.

The horn sounded and the teams headed back to the locker rooms. Half-time.

"Ok, I like Blitz and all, but I HATE being wet." I said going on all fours and shaking the water off my fur.

"You're fur's all funny now." Kel laughed

"So how're we doing anyway? I can't even keep score." Heihachi said rubbing his side and winced, "Oww..." I jumped up in concern and Heihachi sat me back down smiling reassuringly.

"He just got rammed in the side by a player, that's all." Kakashi said, "Hm, the game's about to start, shall we go?"

When we got back into the sphere I managed to catch a glimpse at the score board. Great. 2:1. It's a good thing Kel and Zero are such good players. Kakashi was gesturing for me to go into the field while he stayed in goalie. Since I don't usually disobey my ninja sensei, I swam out into the open.

Kel and Heihachi both gave me thumbs-up signs and I returned it. Funny, for once Kel was wearing his work shop goggles and Heihachi was wearing his pilot. I've never seen them BOTH with goggles on.

The horn sounded again and Zero, Kel and Heihachi all darted off through the water leaving me floating there trying hard not to sink. Hey it's been a while since I went swimming!

Zero had already gotten the ball and passed it to Kel. Kel dribbled it across the field and pushed off one of the Al Bhed players and launched the ball into the air out of the sphere. Kel gestured Zero to come close and Kel launched Zero into the air after the ball!

I looked back around me and curled myself into a furry orange cat shaped wad just as a player launched himself at me. I shook my fist after him while a giant cloud of bubbles erupted from my mouth while I swore at them in chinese. It's a reflex...

Peering back up I watched Zero break the surface of the sphere into the air like Tidus and he drop kicked the ball back down into the sphere.

"Goal! Oh what a shot!" the announcer was shouting and the crowd was on their feet screaming a hollering.

"Looks like the Al Bhed Pychs are getting a run for their money! This team sure has some of the skills to compensate their player shortages!"

Zero dove back into the water and did a high five with Kel. I smiled, maybe we do have a chance after all.

Pass, pass, dribble, shoot, block, swim away as fast as humanly possible. Man, this game is HARD!

Seeing the ball come towards me I reached for it and it slapped itself into my hand.

"WHA!" I shouted in surprise as the momentum from the ball started to make me rotate and swirl in the water. Not to mention the smoke screen I created for myself by making more bubbles. I floated there for a moment dazed and still spinning on the spot from my own cyclone. When I regained my balance I saw one of the Al Bhed players swimming towards me and preparing to tackle. Heihachi flew in from no where grabbing the Al Bhed by the back of his shirt and with a flipping motion swung him downwards to the bottom of the sphere.

Heihachi smiled and gave me a thumbs up then swiftly swam away. I looked at the bumpy Blitzball and seeing Zero waving his arms frantically, passed it to him.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Heihachi had the ball and tried to break from 2 Al Bhed players. The first one rammed into Heihachi's shoulder and the second just plain rammed into him making Heihachi drop the ball and kinda float there belly up like a dead fish... I swam to where he was and started to drag him out of the sphere gesturing to Kakashi to call a time out. Hey it should be part of the rules, that never stopped the Pause button!

"Itai! (Ouch!)" Heihachi cringed when Chichiri helped him put a cold towel on his side.

"Why didn't you say anything? If you were too hurt to play you could've told us!" I said sitting beside him.

"I didn't want to raise any commotion like now, plus this is for gil, as you call it." Heihachi said, "It's a type of money and Zero said we desperatlyneeded it." I glanced at Zero with almost the force of a glare and he looked innocently to one side.

"It's not worth it if you overexert yourself no da." Chichiri said, "You should rest."

"No, we've still got a game to fini- ahg..." Heihachi tried to stand but was forced to sit back down. I put my and on his shoulder giving him a pat.

"Relax, it's not like it's the end of the world if we lose." I said and smiled.

Hei sighed,"But, we can't just..."

"Don't bother." Kakashi said walking in with another man, probably the referee or something... Announcer maybe?

"Why? And who's that guy?" Zero asked.

"I made us forfeit." Kakashi said

"WHAT!" Zero shouted and I had to cover my ears. Dammit that guy's so damn loud!

"Caring for a team mate is more important then winning a game." Kakashi said, "Plus if we continued without him we'd be short 2 players and, we'd have to forfeit anyways."

"Sorry everyone..." Heihachi said rubbing behind his head.

"It's ok, just don't do anything to irritate your bruises anymore." Kel said. Heihachi sighed hanging his head slightly,

"Gomenasai... (Sorry...)"

"Well, here you go." The man said handing Kakashi a small sack.

"What's this?"

"It's half of the prize money! You guys sure are talented for amatuer blitzers, so you get half the prize money." the man said

"Half? That's almost 2500 gil!" Kel said taking the bag from Kakashi, "We could get some weapons and items with this!"

"And this is for doing well even though we forfeited?" I asked trying to look over Kel's shoulder. DAMN MY HEIGHT LIMITATION!

"Actually, it was to be given even you didn't win. If you did you would just get all the money." the man said.

When we all stayed silent the man bid us a good day and left the room.

"So, who wants to go to the Mi'hen Highroad and see some chocobo's?" Zero said and darted out of the room.

"GET HIM!" I shouted jumping from the bench with Kel.

Authors notes: Chapter 3! I the advice from Kuro and put it into action! More action, less talking! XD Thanks for reading!


	4. A Choco Wha?

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I dunno about you guys but I'm getting tired of seeing the same dirt over and over again..." I said looking at the tall grass, the brown dirt road and the broken down ruins. Course, it was the SAME grass, SAME dirt and the ruins were just put in another location and had a few fiends hiding behind them. I reached into my back pack taking out my camera. It was old though, the ones that use film, not the high tech slow digital cameras.

I paused for a moment.

Man, Kuro was right. I DO live under a rock...

I rose the camera and snapped a picture of the road slowly narrowing. Might as well get some memories. I tucked the camera away and sighed.

"Hey guys, maybe we should take this time to train and hone our skills in battle." I suggested pillowing my head with my hands while walking.

"You're bored aren't you?"

"Of course I'm bored! I'm tired of walking and seeing the same thing over and over again!" I cried kicking at the dirt road, "Tidus's adventure was so much fun! He got to use Auron, and Power Break, and kill fiends... I WANNA DO THAT TOO!"

"Looks like you'll get your chance." Zero said taking out his giant shuriken and crouching into a fighting stance.

"A Mi'ihen fang, a Raldo and a white elemental. Perfect!" Kel jumped forward too, " Chichiri takes the elemental, Hei-man takes the Raldo and the rest of us take the Fang!" I looked at the Fang and I could just imagine it's glowing red eyes turning into giant white anime circles of shock that three of us would be fighting it all at once.

"Doesn't seem like a fair fight but ok." Heihachi said drawing his sword and taking his samurai stance.

"Hold on, don't many RPG's fight with only 3 party members? Not all 5?" I asked thinking back to FF X battle system.

"Why do I have to fight the giant turtle thing alone?" Heihachi asked and dodge rolled to the side as the Raldo helm tried to ram into him.

"And why do I have to fight something that floats in the air no da?" Chichiri said and yelped when his foot was frozen to the ground, "Uh, Help?" Kakashi did a quick hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone!)" he shouted and three of his clones appeared. All at once they started to attack the elemental slashing at it from all directions. I did a seal too and jumped to where the elemental was.

"Kakashi, move!" I called and my sensei jumped clear, "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! (Grand fireball!)" I blew and the flames branched out hitting the Elemental and Raldo.

"Whoa! Careful you almost set ME on fire!" Heihachi cried batting the small flames from his pants.

"Impressive tactic." Kakashi said as his clones disappeared.

"Just remember, those are weak against fire attacks, some of the fiends here have elemental attributes." Kel explained and attached a red disk to his lance, "Like this, HYAAA!" he jumped into the air and stabbed the elemental from above causing it to send out an ear splitting shreik.

"Ah, I understand now." Kakashi said rubbing his chin.

"How about some tips here huh?" Heihachi said and dodged to the side again, "OW! It ran over my foot!"

"You've got a sword in your hand, USE it." Zero said and launched his giant shuriken at it. It sliced at the Raldo's hide like it was an orange peel.

"Normal attacks like Kel's lance and my punches don't work on enemies with hard shells like this one, youon the other hand, havea handy sharp sword in your hand." I explained. Heihachi seemed to understand and took his stance. The Raldo charged at him and Heihachi slammed his hand on it's head and used the momentum to flip himself over it's shell. Landing behind the Raldo he slashed his sword at it and stabbed it through the top of it's shell.

"I get it!" he said happily.

"Great! Now, for the Fang." we all glanced at the Fang and it began to slowly back away.

"It's all yours Kiako." Kel smirked melting the ice around Chichiri's foot with a Fire disk.

"Jee I dunno..." I said reluctantly scratching behind my head.

"It was your idea in the first place." Zero said

"I know but, sure killing a fiend is easy in games but in real life, it's kinda weird." I said and drew a kunai. Man, it's been a long while since I killed a fiend, I don't even think I wanna!

"Then why not summon something to do it? You ARE a summoner after all." Kel said. I sighed and scratched behind my ears.

"Zero, you can kill it. I don't have the heart to anymore."

"Oh joy... Leftovers." Zero said casually tossing his shuriken behind him and it stabbed the Fang from behind. Pyrafles drifted around and into the sky.

"What're those no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Pyraflies. They're kinda like the dead souls of- well, the dead." Zero said folding his shuriken back together and tucked it into a small sheath on his back.

"Yeah, whenever there's death in this world the pyraflies appear and drift around until someone sends them." I explained and watched the small balls of light floating around me, "Now that I think of it, I should probably send these too."

"Oh come on, you're such a sap..." Zero said and began walking ahead.

"How would you send them?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, Yuna at least had a staff, you don't really have much." Kel said, "Unless..."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember you're how to do draw a transmutation circle?"

"Of course, what do you think I draw in my notes when I'm bored in class?" I said

"You should use a transmutation circle to send them." Kel suggested.

"But, wouldn't that merge them together to form something new then?" I started imagining all the pyraflies merging together into one giant pyrafly bouncing around the Mi'ihen Highroad for eternity and crushing all who get in it's path.

"Only if you channel you're chakra into it. If you don't then you should be able to send." Kel handed me a piece of fresh chalk, "Give it a try."

"Wow, what a cute chibi! Is it suppose to be Kel?" Heihachi asked peering over my shoulder

"You're not suppose to doodle on the ground with it!" Kel shouted as I drew little chibi's of the group in the dirt near that weird statue of the Crusader dude.

"Opps, sorry. Habit." I said rubbing behind my head as a giant sweat drop slid down my head.

"Urg, ok, now draw a circle that you'd be able to stand in." Kel instructed

"WHOA!"

"Huh?"

"Man that's one BIIIGG circle!" I said, "Have you seen my cat feet? THEY'RE HUGE!"

"... I give up..." Kel sighed turned on his heel, "We'll try it tomorrow or something."

"EH? W-Wait a second!" I quickly drew the circle and jumped into it, "Ok, now what do I do?"

"What did you do to send Ifrit?" Kel called over his shoulder. I scratched my head and remembered something from when we went to Kilika. Hmm, what were Kuro and I doing?

"Weren't you both singing a song?" Heihachi said

"Oh! The Hymn of the Fayth!" I recalled, "That's a bit odd..."

"Then try something else, I can't think of everything for you." Kel said. I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh and put my hands out in front of me. Lifting them up I swirled them in a circle and bowed. The transmutation circle glowed with the Pyraflies and they both disappeared dissovling into the air.

"Well, what do you know, the prayer still works." I said.

"If you don't wanna be left behind I suggest you all keep moving!" Zero shouted

"Hey wait for us!"

ȤɈʓ

"Agency...Shelter...Food..." Kel groaned dragging himself along the ground. Everyone walked into the agency and I held the door open for Kel to crawl in. Damnn he's a slow crawler when he's hungry... I grabbed his foot and dragged him inside despite his protest's that he was getting gravel and sand up his nose.

"So, this is the famous Rin agency." I said looking at shelves full of different items and weapons along with an occasional dried food.

"We better rest here, who knows what'll happen." Zero said and tossed up our bag of gil, "I think I"ll go reserve one for later."

"One? Don't we get our own rooms?" Kakashi asked

"No, it cost 100 gil for one room, if we all got our own room it'd cost almost 700 gil." Zero reasoned, "I don't wanna spend THAT much gil."

"You cheap-" I was ready to go all Cid Highwind on him until Kakashi coughed.

"We should get 3 rooms then."

"Why get3 when we all fit in one?" Zero asked.

"Kiako's the only girl so because of thatshe'll get her own room, I get my own room because I say so and you four share a room."

"No way old man! I ain't sleeping in the same room as Vale!" Zero protested

"I feel kinda the same way," Heihachi said, "I have a feeling he might strangle me in my sleep..."

CRASH!

I rubbed the bump forming on the back of my head and winced. It's gonna take a while for the swelling to go down on THAT hit...

"What happened?"

"Help!" the door to the agency flew open and an Al Bhed girl with goggles tried to run in, "It's the choco- EEEK!" The girl was suddenly dragged from the door and there was a strange growl.

"We have to go help her!" I said and ran to the door.

"Eh, why?"

"Cause it's the right thing to do!" I said with determination. Kel and Zero looked at each other.

"PFFT! AHAHAHAHAA!" Zero burst out laughing, "That's exactly what Tidus said!"

"Urrg..." I growled and went to the door, "Then I'll go save her myself!"

"Kiako wait no na da!"

I ran outside and looked around. What the, where is everything? A yellow feather floated down and landed on my shoulder.

"Eh?" I glanced upwards and the Al Bhed girl crashed on top of me.

"I'm sorry!" she cried jumping up, "We have to save the chocobos!"

"Choco-wha?" I asked still a bit dazed from the impact. There was a roar above me and I looked up again, "Watch out!" Tackling the girl down the giant Chocobo Eater jumped from the top of the Agency and roared at us with it's two tongues.

"See? We have to go save the Chocobos!" the girl said.

"You go save the chocobo's and get any bystanders out of here, I'll distract it long enough so you can." I said

"But-" I flashed a grin at her and did the Rock Lee famous Good Guy pose.

"I'm a summoner, I can take it." I said giving her a thumbs up, "Hurry and go!" The girl nodded and ran off.

"ROAR!" The Chocobo Eater ran clumsily at me swinging it's massive arms. I cracked my knuckles and ground myself to catch it's arm. Sure it was insane but I was a half demon, Inuyasha could do it too so why can't I?

"GUAAAAH!" I slammed into a wooden fence knocking it over. Oh yeah I forgot, Inuyasha's bigger then I am... The Chocobo Eatter ran at me and swung it's arm at me again. I put my arms in front of me for protection. A giant disk flew past me slicing the Chocobo Eaters arm and making it stumble backwards.

"Jeez, you're such a hassle to guard..." Zero said with exasperation catching his shuriken.

"I thought you were going to stay inside?" I scoffed jumping to where they were standing.

"We're your guardians remember? Where you go, we go." Heihachi said

"Except into the shower, we all know that." Kel snickered.

"Well then, we better get rid of this... Thing." Kakashi said

"Yeah, and I know just the people to help." I grinned and bit my thumb so it bled. I kneeled in the dirt and drew a circle on the ground then placed my hands near the edge, "From ancient times of metal and bronze, those noble and chilvalrious I summon you! Knights of the Round!" I slammed on the circle and my blood glowed. Two armoured gloved hands gripped the edge of the circle and two knights climbed out.

"Come now Galahad, do not behave like this." one of the knights was saying while the other was fixing his helmet.

"No! You're rightful duty was to the court! I am ashamed to call you my father!" he shouted.

"Guys, couldn't you save your argument for later? We have problems that need help." I said stepping between the two knights.

"Ah, t'is nice to see you again Lady Summoner." the silver knight said taking my hand, "I shall not forget your face anytime soon." He growled when Vale suddenly came flying out of nowhere kicking Lancelot in the head.

"SHE'S MINE! YOU ARE NOT TO FLIRT WITH MY BRIDE TO BE!" Vale shouted angrily. Galahad sighed,

"Yes... my father..." he groaned then turned to me, "What is your request?"

"Just some help with a giant thingy that eats Chocobos." I said with a shrug.

"Very well then, we shall deal with this monstrosity!" Galahad said then grabbed the back of Lancelot's cape, "Come, we have work to do."

"Yeah that's right! You better run!" Vale shouted angrily shaking his fist, "Pulling on my hair... Hoolagen!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"AH! NOT THE FACE!" Vale cried hiding behind Chichiri. Galahad sighed and drew his sheild and sword.

"Shall we?" He and Lancelot charged at the Chocobo Eater banishing their swords at it. Galahah used his shield to block and attack while Lancelot drove his sword into the Chocobo Eaters arm. It roared defiantly and slapped Lancelot on the ground leaving a Lancelot shaped indent. Galahad skidded backwards to where we were standing and held his sheild firmly.

"Lady Kiako, please stay behind me! I shall protect you!" Galahad shouted.

"I thought that was our job...?" Heihachi said almost just to himself. The Chocobo Eater smacked it's lips and punched at Galahad's sheild. The second it's fist hit the polished surface a dark energy exploded from it.

"Get back!" Galahad's giant hand shoved me back from the dark energy's range and he was on his knees on the ground. When the energy stopped Galahad tried to use his sword to stand. The Chocobo Eater grinned and wrapped its giant hand around the knight.

"Damn you!" I cried pulling out a kunai and tossing it into the Chocobo Eaters gaping mouth. Suddenly 4 disks guided my kunai into the Chocobo Eaters mouth exploding on contact and it roared jumping around and tossing Galahad behind us.

"Galahad!" I rushed to where he was slowly getting to his feet, "Are you ok? Knight-san!"

Galahad chuckled dryly, "T'was a long while since you called me that, you've grown quite a bit since we last met." I smiled and pat his armour.

"Take it easy for a little while," I said softly and ran to join the others, "We'll handle this now!"

"Sorry, but you've already got too much iron in your diet!" Kel shouted at the Chocobo Eater.

"That was one of the lamest battle cries I've ever heard..." Zero muttered and did a quick hand seal, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire element: Phoenix fire no jutsu!)" he pulled down his red scarf and spat out a horde of tiny fireballs out at the fiend. It used it's giant arm as a sheild and snarled ar Zero.

"_You're Next!_" The chocobo eater rushed at us with both it's arms spread out.

"When it gets close enough, everyone hit it!" Kakashi ordered, "Heihachi, Stab your sword into it's left arm. Vale you stab your Rapier into it's right arm. Chichiri and Kel you both ram your weapons down it's throat!"

"Understood." Heihachi said bracing himself.

"Well what do I do?" I asked.

"You hold it's mouth open long enough for Chichiri and Kel to attack!"

"Aww man... Mouth opening duty again...?"

"Ready, NOW!" Heihachi and Vale pierced the giants arms and I lept for it's open mouth holding it open with my whole body.

"Hurry up! This thing's jaws are heavy!" I shouted trying not to get saliva in my fur. Kel and Chichiri's staffs both had fire dancing on the tip as they shoved them into it's throat. The Chocobo Eater gurgled up blood that rushed up to hit me square in the back.

"EEK!"

"ARG!" The C.E. (A/N: I'm getting tired of writing it over and over again...) slammed it's two hands together and I audiobly heard both Heihachi and Vale going,

"Oof!" Kakashi jumped up on it's back and using a kunai in each hand stabbed out the C.E's eyes. Suddenly the C.E. fell to the side almost crushing Chichiri.

"Dirty oaf..." Lancelot panted inside his helmet lifting his bloody sword from the ground, "Galahad! Take care of the other arm!"

"You think too slow Lancelot, perhaps you are getting, what's the word. Old?" Galahad said chopping off the other Chocobo Eater's arm. Because of the lack of balance from it's arm lose, the Chocobo Eater fell backwards and was rolling around on the ground. I jumped out of it's mouth and looked at my blood splattered back.

"That, was disgusting..." I groaned, "I'm never going in another thing's mouth as long as I live..."

"Good thing we're in front of the agency eh?" Zero said jerking his thumb behind him.

"Is anyone hurt at all?" Galahad asked sheathing his sword and putting his shield on his back.

"Just a few crushed ribs, but we'll live." Heihachi smiled wryly. Vale was fixing his hair, again...

"No real pernament damage, maybe a little frayed but no real damage." he was saying and looking at the ends of his long purple hair. I bowed to the knights.

"Thank you for your help." I said

"The pleasure was ours." Galahad said going on one knee and kissing the back of my hand with his helmet still on. I already felt my face turn hot and red.

"Please summon us if you are ever in need of more assistance." Lancelot said and bowed, "Farewell for now M'lady."

"Good bye, give my regards to the other knights!" I called waving happily, "Take care! And, try not to fight so much."

"We will." Lancelot said then turned to Galahad as they re-entered the summon circle, "What was the comment on me being OLD?"

"Well you are."

"Take it back or so help me dear god I shall report you to King Arthur!"

We all had sweat drops over our heads as we watched them disappear.

"So, anyone but me in need of a serious shower?" I asked scratching behind my head.

▻ʓʓ

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Man, the showers at this agency suck... I had to stay in there for almost a whole hour! Thankfully the agency was kind enough to wash my clothes for me and let us stay for free for getting rid of the Chocobo Eater. PLUS we got one free ride to use the chocobos!

I looked out at the sunset over the horizon and snapped another picture. I looked at the film counter. Hmm, so far I've only taken two pictures. Too bad I couldn't get any shots of Kilika or Luca. I checked in my backpack to see how much film I had left.

"Eh? AH!" I snatched up the package, "I only brought one extra? AWWWRRRGG!" I fumed almost throwing my backpack over the cliff edge and screaming like Charlie Brown.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up seeing Heihachi's squinty face.

"No, it's still free." I smiled and scooted over. Heihachi sat beside me with his legs dangling off the edge of the cliff.

"So, what're you up to?" he asked. I explained to him about the film shortage and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked almost insulted.

"Nothing, just you're reactions are funny when it comes to surprises." Heihachi chuckled and looked out at the glittering water, "It's almost..." he trailed off and if in a trance. I poked him in the side and he yelped.

"Almost...?" I said trying to wave him on. He rubbed his chin for a moment then ruffled my hair.

"It's kinda cute, when you overreact." he said with that childish smile of his. I felt my face turn red. I don't even think my fur can hide my traffic light face. Sure, I've had plenty of stuff happen to me that makes me go red besides seeing shirtless bishounen and getting embarrased from my lack of sense of direction.

But being called 'Cute'? That's a new one...

"T-Thanks, no ones ever told me that." I said rubbing my arm.

"Really? That's a bit hard to believe." Hei-san said in almost a surprised way. He chuckled again rubbing behind his head, "Heh heh, here I am making you go red while I know you already have a boyfrend."

"I do?" I raised an eyebrow at him. When he noticed I really had no idea who he meant he cleared his throat and pointed behind him. I turned around and watched something in purple arguing with something in silvery white. Apparently Vale and Zero were fighting over something near the front door and it was scaring away the other travelers.

"Vale was it?"

I covered my mouth and started laughing.

"You're kidding me! Vale and I aren't a couple!" I giggled, "He and I don't get along too well."

"He's always saying how much he loves you, why don't you return it?" Heihachi asked.

"Trust me, if someone who you never met suddenly walked up to you and said, "Will you marry me strange cat girl?" Wouldn't you think that was a tad bit scary?" I asked. Heihachi looked like he was thinking it over and made a small space as if measuring between his fingers.

"Just a tad." he grinned.

"A tad can be an awful lot!" we both laughed for a while and Heihachi sat back with a sigh.

"The sunset's beautiful."

"Yeah." We stayed silent for a while and I glanced at Heihachi. He had that funny smile of his and his eyes weren't in a squint anymore as the golden bits of sunlight lit up his brown eyes. I slowly aimed my camera at him and pressed the trigger.

"Hey you should conserve your film!" Heihachi said startled, his face color almost matching his reddish orange hair.

"I am." I smiled.

"Ahem." We both looked up seeing Kel behind us.

"AH! Kel-san!" I cried almost falling off the cliff side.

"If you two are done exchanging vows and such, you think you could get inside the agency beforethey completely forget about our free stay? We ARE kinda short on money." Kel said with a playful grin, "Don't worry, I won't tell the others about you two."

"Kel-san damn you!" I shouted jumping to my feet and chasing him into the chocobo stables, "I'm gonna get you!"

"Oh man now for SURE I'm gonna stay quiet! But you two look so cute together!"

"AWWG!"

Authors notes: Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews from last time! (And here I thought only Fira-san and Kuro-sama reviewed this fic XD

Note to Who's Asking: I'd be happy to give you some help! I'll take a look at some of your fics and think a bit (Who knows? If any of your OC's impress me I might add them into the fic )

Kel: Dude, you've got way too many characters in this fic already Kiako...

Well, the only reason this story's a bit confusing is because it leaves off from one of my older fics Through The Fireplace (Which is so poorly written it brings me to shame...)

Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. Don't wanna get lost

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god... Finally..." I groaned and sat on a small ledge in front of Djose temple.

"You didn't have to run, we were all going to get here eventually." Kakashi said.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Heihachi marveled watching the floating rocks above the temple.

"Well, let's go in and see if Kuro's inside!" Kel said going towards the temple. Everyone followed him-

But me.

"Come on Kiako, why aren't you coming?" Heihachi asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just- Ahem- scaredtherockswillfallonme..." I coughed and muttered really fast.

"Don't be silly! Rocks can't follow you no da!" Chichiri said

"It's suppose to be rocks can't FALL on her." Zero said and grabbed the back of my shirt, "Move."

"Nyaah!" I was digging my heels into the ground, which didn't help because the ground was made of smooth stone.

"Come ON!"

"No! Idunwanna!"

"Why is she stringing her sentences together today?" Zero shoved me past the giant doors. As soon as I entered the temple and smelt the oils and heard the grinding of parts, I stop resisting and ran forward like a child in a museum. A museum lit by blue lightning bolts of course.

"Wow..." I marveled. There was so much machina! Machina soldiers, YKT's, ABC's, 123's, so much machina!

"There are so many machines!" Heihachi said just as amazed as I was, he ran up to a local Al Bhed and tried to ask about the machina.

"Oh, hiya!" a man with blonde hair and an eyepatch said with a wave.

"Yo Gippal! Long time no see!" Kel greeted slapping hands with the man.

"How the hell does he know so many people...?" I murmured.

"So what's up?" Gippal asked

"Uh, excuse me, did a girl with a murderous aura and black mage staff go into the trials?" I asked.

"Hm..." Gippal scratched his hair as if thinking.

"Or maybe a girl with white hair with a man in a purple skirt?"

"Well, I think both of them are behind you." Gippal said pointing.

"Eh?" I turned around and saw Kuro and Kariudo.

"Yo."

"EYYAAAAA!"

ʓʓʓ

"Gomen gomen, (Sorry sorry) I was just surprised to see both of you here at the same time." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Well just don't do it again, my ears are still ringing!" Kuro growled

"I'm half deaf, so I'm kinda ok." Kariudo said.

"So, how're you guys doing in your pilgrimages so far?" I asked

"Not bad, we just sent Ixion." Kuro said, "Oh yeah, one more thing." she grabbed the girl with the school uniform from Kilika and shoved her in front of me.

"Wait! I wanna go see Kuro-sama!" she cried trying to get at Train.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Take her. I can't STAND her! She keeps trying to kiss Train and Train always hides behind me! It's infuriating!" Kuro said.

"Boo..." Kyoko (The school girl) huffed then perked up, "Well, if I'm going to go with someone else besides Kuro-sama I want Charden-san to come too!"

"Eh? Charden?" we all looked at the guy with the giant top hat and sunglasses.

"My name is Charden Flambarde." the man smiled then looked at me, "So it seems we are now on the same side."

"Same side?" Kakashi said curiously flipping through his pervert book. I swear he's almost like a grown up Zero!

"Yeah! We used to be part of the Apostles of the Stars!" Kyoko replied, "But we quit cause Creed was being mean." I scratched my head and smiled.

"Well, welcome to the good side!" I said. Kyoko smiled then looked at Vale.

"Wow, you're pretty!" she said pointing at his face. Vale flashed her acharming smile and ran his fingers through his purple hair.

"Thank you, but on the other hand so are you." he said.

"EEEEEEE!" Kyoko practically was passing out of my shoulder!

"Charden! Help me! You understand her!" I cried.

"Yes yes, wait a few moments and she'll hopefully stop." the blonde said fixing his dark sunglasses.

"HOPEFULLY?"

After more introductions and such, we all walked outside the temple and discussed where we were going next.

"So lemme get this straight, I can choose which 2 temples to go to send the Aeons right?" Kariudo asked

"Yup."

"I'll head for Bevelle and Remiem then." she said and looked at her group, "Is that ok?"

"Sure, you know this world better then we do." Fayt (Star Ocean 3) said. Albel (SO3) was clicking his metal clawed arm impatiently and glaring at me more then usual. Maybe it was the skirt comment...

"It's not much different from where I come from." Vincent (FF VII) said in his deep voice and turned around, "Let's get going."

"We're going ahead to Macalania." Kuro said. Hao put a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should walk, you've been using your Oversoul for too long." he said.

"Oversoul?" Everyone looked at them. I gave my head a small smack.

"Oh yeah! Kuro's a shaman! Forgot that detail."

"How could you forget!"

"Hey I've seen you as a Black Mage for most of my life, leave me alone!"

"We should all go as a group then, since we're all headed the same way." a man wearing green armour said. Yeah, recently I found out the name of that guy is Oscar (Fire Emblem 9), a paladin. He's so nice, and he can cook without burning stuff! Course the only matter is that horse he rides on all the time...

"I guess for a while, but then no more together-ness!" Kuro said and began walking briskly.

"Oh god more walking...?" I groaned slumping over, "Can't we rest first?"

"Rest? What're you talking about? We gotta keep moving!" Kuro snapped.

"Not in that condition young lady!" I snapped back shaking a motherly finger at her

"I'm older then you are so don't call me young lady you Chibi!"

"NOO! LEAVE MY HEIGHT OUT OF THIS!" I cried and started dragging Kuro back towards that funny little inn, "You gus are all gonna rest before we leave because you were all in a battle!"

"DON'T YOU GO TELLING ME TO TAKE A NAP!"

"Wow, those two are kinda..." Karioudo smiled nervously at Kuro and I trying to push each other into the inn.

"It's normal for them to do that, so don't be alarmed!" Train smirked.

"WAAI! KURO-SAMA YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU SMIRK!" Kyoko swooned hugging Train.

Kuro growled, "Whenever that girl keeps calling him, I keep thinking it's me... I'm gonna change my name soon..."

ʓʓʓ

Morning came too soon and I rolled out of the bed. Literally.

"AIE!" I grunted when my face smacked into the hard floor, "Arrgg..."

"Good morning."

"Eh?" I looked up seeing a man with a monicle, dark brown hair and wearing a traditional green chinese shirt with beige pants and a green headband. (Cho Hakkai from Saiyuki) "Morning."

"It seems our friend Kuro left this morning already." Hakkai smiled, "My, she rests fast."

"Dammit I'm gonna kill that genius!" I lept to my feet and ran outside then shouted as loud as I could, "I'M GONNA CATCH YOU!"

"Uh, who're you yelling at?" Oscar asked. I blinked for a moment staring up at his squinty eyed face.

"THE GREEN GIANT IS AFTER ME! I SWEAR I EAT ALL MY VEGETABLES! INCLUDING THE PEAS!" I cried stumbling back and hiding behind Kariudo.

"I'm not that scary..."

"Sure you are! Heh heh, Green Giant..." a man with orangey red hair, a white cloak, a green shirt and the highest boots I've ever seen! I mean, they went all the way past his knees! HIS KNEES DAMMIT!

(This is Kein from FE 5)

"Ignore Kein... How did you sleep?" Kariudo asked.

"Not bad." I replied.

"She fell on her face." Hakkai said stepping out from the inn, "So, shall we get going?" I nodded. Hey wait a sec, where the heck are my guardians?

"Come ON!"

"Yeah Rice man! Get walking!"

"But I don't want to leave yet! Let me go!" Heihachi cried as my guardians dragged the oil splattered mechanic out of the temple.

"But we gotta leave!" Kel insisted

"I'm fixing that machine! LET ME FINISH IT AT LEAST!"

I sighed shaking my head with a smile. Yup, my guardians...

ʓᦩʓ

"Careful everyone, the Djose road may be nice but it ain't safe." Zero advised walking ahead of the group.

"No worries dear theif, I shall protect Kiako with my very life!" Vale said and winked at me, "Fear not my love!"

"Uh, does that guy like you or something?" Kariudo asked

"I prefer the word 'Obsessed' myself." I replied rubbing behind my head while grinning weakly. Heihachi glanced at me with a smile and I quickly returned it. Kel rubbed his chin for a moment and grinned. He ran to the other guardians and to Kariudo's group whispering something to them. Slowly I noticed that I started to go near the back of the group. What the hell? Why the heck is everyone walking so damn fast?

Apparently I said this outloud and Hakkai gave a small wave.

"You better try and keep up, or you might get lost!" he called. I sighed slumping over. Why am I always the one being left in the dust? I shuffled my feet while I walked.

"Oy... Everyone, are we at any shiny rivers yet?" I asked.

Silence.

"Eh? Everyone?" I looked up seeing nothing but tall grass and a few trees, "Uh-oh..." I can't believe this! My stupid sense of direction! I can't believe I got lost! Again! On a straight path! AGAIN! Memories of trying to fnid Aeris's house from FF VII flashed into my brain. Memories of 3 terrible weeks of trying to find the cursed flowered house. I called out again and when I heard no reply and felt a small pang of panic ring in my chest. OMG! They left without me! I'm gonna be lost in this stupid field of flat grass for eternity! Like in the Farplane! AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY SENSE OF DIRECTION IS THIS BAD!

"Hello?" the voice came from the direction of a large old tree. EH! THE TREE IS TALKING TO ME? MAYBE I COULD ASK FOR DIRECTIONS!

"Mr. Tree! PLEASE GIVE ME DIRECTIONS TO THE MAIN ROAD!" I begged desperatly. Sure it was insane to ask a TREE for directions, but hey you never know! Course as Kuro would say, you never know if it'd be the RIGHT directions.

"Um, it's me Kiako." Heihachi said stepping from behind the tree. Oh, so he was the voice.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were a tree."

"Kelvis told me that you wandered off, so he told me to come find you." Heihachi chuckled and stepped to the side, "Shall we?" I smiled and nodded following the wood chuck.

"Thanks, I might've been lost forever if you hadn't found me..."

"It was shabby. Um, Kiako?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could please loosen your grip on my sleeve? It's kinda hard to walk, I keep tripping on my own feet..." Heihachi smiled sheepishly kinda dragging me around while I clung to his sleeve.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna get lost again..." I whimpered. Heihachi snorted and peeled my hand from his sleeve. Then he took my hand in his and I felt my ears turn into giant heating pads.

"There. If we hold hands you won't get lost, and I can walk without falling." he grinned. I just nodded and we headed towards the main road. Damn why is my heart beating so fast? When the heck're my ears gonna stop twitching and cool down already?

"You seem happy, what're you up to?" Heihachi asked.

"Eh?"

"You're smiling, something on your mind?"

"N-no! Uh, nothing really, I'm just kinda happy that we all get to travel together again." I quickly replied.

_Smooth..._

Shut up!

"Hey, what took you guys so long? Did you get lost too Hei-man?" Zero asked.

"Heh heh, sorry! I guess we dilly dallied a bit." Heihachi said rubbing behind his head. Everyone stared at us, some of them snickering or giggling. Kel had the biggest grin on his face.

Hm, I smell something fishy...

Vale's looked completly mortified. He was trembling and pointing a shakingfinger at us.

"Wh-Why are you..." he swallowed and shouted, "WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HOLDING THAT GEAR HEAD'S FILTHY HAND!" Everyone slowly started to walk again trying to avoid Vale's dark purple aura of doom. Of course it paled in comparison to Kuro's but hey, it was still pretty impressive.

"Well, better keep on walking." Kel said casually and went into a full blown run.

"YOU SET US UP DIDN'T YOU? YOU MADE US WALK FAST ON PURPOSE SO THAT WOOD CHUCK COULD GO FIND HER! DAMN YOU KELVIS DRAKEN! DAMN YOU TO THE FARPLANE!" Vale cried running after Kel wildly swinging his Rapier.

"GUILTY!"

Heihachi glanced at me and rubbed behind his head.

"Sorry to embarass you." he said, "You can let go if you want." I looked at our joined hands.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Huh?"

"I don't wanna get lost again." I smiled. Heihachi grinned

"Then I'll help guide you."

"Would you two hurry up? Sure we walked fast on purpose but that doesn't mean you have to walk slow!" Fayt called

"Uh, coming!"

Author notes: Yeah, this is a bit short and boring. I've been going through some rough times in school. (Suspension, slapping, overreactions of a stupid girl i happen to hate...) Yeah, super hecktic. But at least I've got great friends that're trying to clear my name for me! Well, anywho, thanks for reading!


	6. A Shoopuf or a Shiparf? No one can tell!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh wow!" I grinned looking out at the Moonflow, "It's like a sea of stars only in the water!"

"Yeah no da, it's really pretty." Chichiri said in his tiny Chibi form sitting on top of my head. I quickly snapped a picture with my camera. Hmm, film count says 4...

"Uh-huh. What do you guys thi-" Kariudo turned to the others, "Uh-oh..."

"Eh? Uh-oh what?" I turned too and felt a sweat drop over my head, "Oh..."

"We...need...food..." Kein croaked and collapsed thus completing the trail of hungry KO'dguardians. Even Kakashi was a little more slouchy then usual.

"I think it'd be wise if we stopped for lunch." Kariudo suggestly meekly. I nodded, wow I need to pack more food...

So after we ate and stuff, we walked along the Moonflow and there was a loud rumble.

"What the? Heihachi I thought you ate enough." Oscar said looking at the samurai.

"It wasn't me."Hei-san said with a frown. Everyone looked at Kel.

"Hey just cause I like to eat doesn't mean I'm always hungry!" he scowled.

"OOH! Shoopufs!" I shouted pointy, "Lookie lookie!"

"Those aren't shoopufs, they're called Shiparfs idiot." Zero said

"No they're Shoopufs." Kel corrected.

"The hell're you talking about? They're Shiparfs!" Zero argued

"They're flippin' Shoopufs!"

"THEY'RE SHIPARFS BECAUSE I SAY THEY ARE!"

"YOU WANNA START A FIGHT?"

"Hey hey hey! Why don't we ask the nice Hypello?" I said trying to calm the rabid ninja and the infuritated inventor.

"Shoe puff? What's a Shoe puff?" Heihachi asked.

"Shoopuf, not Shoe Puff. S-H-O-O-P-U-F." I said.

"Ok, then what the heck is that?"

Kel, Zero and I turned around and pointed.

"That's a Shoopuff!"

"Shiparf."

"SHOOPUF!"

"Whoa! What's that thing doing here!" Kyoko cried pointing at the Shoopuf, "Fine, then I shall prove to Kuro-sama that I can stay with him and the other Kuro-san!"

"Er, How?"

"I'm gonna blow up the Shoopuf!" Kyoko said and took a deep breath in.

"Kyoko-san! Please don't do that around here!" Charden said quickly.

"Weird kid..." Fayt whispered to a silent raven haired man in Kariudo's group. Oh yeah, that's Soren (FE 9) I dunno why he's always so quiet, guess he doesn't talk much.

"I'm not weird!" Kyoko huffed.

A nearby bush set itself on fire. The whole group seemed to panic and Kakashi was quick to use a water jutsu to put it out.

"You see, Kyoko and I both have the power of Tao." Charden said adjusting his sunglasses, "For instance, Kyoko-san can breathe fire while I can manipulate blood."

"Fire and blood? Wow..." Fayt took a few steps back from Kyoko and bowed apologetically. OMG! Long word alert!

"So, with that matter out of the way... Where to now?" Kariudo asked.

"Well first we cross the Moonflow, get to Guadosalam then head through the Thunder plains to Macalania forest." Kel said, "Hm, I wonder if Kuro's there yet?"

"What do you mean we gotta pay for a ride!"

"Eh?"

"Well, speak of the Devil." Vale said. We walked up to the group and I reconiozed the long dark hair from both Hao and Kuro.

"Kur-!" I started to called when something ran past me knocked me into a blue pillar.

"KURO-SAMA!" Kyoko sang out hugging Train.

"AHH! LET ME GO!"

"Uh... Are you ok?" Heihachi asked as I peeled myself from the Shoopufs leg.

"Yeah... I'm good..." I replied and turned to the Black Mage Kuro, "Is there a problem?"

"Well apparently now we gotta PAY to get on a Shoopuf." Kuro fumed, "ARG if only I could use my my Oversoul!" Everyone raised an eye at the teen.

"Look ok, I'm tired and I need rest too." Kuro growled. I stared at Kuro for a moment.

"Hey Kuro, why's your eye all twitchy?" I ducked as a giant fire blast flew over my head into the water.

"I'm just a little grumpy..."

"Maybe we could rest first then go tomorrow together, how does that sound?" I suggested.

"No way! I wasted enough time here!" Kuro argued.

"You're forgetting who has the gil here." I said tossing up our bag. We had about 1000 gil left still from the Blitzball game, I made sure we conserved our money. Course Zero going into every Hentai store in Spira didn't help... Hey Spira has pervert stores too!

"So it looks like we're at her mercy..." Sven Volfied muttered tipping his white hat down over his eyes, "Why is it that we always have such bad luck with money?"

"I'm not at fault!" Train said quickly

"Train never stops eatting, he's like one of those black holes I've read about." Eve said nonchalantly.

"You guys better getsome sleep or I won't let you guys go!"

"You know I hate you right?" Kuro grumbled.

"Um Kuro-sama...no da..." Chichiri said nervously.

"Hm?"

"Could I please see you in private for a moment please no na da?" Kuro raised a questioning eyebrow at him but agreed and they went apart from the group. I blinked suspiciously, what're those two up to?

ʓʓʓ

"Ride ze shoopuf?" the hypello asked. I rose my camera again and snapped. 5 pictures.

"HA! I told you it was a Shoopuf!" Kel yelled pointing at Zero, who just looked away.

"Che... whatever... I still say it's a Shiparf..."

"So we're going to ride, on that... Shooparf?" Oscar said pointing at the giant blue elephant. There was a sudden cracking sound and we all looked behind us at a blazing blue aura that started to singe the leaves off of the nearby trees.

"For the last time... It's a SHOOPUF! A BLOODY SHOOPUF!" Kel exclaimed and huffed taking big gasping breaths. Everyone stared at him as if he were insane.

"Ooookaaay... Let's get on!" I said and stepped onto the platform.

"Wait. Ze shoopufs willsh fallsh down with tooooo manysh peopeoabibbles." The hypello bubbled out.

Then we all kinda stared at the Hypello as if IT went insane. Course they always did have a speech problem...

"Arg, as if Barkeep wasn't annoying enough..." Kuro groaned.

"I think it said that only a few people can go on at a time." I said translating.

"Of course only YOU could understand such nonsense." Leon scoffed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. WHY CAN'T EVERYONE STOP PICKING ON ME!

So in the end we all decided to travel with our normal groups. Kuro's group went first, then when the Shoopuf returned Kariudo's group went. When the shoopuf finally made it's way back from the other side my group climbed on. Everyone for some reason was silent. They were either looking at the scenery or twiddling their thumbs.

Instead of sittign in the seat I kneeled on the edge of the basket looking out at the water.

"Kiako-chan, you're going to fall in if you lean out any further." Heihachi said gently pulling me down.

"Yes, I doubt cats like you enjoy being wet." Kakashi said with a chuckle. I sat down and peered over my shoulder into the water. I squinted and it looked like there was a ball bobbing up and down in the water.

"Eh?" I lean over again and stared harder. Was is just my imagination? I examined the ruins for a moment and sat back down.

Maybe I'm sleepy...

"Thank you for the ride." Heihachi said politly bowing.

"No probabablemisms."

It started to turn dark and we decided to retire for the night. Surprisingly on the way to the warf thingy we met up with Kariudo again.

"Hey you guys still here?" Kel asked.

"Yeah, we decided to rest too." Fayt replied, "If you're looking for Kariudo, she's by the shore." I gave my thanks and ran off. Guess Fayt took my rotating head as a sign I was wonder where she was. I found Kariudo sitting at the waters edge with a sketch book in her arms. Yeah, like all my other friends she's also an artist, one of the best! Well, next to Kuro of course, who will still be the very best.

"Hey, so how's you pilgrimage goin'?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Not bad, it's quite enjoyable actually." Kariudo replied putting her sketch book back into her bag, "How're you?"

"Good, just that..." I glanced at the water again seeing the same ball drift past.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've been seeing that ball all day, maybe someone lost it." I said and reached out to pull it in. Suddenly a giant wave of water rose itself above my head. EH?

"Move it!" I felt a shove and tumbled in the dirt. When I shook my head to rid it of the dizziness I saw Zero floating in the air in a water bubble twitching and thrashing around.

"Zero!" Kairuodo had managed to be pulled away by Vincent, Hakkaiand Soren. Heihachi, Chichiri, Kel and Kakashi dashed onto the scene as well.

"A Spherimorph? How the hell did one of those come all the way out here?"Kel said drawig his lance.

"Ok, What is that thing and WHY the hell is it not suppose to be here?" Kakashi asked. I bit my lip. This is bad... The Spherimorph was one of the most annoying bosses I ever fought in FF X besides Yunaleska and Seymour!

"We gotta get him out of there, NOW!" Kel barked.

"What's going on?" Chichiri frowned taking off his magic smile mask. His good eye was narrowed and glaring.

"Zero's gonna drown!"

Author notes: Sorry for lack of updates! School's really been kicking me in the butt... Not to mention I was suspended for a day (OMG! I did something Out of Character!) Well anywho, I hope this chapter was ok!


	7. Is there something we're missing here?

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, then we better remedy that." Hakkai said and a glowing ball started to form in his hand.

"No one attack!" Kel ordered.

Everyone all had the same thought. HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? AGAIN?

"What're you saying!"

"If you attack, it'll counter with a magic spell. You have to attack it with the opposite element to do damage. If you don't you'll just heal it." Kel explained and pulled out 4 disks, "Fire, Blizzard, Water or Thunder, where is Kuro when you need her?"

"Then we have to distract it somehow..." Soren said. Everyone almost fell over in shock hearing Soren talk for the first time.

"Zero..." Dammit, this is my fault... Why do I always end up getting HIM hurt? I closed my hand into a fist and drew a kunai.

"Wait Kiako! We need a plan!"

"ORAAGH!" I shouted my battle cry and charged forward jumping towards the Spherimorph. It opened up and swallowed me in with Zero. I blinked for a moment to adjust to the water and paddled to where Zero was floating, his eyes closed.

Oh dear god please don't let me be too late...

I grabbed Zero around the waist and stabbed my kunai into the ball nucleus. There was a gurgle and Zero and I were thrown up onto the bank.

"Zero! Kiako!" Kel slid beside Zero and pushed down on his chest, "Come on buddy..."

"Zero? Zero!" I called and heard more gurgling. I glared up at the Spherimorph as it began to glow. Flames burst from it and Kel lifted his left arm and a giant energy shield formed blocking the flames.

"Use ice magic, NOW!"

"ElBlizzard!" Soren shouted waving his hand out at the Spherimorph. Giant blasts of ice shot out from a spell book that he was holding open in his arms and stabbed at the Spherimorph. It glowed and shifted colors along with elements.

Zero suddenly shot up coughing and gasping for air.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I'm going to kill that thing!" Zero roared shoving past me and running straight into battle. I hit the wet dirt with an, 'OOF' and Heihachi pulled me up to my feet.

"This is hard, I can't get to it with my sword, it jusdt ends up boucing off!" he said.

"Same with my kunais, if I throw any in it spits them back out at twice the speed..." Kakashi muttered.

"We gotta find it's next element." Kel said and handed me a small circle with orbs inside of it, "Remember how to use this?"

I nodded and took hold of the Garment Grid. Quickly focusing on the White Mage dress sphere I pulled the hood off from my head and channeled my chakra.

"NulTide!" I shouted and blue orbs swirled around everyone.

"Huh?"

"It'll protect you from water magic, get going! I'm healing from the back." I said quickly casting the other Nul spells.

"We're counting on you to watch our backs then." Kariudo said and dashed off.

The Spherimorph swirled around and formed itself into a giant slab.

"Protect!" the slab slammed into my shield and I fell to my knees trying to hold up the Spherimorph. Chichiri ran up beside me and chanted a few words. A chi barrier sprung up and re-enforced mine. The slab morphed back into a ball and it spat a wave of water.

"Thunder!" Chichiri cried and shot a bolt of lightning from his staff.

I gapped at him, "When did you learn the magic from this world?"

"I asked Kuro to help me before she left, I know only the basic spells." Chichiri said and put his staff out in front of him protectivly, "Here it comes again!"

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Vincent flew from tree to tree blasting the Spherimorph with bullets and Kariudo did the same going in the opposite direction then Vincent. Whenever Vincents bullets penatrated the watery goop, Kariudo's bullets would follow through the open tunnel made by Vincents bullets.

"--Shidou chohu. Death blow! GAICHUU KUJYO!" Hakkai shouted and shot a wave of chi from his hand blowing the Spherimorph into a bunch of tiny droplets.

"Hit the nucleus!" Kel ordered and pole vaulted with his lance, "HIIYAA!" he stabbed into the ball and flipped back as the water recollected. Kel whipped out another pole and held a lance in either hand.

"Two?"

"Kiako! Get back to your normal form right now! I've got an idea." Kel grinned. I obeyed and he tossed me a lance.

"What the-?"

"Just follow my lead! Hakkai, do that Giachuku coodie whatchamacallit." Kel said and pulled out a third lance. I smirked and followed him as he charged at the Spherimorph. He jumped into the air and I jumped after him. He slapped two silver disks on each of his lances and threw them down at the Spherimorph. He grabbed my lance and swung me down towards the fiend. Just that second a giant gust of wind blew me back up along with Kel's lances.

"GAICHUU KUJYO!" droplets rained again and Kel grabbed his two lances from mid air.

"Now: I'll slam down on it with my lances and you use Blades of Blood as soon as my lances pierce the core!" he ordered as we both floated almost 20 feet above the Spherimorph. I nodded and we both started to drop at an alarmingly fast rate. I used the lance to make a small cut on my hand and covered my lance with my blood. Man, it's been a while since I've used this technique...

Kel stabbed both his spears down and I dropped down after him as he jumped out of the way.

"HIJIN KESSO! (Blades of blood!)" I swung my lance down and red boomerangs slashed at the core followed by my lance. Kel swooped me up and we both landed on the shore as the Spherimorph shrieked.

"What do you think? Pretty awesome Limit combo eh? I call it Improvisation!" Kel grinned, "Great job."

Limit combo? Kel's been playing way too much Kingdom Hearts II...

(A/N: Actually, I just beat it on Proud mode so I'm the one who's been playing it too much... XD )

"Whew, that was a close call." Kariudo said wiping the sweat from her forehead as soon as we sent the Spherimorph, "Wow Kiako, you and Kel make quite a team."

"It's all in teamwork and how in sync you are with your team mates, right Kiako?" Kel said giving my head a pat, "If you were my real little sister, I'd give you a noogie. Actually, I'll give you one right now!"

"NUUU!" I cried but let him noogie me anyway.

"We should probably get some rest." Kakashi said and headed towards the edge of the forest, "Come on, we all set up camp before the fiend struck so we should get back to the others." I glanced at Zero, who was shaking water out of his red hair.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked

"You think I'm THAT weak? You're a weird kid you know that?" Zero said and ruffled my hair. I stared angrily at his back until I heard Vale screaming qusetions of where I was.

I sighed, man this world is wonky...

"We better bandage your hand too Kiako-chan no da." Chichiri said putting his mask back on, "Why do you look so sad? That's not like you no da."

"Eh, oh, sorry." I said putting on a smile for him, "Come on, we better get some sleep."

ʓʓʓ

We headed back to camp and Vale was practically squeezing me to death because he was so happy to see me. The others were wondering what we were doing and well, we let Kel and Kariudo explain to them.

I on the other hand, went to wander around the forest near the bank of the Moonflow. Sure it was careless, but hey, I'm a half demon. I won't go down easily. I stared up at the trees and looked at the sun drop behind the horizon turning the world dark. Pyraflies flew up flowing with the flowers and making the whole river glow.

"Hey."

I turned and saw the master pervert-- er I mean, master theif himself leaning against a tree.

"Hey..." I gave him an acknoledging wave and continued my little stroll. There was a thump and Zero was beside me walking at the same pace.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Actually--"

"Ok, thanks."

I raised my eyebrow at him but he looked away as if not even paying attention. He probably wasn't, arrogant ego man...

"So... You breathing ok?" I asked trying to make conversation or at least bore him enough to make him leave. Come on, a pervert ninja? What kinda girl wants to take chances with that?

"Sure." Zero replied, "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"The Great Master Theif? Thanking someone finally? Wow I'm impressed at your progress." I said sarcastically. What the hell? First he's all tough and now he's like... a marshmallow I can poke at.

"I mean it Kiako, thanks." he said. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Sure thing, you're welcome. It was the least I could do when you got in there in the first place because of me." I looked around and saw we were in the forest. Great, isolated area.

With a pervert.

"Guess I gotta pay my debts huh?" Zero said.

"I have something in mind..." I started.

"Hm?"

"Stop making fun of my height. I know I'm the shortest but you gotta stop telling me all the time." I said quickly blurting it out. What? I'm a little sensitive, ever since I was the shortest in my construction class and had to be partnered up with the tallest guy which was like, 6'1. I was only 5'2 then...

"Ok ok fine, but I probably owe you something else." Zero said tugging at his scarf.

"Eh? What--" Before I had a chance to finish Zero grabbed me and sealed my mouth shut with his.

I felt like someone had cast a paralyzing spell on me. Zero pulled away pulling his scarf back over his nose.

"That outta cover it." he said and gave a two finger salut, "Good night."

"But...Wha... Did you...just..." I stuttered covering my mouth.

"Well I am a Master Theif after all." Zero said and I could tell he was smirking behind his scarf, "Thanks for the kiss, later." He left me standing there with my hand over my mouth and still rooted to the spot.

Did he just...

_Well I think he did._

Then, did I get my first kiss from...

_I thought it was a little unexpected myself. He must really--_

I got my first kiss from a pervert? OMG!

_That wasn't what I was thinking at all..._

"AHHHHH!" I cried and ran back to the Moonflow.

ʓʓʓ

I sat at the edge of a few bushes running a tooth brush around in my mouth. The nerve! That pervert! When I get my hands on him...

I stopped brushing for a moment which gave me time to spit and rinse. Funny thing was, I kinda... enjoyed it. Which was weird since I don't like perverts at all. But ninjas on the other hand...

Zero was always kinda cool, with his cyber nin-suit and scarf. Even if he was a pervert he was occasionally bluntly nice. Plus I always did have a soft spot for ninjas that were funny...

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?"

I looked up at Heihachi, who was looking at me waving a tooth brush around while I was in deep thought.

"Um, brushing my teeth because uh..." I thought quickly to all those Crest tooth paste commercials, "I want to prevent genjavitis."

"I was just going to go sharpen my sword with a wet stone and, I was wondering if you would like to learn how." he said rubbing behind his head in an embarrassed way. I smiled and nodded.

Following Heihachi to the rivers edge, he kneeled down and pulled a slab of rock from one of his vest pockets. How he carries that around with him all day and doesn't complain I don't know. He pulled off his work gloves and used his hand to pour some water onto the stone.

"Ok, so first you wet the stone, hence the name wet stone, and you remove the blade from the hilt like this." he pulled a small rod from his sword hilt and while using a piece of cloth he pulled from his vest, wrapped it around the blade and removing it from the hilt. He quickly replaced it and handed it to me, "Give it a try."

"Er... I'm not allowed near sharp objects anymore..." I said nervouly.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well, since I somehow cut my fingers with a ravioli can and a potato peeler, my mom kinda banned me from those things." I said almost ashamed at my clumsiness. Heihachi blinked for a moment and smiled.

"Don't worry, I trust you. If you can handle one of Kel's lances you should be able to handle a sword." he pulled be down beside him, "Give it a try."

"Well... Ok." I copied what he had did before and Heihachi grinned wider than he usually did.

"Good! After that you just move the blade against the stone at a bit of an angle on both sides so it'll be sharp again." he instructed and showed me. There was a dull grinding sound as the blade scraped against the stone. He handed it to me and I tried to copy his movements again.

KREECCH...

I was so startled I almost dropped the blade into the river!

"I'm so scared I'm going to wreck your sword!" I cried is panic, "Sorry sorry!" Heihachi was laughing.

"It's shabby! Here, lemme show you." He reached from behind me and grabbed my hands to shadow them, "You just rub it like this, nice and slow." He guided them across the stone repeatedly while hovering of my shoulder. It was a little, unnerving... Not really bad, just it made me extremly nervous. He let go and flipped the blade over. When he wasn't guiding me anymore I decided to give it another shot at the sharpening.

SCRIIIITCH...!

"GAH!" I felt and chill go down my spine from the noise, "I suck at this... Don't I?"

"It's ok, this is your first time." Heihachi smiled and guided me again, "Remember, nice and slow."

"If Igo slow the sword will take a whole week to sharpen..." I muttered. Hei-san chuckled and started to guide my hands again. When we had finished with that side, Heiachi took more water from the river and rinse the blade then dried it with the cloth.

"See? Nice and sharp again." he said placing it back into the hilt, "Good job, keep practicing and you'll be a pro in no time!"

"Hopefully by then I won't get scared by every single scratch it makes." I chuckled. Heihachi laughed behind me and went silent.

"Kiako-chan..."

"Yes Hei-san?" I glanced over my shoulder and felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders from behind.

"Please don't ever change." Heihachi's voice was soft, he was almost whispering, "Just, stay the way you are..."

"But, because of the way I am I'm alway getting either me, my friends or everyone in trouble." I said quietly and felt myself leaning back into Hei-san, "I'm going to have to change if I want to keep everyone from coming after me every village we go to."

"I know, but just, don't change..."

Don't change huh. I had to change alot when I was little. From being so cheerful and loud, to sad and quiet. No one noticed of course, while I gave off happy smiles and purposely making a fool of myself just to keep people entertained and laughing. It was better to hear laughter then to hear the angry voices of blame and hate. It was almost my version of Chichiri's smiley mask. No one will accept the way I really am...

"I'll try." I said.

"I'm holding you up to that!" Heihachi said and hugged me tighter, "I like you the way you are..." A wave of shock passed through me. I smiled feeling my eyes sting. Images of Kuro, D3pa1, Kariudo, Yue, Izumi, Kel, and my other close friends flashed through my head--The only people who really accepted who I was.

"Thanks Hei-san..." I said taking hold of his hand, "That means alot..." I sensed the gear head smiling and he rest his chin over my shoulder. We stayed like that and I heard Kels distant voice bidding everyone good night. I gave Heihachi a small nudge, which made him snuggle into my back a little more.

"Just, one more moment...please..."

I smiled closing my eyes.

"We should be getting to bed soon." I noted. Heihachi slowly let go and stood up tucking away his wet stone and shealthing his sword.

"Shall we?" he smiled holding his hand out to me. I took it and we headed to where the camp was, Kakashi standing as guard.

"Hm? More hand holding? You're sense of direction isn't that bad Kiako." Kakashi mused flipping through his book. Heihachi and I both rubbed behind our heads sheepishly.

"Well, uh..."

"Why don't you both get some sleep? It'll do you both good." the copywheel ninja advised, "Don't worry, I already lied to the others that Kiako got lost and Heihachi went to go find her."

"EH?"

"Ah, thank you." Heihachi bowed, "Good night."

"Good night you two, oh and Hei-san."

"Hm?"

"I suggest you sleep in a tree, Vale's been a little more uh, jealous then usual."

"WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEET KITTY? OH HOW I MISS YOU SO!" a voice echoed around the forest.

"We better start climbing before he gets back..." I said and ran to the tallest, closest tree with Heihachi at my heels.

Authors notes: Holy crap... I'm so tired... It's 1:00 AM here...I've been playing FF IV and it's driving me nuts... Course I'm losing my way around the world map, as always. Anywho, next chapter Ian Valentine will make an appearance!

Zero: What's with all the Valentines here? I mean, there's Vincent Valentine, Vale Valentine, now there's gonna be an Ian?

Kiako: Would you shut up?

K.O: Yeah! I'm trying to keep this short!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Painful memories

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning we headed through the trail to Guadosalam.

"Wow, this place is so..." Kariudo started looking around at the giant roots and algae. Sure there were a few doors and such, but for some strange reason I kept hitting my head on the overhead pass...

"Earthy no da?" Chichiri said.

"Yeah." I glanced to the side and saw a tiny weird frog staring at me. It gave a croak and winked.I backed away from it as fast as I could and hid behind Kel.

"Hey I found an Inn, we should probably rest up or at least restock on items." Kakashi said, "Plus there seems to be a curious bunch in there we all know..."

We all stared at the ninja and followed him down the steps. I grinned.

"KURO!" I cried happily running to go hug my black mage friend. I felt a suddenly push on my leg and the whole world spun as I was thrown into the wall. Kuro had been able to turn my momentum and toss me over her shoulder.

"NO HUGS! You know better..." Kuro groaned

"But I want huggles!" I whined playfully

"Go huggle someone else!"

"So you guys are still here? I kinda thought you guys would be all the way in Macalania by now." Kel said.

Kuro coughed delicately and looked away, "I kinda...Overslept..."

"Ah."

Kuro stood up, "Well, we're headed to the Thunder plains, you guys coming?"

"We might as well, then we can all travel together!" I said cheerfully.

"Yay." Kariudo smiled.

"Bah, ok fine but no more of that mushy 'Love' and 'Together' crap..." Kuro said, "ESPECIALLY NO HUGS!"

ʓʓʓ

We all walked out of the Inn hearing screams and roars. A person running past screaming was tackle to the ground by a giant Drake. When it suddenly burst into flames the persson scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"How did fiends get in here?" Hao said taking back some of the flames he had launched.

"I don't know, but there never was any!" Kel said slapping away a Killer bee, "I wonder if it's the farplane..."

"The Farplane? It really exists? I thought it was something like heaven and hell or something like that." Fayt said slashing at a fiend.

"Actually, the Farplane is right here in Guadosalam so that might be part of our problem with the fiends." Kuro said, "Flare!"

"If that's where they're coming from, then that's where we better head towards!"

"Alright then, I want half of Kariudo's team, half of our team and half of Kuro's team to go help the people get to safety." Kakashi ordered.

"Seymours old manor could do the trick..." I said aloud and stared at the guard in green. LeBlancs gang, "Problem is, how do we get them to move?" My question was answered when Zero and Kel both kicked the guards in the head knocking them out.

"Anyone need a hiding place?" Zero called. All the villagers started to run inside barreling down the guards.

"We'll stay behind and help the people!" Sven saidas Eve and Leonprepared themselves for battle.

"Us too, you guys be careful ok?" Kein, Oscar,Vincent and Fayt geared up as well.

"So that leaves Kyoko, Charden and Vale to stay behind." Kakashi said.

"I DECLINE!" Vale shouted, "I have been away from my love for too long! I shall accompany the rest of you." We all looked at Vale and groaned. Inwardly of course.

"Leave this to us, we can handle a few monsters." Charden said ripping off both his gloves with his teeth and red liquid burst from his hands, "Bloody rain!" The blood reshaped itself into two reapers with scythes that slashed through a group of helms.

"Everyone be careful, and stay alive!" I said. Hopefully we won't have to fight too much...

Fighting our way to the upper level we reached the entrance of the Farplane was a hassle. Kuro was casting constant spells along with Soren and we stopped in front of the tunnel leading to the Farplane to rest.

"I can't believe this many fiends can be in one place..."Kurowinced, "Careful fool!"

"Do you want to be healed or not?" I frowned casting Cure on the party. I pulled off my White Mage hood and scratched behind my ears, "I'm still wondering how they got out."

"Well fiends are made from the dead correct? So that's probably the problem." Heihachi said wiping his sword with a cloth then standing up. He pulled the cloth covering the entrance.

A long sword slashed through the cloth and Heihachi fell back using his sword to block. The person stopped and took a step back.

"Oh, so your not a fiend. Sorry about that." the boy said. He was tall with brown hair a piercing green eyes. He wore a heavy dark blue cloak and a chain mail. Shoulder plates resembling Sephiroths sat on his shoulders.

"It...It's ok..." Heihachi said slowly getting to his feet with Chichiri's help.

"So, who the hell are you?" Zero asked.

"That name's Ian. Ian Valentine." the boy said sheathing his sword, "And you guys are...?"

"I'm Kiako, this is Kuro and Kariudo." I said introducing the three of us first, "We're summoners." Ian bent down to my height and rubbed his chin.

"You're awfully short to be a Ronso..." he said.

"GAH!" I groaned falling over, "I'm a half demon! WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE I'M VERTICALLY CHALLANGED?"

"Whoa calm down! So what're you all doing here anyway?" Ian asked.

"The Farplane is starting to leak some pyreflies, we're just going to go clear it up." Hakkai said. Ian scratched his hair.

"Well, then I better go and help you guys." he said, "Better then staying here." I smiled.

"Goody, so let's hurry before Guadosalam's over run eh?" I humoured changing back to my normals clothes.

"How'd she do that?" Ian asked pointing.

"Dress sphere, I'll explain later." Kuro said.

We reached the portal, roiling shades of color. Chichiri curiously poked it with his staff.

"This is like, jello." Kariudo said poking it with her knife.

"OH! Really? Do you think it tastes like Jello?" Train asked.

"The Farplane's on the other side," Kel said, "Let's go." He stepped through and disappeared. Everyone at first seemed reluctant but eventually followed Kel's lead.

ʓʓʓ

"Wha... Where are we?" Kariudo asked.

"This is the Farplane. This is where the dead resides." Kuro said and walked towards the edge of the tiny rock island, "See? It's actually quite nice here." She pointed onwards towards the giant water falls. The Pyreflies floated among the flowers and illuminated the small dew drops and rivers of light and water.

"What says you my dear? Is it not the most beautiful place in Spira?" Vale asked putting his arm around my shoulder. I noticed Zero staring at the two of us and he looked away.

"Besides Macalania forest and the Moonflow, it's quite nice." I agreed and plucked his hand from my shoulder, "Excuse me..."

I ran up to Kel as he was examining the Farplane.

"It's weird, there are fiends everywhere but here." he said, "This place should be crawling."I noddedand pulled out a pack of chalk. Apparently when we were in Rin's agency they sold chalk there for about 5 gil. Who'd knew it could come in handy?

"I'm going to start sending some of these fiends, I'll be right back." I said pulling out two pieces of chalk.

"Be careful, take someone with you." Kel advised.

As I walked past Ian he was kneeling on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"It's this sign on the floor, was it always here?" Ian asked running his hand along the ground. I stared harder and saw there was a few lines that were a lighter brown than the stone ground itself. I stood up and saw the rest of the seal. It looked, some kind of warped transmutation circle from Final Fantasy X. Well, we ARE in FF X world but, there never was a sign on the floor...

"Kuro! Ian found a seal on the ground!" I called waving. Everyone gathered around to look.

"That is a bit, weird. I don't think there was a sign on the floor in the game." Kuro said fixing her glasses and rubbing her hand over the sign.. Kariudo squatted down and touch the seal.

"You can barely see it." she said.

"Yeah." I scratched it with my fingernail.

As soon as I touched the seal it flashed with a red light.

Suddenly, there was a scream of pain.

"AHHHHG!" Chichiri gripped his left eye as blood leaked through his slender fingers. His smiley mask had fallen from his face tothe ground and was slowly disappearing.

"Chichiri? What's wrong!" I cried trying to see what had caused his eye to start spilling blood.

There was a nearby THUMP and Kakashi and Hakkai were also on the ground gripping their eyes as they bleed. Hakkai's right eye and Kakashi's left eye.

"What the hell is happening to everyone?" Kuro shouted and then crumbled to her knees holding her head, "GAH!"

"Kuro-sama!" Kariudo dropped beside the black mage trying to comfort her, "I don't understand, what's happening to everyone?"

I looked at our current situation. Chichiri, Kakashi and Hakkai were all gripping their eyes. Albel was screaming while holding his clawed arm. Except, his claw wasn't there anymore... The flesh on his left arm looked like it was melting or burning off. Zero's shoulder had started to bleed and Kelvis was cradling his bleeding hand and was shaking violently.

"It might be...The...Seal..." Kel croaked out, it sounded more like a vicious growl. I swear I saw a glimpse of Kel's teeth. They were growing...bigger, and... More pointy!

"...!" Soren's mouth was opening and closing as if he was trying to talk. He held his throat painfully and was trying to speak to Kariudo. Hao was shutting his eyes closed as if trying to meditate and block out the mayhem. Train was also gripping his head like Kuro, Ian and Heihachi.

"Why is everyone getting hurt!" I shouted. Voices began to flow from every direction as the pyreflies went from their gentle swirling to their violent course of zipping everywhere they could.

_"Why? What made you betray me? Hikou!" _Chichiri's roar echoed, "_She's mine! Give her back to me!"_

_"Help me Houjun!" _There was a sicking crunch.

_"AHHHG!" _

"What in the hell... The monk?" Vale gasped (He wasn't phased at all apparently...)

_"Kakashi, watch out!" _

_"Obito! Dammit, if only I was...a better leader... DAMMIT!"_

_"It's ok, my right side...Is comepletely crushed... Because of me you'll never see out of your left eye again..."_

_"Shut, just shut up! You're going to live!"_

_"I was the only one who didn't give you a present when you became a Jounin... So go on, take it. Take me left Sharingan eye..."_

_"OBITO!"_

"These... They must be memories." I said looking around at the pyreflies.

More and more voices began to pile up overwhelming the whole Farplane.

_"Traitors deserve to die! If you let traitors live, you never know if they'll betray you again!" _Heihachi's voice shouted.

_"You almost killed my brother! He's blind thanks to you!"_

_"Well, then I'll blind myself to compensate. I'm sorry I hurt you're family..." _Hakkai still gripped his eye as the pyreflies fluttered around him.

_"The only pain I've had was betrayal from people I trusted with all my heart. I want to be useful but I don't want to get in the way..."_

I heaved a sigh.

Kuro-sama...

I gripped my head and fell to my knees as my head felt a suddenly pounding. A feeling from deep within me began to erupt, then spread until my entire body was cold and numb. All I saw was darkness flooding into my vision and felt myself retreat into the back of my mind.

_"Hey you! How come you're so creepy all the time? You're so weird!"_

_"Pika! PIKACHU!" _

Are these, my memories?

_"Weirdo, you're not a pokemon! Watch, I'll beat you and see if you can go back into a tiny ball!" _

I watched as a nearby boy threw the soccer ball into a little girls head knocking her over.

_"Pi...ka...chu..."_ the girl curled up crying.

_Loneliness can engulf anyone and change them. You know that the best of our group. _

_Constant betrayal._

_"You're too weird to be my friend! Why don't you go and dig yourself a hole? You're so stupid, you won't even talk!"_

_Masking emotions._

_"Ha! You're such a crybaby!"_

_"I'm not crying! I'm just laughing really...hard..."_

More memories of my past flashed by. The hatred. The bullies. The abuse.

The lonliness...

ʓʓʓ

_"Stop saying that!" _

I raised my head and saw the younger me standing in front of a band of boys wiping the blood off her scraped hands.

_"I'm not alone! I DO have friends! I WILL have friends! I'll be the bestest friend ever! I won't be mean to them or hurt them! I'll protect them no matter what!" _

The head pounding suddenly stopped and I raised my head seeing a hand extended to me.

_"Come on Kiako, you're always getting left behind." _D3pa1 grinned with Kuro behind her.

_"Yeah, you rely on us too much... baka...(Idiot)" _Kuro muttered with a smirk.

_"Come one Kuro-sama" _Kariudo smiled gently, _"If we don't look after Kiako..."_

Another hand extended to me.

_"Who else will?" _Kel grinned. Suddenly all my friends appeared in front of me smiling or extending helping hands. I stared at them as they all looked down at me.

_"Well Kiako, what do you say?" _

A white light glinted behind them seperating the two of us.

I was sitting on the side of shadows.

They on the side of light.

I smiled to myself.

I'm not alone anymore.

_"Hi!" _

_"H-Hello..."_

_"I'm D3pa1! This is Kuro! You wanna be friends?" _

I watched young me hold her hand out into a handshake.

_"I'm Kiako."_

I reached out and took both Kel and D3pa1's hands.

I opened my eyes seeing we were all back on the Farplane. Everyone was slowly getting up with groans and other complaints.

"Hey are you all ok?" I asked going from person to person. Chichiri blinked for a moment staring at his hands, which were clean of blood. He also checked his eye and it still had the rough scar over it.

"What...just happened...?" he asked as everyone else got to their feet.

"The pyreflies. They reacted with our memories and made us relive our darkest moments." Kel said stumbling to his feet, "Mostly it's probably because we're all from different worlds."

"Arg...I'm never coming here again...as long...as I live..." Kakashi murmured pulling his headband over his eye. I smiled at everyone.

"Why're you in such a good mood?" Zero asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh nothing, I'm just... Sohappy you guys are my friends..." I said feeling my eyes water.

Everyone stared at me.

"What the hell just got into her? Is she always like this?" Ian asked pointing.

"Er... come on, we're got a village to send..." Kuro muttered heading to the portal.

Authors notes: Gotta end it here... No...more... energy or inspiration... Some of these things are true for each character. Most of these were from the original show/manga. Hakkai's I kinda had to use gossip to help me. Apparently he went crazy trying to find his wife and almost killed his whole village. Then when an old man yelled at him that Hakkai blinded his brother, Hakkai used a spoon (Nah I'm kidding, he used a knife) to stab his right eye out.

And thus why he wears-- A monacle.


	9. Lightning Flash, THUNDER CLASH!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We met up with the others and helped out with healing and cleaning up a bit. Some of us were a bit reluctant about it, not mentioning any names (Zero, Vale...) I was in white mage Dress Sphere healing everyone that needed it.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Oscar asked

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Fayt said to Albel.

"Shut up and get away from me worm..." Albel snapped. Everyone was still shaken from the Farplane and was kinda being all depressed and stuff...

Well, at least some of us (Heihachi, Chichiri, Hakkai, Kakashi and Train...) were trying to make it a little more cheerful.

"So...uh, where to next?" Heihachi ventured timidly.

"The Thunder Plains. I asked some people where we would go next to Macalania." Ian said. Since all the shops and the Inn were destroyed, we just decided to head to the tunnel as we were. My white magic helped a bit, thankfully.

"So, what are the Thunder Plains?" Heihachi asked.

"They're plains, filled with Thunder, does that clear anything up for you?" Kuro said and I swear I could almost hear her grind her teeth.

"Really? How so?" Kein asked.

CRASH!

Everyone either shouted in surprise or struck some sort of dramatic pose. Kuro, who was uneffected by the scene rolled her eyes.

"Come on..." she muttered taking hold of Train and Sven's wrists and dragging them behind her. They both kinda fell over still in shock like two stone statues until Eve picked them up with her hair morphed into giant hands.

(Remember, Eve has Nanomachines in her body. She can morph her body as she wants.)

ʓʓʓ

"Ok, so before we go in you should all know that the lightning rods are still being fixed." Kuro explained, "You'll all have to try to dodge the lightning."

"Dodge, LIGHTNING?" Kakashi repeated. Heihachi ran into the wall from sheer surprise.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, dodge lightning. Got a problem with that?" Kuro asked with almost a glare.

Everyone immeidiatly shook their heads 'No' and watched Kuro stomp off. Everyone looked at me for an explanation.

"She's a bit grouchy and tired." I shrugged and watched as everyone walked ahead.

"Um, why aren't you moving?" Kel asked.

"Rain..."

"Oh yeah, you hate being wet."

"I LOVE RAIN!" I shouted running past Kel with my arms in the air as the wet droplets fell onto my head and made spots on my clothes.

"Curses! I hate rain..." Vale said trying to use his hand as an umbrella.

"Well, we can't use anything to shield us otherwise we'll get struck by the lightning." Kakashi said. Chichiri was sure to keep his staff to the ground, as was Kuro and everyone else who used anything that would immitate a lightning rod.

There was a rumble and everyone looked up.

"When the lightning flashes, everyone dodge the best they can!" Kuro instructed, "Charden, please take off your top hat before you get hit..."

"Flash?" Zero perked up.

The flash did appear and everyone dove to the ground. Well, almost everyone...

"DO YOU NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD DODGE?" Kuro roared shaking me back and forth.

"I don't see any flash, where's the naked chick?" Zero asked rubbing hishead. The rain pitter pattered as he doned back his cyber ninja helmet over his red hair.

"I fell asleep!" I replied. You know that saying, talk slow think fast? Well, let's just say it's opposite day in my head.

"You fell asleep... In a lightning field..." Kuro raised her eyebrow at me.

"Er, let's keep moving and dodging lightning." I suggested almost retorically.

"Yeah, dodge two hundred lightning bolts so an imaginary box can appear suddenly beside the agency holding in it's vessel a secret weapon known as, The Onion Knight." Kuro said with a laugh. Everyone except Kel and Zero kinda stared at us as if we were crazy.

"Imaginary box?" Kariudo asked

"Dodge two hundred lightning bolts?" Ian said with disbelief, "TWO HUNDRED!"

"Secret weapon you say?" Hao asked with interest.

"Onion Knight?"

"Blech, I hate Onions." Kyoko said with a pout.

"More lightning!" Heihachi shouted pointing upwards. Everyone dodged the bolt and took shelter under a lightning tower.

"We should be able to hit two hundred if we have all our parties work together and combine the number of lightning." Kuro explained, "So nobody screw up and get hit by lighting, or you're making up the number of bolts lost by yourself."

Everyone kinda nodded and groaned. Either it was death by lightning or death by Kuro, nobody wanted to die either way.

ʓʓʓ

"--56...57...58..."

ZAP!

"AHHHHH!" Fayt screamed. Both Kuro and I were snickering and laughing behind our hands.

"He sure does scream the same way in real life and in the game." I said.

"AHHHH! WHO THE HELL AM I?" Kuro accuratly impersonated Fayt for a moment.

"Who the hell am I?" Fayt repeated in confusion.

"Shut up idiot..." Kuro snapped

"IDIOT!"

"STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY!" Kuro roared.

"REPEATING? I'M NOT REPEATING WHAT YOU SAY!" Fayt protested. Kuro groaned and shook her head.

"As I thought, hopeless..." she sighed.

(A/N: If you've played Star Ocean 3, you'd understand that Fayt repeats alot of stuff.)

"Simple parrot syndrome. We can cure that." Albel said wickly pulling out his katana.

"Parrot syndrome? CURE?" Fayt cried.

"GET HIM!"

"AHHH!"

"NOO! It's his stupid scream again! "WHO THE HELL AM I?"" Kuro shouted.

"WHO THE HELL AM I?" Fayt mimiced.

"DIE!"

"DIE? WHY?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"ARG!"

"Arg?"

I paused to shake some rain water off my fur. Sure I liked the rain, but I also hated being wet... Course unless it was raining but now I'm just getting smelly and wet...

So far we had 157 lightning dodges. Pretty good for a large party eh?

"Let's rest for a while." Kel said abruptly. We all stopped for a moment staring at him. Usually he wasn't the one to tell us to stop cause he was tired.

"Thank goodness! I'm tuckered out!" Train said shaking water out of his hair, "We can take shelter under that..Umbrella...thing..."

"Come on, theAgency is just ahead, if we book it we can totally make it!" I said trying to encourage everybody.

"And the lightning?" Ian asked.

I paused for a moment.

"We can book it really REALLY fast!" I said.

"We don't HAVE energy to 'Book it' Really REALLY fast." Ian retorted. I stared at him feeling the rain slowly evaporate from my clothes only to get wet again.

"You suck at seeing the bright side of things..." I muttered following him under the shelter. Everyone was either checking equipment or drinking water or eatting food. I for one, just wandered around in circles.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to get to the Agency?" Ian asked.

"Oh so NOW you wanna book it..." I said accusingly.

"Hey, I'm just wondering." Ian shrugged.I sighed and rounded the corner seeing Kel shoved a funny colored pill into his mouth that was the size of an giant almond. I opened my mouth to shout my signature, EH? But Kel covered my mouth and pulled me down beside him.

"Shut up.Don't say anything." Kel said quietly and looked to see if the others saw, "What did you see?"

I was tempted to lie and say 'Nothing' but of course my upbringing taught me to tell the truth automatically. I bit my lip trying to think of a different lie that wouldn't be a lie but it would kinda still be one.

"You swallowed a colorful almond." I replied.

DAMMIT!

Kel sighed, "It's uh...Vitamins." he said.

"Vitamins? Can I eat one then?" I asked.

"Vitamins for tall people only."

"WHAT? KEL HOW COULD YOU? HERE I THOUGHT YOU'D BE THE LAST PERSON TO MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" I cried, "Nyah!"

"Don't tell the others about it, or I'll run out. It's medicine." Kel said quickly.

"Fine... But I'm still holding this height thing against you..." I growled and pointed at my eyes with my fingers then pointed at him, "I, got my eye, on you..." I stomped away in rhythem with the thunder booms. When I splashed into a nearby puddle and Ian gave a shout.

"Hey! I just got that fire going, now how am I going to cook food? Dammit I hate Fire magic!"

"Shut up, Fire's awesome!" Kuro argued and lit the wood with her magic.

"FOOOD!"

"Is something wrong Kiako-chan? You seem upset." Heihachi asked walking beside me. I purposly slowed my pace into a normal, but angry, walk.

"Kel made fun of my height... Saying something about vitamins for only tall people." I sounded like a pouting 5 year old. I'm still a bit stingy about the height thing... Seeing that I have to look up at everyone.

"I'm sure Kel-san has his reasons. You shouldn't get too flustered about your height." Heihachi said, "If you were tall you wouldn't be as cute."

I looked up at him and we both stared at each other for a silent moment. Heihachi cracked a smile rubbing behind his head.

"Sorry, guess that kinda means I'm calling you short." he said. I stared at the ground and then taking a few steps, let my head rest on Heihachi's arm.

"You're the only one who calls me cute and doesn't get me angry..."

Heihachi chuckled and placed his hand on my head.

"Well, isn't that a relief."

Voices of the others would be clearly heard.

"Ian, is the food ready yet?"

"No..."

"Is it ready now?"

"NO."

"...How about now?"

"LOOK TRAIN. If it wasn't done 3 seconds ago, it's not going to be done 3 seconds later. So stop bothering me before YOU end up as dinner!" Ian snapped. Heihachi and I looked at each other and went to join the others.

"So, what're you cooking?" I asked sitting beside Ian.

"Something simple. Don't have much ingredients though..." he replied staring into a small pot. I slipped my back pack off and rummaged through it.

"Campbell soup?" I suggested holding up the can of Chicken Noodle. It would've been Cream of Mushroom but...well, no milk. Shoopuf milk might not be an option either...

"Where you this from or how it fit into your bag I have no idea, but it's better than nothing." Ian said taking the can, "Can opener anyone?"

"I can do it!" Eve said quickly and her hands sparkled.

"No, it's ok. I have ak nife somewhere--" Ian was in mid sentence when the top of the can slid off with a clatter from a clean diagonal cut.

"Wasn't I useful?" Eve smiled transforming her knife finger into a normal finger again.

'"Very." Ian said and poured the soup it then waited for a while, "There, I think it's done. We can eat!"

BOOM!

Kyoko looked behind me and screamed pointing. I turned around seeing my own reflection and a yellow green pupil.

"SWEET MOTHER OF--!" I shouted at random, scurrying backwards and almost pulling out a Cid Highwind vocabulary. Heihachi drew his sword in a blur and slashed at empty air as the giant eyeball flew back upwards into the sky.

"A Buer eh?" Kuro said and turned to Soren and the other magic users, "You better stay out of this fight, normal magic isn't strong enough against these things."

"Not only that, we've got more company." Vincent said as a lizard and a drake appeared from the darkness with the eyeball. Ian was fuming. Apparenty when the eyeball took flight again it knocked over the soup and put out the fire.

"NOW I'm mad..." Ian growled drawing his sword.

"Ok, the lizard can attack with petrify or silence and the Drake inflicts Slow. Kiako you're on white mage duty." Kel said drawing his lance, "Anyone with long range weapons should take on the floating eye. Stronger people take on the Drake and the fast ones take the lizard. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and quickly got into groups to surround the ready fiends.

Kein, Oscar and Eve joined with Heihachi, Charden and Leon as group Drake.

Vale, Chichiri and Ian teamed up with Kyoko, Fayt and Albel for group Lizard.

Kuro, Kariudo, Vincent and Train teamed up with Kakashi, Zero, Sven and Hakkai to be to last long range team.

Kel was in all 3 groups and I was in my own group as a medic and supporter.

The rain started to soak my white mage robes and I started to hope that we could end the battle soon.

White becomes transparent when wet...

"Attack!"

ʓʓʓ

I watched as the Long range team all lept at the Buer at once shooting at it as Kuro chanted a spell. I focused mainly on the other two groups.

"Take this!" Fayt charged at the lizard and knocked it up into the air. Fayt was ready to chase it when the saliva spewing from the lizards mouth his him square in the chest. His torso slowly started to crack and solidify and the stone started to spread to his legs. Fayt fell back down to earth and raised his sword to whack the stone from his body. I quickly rushed in and cast Esuna.

"Try that and there'll be nothing left of you." I warned throwing in a joke. Fayt gave thanks and rushed back into battle.

"Shockwave swirl!" Albel roared and swung his blade so a giant purple waved slashed up at the lizard sending it rocketing into the air. Chichiri jumped above it and slapped it back down with his staff. Landing with a thud he quickly put up a barrier around the others as Kyoko took a deep breath in.

"Kuro-sama gave me premission to use my powers, so I will!" Kyoko sang and blew a blast of fire at the lizard. When the flames disappated the lizard was still in one piece but had small burns covering it's scaley body.

"It's still alive?"

"BUUU!" Kyoko pouted.

Vale and Ian nodded at each other and both of them charged at the lizard. With a swift kick Ian kicked the lizard into the air and Vale jumped after it slashing and executing beautiful fast sword strokes slashing at the lizard. I had to admit, even I felt a bit of respect for Vale to be able to do that. When the lizard came flying back down both Ian and Vale slashed at it again and Vale jumped away as Ian took a stance.

"Triple slash!" he shouted and made a triangle like slash at the lizard.

It squealed and fell to the ground, pyreflies floating from it's body.

"Our limit. We call it, Tri slash." Ian said shealthing his sword, "I'd think of a better name but I need more time."

"I shall dedicate it to my love Kiako." Vale said and sprayed some sort of breath freshener in his mouth. I snatched it from him and put it in my pocket.

"Eat your candy later..." I smiled and praised the group casting Cura on them then running to the Drake group.

ʓʓʓ

"Piko Piko Hammer!" Leon shouted. A giant squeaky yellow and red hammer appeared out of nowhere and slammed onto the Drake.

SQQQUEEEAAAAKKK!

"My, quite a spell that is." Oscar said through his green helmet.

"Attack it now while it's stunned!" Leon ordered and slashed at the Drake. He slashed repeatedly and finished with another spell, "GRAVE!" spikes rose from the ground slashing at the fiend as it hissed spilling it's saliva everywhere.

"Bloody rain!" Charden shouted and splashed his blood at the Drake. The blood took the shape of 4 dragons snapping at the Drake, who just stood there breathing clouds from it's foul mouth as the bloody splashed off it's scales.

"It's harder to use my ability here..." Charden panted. Heihachi tried to slam his sword down onto it's head but failed and ended up being thrown back into a puddle.

"Maybe it's all this water..." he suggested fixing his hat. His goggles were pulled over his eyes to block out the rain. Leon charged forwards and slashed at the Drake again only to miss.

Leon grinned.

"Stone Blast!" small rocks and chunks of stone rained down on the Drake burying it in a pile of rubble.

"Whew! Man, that thing is scary!" Kein sighed leaning on his spear.

"I agree, it spits lightning..." Charden said fixing his sunglasses.

"Lightning?" I asked and heard a rocked fall from the pile of stone.

DOINK DOINK DOINK.

"Yeah, it'd wait a moment then blast it out of it's mouth." the doinking got more constant.

DOINK DOINK DOINK DOINK DOINK DOINK.

"NulShock!" I shouted casting it on the whole party. Just as I finished the spell a stream of lightning blasted from the rubble and out crawled the Drake. I constantly cast more NulShock spells because the stream lasted so long. Everyone scrabbled to get back to their feet.

Time to battle again.

Oscar was on his horse charging at the Drake in Zig Zags. It almost looked like he and the Drake were playing Chicken. Oscar had a chance to stab his spear at the Drake's neck and ride away unharmed. Kein held his spear's dull end and stabbed rapidly at the Drake. It roared and reared it's head back, electricity crackling.

"Whoa whoa!" Kein backed away and dove behind a giant boulder as the beam blasted at him. I cast NulShock on Kein and the on Charden as he headed towards the Drake.

"Bloody rain!" he threw his 4 dragons again and this time aimmed at the gashes left by Oscar and Kein. The Drake roared in pain and reared it's head back again.

"NULSHOCK! NULSHOCK!" I cried panicing to cast the spell on everyone that was battling. I got ready to cast it on myself then the Drake looked at me and growled. I expected it to start spitting lightning but isntead.

It charged at me. I let out a 'meep' and cast protect on myself. The blue shield shattered as the Drake pounded through it. I could feel the magic break and got head butted in the chest, leaving me winded. The Drake threw me down and pinned me down with it's giant claw, making it even HARDER to draw breath. The Drake loomed over me and electricity sparked in it's mouth once again. I couldn't cast any spells or move my arms.

No NulShock.

No Protect.

No Kiako...

OMG! WTF! OMG! O.O!

Suddenly Eve threw herself over me and her NulShock sphere absorbed the lightning to the point that it shattered. Eve transformed her hands into a giant sheild to block the sparks. Then, jumping out from underneath the Drake her hair transfromed into a giant pair of hands that picked up the Drake and hurled it away at a lightning tower.

I sat up taking wild breaths. It never felt so good to breath! Well, breathing's always good of course.

Eve's arms turned into giant wicked blades and angelic wings formed on her back as she flew behind the Drake.

"Your life of hurting others ends here." she said calmly before chopping the Drake's head off. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job Eve."

"Yeah, way to go Eve!" I cheered happily putting my arms into the air. Suddenly I felt something grab my arm and lift me up into the air.

"Oh shit..." I heard Zero swore. Kuro was chanting again.

"Don't cast any spells! You could hit Kiako!" Vale cried.

"And that would be bad... how...?" Kuro asked trying to get some evidence that I had a right to live. Course, I knew this was all in joke.

Or...

I hoped it was all in joke.

I looked up at the eyeball and looked down at the ground. Looked back up I did the only thing I could've done.

I took Vale's breath freshener spray--

And squirted the Buer in the eye with it.

Normally I'd have spit in it it's eye but, my spit doesn't reach that high. The Buer shreiked and dropped me down to the ground. I landed hard on my bum and Kariudo quickly helped me up.

"Where they heck did you get that?" she asked pointing at the breath spray.

"I... 'Borrowed' it from Vale..." I grinned weakly.

"BLAST IT!" Kakashi jumped up and threw an array or kunais at the Buer. The knives slashed through it's leather wings leaving 4 big holes in them. The Buer shreiked and hoved in the air. It drew it's wings back and flaps it's wing blowing us all back into rocks or lightning rods. Half of us were all slapped back and knocked out or dizzy.

"What was that!" Heihachi asked picking himself up.

"Sonic boom, combination of wind and sound to make a gust of wind." Kuro explained, "Arg, this wind doesn't help either..." I jumped to my feet and gave my head a shake. It was pounding with a head ache from all the Nul spells and from the Sonix Boom. If Kuro was hit by another of those, she'd probably blow up the whole Thunder Plain with Ultima or Meteor or Indignation or worse, Meteor Storm...

"Protect!" I cast the spell onto Kuro, "Protect! Protect! Protect!" I cast it on everyone excluding myself and slumped to my knees. Jeez, how can Kuro take this mental abuse? The only thing running through my head now is probably Trigonometry! The Buer hovered up again and I put my arms up to protect myself.

This is gonna hurt...

Something slammed into me and knocked me over. Then ANOTHER something rammed me over, AGAIN! I was ready to start swearing again when I saw the first thing that hit me.

Heihachi was slumped over my shoulder and coughed out some blood onto the ground.

"You ok?" he asked with a smile. He slumped again and I quickly caught him and cast Cure on him at least enough to stop him from throwing up more blood.

"GRAVIRA!"

"PRESS!"

Both Leon's and Kuro's spells finished off the Eyeball so efficiently, not even the pyreflies were left.

ʓʓʓ

After that, I had cast NulTide on everyone to prevent them from getting any more soaked. Apparently they made really good umbrellas. Problem was in order to keep them useful I had to re-cast them every half hour or so... When we got to the Inn Zero and the others had started to argue and make room arrangments. Honestly, this agency looks a bit weird, like...

Pee Wee's playhouse I guess. The walls had flower wallpaper, and a flower in a box!

I was massaging my brain and sipping an Ether that resembled hot tea. My normal dry clothes felt warm against my fur instead of the wet heavy White Mage robe. I stared at the hat, goggles and vest sitting in front of me on the table. Since we had gotten to the Agency Heihachi had gone missing. I dunno what he was doing, but it probably wasn't my business. Finished off the Ether, I cast another NulTide and stepped outside into the rain. Luckily, there weren't any fiends near the agency. I squinted through the rain.

Hadn't let up one bit.

A figure standing in the rain made me go towards it and see who it was. Heihachi had his eyes closed and his head tilted back to let the rain soak him and wash all the dirt and mud from his face and clothes. His red hair hung on his head and covered some of his face. I stood on tip toes to hold the NulTide Sphere over his head.

Heihachi opened his eyes and looked down at me and smiled gently.

"You shouldn't be out here, you'll catch a cold."

"You will too." I said holding the sphere. Heihachi laughed.

"Touché."

"Hei-san..." I smiled up at him, "Thanks for protecting me earlier."

"I am your guardian aren't I?" Heihachi said. I rubbed behind my head.

"Yup!" we chuckled together and then silence took over.

"What brings you out here?" I asked, "You're soaking wet."

"Oh no reason, just sometimes I like the rain. It's...calming." Heihachi said.

"Well..."

BOOM! CRASH!

Startled, I quickly clung to Heihachi and covered my ears to block to loud booming from my sensitive cat ears.

"Guess the lightning isn't calming at all."

"No...The rain isn't helping either..." I said with a whimper. The NulTide sphere had already absorbed the amount of water it could and had shrunken away. I couldn't cast another NulTide sphere because I was leaving the robe to dry. I started to shiver and muffled a sneeze with my sleeve. Two wet, warm arms wrapped themselves around me.

"See? You're going to catch a cold." Heihachi said and held me closer to him, "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

I snuggled closer to him like a child.

He was so warm, even if he was the one standing out in this pouring rain for almost an hour. He was tall enough to lean over my head and block the rain from wetting me. His arms felt secure and strong around my shoulders, the same arms from the night at the side of the MoonFlow. My heart was pounding so loud I could almost hear it beating twice as fast. When I inhaled, the smell of rainwater and some sort of sweet smelling wood was all I could smell.

"We...should get inside before you get sick." I said slowly and started to pull away. When I did Heiachi's arms only tightened around me and I began to panic.

OMG! He won't let go! Did he fall asleep? Maybe his arms are stuck! Omg...ahhh! CROWBAR! CROWBAR!

"Hei-san, let go, we're getting wetter..." I said trying to pull away again, "Leggo..."

"I can't let you go... I won't..." Heihachi said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can't..."

"Heihachi let go! We're gonna get sick and we're all gonna regret it!" I protested and tried to pull away again.

"You could've died!" Heihachi shouted. I fell silent and Heihachi pulled away enough just for his hands to rest on my shoulders, his head hung down, "You could've died today... I don't want you to die..."

"Hei-san..."

"I'm...scared... If I let you go, I'll never be able to hold you again. That I won't have the strength or speed to protect you... I don't want you to die." Heihachi was almost sobbing, "I love you too much for you to die!"

A crack of thunder echoed through the Thunder Plains as we both stood there. Almost the full echo we stood there in silence.

I gently pushed off Heihachi's hands from my shoulders. He looked up at me and straightened himself upright. When I took a step towards him he almost fliched...

I smiled and threw my arms around Heihachi. He seemed so surprised, that he had to regain his balance against the wall.

"I...I love you too... I don't want you to die either..." I said trying to choose my words right. I could hear a relieved sigh pass through his chest and he hugged me rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Tears trickling down my face...The rain cannot dampen my love for you... Love me for a reason, let the reason be love." Heihachi recited into my ear. I giggled.

"Did you make that up in L.A. class? The ones you write on your hand?" I teased.

"Yes. Except this one was on paper and it took almost three months to write." Heihachi laughed and nuzzled my cheek, "Now, shall we go inside before we both catch a a cold?" I smiled up at him as the rain started to lightning into a drizzle.

"Yeah."

Heihachi smiled and took hold of my hand leading me back to the Agency.

Authors notes: Too...sleepy... I stayed up till 3 AM writing this chapter... I couldn't stop! Course, everything's been goin' great for me. Omg, grad is coming...and exams... OMG my dad's coming home from South America too! Then there's Summer school...

Anywho, thanks for reading!


	10. Troubles

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade/Random master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where've you guys been? Almost everyone's gone to bed already." Kel asked as Heihachi and I walked back into the Agency. Both of us were leaving giant wet puddles of water behind us...

"We were outside getting a bit of fresh air." I said. Well, that was partially true. It was the reason I went outside in the first place.

"While it was raining and thundershowering?" Zero said raising an eyebrow.

Heihachi and I were silent.

"We were getting fresh lightning." I replied almost monotone. Kel and the others then suddenly went into an all out rampage of W00TS and such and dogpiled Heihachi. I just managed to scramble out of the way!

I looked at Kariudo for explanation. Kel nii-san apparently, has been 'Setting us up' for half the journey since the Chocobo incident in Mi'hin. The Moonflow... dammit Kel had it all planned out... Not that it was a really bad thing but...

"Wait, so you set us up outside just now too?" I asked.

"Actually, that happened on it's own, I had nothing to do with it." Kel said with his hands in the air, "Man you guys are good together! When you get married, I wanna be you're best man Heihachi!" I saw Zero in the corner reading his hentai. Obviously he wasn't reading, I could see his eyes shift from Heihachi and me. I decided to ignore him, he was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual.

I quickly brushed it off, "Hey guys, now that I think about it..." Everyone stopped with the celebrating and tilted their heads at me, "Please don't tell Vale about us. If he knows I know for sure he'll try and slit Hei-san's throat in his sleep, or if he's awake he'll challange him to some kinda of... Uh... slaughter fest."

"Or in his style, a duel to the death." Kein said raising his shoulders up into a comical shrug.

"Don't worry, we won't tell him." Kel said, "WILL WE GUYS?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Can I at least tell the others?" Ian said.

"Then what is the point of the secret?" Charden asked sipping some tea.

"As long as you don't tell Vale, you can tell the others. But make them SWEAR to not tell Vale." Kel said, "If one of you blabs to purple pants, my metal tipped boot is going to be shoved so far up your a--"

"You're secret will be kept safe." Charden quickly said to silence Kel.

"Thank you everyone." Heihachi and I both said and bowed. We looked at each other and chuckled.

Kein yawned.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep now." Kariudo said, "Good night everyone!"

"G'night!"

"Good night." All the men trotted off to their rooms.

"Kiako, we're in this room. Zero said it'd be cheaper if we shared rooms." Kariudo said pointing to the left door, "Our guardians room is across from us." She unlocked the door after giving it a confirming knock and walked in leaving the door open. I turned around facing Hei-san.

"Good night Hei-san." I smiled. Heihachi embraced me again and gave my forehead a gentle nudge.

"Until dawn arrives from the night, I will wait forever to see your smile light my day." he said, "Good night, my little kitten."

ʓʓʓ

I closed the door seeing our room. Surprisingly it had a very nice decorator. There were 4 giant beds with canopy's, a somewhat decent window of the Thunder Plains and a full length mirror. Kuro had untied her long brown hair and brushed it as it hung in long silky strands. She was sitting cross legged on a bed reading a manga book she probably stole from my back pack, which was sitting on the bed across from her. Already Kyoko was down my throat springing out of nowhere and shaking me. I swear I almost had a heart attack!

"Oh my god! You and that guy didn't, you know..." Kyoko asked hyperly, "Tell me tell me! Detail now!" with inhuman massive strength she swung me onto the bed across from Kuro and jumped on herself.

"What details? Stop scaring me!" I cried holding out a pillow as a sheild.

"Come on, I know you like him!" Kyoko grinned hopping up and down on the bed, "Tell me about him!"

"Yes, to be honest I don't know much about him either." Kariudo asked, "What do you see in him?"

"YOU TOO?" Kuro cried, "I'm gonna get sick with all this love crap! What are you, trying to kill me?"

"Nevermind her, spill! SPILL!" Kyoko prodded.

"Well, he's really nice." I started.

"Goody two shoes to be exact." Kuro added in.

"I like nice people!" I said defensivly.

"Nice guys finish last, don't you know?" Kuro grinned.

"Well all of your favorite characters die." I countered.

"What about the weird windy guy from Legend of Dragoon who died and got possessed by a demon and ended up in Hell?" Kuro shot back and chuckled, "Heh heh, that was awesome."

"His name is Lavitz, and I still don't understand why such a guy can end up in such a place! I can't believe your soul purpose of playing the game is to watch Lavitz die, TWICE!" I said sticking my tongue out at her and continued. How Hei-san was so nice and cheerful all the time, even if he was really clumsy.

"He seems like a really sweet guy." Kariudo said after I explained. Kuro made at least 3 trips to the bathroom, guess she can't stomach all the love in the room...

"I'll say! Poetry, sweet smiles, that's so cute!" Kyoko squealed, "Now, if only Kuro-sama would answer my cell phone messages..."

"Maybe it's because you send him almost over a million bllion that he won't answer them." Kuro the blackmage said flipping a page, "All of them say the same thing, 'Oh I love you! Do you love me? Love, love, love, love! BAH..."

"So I suppose you don't believe in love then?" Kariudo asked removing her sandals, head band and coat then climbed into bed.

"Kinda. Honestly, I hate anything that has to do with, Love and Togetherness and--"

"Huggles?" I asked holding my arms out for a hug.

The bedside lamp almost collided with my head and halted in mid air before it crashed into the wall. Even if Kuro DID have a violent temper against those huggy words, she at least can cast spells fast enough to stop things from breaking.

"ESPECIALLY those. I HATE that word! So stop talking about lovey dovey stuff now!" Kuro growled and tucked the book away. I quickly went to a change room and sphere changed from my wet clothing into my Black Mage Dress sphere. I rubbed at the fabric.

Hm, no wonder Kuro likes being a Black mage. The robes were light and soft and felt very comfortable and refreshing at the same time. I also felt this mysterious urge to blow something up. Of course, my BM robes were thinner than Kuro's so maybe that's why I feel a bit cold.

Perfect.

"Alright everyone, lights out." Kuro said blowing out the candle.

THUMP!

"Oww..."

Kuro relit the candle with a fire spell just in time to see me sprawled on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What'd you trip on this time...?" Kuro asked, "Oh nevermind, I'm not even going to ask...G'night!"

"Night." I said softly and curled up under the feathery quilt into a ball.

ʓʓʓ

In the morning we all met in the lobby again. Only this time everyone was giving us knowing looks. I was trying to eat my eggs without turning completely red. Heihachi smiled reassuringly and gave my hand a squeeze.

"You know what I find weird..." Ian said sitting beside us, "That you and Hei-man are like, what, 11 years in age apart from each other?"

Oh dear god he has a point! What if Hei-san is considered like...a pedophile or something! Kyaaah!

Everyone must've known what I was thinking because for some reason my arms started to flail around on their own accord.

"Love has knows no race or age, even Vale himself said that." Heihachi said and rubbed my head, "He'll understand."

"If he ever finds out." Ian said.

"Actually, I'm going to tell him myself." Heihachi replied. Everyone at our table either choked on their food or spat it out at the person across from them.

"WHAT!"

"Did you, hit your head this morning?" Fayt asked wiping off the pancake slurry that Kel sprewed onto his hair. Poor Kel was coughing and Kakashi was slapping him on the back trying to prevent him from dying.

"Well, it's not really fair that he's the only one that doesn't know, and he does love Kiako. He has a right." Heihachi said. Kuro slammed her fist down on the table.

"That's it! I don't care how hard it's raining, I want you all to take your Lovey talk OUTSIDE!" she roared.

"Don't worry! We'll stop it here!" I said trying to make sure she didn't obliterate us with a Flare spell.

Serisously, some of her spells can match the magnitude of a planet imploding.

I heard some familiar foot steps and saw Vale walk out from the hallway.

"Good morning my dear brothers and sisters." he said with his arms spread wide.

"Brother? I ain't your brother, I hardly know you!" Ian said, "Um, what was his name again? Purple pants?"

"How could you forget my name!" Vale said appaled, "I am Vale Valentine the-"

"Three thousand thrity-forth, we know." Zero scoffed.

Ian scratched at his head, "Sorry! Old bad head wound, makes me forget some stuff." he said, "Purple pants. Weird name..."

"Well, you're all like my other family, only much much poorer." Vale smiled.

"Don't remind us..." Kuro's group seemed to have a dark depression aura around them. Train of course, was totally unphased which only meant he was the cause of their money lose.

"Oh, anyway." Heihachi stood up, "Vale, I need to talk to you about something, it's about Kiako..."

"NOOO!"

"WAH!" Heihachi cried as Kel, Fayt, Hakkai, Kein, and pretty much the rest of the outgoing men in our group jumped on him into a giant dogpile.

"What about my Kiako?" Vale asked.

"She..." Kel started and his head was squished down by Sven.

"Has fleas! Many many fleas!" Sven shouted suddenly and was squished down by Train.

"She also has a bad case or Melaphoma!"

"You idiot! It's Melanoma, not Melaphoma! And it's a skin disease!"

"She's also has a bad case of overdose, of pixie stix!" Kel yelled.

"How many sicknesses do I have!" I shouted in exasperation. God! I might as well be bedridden and paralyzed from the waist down with fleas, sun burn and sugar high!

"Um... Right then..." Vale slowly started to back away as everyone got up off the floor.

"Fleas Sven? Melanoma? OVERDOSE?" I hissed to the trio.

"Hey, first thing in my head." Sven said fixing his white hat.

After breakfast we left and I cast NulTide on us again. Fortunatly it wasn't raining very hard so I only had to cast about a sphere per group. More lighting struck and boomed and occasionally Kyoko would latch onto Train frightened.

"ARG! GAG ME WITH A SPOON OR SOMETHING!" Kuro roared then paused for a moment, "Wait, I'm too smart to die. I'LL GAG YOU WITH SPOONS!" she threatened and stomped out.

ʓʓʓ

"Oh! So this is Macalania woods." I said looking at the crystalized flowers and trees, "Everything's so pretty!"

"Yeah, and shiny." Kuro said with a smile. Everyone was admiring the forest and the tiny tinkling noises from the trees knocking together from the wind.

"Ok guys, enough sight seeing. Let's get moving." Zero said folding his book into his pocket. While walking I heard Kuro's voice and focused. Sure it was eavesdropping, and it was rude, but a cat that's curious just has to know.

_What happened to, Curiousity killed the cat?_

That, would be exactly what Kuro would say.

_It'd be best if you left them alone. _

But... Well, I guess you're right. Still...

_Hm...?_

I wonder if Kuro's in love with Hao-sama?

_Don't. Even. Go there._

Aww, but why?

_Because I said so._

BECAUSE YOU SAID SO? Hey! Listen! You're MY conscience so I don't have to listen to you!

_Of course you do, who else will listen to your stupid remarks?_

"Kiako-chan? What's wrong? You seem, peeved." Heihachi asked. I snapped out of my mind and noticed that I had been stomping on the ground and leaving craters. Apparently, I was more then peeved...

"Eh? Oh, I'm just thinking, really hard."

"Don't think too hard, you could hurt yourself badly and turn into a vegetable." Zero snorted. I puffed my cheeks angrily at him.

"Now you wonder why I'm peeved..." I muttered.

ʓʓʓ

We all decided with rock, paper, scissors on who should take the sparkly path. The path isn't THAT big, and it'd be so crowded who knew who could fall off! Or be pushed off...

So we did rock, paper, scissors again to see who would take the shiny path and who would take the normal, fiend infested path.

Let's see... Scissors, Scissors... Rock...

Rock?

I stared at my balled fist.

"I win! I FINALLY WON ROCK PAPER SCISSORS AGAINST KURO! ROCKS ALWAYS SMASH SCISSORS" I shouted triuphantly then tapped my head, "Wait, rock beats scissors, but paper beats rock, but scissors cuts paper! That's just... twisted."

"Yeah yeah, quiet before you attract any fiends." Kuro said shaking her head. We parted our seperate ways. Kuro went on the right path of the woods, Kariudo took the left path and we made our way to the shining road.

"We'll see you on the other side!" I called waving at Kuro and Kariudo.

"Oh right." Kuro handed me a pair of fingerless gloves, "They were in the box by the agency, they have those transmutation circles on them so I'm guessing they're your weapons. See ya." she said. I thanked her and she disappeared among the trees.

"Hey, where's that Vale guy?" Kyoko asked looked around and using her hand as a visor. We all glanced around and soon enough Vale reappeared from behind some trees.

"Forgive me, I had some business to take care of." he replied tossing his hair behind his shoulder in a suave way. I sighed turning on my heel and marching ahead. We traveled on our own path now, up the sparkle path and across the trees.

Almost over 40 feet above the ground.

"WHEE!" Kyoko was twirling around in happy spins, "We're so high up!"

"Kyoko-san, please be careful!" Charden warned. I smiled at Charden trying to prevent Kyoko from falling to her impending doom and took hold of Hei-san's hand. He smiled and gave my hair a playful ruffle making me squeak as a reaction.

Heihachi laughed, "Kawaii, Kiako-chan." he leaned over to comb some of my hair down onto my head again instead of making it look like orange carrot sprouts.

"Psst! You guys wanna tone it down? We're not THAT big a mob that we can cover Vale, he's starting to put up that Aura O' Doom of his." Kel hissed to us while watching Vale trying to jump up and down.

"AH HA! There! Holding hands again!" Vale shouted accusly and reached for his rapier, "I'll..."

"DA!" Chibi Chichiri latch himself onto Vale's face and was desperating trying to be peeled off.

"AHH! I'VE GONE BLIND!"

"YOU SAW NOTHING NO DA!"

"Ah! Vale-kun, Chichiri-san! Careful not to fall!" Heihachi paniced and entered the fray.

I couldn't help but snort and start laughing at the scene of everyone trying to either avoid Vale or try to prevent Vale from falling off the trail and taking Chichiri to his death with him. Kakashi had a smile on his face and pet my head.

"Well, happy aren't we?" he said. I looked off to the side feeling my face heat up.

"Yeah, pretty happy." I replied and smiled up at him. His head suddenly jerked up and he shoved me into the road.

"Everyone down!" he roared and threw a storm of kunai that deflected a bunch of shuriken.

"What the-? Who's attacking?" Zero said and drew his giant shuriken. Everyone drew their weapons, Vale for some reason, looked relatively calm... I put my hands into a seal uncase I had to do some rapid ninja mojo magic.

Kakashi glanced at me and pointed at both his eyes, then to his right. He pointed at my eyes and pointed them to his left. I nodded, pretending I understood. Hey I've seen so many war movies, all I can think of is that he wants me to keep an eye out for enemies. Kakashi nodded, gestured to Zero to follow and jumped into the trees with him. All was silent except the russling of the leaves. I scanned the area and strained my ears trying to hear any sounds. How could ninjas be in this world? We're just in the forest! Another storm flew in and Kel threw three Tornado disks to ward them off. As soon as the disks left his fingers, another array of kunais rained down.

"Behind us!" Charden shouted and thrust out his hands, "Bloody- GAH!" a kunai implanted itself into his left shoulder and he slumped over almost falling off the bridge.

"Charden-san!" Kyoko cried and a flame lit itself in her eyes. With a scream of anguish she blew a giant wave of fire into the trees burning down almost half a quarter of the forest. Everyone stumbled as the road shook and rocked itself.

"Careful! Those trees hold up this thing ya know?" Kel said and twirled his spear to deflect the kunais, "Damn, just how many are there?" I was slowly backing up and heard the rustle of leaves.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshi no jutsu! (Multi shadow clone no jutsu!)" I shouted and hundreds of Kiako's flew from my body. I suddenly felt my breath coming out heavier and I sank down to one knee. Damn, why did I get so tired all of a sudden? Well, now that I think about it, I haven't really been in many battles lately. I let out a chuckled to myself. Man, am I out of practice... Thousands of popping sounds were heard and I looked up just in time to see a kunai fly right into my leg.

I stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded. I mean come on, I SEE the giant pointy metal object sticking out of my leg. Just... Well... I felt my mouth in a totally shocked and stupidied 'O'

When blood started to pour out, then my mouth kinda caught up to my nerves. Heihachi slide beside me and quickly checked my leg.

"Doesn't look too bad, I can patch it up if I have time..." he glanced to the side, "Chichiri! I need a barrier here!" The monk minus his mask quickly obliged stepping to where we were kneeling and after muttering a few words, let loose a small bubble around us. Heihachi sheathed his sword and reached into his left breast pocket as he gave me small orders to move my leg and such. A muffled BOOM rocked the barrier and I saw the chi ripple. Nine other apple sized lumps thudded onto the bridge in front of the barrier. Chichiri put his hand into a seal and starting chanting outloud just as the bombs exploded. The barrier shimmered and disappeared almost sending Chichiri flying.

"Grenades? They're chucking F---ing grenades!" Kel shouted.

My mouth made another stupidied 'O'. Kel-san swore! He actually said the F bomb! I thought my friend Kyle only swore that badly!

When another bunch of exploding apple landed near Kel he roared and used his spears as golf clubs slapping the grenades back into the trees where they blew down two trees. I was still too shocked hearing Kel swear. Another explosion rocked on my left and I heard Heihachi shouting. I looked and saw he was hanging off the bridge dangling above the trees. MAN do we have bad luck today! I took hold of his wrist and tried to haul him up just as another bomb decided to blow itself up near us making the freaking bridge shake.

I sighed. Great, now the BOTH of us were dangling off the bridge. Chichiri had backed up to where we were hanging and he glanced down at us. When he looked up again he suddenly looked back and closed his good eye looking away.

He stomped on my hand. HARD.

"Gah!" startled, and somewhat infuriated, my hand slipped off the bridge and Hei-san and I plummeted down. As soon as I had recovered from the shock of my hand being stepped on, the back of my head slammed into something with a loud, THOCK! and again, then again! Stars blew up in my eyes and when my head hit something again, I suddenly blacked out with the fading image of a Cactaur doing some kind of warped Jig.

Authors Notes: Sorry I haven't been updating! Heh heh, this story sucks anyways so I guess no one really cares. n.n;; But I've been really absorbed in my Legend Of Dragoon fic! Just now it's a bit of a...writers block. Well, thanks for reading, bye!


	11. New wounds

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic.

I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade/Random master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes looking up at the sparkling forestry above me. Arg, let's see... Uh... We were on the sparkle bridge and then there were those lemonades...

I stopped myself. Lemonades? Where the hell'd that come from? Well let's see, grenades, then I fell... OH MY GOD I FALLED! Er... FELL! I sat up gripping my head.

"Arg, now I know how it feel like to "Fall down an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down..." Oh boy..." I muttered rubbing at the five lumps on my head. I think I just got stupid... well, stupid-er but... Man, if I had an HP bar I'd have probably lost at least 1000 HP...

"Oh, you're awake I see." Heihachi was sitting beside me with his hat tucked in his vest pocket and some bandages wrapped around his forehead making his hair kinda flip around. I looked up around the trees seeing we were in a secluded area, plenty of trees and pretty damn far from the silver path. At least we landed near the main road.

"So, how far do you think we fell?" I asked and felt for my backpack. Great, apparently one of the straps snapped... My bag just kinda hung uselessly to one side on my right shoulder.

Beautiful...

"I'd say a good 35 feet." Heihachi replied after looking up, "Are you in any pain at all?"

"Just my head hurts... But I think I can-OW!" I felt a stabbing pain in my leg when I tried to get up to my feet. Something started to soak at my pants and I looked down to see blood staining a white bandage that was wrapped around my thigh. Oh right, now I remember. I was stabbed...

"Sorry, I tried my best to stitch it up and stop the bleeding." Heihachi said getting to his feet and sitting beside me, "We should probably get out of this area as soon as possible, already two fiends attacked and it wasn't easy." when he gestured at the two spindle like fiends that resembled giant beetles with claws. I nodded and with Heihachi's help managed to get up onto one leg. After giving him directions and we hobbled around a bit, I eventually got tired of hopping on one leg. Heihachi must have noticed this because he suddenly stopped and sat me down.

"Eh?"

"Let's rest for a while. I'll carry you once you're not as tired anymore." he said leaning against a tree trunk. Doing that made him wince and clutch his left side.

"Ah! Hei-san!" I paniced and started to undo the clips, buttons and zippers of his vest. Dear god how can this guy wear this thing? Having gotten that article away, I changed to Whitemage Dress sphere and gave Heihachi a stern look while asking him where he was hurt. I checked my MP and Chakra levels and they were about 25 percent each, so that made about 50. Probably doing all those shadow clones took alot of my energy... Now that I think about it, we haven't really rested since we were at the Thunder Plains.

Well, dammit.

"You're not going to let this slide as just a hurting stomache... Are you?" Hei sighed in defeat and lifted his shirt up showing some white dressings that covered a bleeding gash. I gently removed the dirty dressings and cast Cure in small doses. Just enough for it to heal and stop some pain, but not so much that I'd pass out. Everyone once in a while Heihachi would wince, gritting his teeth, but sat calmly still none the less. I paused in my healing and with a sharp yell from Heihachi, pulled out a bloody splinter of wood. I guess he must've gotten stabbed by a branch or something... I healed him a little more and leaned beside him against the tree.

"Just take it easy now, we'll sit for about half an hour or so." I said and sighed shaking my head. Chichiri... Why did he make me let go? He just stood there watching us dangle... He couldn't have...

I gave my head a hard shake. No, Chichiri wouldn't betray us, he wouldn't betray any of us! Then again... He made us fall, friends are suppose to help each other, not make each other fall 35 feet down to the ground getting stabbed by trees.

_Maybe jealously? _

Jealousy? Of what?

_You know what I'm talking about._

Gr, SHUT UP! I don't believe you!

"Kiako-chan."

"Eh?" I jerked my head up looking at Heihachi, "Nani?"

"I don't think Chichiri would betray you. It wouldn't be like him at all." he said.

"I know I know, just still..." I held up my right hand to my face and squeezed it into a fist still feeling the throbbing pain. I could even envision the shoe mark left there.

"He loves you too, ya know?" Heihachi said with a sad looking smile, "He wouldn't hurt you on purpose." I nodded and leaned against his shoulder and he placed his hand on my head.

"I know..." We sat there together quietly listening to the sounds of the forest.

Well, that is until saw dust started to snow down on us and there was a loud whirring sound. What a freaking moment killer! I started to feel myself growling along with the stupid chainsaw above us.

Heihachi grabbed me and pushed off the base of the tree trunk throwing us out of the way just as the tree feel with a loud CRASH! Tumbling in the dirt, Heihachi flipped up skidding on his feet as he drew his sword. When he stood up I saw him slump over slightly clutching his side.

"Tch... Of all times..." he muttered. A giant mech kind of thing with glowing optics stomped though the trees swinging a giant chainsaw sword. I hissed at it and tried to get to my feet. At least I could limp around, all I had to do is avoid putting weight on my leg. Drawing my kunai I jumped in the air with one leg and tried to stab down at the giant mech. Instead, I was knocked out of the air by something red. The red one used his two swords to jab them into my chest under my ribs and at the wound on my leg, then he flipped around and threw me into the ground slamming his boot heel into my chest.

F---!

"AHG!" I choked up blood and felt it spill from the corner of my mouth as the man grinded his giant boot into me. With every movement the pain increased in short bursts.

"Kiako!" Heihachi turned to run towards me but the mech stood in his path, "Get out of my way!" he used his sword to parry the mech's sword then whipping out a screwdriver from his pocket, stabbed it into the mech's arm joint.

"HUAAAH!" the mech shouted. Wait a sec, mech's shout? I coughed again when the boot slammed against my ribs. Something... to write... er...fight...with...

Jeez even my thoughts are becoming incoherent... I caught a glimpse of my own blood pooling from my leg and dug my fingers into it.

"Hijin... Kesso... (Blades of blood)" I slashed my hand out at the man sending out crimsom blades. The man jumped back a few feet and met swords with Heihachi. The red blocked and after a moment, backed off.

"Hayashida... I was told you were dead." Heihachi also stopped. I slowly and painfully rolled onto my stomache and tried to stand to get a better see at what just happened.

"Kyuzo-dono? What're you doing here?" Heihachi asked standing back, "Ah! Kiako!" He ran beside me and slowly helped me up to my feet. Arg, I don't wanna stand... I swear I wasn't even sure I was awake anymore.

"JEEZ! Hei-man that was harsh! Stabbing me with a screwdriver..." the mech whined pulling it out it's arm, "Well, at least we found food, and firewood too!" it gestured to the fallen tree behind him. I looked at Heihachi for an explanation. I couldn't exactly talk either, even breathing hurt...

"You can't eat her! She's a person, not an animal!" Heihachi protested.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find more food then." a man with short silver hair and a scar on his cheek said walking out from the trees, "Oh, Heihachi! Nice to see you again!" Heihachi stumbled backwards almost falling over with me. It's almost as if he saw a ghost!

"G...Gorobei...? But... You..."

"It's funny, I thought I was dead, and here I wake up in this forest." Gorobei shrugged, "Eventually Kyuzo and Kikuchiyo joined me as well." I looked at the three men in front of me. They all seemed to know Heihachi, maybe they're his friends? I felt pain ache over my body and sank out of Heihachi's grasp and to my hands and knees coughing blood again. Man, all I want to do is...

Before I could finish my thought, I think I might've passed out... Arg... Great, again...

ʓʓʓ

I sniffed the air smelling wood burning and slowly opened my eyes. The pain at least is gone... I started to sit up but cringed when my ribs started to hurt again.

"Yup... Still broken..." I croaked but managed to at least roll onto my side facing the voices and crackles. Heihachi and the other three men were sitting by a fire talking. I just layed there and watched them for a moment, then winced and swore when I tried to move. I heard a few footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" Heihachi asked. I just nodded a bit. Heihachi smiled, "That's good, you want to sit near the fire with us?" I looked at the silver haired Gorobei laughing heartily as the silent Kyuzo poked at the fire. Kikuchiyo? I think he was playing with his sword...

I gave a nervous nod. Heihachi nodded with a smile and helped me limped to the fireside. I clung onto his vest and he gave me a gentle hug.

"Ah, and the furry feline girl decides to join us!" Gorobei grinned moving over so we could sit, "What might your name be?" I stayed silent for a moment before finding my voice.

"Kiako Ornitier... Uh, sir..." I said and saw Kyuzo move out of the corner of my eye. I immidiately edged closer to Heihachi and he chuckled.

"Relax, Kyuzo-dono won't do anything to you again, he didn't mean to in the first place."

Kyuzo looked at me with a silent glare then went back to tending the fire.

"So, uh, why're ya hangin' around a weird cat for anyway? Where've ya been all this time if ya ain't dead?" Kikuchiyo asked picking at his inside mechnical mouth with a branch. Heihachi rubbed behind his neck nervously.

"Well, I think I did die..." he said, "All I remember is being shot and pinned by a Nobusuri, then Katsuchiro... Well, I did wake up in a weird region after."

"Well Katsu-noji's alive like Old man Kambei and Roji." the mech bellowed heartily.

"Funny, because Katsuchiro is the one who shot me to death..." Kyuzo said stoic-ly and stood up, "I'm going to go kill something. Don't disturb me." With that he walked into the woods.

"Is he always like that?" I asked feeling the sudden tension lift from the air.

"He's such a hardass all the time, just ignore him." Kikuchiyo said and pulled out a scroll out of nowhere, "Wanna see my family tree?"

"AAHHH!"

"That was Fayt, I'd reconize that phoney sounding scream anywhere! Kariudo-kun's around here!" I cried and tried to jump to my feet. Too bad that plan backfired... I ended up falling one one knee again swearing. I checked my MP levels again. 20. Just enough for a Regen spell... Summoning all the magic and chakra I could spare, I aimed the magic directly into my leg, "REGEN!" Already the pain was eebing away and I managed to stand. I looked at Heihachi and he nodded smiling. Running through the trees and bushes, apparently we saw the blue headed boy and his group along with Kuro's. Train held his bleeding arm standing in front of Kuro.

"You bastards... What're you trying to do?" he growled. We looked up seeing two man with glasses and a lapcoats. I already recognized one of them. Vincent shot off his Death Penalty past the man's ear.

"Professor Hojo! Today I repent for my sins!" he shouted a demonic glow in his eyes. He got ready to lunge forward when Kariudo grabbed him at the waist stopping him.

"Vincent! You have to stay calm!" she shouted trying to hold him down. He threw her off and charged at the scientist.

"Vampiric Flash!" Albel roared stabbing his claw into Vincent's shoulder. A dark purple light started to slowly drain Vicnent making him collapse on one knee, "Don't be a fool and listen to your superiours worm."

"Oh, seems I hit he famous Black Cat. This should be interesting...!" the other man said fixing his glasses.

"Doctor, what did you do the Train?" Eve demanded. Doctor smirked.

"Just a little experiment." he said and caught sight of me, "Oh? I've never seen a species like you before. I wonder what Lucifer could do to it?" Hojo cackled and pulled out a small pistol.

"Let's see then!" he pointed the pistol and pulled the trigger.

"Don't let it hit you!" Kuro shouted. I hopped backwards as the bullet hit the ground instead.

"Hmm, Fast aren't you?" Hojo said, "I should bring you back to SHINRA for tests."

"Tests?" Hakkai questioned.

"We can't let you do that, I just met this little girl." Gorobei said drawing his sword. Hojo pulled out another pistol and shot a few bullets. Gorobei with a grin, jumped forward at them slashing rapidly. He landed with a dull thump as tiny metal rings followed behind him as the bullet halves clattered to the ground.

"Wow, he's fast!" I marveled for a moment then heard Heihachi shouting.

"Watch out!" he jumped in front of me and screamed when the bullet hit him in the back.

"Hei-san!" I knelt beside him trying to cover the bullet wound with my hand, "Onegai! (Please!) Don't die!"

"Oh toaster stroodle, I hit the wrong target. That was the last of the prototype too..." Hojo pouted, "Oh well, we'll have to see the results of the Lucifer bullet later." I was almost at my breaking point, feeling a spreading feeling of hate fill me.

_Ah, yes. Focus your hatred. Hate, loath, fill your heart with darkness. Kill, slaughter, tear him to shreds! Say my name and RELEASE ME!_

"Kiako-chan..." I felt a familiar grip on my hand and looked down seeing Heihachi smile, "I won't die and leave you alone, I'll be fine, ok?" Suddenly all the thoughts that I had before fled my mind. Nothing else mattered anymore. Still though...

I glared up at Hojo and Doctor.

"YOU-!" I started.

"HAMMER OF MIGHT!" A sudden blast of wood and splinters blew up from a golden light. Hojo and Doctor both jumped to different branches.

"Wha..?"

"CLIFF FITTER! ON THE SCENE! OH YEAH!" the Klausian announced flexing his muscles. Everyone, including Doctor and Hojo, just kinda stared in either awe or horror.

"Is that man on steroids?" Kein asked Fayt, who shrugged. How the hell did Cliff get here?

"Took you idiots long enough!" Kuro shouted.

"Sorry! We got lost." Kel said rubbing behind his head. Kyoko fled to Train trying to either comfort him or cling until he dies.

"Hey you guys ok?" Ian asked sliding beside us, "Dude, you're BOTH bleeding? We can't even leave you guys for a few seconds and both get half killed..." he chanted a few words and cast Cure on Heihachi and me.

"Well, I suppose we should leave before we get in any more trouble with Creed and Seymour." Doctor said tipping his glasses, "Fairwell!"

"Come back here damn you!" Kuro shouted in anger and thrust her staff at them, "FLARE!" the spell blew up a bunch of tree leaving black smoke to fan out.

"Tch, they got away..." Zero spat.

"Hiya guys! Long time no see!" Cliff grinned patting me on the head, "What've I missed so far?" Heihachi and I looked at eachother and smiled.

"Oh? A group of morons brought a lummox to farther complicate the balance of idiocy?" Hao asked calmly with a smile.

"We should get to the Agency soon..." I suggested.

"It's just over there." Kyuzo landed down beside us and everyone drew their weapons.

"Easy there, he's a friend of mine along with them." Heihachi said gesturing behind him and stumbled, "Agh... I can't even remember the last time I was shot... Oh wait, nevermind. I remember now." I chuckled and spotted Vale.

"My love! There you are!" he shouted happily and threw off whatever he was carrying, which made a pained-

"GAH!"

"Vale! Must you be so insensitive?" Charden said pulling the groaning Chichiri to his feet. I felt like yelling at him, for stepping on my hand, for making us fall... Instead, I smiled.

"Glad to see you're alright." I said and noticed his leg was twisted in a funny kind of angle, "What happened?"

"When he stepped on your hand, a hail of arrows hit his leg." Ian said, "That's why he stepped on you, to make sure you guys didn't get hit."

"Of course, you ended up getting hurt anyway, I'm sorry Kiako." Chichiri said with a weak smile then slowly closed his eyes. I rushed to grab him from underneath before he fell. He opened his eyes again and smiled, "No hard feelings?"

I shook my head, feeling myself cry. Half from the relief of knowing he didn't betray us, and half from the guilt of me ever thinking that in the first place.

"Well, enough of this mushy stuff, let's get to the agency. I'm starving!" Cliff said with his hands behind his head, "Come on, I'll help carry Hei-man."

"I...I think I can walk."

"Oh, Then I guess I'll carry the Vampire, he looks like he's half dead."

Vincent growled at Albel, who snarled back while Kariudo and tried to calm them down. I sighed and helped Charden with Chichiri. At least we somehow ended up at the end of the forest, plus we have more allys! Of course, those bullets do worry me...

Authors Notes: Sorry! I've been a bit busy lately! Summer camp and everything, plus I can't seem to sleep... Stupid nightmares about SAW II and Shaun of the Dead! GRAAH! At least I've got my plushies to keep me company. n.n. thanks for reading folks! BYE!


	12. The effects of Lucifer

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade/Random master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yes, we managed to make it to the Agency with no problems really. It's just when we GOT to the Agency when troubles started...

"There! All patched up." Oscar smiled giving Heihachi a pat on his shoulder. I swear it took almost all of my willpower to prevent myself from staring at his fine toned exposed chest like some kind of pervert... I gave my head a slight shake and looked over at Chichiri and Train being treated.

"You both holding up?" I asked boyishly. It seems to be the only way I can relax myself...

"Just gimme some food and I'll be fine!" Train grinned.

"I won't be able to walk... At least not for long distances no da." Chichiri said. I smiled and nodded in approval. Thankfully being Half-demon meant that my wounds would heal faster and I wouldn't die fast from blood lose. At least the Regen spell worked.

"Wow, I didn't know there was a nifty agency here!" Kikuchiyo said.

"Yes, it's strange that we never noticed it." Gorobei agreed and turned to Kuro, "You look intelligent, mind explaining to me why so many different people are here?"

"Er.. Well..." As Kuro began to explain a few things, Heihachi thanked Oscar picking up his shirt and vest then started to head towards the rooms.

"Hm?" I stood up following him, "Guess you're pretty tired huh?" He gave a smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just going to take a short nap, you should get some rest too." he said nuzzling his forehead against mine. He turned to retire and that's when I noticed... The wound on his back had already closed... Even past the dressings I can tell. I don't smell the remains, just some of Heihachi's dried blood. Actually, now that I really look, he actually looked... Pale.

"H-Hei-san..." I half hoped he didn't hear me, I was pretty damn close to whispering. Heihachi glanced back at me and walked back to where I was standing.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked. Well, now I know it's not the lighting. He really WAS pale. I shuffled nervously while he waited patiently. Leaning up on tiptoes, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Well, NOW his face looked normal colored from his blush.

"Rest well ok?" I smiled. He nodded with a crooked smile and left to turn in. I turned around too and took a cushy sofa beside Kel sighing. That's until I noticed the whole room was silent and Kel had his hands rubbing together like an evil genius. Vale, was surprisingly quiet... But looked like he was ready to explode.

"Yesss... Ze plan vorked..." Kel whispered maniacally doing an Igor Frankenstien cackle every few moments. I decided to ignore him and focus on other matters at hand.

"So, we're in Macalania, so we better stock up on lots of items and junk." I said, "Kuro, Shiva's your kill right?"

"Of course. Ice opposes fire, I LOVE fire." she grinned. I automatically remembered to when we were having a BBQ at my house.

_"Kiako, what're you doing?" _

_"I'm watching the clouds. Kuro?"_

_"I'm watching the fire." _

_"What fire?" _

_Everyone turns to side to see the chicken wings slowly burning._

_"Well... Rats..."_

"Plus, we have Gorobei, Kikuchiyo and Kyuzo here. You guys wanna take one each?" I offered.

"No."

"BUT WHY KURO?" I pleaded on the floor.

"Cause Samurai 7 is a weird anime, it sucks in my opinion." she said, "End of story. You take them all since this whole trip is your fault." I slumped over. Yup. My fault...

"Well, if we're going to be traveling together I need to know a few things." Kikuchiyo said.

"Sure, ask away."

"Are you Heihachi-dono's sweet heart?" Gorobei shot.

"HEY! I was gonna ask that!" Kikuchiyo complained. I practically fell out of my chair!

"Um...Well...uh..." I stuttered. There was a smashing sound of glass and Train was kneeling on the floor holding his arm breathing heavily.

"Kuro-sama?" Kyoko knelt beside him, "What's wrong?"

"The... Lucifer... GAAAAAH!" Train let out a scream as his body glowed with golden light. His body started to shrink and shrink until he was almost smaller than Vivi.

"Train...?" Sven asked uncertainly. Train looked up at all of us hovering over him.

"Eh? When did you all get so big?" he asked in a high pitched voice, "My clothes don't fit anymore!"

"Train! You're a kid again..." Kariudo said standing Train up. Poor Train had to cling to his oversized pants to keep them up. It was true. He was only 3 feet tall...

"Whoa, if only it could make ME young again." Gorobei marveled rubbing his chin.

"Actually, that chance is slim to nothing. The Lucifer bullet dissolves into nano machines that alter the body in a random way." Kuro explained crossing her arms, "So you'd have no luck. It's dangerous to use..."

"You could do what I do, master every element so I can reincarnate whenever I desire." Hao suggested, "I do it every 500 years." Everyone stared at him.

"Right... Any other suggestions how we could stay young?" Cliff frowned. There was a blood curtling scream from the rooms that made everyone whip around. I got up to rush at the door and break it down until something stopped me.

"Please stay love! I am sure he is just trying to get your attention." Vale said gripping my wrist. I tugged at it.

"Vale let go! I need to check on him!" I tried to pull away again. Vale DID let go, but only after Train had licked his hand and Sven ripped off Kikuchiyo's mech head and slammed it over Vale's.

"WAAH! MY HEAAD!" Kikuchiyo's body flailed it's arms around knocking over people and other objects. I ran to the door and started to bang my fist against it.

"Hei-san, are you ok in there?" I asked. When there was no answer I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me away.

"Move aside little lady..." Cliff said flexing his arms then in a moment punched the door down with a loud, "BOO-YA!" When the door fell he backed away. I pushed past him and stopped at the doorway. Everyone joined behind me and some ran right away.

"Whoa, what a mess..." Gorobei muttered. There was blood splattered all over the walls and floor. A lumpy figure was shaking on the bed in the corner of the room under the blankets. The thing was, there was a blood soaking them. Kuro reached for the lightswitch with her staff and flipped it on showing all the damage was pretty bad, some stuff had been smashed to bits like a Ronso had a temper tantrum in there.

_"The Lucifer bullet dissolves into nano machines that alter the body in a random way." _

I took a breath in summoning my courage and cautiously walked over to the bed. Taking hold of the corner of the sheets I gently pulled them off a bit.

"Hei-san?"

Eventually the samurai slowly came out from under the covers sitting at the edge of the bed but now...

"Well, that's an interesting result of the bullet." Zero mused.

ʓʓʓ

We all sat in a new bedroom, cause the other one was destroyed and everyone stared at Heihachi sitting on a stool with a pair of white feathered wings protruding from his back. The edges of the feathers were dyed redish pink from the blood that came out when the wings did. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders that at least kept him warm from the Macalanian weather and Oscar bandaged him up again.

"So, how long do the effects of the Lucifer last?" Kakashi asked.

"Depends. They could remain forever until we find a way to either remove the nanomachines from your bodies or another way." Kuro explained, "In the Black Cat manga, Train was hit by the bullet and returned to normal by imagining himself turning back into his normal form. In the anime, he just took a hot shower."

"A hot shower?"

"So, Train would be like instant noodles." Eve said.

"Hey! Don't compare me to that while those guys are eatting it! That's canabalism!" Train exclaimed gesturing to Cliff, Kel and Ian slurping from cup ramen.

"What? We're hungry..." Kel said through a mouthful of noodles. Heihachi looked like he was practicing flexing his new wings by opening and closing them. At least he didn't look sick anymore. In fact, he looked better then before he got hit by the bullet.

"Of course, there's an advantage to the Lucifer bullet for Train. He was able to use the electric pulses from the nanomachines to fire off bullets at an incredibly fast rate. It was called Railgun." Kuro explained, "DAMN that was a cool move! Just like the Black claw and Black Cross."

"Hey I just realized! Since I'm a kid now, we can spend less of the fish gils money! This is a good thing!" Train shouted, "And if I have nano machines, I should be able to sprout wings and fly! I'm going to climb the Agency and jump off the roof!" he dashed out of the room. Sven grabbed his hat following him.

"Don't Train! Train? TRAAAIN!" he cried.

Heihachi was still apparently, having fun playing with his wings.

Kuro sighed, "Well, now we'll have to deal with the fact that your bodies are screwed up." she stood from her chair and picked up Heihachi's shirt. Ejecting her scythe from her staff made everyone jumped to the other side of the room, which kinda didn't matter since the room was small and was still within reach of the pointy teeth of doom. With an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes, she slashed at Heihachi's shirt then threw it back at him.

"Eh?" Heihachi looked at his shirt seeing two slits in the back.

"Trust me, you're going to be stuck with those wings for a while. It's better to let them show then to cramp them in your shirt." Kuro said slashing two more slits into Hei's vest., "So hurry up, dress, and come outside."

"Outside? But it's freezing!" Cliff whined, "I'm just wearing this tanktop! And do you know what the cold does to leather?"

"Makes it cold?" Kariudo ventured. There was a small moment of ackward silence and a few chuckles from some people.

"I liked it better when you weren't here..." Kuro murmured, "No, I only want Heihachi to come out. You guys can come out if you want to."

"So, why am I going outside?" Heihachi asked slipping into his shirt, with the help of Gorobei and Charden. Kuro closed her eyes for a moment and her own pair of red and pinkish wings burst out from her back.

"You might as well make use of those wings if you're going to be stuck like that forever." she said, "I'm going to teach you how to fly."

ʓʓʓ

The people standing outside of the Agency in the cold was Kikuchiyo (Who managed to attach his head back on), Kel (Who was huddling with one of his fire disks), Fayt (Who was also with a disk), Kariudo (Who had two disks) and me, I changed into the white mage dress sphere. Hey the robes are really thick and stuff, plus I can cast Nulfrost if need be! Actually, I cast it on both Kuro and Heihachi since they seemed to either get the habit of being sick or just weren't dressed for the weather. Which lead me to wonder, how the hell does Albel never get cold in that skirt?

Kariudo must've been thinking the same thing because she through chattering teeth commented, "If what Albel wears in the winter is only that skirt and tank top, what does he wear when it's summer?"

"Dude, I don't even want to think about that..." Kel shuddered.

"Alright, a small bit of wind, not only will we not get frost bite as easy it'll be easier to take off." Kuro said tugging at the black scarf around her neck. Yeah, I forced her to wear it. I sat on a few chairs we took from the Agency and sat near the edge of the infinitely frozen lake. After watching Kuro instructing Heihachi how to take off, everything seemed really smooth.

Well, depends how to define SMOOTH.

"No no! You have to just stay still, don't let your weight wander to the sides!" Kuro shouted from above. She was trying to teach him how to hover in the air.

"I'm trying, but it's really hard!" Heihachi cried and judging by the angle I was sitting, he looked like he was hovering. Only, he was hovering while upside down and rotating in a circle.

"Don't alternate your wing flaps, try to syncronize them, and try not to lean forward so much." I watched Heihachi correct himself, at least now he's right side up and just spinning in circles. I couldn't help but laugh. Hey, it's like one of my friends asked. If Sephiroth was a One Winged Angel and only had one wing to fly with, wouldn't he fly in a circle the whole time?

The image of Sephiroth cursing while rotating in the air made my chuckles even louder.

"Are you ok?" Kel asked cocking his eyebrow at me. I quickly nodded still laughing behind my hand and explained the Spinning Sephy image to him. I could just imagine the chibi of Sephiroth shouting that he'd rule the world while trying to face Cloud in the face but couldn't. Kel also burst out laughing.

"Ooh, that's a good one!" he gasped trying to breath while laughing, "BWAH!" he flipped onto his back when a snowball slapped him in the face. We all looked up seeing Kuro using her ice magic to make snowballs. She had that grin on her face when she was going to do something that tormented me. Course, half of the things she tormented me with were actually the best moments of my life. I also fell over when a giant snowball slammed into my whole body.

"Oh it's on!" I shouted and tried to get to my feet, "Uh, guys... Can someone help me out of this snowball?" Yes. I was stuck on my back. In a snowball encasing my whole body. Kuro and Heihachi landed beside us, Heihachi panting from the effort of staying in the air. Kuro was unphased and instead of helping me out, gave the edge of my snowball a light push with her shoe.

"Uh-oh..." I heard Fayt say.

"Oh dear..." I saw Kariudo cover her eyes.

"Hey, guys? WAAAH!" I started screaming when I started to roll down that hill that led down to the lake picking up more speed and snow every roll, "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" There was a moments rush and suddenly,

WHUMP.

I gave my head a shake throwing off any loose snow. Ok, if what Kuro wants is a snow war, she's gonna get one...

ʓʓʓ

I dug a tunnel and burrowed to the other side of the snowbank that I landed at and quickly did a seal.

"Kage bunshi no jutsu!" I whispered a few clones popped up. I instructed all of them to spread out trying to not get seen and to make snowballs to throw on my signal. Now, not being seen is kinda hard for me since I'm covered in bright orange fur, but since iI was in my White Mage dress sphere, not only was I warm from the cold, it also made great camoflauge.

"Kiako-chan? Are you ok? Where are you?" I heard Heihachi calling.

"She's bright orange, how hard is it to find her?" came Fayt's voice. I checked around seeing some clones behind the group and some over the Agency. I grinned and jumped up into the air holding my hands out.

"BANZAI!" I shouted drawing attention to me then hid behind the snow mound. I laughed silently while holding my side as I heard everyone screaming and cursing at my clones. I peeked up over the snowmound and fell over laughing and pointing at them. They all looked like snowmen version of themselves. Kel's snowman was already melting from his Fire disk and Kuro's had already melted from just the fury of being hit. I decided then and there.

It was time to run. I sprinted away as Kuro started shouting at me and I could just feel the heat radiating off of her. I slipped on the ice skidding on my back just barely missing a hissing jet of hot water that would've been aimed for my head.

"You're so cold? I'LL WARM YOU UP!" Kuro cackled shooting more hot water blasts at me. I screamed like Beast boy off of Teen Titans and took off back towards Kel and company.

"We need to warn everyone to come outside NOW!" I shouted.

"Why and how?" Heihachi asked then quickly used his new wing to block a blast of water from hitting me, "Ow that really is hot!"

"No choice, we gotta use..." I pointed at Fayt, "The AoF."

"AoF? What the heck does that... AAHHHHHH!" Fayt screamed as the water hit him in the chest and froze him to the nearby wall. Cliff burst through the window of the Agency in a shower of fancy flips and broken glass looking around frantically.

"I heard the Alarm of Fayt and I came a running!" he said and his eyes dialated, "TURKEY!"

"Turkey? It's too cold to be turkey's here." Kakashi said also jumping out of the window.

"No, snow turkey!" Cliff squeaked and dove out of the way as a turkey made of solid ice that was somehow on fire crashed like a meteor where Cliff was standing causing a mini mushroom cloud.

"AHAHAHAHA! Take this! METEOR SWARM: FLAMING TURKEY VERSION!" Kuro laughed flying in the air. Hao floated up beside her on Spirit of Fire.

"Allow me to assist you with the inflaming of the turkeys." he smiled and Kuro grinned making another ice turkey sculpture that was even bigger than the last one.

"RUN! FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD RUN!" Zero shouted as all of the other guardians were coming from out the window. Jeez doesn't anyone use a door these days? Fayt had been pried from the wall by Kein and Oscar and gave another one of his famous screams as another flaming ice turkey was hurtled towards them.

"Ah this is nothin'! I can stop it with one hand!" Kikuchiyo shouted loudly stomping forward.

"No! Kiku! Damn you stupid oaf come back here!" Heihachi hissed hiding behind a boulder with me.

"Hu? What'd you say?" Kiku asked glancing back at us and he suddenly got shorter by 3 feet, "Eh?"

Heihachi slapped his forehead, "Oh noooo... that fool..." he groaned. Gorobei drew his sword.

"Don't worry! As soon as she launches that turkey, I'll stop it with my sword and deflect it into the lake!" he said joyfully.

"Last time you did that, you ended up blowing up your body to bits..." Heihachi whispered, mostly to himself I bet.

"What? Turkey's don't explode!" Gorobei reasoned. I sighed shaking my head.

"I beg to differ." I made a quick clone and pointed at the new turkey that Kuro and Hao were readying to throw at Kiku, "I want you to run straight at the turkey!"

My clone stared at me, "What? Why? How come I gotta run at the turkey?"

"I need to prove it'll explode."

"Hell no! How come you ain't goin' to get blown to bits?" my clone argued.

"Cause if I blow up, so do you." I glared, "Now run at that turkey like a man!"

"Er... I'm a girl..."

"Oh uh, then... RUN AT THAT TURKEY LIKE A GIRL!" I barked. My clone growled at me rolling her eyes and skipped towards and in front of Kiku.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" Kiku asked. My clone sighed slumping over and started skipping again, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Suddenly...

BOOOM!

Only ashes were what remained of my clone. Everyone who had witnessed the ice flaming turkey had the exploding capacity of a nuclear bomb all had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Dammit! I missed the real one!" Kuro snapped her fingers.

"Oh my god..." Gorobei gauked.

"Oh god..." Kyuzo murmured.

"OH MY GOD!" Kikuchiyo paniced, "GUYS YOU GOTTA HELP ME! WAAAHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE AGAIN! I HAVE MY WHOLE SECOND LIFE AHEAD OF ME! DEAR GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE! I"M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Eveyone who actually cared and had recovered from the shock all rolled their eyes.

"I guess we better save him..." Kel sighed.

"Aw, do we have to?" Ian asked almost hopefully. Another turkey blew another crater in the ground near us . Man it was still on fire the thing!

"... No..."

There were fluttering sounds behind us and a few of us screamed.

"So, had enough yet?" Kuro grinned holding up another ice turkey with Hao beside her with a ball of fire in his hand.

"Umm... Excuse me...?" everyone turned to see a boy with dark hair that was tied up wearing a black suit and was using a shimmering translucent cloth around him like a blanket.

"Yes?" Kuro said as Hao started to light the turkey.

"I don't mean you interrupt your, uh, war... But if that what remains of the Inn behind you?" the boy asked pointing at the Agency. To be honest, it was still intact except for the broken window that Cliff broke and the turkey that was lodged into the roof.

"Yeah, don't worry, we were just about to turn in anyways." Kuro said tossing the turkey behind her in to the frozen lake. There was a loud snapping sound and a hiss as the turkey melted through. I swear, the Agency might've look fine, but the rest of the lake...

It looked like a warzone with all the holes and fire around. All of the turkey's had created so much damage, it was difficult to recognize what Macalania Lake USED to be...

"Who might you be?" Hao asked.

"My name? I'm Lin Shao Li, Chrono's Number X. Also known as the Magician." the boy said bowing slightly, "Pleasure to meet you."

"TRANSFORM: WINGS!" I blinked and there was a sudden indent of a small child in the snow. Train Heartnet in kiddy form popped out of the snow with a runny nose, "COLD!"

"Well that's what you get for jumping off of the roof..." Kuro groaned.

"Train! Are you down there? I tried to warn you!" Sven shouted from the top of the Agency then with a shout, fell down the roof and landed beside the Train indent leaving behind a Sven indent next to the Turkey indent.

"Uh... Right... Let's go back inside!" Cliff said and jumped away going in through another window and shattering it to bits.

"CLIFF! STOP BREAKING ALL THE WINDOWS! There is something we humans have invented, IT'S CALLED A DOOR." Zero shouted, "God this is gonna cost a fortune for damages..."

Well, at least in the end, we met someone new and everyone used the door to get inside!

Authors notes: Yeah, totally random chapter. Still I had fun using Kuro to cause carnage. n.n Thanks for reading! BYE!


	13. Red snow

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade/Random master Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we left the Agency (After paying for Cliff and Kuro's damage fees, which I had to pay since Kuro didn't have the money...) and we made our way to the Macalania temple.

"It's freezing!" Kyoko complained cuddling Train as she walked.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" Train shouted. Kuro had managed with some kind of magical inhuman speed to sew him a pair of clothes that looked somewhat close to the Quincy clothing style from Bleach and his own. There was a funny blue cross on the back...

"No! You're my only heat source Kuro-sama!" Kyoko whined and hugged him closer.

"I do admit, it is a tad bit cold..." Hakkai said snuggling into his parka. The Agency was nice enough to give them to us free of charge-well, not really... We had to help to clean around abit (Especially the room Hei-san was in...) THEN they gave us the parkas. I breathed into my hands and rubbed the together. Man it was getting really cold! Even Albel was showing it by the way his teeth were chattering. Kuro was completely fine with Kariudo, they were sharing Hao's Spirit of Fire's heat to keep warm. Kel handed out more of his Fire disks to anyone that needed it, which was almost everyone.

"I wonder why they made a road where it's so cold." Heihachi asked walking up beside me. I could barely see him under his wings, he wrapped them around himself to try and keep warm and had pulled his goggles over his eyes to block out the snow. I shrugged still trying to jump over the snow.

"Man, I know I wanted winter to come but this is ridiculous!" Kuro growled then looked up, "Oh thank god... We're at the temple..." Yes, we were at the temple.

The temple invaded by a bunch of machina and... Other strange machines... They kinda reminded me of Gundams.

"The Nobuseri? How far have they spread?" Gorobei said drawing his sword, Kyuzo slid both of his katana from his back.

"So, this is the group of guardians I've heard so much about." a voice said from above, "How interesting, I wonder if Yuna failed at destroying Sin?" A blue hair man floated above us with a smile on his face and icy blue eyes. I already knew who it was.

"What if we are?" Kuro asked ejecting her scythe.

"Well, if I can not possess Sin, then I will possess the mighty Aeons that defeated it." Seymour Guado smirked.

"Demon's Lance!" Leon shouted throwing the spell at Seymour, "Kuro, GO!"

"The three of you go to send the Aeon, we'll hold this strange girly man out here." Kakashi said pulling up his head band revealing the shuriken.

"Girly man?" Seymour twitched with the sense of indignation and insult.

"We only need one summoner to go in, Kuro has the fire element so we'll stay out here." I said, "Kyoko, go with Kuro!"

"But-!"

"Take Train with you!" I quickly added. As good as a shot he is, he won't hold out against all the machina and the bandits, better to have him safe with two of the strongest people here.

"HOORAY!" she shouted happily.

"NOOOOOOO!" Train screamed, "SVEEEEEEEN!"

"TRAAAAAAIIIIINNNNN!" Sven shouted back.

"SVEN!"

"TRAIN!"

"LITTLE PRINCESS!"

"TRAI- Wait a sec, Eve?"

As some other group members (Hao, Shao Li, Eve and Albel...) Seymour floated above the machina with a wicked smile and a creepy laugh.

"Well, I suppose I could watch you all fight your lives away, General?"

A giant blue Nobuseri gundam thing floated up from the canyon surrounding the temple, "Yes?"

"Send your troops and do battle, do take some time to play with them though. Don't destroy the temple." Seymour ordered casually and magically made some kind of chair out of thin air for himself to sit on. The General nodded and drew it's giant sword.

"ATTACK!"

ʓʓʓ

"Kiako, follow my lead!" Kakashi shouted, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I quickly copied and our clones charged at the first front lines of the machina blowing them to bits. Oscar jumped onto his horse pulling down his helmet visor and stabbed at the smaller Nobuseri (That looked like tin cans to be truthfully honest.) while his horse stomped on the mahina. Kein and Kel had polevaulted into the middle of the group and both spun together into a circle knocking machina back. Zero jumped into the air over the Nobuseri and quickly did a handseal.

"Souryuu Boufuusetsu! (Super Dragon Storm!)" he shouted, Two black cyclones flowed from his hands extending into the shape of dragons with glowing red eyes and he swung his arms around covering most of the area of the machines tearing them apart. Kakashi jumped into the air and quickly copied the technique with his Sharingan.

"Elthunder!" Soren chanted throwing out bolts of lightning from his spell book. (A/N: I have no idea if this is the way he fights, I just know the spell names, kinda.) Sven blasted them with his attache case and his many bombs with cat faces on them while Kariudo, Vincent and Charden shot at them from above an ice mound. Charden sprayed a large amount of his blood over the crowd.

"Everyone back away!" he shouted, "Bloody rain!" the blood solidified into hundreds of tiny needles that showered down on the nobuseri and machina. He slumped onto one knee panting.

"Charden!" I jumped up to him and after chanting a few words, cast Regen on him and went back to help the others. Man, I hope Kuro's having more luck with Shiva then we are, the machina seem endless! I quickly ran to Cliff who had just been shocked by a machina.

"Man, they just keep coming and coming!" he said and jumped back to his feet, "We're gonna need reinforcements soon..."

The samurai were trying to take out the Nobuseri General. They, seemed ok...

"HUAAAOOH!" Kikuchiyo shouted throwing Kyuzo and Gorobei up at the General directly. The general, with an annoyed tut swung his sword at the samurai. Kyuzo dodged by rebounding from the blade and slashing the general's shoulder. Gorobei, wasn't as lucky and got swatted.

"Protect!" I thrust my hands up at him. He crashed through the blue barrier like it was glass, "Protect! Protect!" I kept casting Protect and eventually, I saw his decent slowly uh, slowing down...

"I've got you Old man!" Kiku shouted running back and forth underneath Gorobei trying to pin point his landing spot. I grit my teeth and focused my magic.

Harden, Harden...

He broke through another barrier.

Don't break!

"PROTECT!" I shouted. The barrier held.

For a moment...

"Oof!" Gorobei landed on the ground and sat up rubbing his sides, "Man, lucky that last drop was only 4 feet..." I quickly went to check his wounds. Let's see, three broken ribs, some internal and external bleeding...

"Jeez, is it that bad Doc?" Gorobei humoured, "You've got such a grave face."

"Nothing I can't fix." I smiled and placed my hands over different parts of his torso, "Cura!" He flinched back a bit surprised and stood up checking himself. With a grin and a thanks, he drew his sword again and ran off to fight the machina. I stood up and watched the others fighting.

Hakkai had used his Gaichuu Kujyo to blow away the machina, Vale was slashing and swinging his Rapier around and somehow looked graceful while doing it, Chichiri was casting multiple spells and shooting his KANT chi blasts and Cliff and Fayt were pulling off a wide range of attacks.

"Sphere of Might!"

"Air Raid!" Fayt jumped into the air throwing down multiple explosives and a spell circle glowed around his hand, "Deep freeze!" a mist started to roll in and solidify into a glacier.

"Firaga!" Seymour suddenly shouted. Fayt screamed as the fire spell blasted his spell apart and throwing him back. Kariudo slid under him to cushion his fall.

"Fayt? Fayt!" she cried, "Kiako!" I was already on my way and skidded to where they were laying. Fayt had a few burns on him and had an icicle lodged in his chest. It was a thin icicle, but it was through his chest none the less. Judging from his laboured breathing, it probably hit his lung...

I gave my head a shake. I don't have time to think what's wrong! I just need to fix it!

"Ian! Get over here!" I called and in a moment Ian was at my side, "I need you to cast Fire to melt the icicle."

"Cast Fire!" Kariudo was practically mortified.

"His fire magic is weak enough for us to use, as soon as the icicle is gone I can heal Fayt." I said. Wrong. I might not be able to heal Fayt. His breathing was slowing down and this cold weather didn't help either...

"Ok." Ian nodded and wrapped hs hand around the icicle, "Fire!" Fayt gasped as his blood started to spew out.

"Cura!" I shot the magic into his wound. It was still pouring blood, "Cura! Cura! Cura! CURA DAMMIT CURA!" I could slowly see his breathes getting shorter and shorter.

Fayt was dying.

ʓʓʓ

"Don't you die on me!" Cliff said, "This ain't funny if you think it is!" I growled and put my hands almost directly into the wound. I willed for all my power to go into his body. To heal him. To make sure that he wouldn't die in my hands. To make sure not another person died in my hands. Not again...

"C-Cliff... Kari...udo..." Fayt's eyes fluttered open a bit and he raised his hand up, "I...I don't... Want to..."

"You ain't gonna die!" Cliff said grabbing Fayt's hand, I could tell he was trying to prevent himself from screaming out. Kariudo nodded taking hold of Fayt's hand as well. Fayt smiled.

"I just wish... I could... Finish..." he coughed.

"Just shut up, talking makes you die faster." Kakashi said.

"Everyone... I'm...Sorry..." Fayt's eyes drifted shut and his hand slipped out of Cliff and Kariudo's shaking hands. I sat there, feeling a stabbing sensation flowing into my heart.

"Damn you... Damn you Fayt!" Cliff roared grabbing Fayt up by the collar of his shirt and shaking him, "Wake up you bastard! WAKE UP!"

"Cliff calm down! Shaking him and screaming won't bring him back!" Ian shouted as he, Kel and a few others tried to calm the Klausian.

I... I failed... Again... I failed again... Why when I try so hard to help my friends I always fail!

I stared down at the white blood stained snow. Like my hands... My whitemage gloves were completely covered in blood. His blood. I couldn't save him... He probably wanted to see Sophia, his family... I looked up at Kariudo, who still had her hand out in the same position. I leaned over a bit pulling off my gloves and put my hand on her shoulder. She threw herself into my and started to cry into my shoulder. I wasn't really sure what to do, since I've never seen Kariudo cry, not once, she was always so strong...

I just rubbed her back, holding her as she cried for the first time since I've met her.

"It IS so amusing to watch humans wallow in their emotions. The human heart is so delicate." Seymour laughed. Apparently during the whole thing he had stopped the army of machina and watched us like some kind of movie. I wanted so bad to just go up there and punch him. To hell with his magic, to hell with the machina, to hell with the Bandits!

I looked back down at Kariudo, who had managed to stop her sobs and surpress them into silent tears. I felt her pull away and wipe her eyes.

"You... I'll kill you!" she screamed taking out her gun and charging towards Seymour.

"Kariudo!" Hakkai reached out and grabbed her coat. She wriggled out of it and continued charging. I stumbled to my feet dashing after her.

"Kiako!"

I ignored them and thought of the dress sphere that would cause the most damage, the most hurt, the most pain to these bastards who took our friend away! The whitemage robes tore off of me showing different furs underneath. I dropped to all fours and ran with Kariudo, who nodded at me.

"DIE!" we both shouted jumping at Seymour.

Kariudo shot of bullets in a hail storm and when Seymour knocked them away with his magic, she threw the gun away and punched at him ejecting her wrist saber. Seymour knocked her away. The bastard! I managed to swing up his arm and bite him on the neck. No blood pooled into my mouth, only the sick taste of cold flesh that felt like leather. I wretched but dug my Berserker claws into his back.

"Not bad, for a kitten." Seymour mused and grabbed my head pulling me off of him. He lifted me higher into the air and hurled me back down to the ground. I landed hard on my shoulder and thought of another dress sphere. Spikey black armour crawled and encased my body as a large black broad sword similar to Auron's Masamune emerged from the ground to me. I stared at the machina still trying to attack us and slammed my sword into my ground.

"Darkness!" I shouted. Black energy surged from my body blowing away any machina that came even close to a 4 meter radias. I jumped through the crowd again slashing at all the machina in the crowd. Eventually I felt a sting in my back and was slammed in from both sides. I winced and fell on one knee using my sword as a support.

Damn... Damn damn damn damn! I glared out from within my sallet at the machina until something sweeped it away.

"Hey! Sorry we're late! Got a bit held up." Kuro said and rose into the air, "Armour Phoenix Oversoul!" armour slid over Kuro's small body and she looked like a giant metal phoenix. Swooping and dashing back and forth, she destroyed a bunch of machina all at once. Hao was riding on Spirit of Fire as it swept away at the army of machina. Watching the others fighting and feeling fatigue overwhelm me from the Darkness attack, I slowly slumped onto both hands and fell to the ground.

ʓʓʓ

I opened my eyes to see a strangely decorated ceiling and shot up looking around ready to attack anything that came near me. I stopped when I noticed I was inside a room on a bed. The room in the Macalania Agency. I couldn't forget it. We spent a whole hour cleaning it.

"Hey, are you ok?" I looked to see Heihachi was seated on a stool, his hat set on the night stand. He also had some badnages on his cheek and around his arm. I nodded and squeezed a pillow.

"What happened? What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You collapsed on the battle field, don't worry everyone else is safe." he said and looked down, "Fayt, we were going to bury him as soon as you woke up."

Fayt...

I hopped out of the bed and noticed I was in my normal clothes. Kuro must've change me back to normal manually through my Garment grid, I don't feel it in my pocket anymore...

"We, better not keep them waiting then huh?" I said and tried to smile a bit. Heihachi nodded and stood up following me. As soon as I reached the door, I clutched my hand over my chest. That stabbing feeling... It was back again...

"Kiako-chan?"

"It hurts Hei-san..." I felt myself start to cry, "I failed, and it hurts..." I felt Heihachi walk around me and pull me into a hug wrapping his wings around me.

"I know..."

Authors notes: Yay, I finally killed someone off like D3pa1 wanted me to do last year. My computer keeps freezing up, but at least the chapters I do get done. Thankfully this time I made a back up of the chapter so I didn't lose it all. Sorry if some people are a bit out of character! It's just how I imagine it all. Thanks for reading! Hope you Fayt fans can forgive me... Sorry it's also a bit shorter than usual, I need to clean my desk...


	14. Does SHINRA stand for something?

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Hakkai finished. Cliff and Hao nodded and with a bit of clinginess from Cliff, tossed Fayt's body into the hole in the Macalania lake. Hao then made a fireball and sent it after Fayt burning the body to a cloud of gray ashes.

"Rest in peace." Hao said. Everyone was silent.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BURNT MY BODY!"

Kuro, Kariudo and I all jumped back.

"W-What..Wha...!" Kariudo stuttered pointing at Fayt standing there. I mean, he was standing there! A little bit translucent looking, but he was there!

"Oh for the love of... Are we EVER going to be rid of you!" Kuro shouted blasting Fayt with a blizzard spell. He flew back flying right through Cliff and Kikuchiyo.

"OH MY GOD! YOU JUST KILLED FAYT'S GHOST!" I cried.

"I didn't kill him, I only stunned him." Kuro said briskly.

"Only stunned me? I actually FELT that hit!" Fayt shouted popping his head from the middle of Cliff's chest, which made Cliff look like some kind of mutated monster with a head sticking out of his chest. The three of us just stood there staring at the ghost, which seemed to be Fayt's.

"Uh, guys? I know it's hard to watch us pass Fayt's body into the air but you don't have to try and make things better by thinking his ghost is here." Cliff said with a frown, "And you almost hit me with that ice spell!"

"But, can't you... but... but..." Kariudo and I pointed frantically at Fayt, which was in Cliff, so I guess... We looked like we were pointing at Cliff.

"ARG I give up!" I shouted, "Fayt, I want you to fly into someone's body and possess them so you can yell at everyone for not believing us!"

"Why the heck would I wanna do that?" Fayt asked, "I think it's perfectly fine watching everyone think you have mental problems."

"If not for me, do it for Kariudo... Or at least this thing I found in your bag." I said holding up a strangely strangling looking doll that I think was suppose to resemble Albel. Fayt gasped.

"You wouldn't..."

"Hey, what the hell is that thing?" Kel asked, "It looks like some kind of Albel obsessed fan made it." The real Albel was starting to radiate his dark purple red aura.

"There's about to be one less Albel in this world!" he roared drawing his katana.

"NO! NOT MY PLUSHIE! I'LL DO IT!" Fayt cried and looked around frantically, "Uh... Possess possess... Who can I posses!"

"Ano, If Fayt-kun's ghost really is here, I volunteer no da." Chichiri said raising his hand into the air, "Being a monk, I probably would be able to hold an entity in my body for a while."

"Or, Kuro could turn him into a spirit ball and integrate with him." Zero suggested.

"Hell no! I don't want that guy in my body!" Kuro cried.

"Yeah, what if his scream is contagious?" Train said. Fayt nodded, ignoring the comments on his scream and walked into Chichiri's body. After a moment, Chichiri blinked a few times and looked around and at his hands.

"Whoa, so this is how it's like to be in someone elses body. No da." Chichiri stopped, "Why the hell am I saying no da, no da? HEY! AHH! THIS IS A FAULTY BODY! DAAAAHHH! WHO THE HELL AM I?" I'm assuming that was suppose to be his famous scream...

"Ok..." Everyone kind of took a step back.

"See?" I said pointing.

"Oh yeah? If you're really Fayt, prove it." Cliff asked suspiciously. Chichiri frowned.

"You're a prick for not believing me and for shaking my body around like a piece of meat when I died! NOT TO MENTION YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH YOUR STUPID HUNCHES!" Chichiri, er, Fayt shouted furiously and flicked Cliff the middle finger.

Everyone kinda screamed and jumped back a bit more. Kikuchiyo jumped up into Heihachi's arms. Poor Hei was flattened into the ice with a crack and a few floating feathers.. Even I was scared, Chichiri would never act like that! No matter how angry he was!

"I... Ok... I believe you guys now..." Cliff stuttered backing away and climbed into Kyuzo's arms, "Please don't hit me..."

"Get out of my arms..." Kyuzo muttered and dropped Cliff onto the ice. Fayt jumped out of Chichiri's body panting from either exhastion of his first possession, or the result of his fury towards Cliff. Chichiri had stumbled back and Shoa Li steadied him.

"Whoa... What... no da..." Chichiri groaned, "I didn't really like the feeling of that no da... I feel like I ran a thousand miles..."

"Well, a possession can be very draining." Hao said, "I'm not really surprised that his spirit is still attached to this world."

"Attached? To this world?" Fayt quesitoned tilting his head to the side.

"Oh god no more parrot syndrom please..." Kuro groaned. Hao explained that Fayt's attachment could've been because he felt responsible for something. Prossibly the want to guard Kariudo to the very end of the pilgrimage.

"Well, if it's gonna be that way... We better head for Bevelle." I said with a smile then cupped my chin, "But how to get there..." Kuro rolled her eyes.

"God I can't believe you managed to even got off of Besaid with your sense of direction..." she groaned.

"You should've seen us, four hours and we were still in the jungle." Zero said.

"I suggested that we tattoo a map onto Kiako's arm." Kakashi said.

"Well, knowing her she'd probably lose her arm along with the map from some kind of freak ravioli can accident..." Kuro sighed, "We can get to Bevelle through the Macalania forest, so there's really no problem." Kariudo and I looked at each other and nodded. Sounded good to us! Plus, Kariudo is the one who wanted to fight Bahamut. Man, she is one brave girl...

ʓʓʓ

"HALT!" the soldier shoved his hand out at us, "You can't pass!"

"Why not?" Kel asked.

"Bevelle is currently in a critical situation, we cannot let outsiders enter or leave." the soldier said strictly.

"Wait, if the outsiders aren't allowed to leave, how did they enter in the first place?" Kein asked. There was an ackward silence and a few crickets cherping loudly.

"DAMN CRICKETS!" Cliff shouted and began randomly stomping on the ground.

"What's the situation? Maybe we could help." I said, "We're summoners." The soldier cocked his eyebrow at us.

"Summoner? That age is long over. All the Fayth stones disappeared after High summoner Yuna defeated Sin." Kuro rolled her eyes and after whispering some words, tapped her staff on the ground a few times.

"YO!" A devil popped out of the ground waving his claw. Everyone except Kuro and her guardians went 'AH!' and jumped back. Kikuchiyo tried to jump into Heihachi's arms again but the woodchuck moved before he could get flattened again.

"Diablos! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" I cried patting myself on the chest to slow my heartrate.

"It's what I do, so, what's with summoning me all ova sudden?" Diablos asked. While Kuro was explaining to him about the guard who didn't believe. I can't belive how syncronized Kuro is with her summon... Maybe I should summon Galahad and Lancelot more often. I wonder how Kariudo fairs with her summons too?

It all depends on how often a beast is summoned and if you agree with it. If both are in harmony together then the summon gets stronger.

Huh, you don't say.

"SHUN! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER! SHUUUUN!" Diablos was shouting at the guard.

So, in the end the guard let us pass through to the Highbridge. Half because he believed us and half because Diablos threatened to send him and everyone he knew to hell if he didn't.

It was total and utter, chaos.

"Yo, what's SHINRA doin' here?" Kel said pulling out two of his extendo lances. I went to the edge of the bridge and stabbed a kunai at the side then hung my backpack off of it. It'd be in the way anyway, I'll pick it up later. There were soldiers everywhere. Guns shooting off, screams of agony as men and women alike died and explosions and blasts causing fire and smoke to rise up.

"Looks like an all out war between SHINRA and New Yevon..." Vincent said and drew his gun, "If SHINRA's here, that means Hojo is here..."

"New Yevon?" I gasped, "Oh no, Baralai!" I drew a kunai and ran towards the fray. I hand stopped me and spun me around.

"You can't act rash, it'll only make the situation worse." Gorobei said and drew his sword, "Who exactly is invading?"

"SHINRA, a company. To put it simply, they want to control the world and stuff. In otherwords, just attack the men in blue armour." Zero said and drew his shuriken. He jumped into the air and tossed his shuriken while doing a few seals, "Kage Shuriken No jutsu!" his shuriken split into four other ones and slashed at the SHINRA soldiers killing them on the spot. The Bevelle guards looks at us and after realizing we were on their side, gave us an approving nod and ran off.

"SHINRA... What does that stand for?" Shoa li asked.

"I dunno, is it suppose to stand for something?" Kikuchiyo shrugged.

"Everyone split up! Help the New Yevon group and take out SHINRA! Just driving them out is good enough!" Kakashi shouted and created shadow clones that charged at the soldiers. I pushed a few off of the edge of the bridge and clapped my hands together. Let's see how these new gloves work... I slammed them on the ground and multiple claws flew up from the ground wrapping themselves around the SHINRA soldiers and restaining them. I jumped off of one of them into the air above the crowd and bit my thumb and drew a circle on both my arms.

"From ancient times of metal and bronze, those noble and chilvalrious, Knights of the Round! Come to my aid!" I chanted and the circles dragged themselves from my arms and formed a giant red circle in front of my hands. Two knights flew out landing among a group of machines and robots that SHINRA brought along with them and began destroying them with their magic.

I landed on the ground and felt it give way slightly leaving a small crater. Dashing past the soldiers I made my way to the main part of the temple. There was Vincent, Baralai, Kariudo and a few others there fighting off a giant kind of monster... It was horribly mutated with a ghoul like face and was wiping out soldiers like crazy. I quickly braced myself and caught a soldier skidding back a few feet. When I looked down to check if the soldier was ok, I quickly dropped him in surprise seeing half his face clawed off and some kind of strange green stuff growing around it...

Half of Kuro's, Kariudo's and most of my guardians stayed behind to assist with the SHINRA invasion while the rest of us... Well, we got to deal with a Mutant Mad Scienctist.

Vale's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Oh my god!" he cried.

"I know, and here I thought we were lucky not seeing Hojo all mutated and junk..." Kel said and drew his lances.

"Indeed, it's horrid!" Vale shouted, "It's almost too repulsively ugly to fight!"

"None the less, we still have to!" Baralai said holding up his sharp staff thingy.

"Guess we all better go and send Bahamut huh?" Kariudo said kicking off a SHINRA she just stabbed, "Albel, Hakkai, Soren! You guys come with me."

"I guess I'll tag along." Hao said. Kuro ordered Shoa Li and Leon to also come with her. When I told Heihachi, Chichiri, Cliff and Kel to come with me, Kuro and Kariudo along with their guardians, raised their eyebrows at me.

"What? We're facing off with Bahamut people! King of Dragons!" I emphasized, "We're gonna need as many people as we can get!"

"Remember, quality over quantity." Kuro said a Matter O' Factly.

"These guys are great quality!" I cried. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down seeing chibi Kelvis, giant anime eyes watering and everything.

"Do we HAVE to fight Bahamut? He's mean!" Kel sniffled. I rolled my eyes sighing.

Great...

ʓʓʓ

"Ok, so we just gotta get to the Chamber of the Fayth. Not TOO hard." I said.

"What're you talking about? This Cloister of Trails is the one that gave me a massive headache!" Kuro groaned.

"Well, maybe Hao can just fly us over to the end of the trail." Kel suggested.

"I refuse."

"EH?"

"I only agreed to help Kuro with her journey. Not you." Hao said briskly. Albel opened his mouth to protest but anyone who knew Hao and his powers well enough jumped on him to keep him quiet. I sighed and looked down the strangely designed floors. Well, if we're gonna finish this quick I guess we better start walking... I put my foot forward onto the floors and heard a crackle that sounded like thunder in the silence of the cloister. The glass floor shattered and I stumbled trying to regain my balance.

"Whoa! Careful there!" Cliff shouted pulling me up from the scruff of my fur and setting me back onto the platform, "We're gonna have to walk directly onto the designs."

"How can you be so certain?" Shoa li asked, "I can clearly see the designs and their flaws yes, but even the designs are not safe to tread upon."

"Yeah, the whole thing broke when I stepped on it." I pointed out and sighed, "Then how do we get across?" Heihachi rubbed his chin and after taking a few steps back, spread his wings and jumped up into the air. Amazingly he was able to hover slightly above the Cloister and he used his, uh, rotating talents to survey the area.

"It looks like a maze with different barriers and obsticals." he reported, "I guess there's a trick to each platform." Kuro and Kel were examining something on the side glowing on the wall. I stood on top toes to try and look over their shoulders while Hei-san landed back down on the platform huffing about how he still wasn't used to his wings. Kel's eyes were scanning back and forth for a while until he stood up again.

"It's a riddle." he said finally, "Looks like some of us need to stay behind."

"Huh? But why no da?" Chichri asked. Kuro cleared her throat and pointed to the wall.

"Which hall to trek down, what corridor to take? A heavy dilema lies in your wake. Have too many and you shall fail, have too little and to no avail. Proceed with caution and face this trail. Summoner and Guardian, will you fail?" she recited, "That's what it says."

"Well, the lost part is pretty much worked itself out, and we haven't even gone into the maze." Hakkai said.

"Thank god, otherwise Kiako would already be gone for good." Cliff said. I sighed shaking my head nad instead forcused on the riddle.

Ok, so us wondering which way to go. That was obvious. This seriously is a problem cause if we get lost we can't get to the chamber and man I remember getting lost in this Cloister in the game for like... 3 hours... So if we have too much of something everything will srcew up, but so will having too little of it. Thing is, how come we need a certain amount and of what?

I tried to think when I was stepping on the floor. It shattered underneath me, but that was all...

Wait a sec.

I looked back at the glass and saw that it somehow recollected to form a solid piece of glass once again. What the hell?

Hmm, too many and too little of something... I turned around and quickly counted off how many of us there were. Thirteen, including me. So then, would that mean we have too many guardians here?

I watched Kuro arguing with Kel about the meaning of the riddle and cough loudly.

"Everyone, I need to try something." I said.

ʓʓʓ

Everyone moved back onto the elevator we come down from and only I stepped onto the glass. It held and didn't shatter, which I guess proved my point on how many people could go forward.

Albel was busy muttering profanities, "This is utter nonsense... We shouldn't be wasting time with this girls fantasies."

"It's a hypothesis." I snapped back and sighed, "I want all of you to step on the platform one at a time to see how many of us can still go forward. Kuro will by the only one who stays off so then if the glass does shatter and I fall, she can cas Magnera or Float to gather me back onto the platform, or elevator, whichever works."

"Wait a sec, why you?" Leon asked raising his eyebrow, "Is this another of of your idiotic antics?"

"Do YOU really wanna be the one who falls down an endless abyss to never be seen again?" I asked. Kuro's eyes seem to light up.

"If that's the case, I might 'Accidentally' forget to cast Float." she grinned. I held up a rope that I borrowed from Heihachi's bottomless pocket filled vest and afer tying it around my waist, tied it onto the metal frame with a double knot.

"Alright then, get going people!" I said.

With that, Kel stepped onto the platform. I braced myself to fall but instead, nothing happened. Then Cliff stepped on. Once again I braced but nothing happened. When Hakkai, Kariudo, Albel and Soren walked on next, I just plain held onto the rope with one hand still waiting patiently. Heihachi, Chichiri, Hao and Albel stepped on.

Glass still in one piece.

When Leon stepped on, I felt my heart rush into my throat as I fell then stopped in mid air on an air cloud.

"Eleven." Kuro said, "So we have to leave behind two people then. So, who wants to stay?" she Floated my back onto the platform and I unhooked the rope and wrapped it up again. I could still feel my heart trying to put itself back into place as the pulse was like a horse galloping at a billion miles per minute. In the end, Cliff and Soren stayed behind and we went forward.

"Have fun." Cliff said.

Heh, I bet Kuro was shocked to see even I OF ALL PEOPLE have the capacity and patience to think. Now, about that other part of the riddle...

Kuro gave a surprised shout and jumped back as lightning surged up her leg. After a moment of us panicing and jumping about, Kuro shushed us and patted some of the static off her clothes and hair.

"Whoa, good thing I had my Thundaga braclet." she said and fixed her glasses, "So, the caution part was about the traps."

"Why don't we pour water onto it, maybe that'll neutralize the lightning." Kariudo suggested.

"No, that'll kinda make it worse..." Kel said and then snapped his fingers, "Kiako! Can you still use NulShock?" I nodded understanding what Kel was thinking about. Changing into White mage dress sphere, I quickly arranged my magic.

"I wonder how far the electricity reaches?" Hakkai asked. Kel dug into his pocket and pulled out a few nuts and bolts.

"I was kinda saving these." he said and tossed them across the hall. They all sparked and apparently, the thunder lasted up to 4 squares to the next platform. At least the one in front of the platform was tazer free. I cast Nul Shock on everyone and we all looked at each other. With nods and grumbles, we all dashed across all at once. I felt the strange popping of static and the occasional sting but besides that the orbs prevented us from being fried. When we made it to the next platform, we did the whole one at a time thing again and found out we had to leave behind two more people.

"I'll stay." Shoa Li said and Kel nodded.

"Me too y'all."

We did the same thing for another 4 platforms and ended up with only Kuro, Kariudo, Albel, Heihachi and I. Albel and Heihachi decided to be the two that stayed behind.

"WHOA!" I shouted and clung to the edge as the glass shattered, "Yo that ain't right!" I don't get it! We have the right amout, we had to get rid of two of us every time we cross, I don't get it!

"I think we've been focusing on the too many part, now there's too little of us!" Kuro said and after helping me up, spread her wings, "Be right back, come on Heihachi, you're helping me carry! Of yeah, leaning forward a bit when you fly helps." After a moment, Heihachi and Kuro both landed back on the platform carrying Hakkai and Hao, the last two people we left behind. We tried with the thing again and this time with the seven of us and we made it to the platform.

At least it was going to be the last.

"So, do we leave 4 of us behind this time of just 2 again?" Kariudo asked. We did the test again and after many frustrated shouts and screams (Mostly from me falling...) we all sat on the platform pondering.

"Anyone remember the riddle?" Kuro asked.

"Something about Trails and caution and Summoners and guardians failing..." I said. I was too tired and lazy to repeat the whole thing. Hey memory is what I'm best at. I'm just lazy.

"Wait a sec, it only said one summoner and guardian, so would that mean only 2 could go?" Kuro said.

"No that won't work, cause first I went on, then Heihachi went on, then Kariudo went on, then Albel, then Hakkai, the Hao and then the thingy broke." I babbled back.

"Plus if it was only 2 of us, wouldn't that be too little? Especially when we're facing off again Bahamut?" Kariudo pointed out. Heiahachi was scribbling on a small piece of paper the possiblities we could use to get across.

"Then again, maybe if only Hao and I go, it'd be enough for the both of us to beat Bahamut." Kuro said.

"But Bahamut is suppose to be Kariudo's kill." I said, "Stealing kills is just not cool..."

"Hold on, the riddle said Summoner and Guardian right? So, what if each summoner only needed one guardian each?" Heihachi asked. We all stared at him for a moment. He stood up stretching for a bit, "Think about it. It said summoner and guardian, so one summoner, one guardian. It didn't mention how many summoners and guardians could go at once."

"So if we paired up and went as a pack of six we could get across!" Kuro said, "No wonder it didn't work the first time, six of us need to get across, but Kariudo had two of her guardians on at the same time." Kariudo looked between Hakkai and Albel.

"You guys decide, It doesn't matter which guardian I have." she said backing away a bit. Hakkai and Albel looked at each other and after my suggestion of Rock Paper Scissors, Hakkai was victorious as well as having a large lump on his head from Albel punching him out of anger.

After casting Esuna and Cure on us (Hey, walking/flying/hitting things out of frustration/getting hit from someone's frustration/hurtful headaches can be very tiring!)

"Well, Bahamut. Let's go and send him." Kuro said opening her scythe. Kariudo drew her gun reloading it, Hakkai fixed his headband, Hei-san drew his sword and I changed into my Whitemage dress sphere.

"Alright, LET'S GO!" I shouted and we all charged into the chamber.

Authors note: Gwaaah... I'm so sleepy... Well folks, I just got back from my 5 day trip from Vancouver. The drive there and back was boring, at least I got to buy a lot of neat stuff there though. Unfortuantly, school is coming REALLY soon as I gotta wake up early for registration and ID picture and junk and have a giant hassle by myself. (My mom doesn't wanna come with me...) T-T Well, thanks for reading ya'll! Night!


	15. Does WRO stand for something too?

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, this was a damn stupid cloister... Because of our limited amount of guardians, everything just got harder... We'd already been fighting for almost 20 minutes! Kuro was casting spells using double or triple cast, Heihachi was putting his new wings to use and diving and swooping back and forth gathering Bahamuts attention while occasionally slashing at him as Hakkai was able to use his techniques.

I blocked with my whitemage staff as Dark Bahamut clawed at me and tossed me to the other side of the room.

Ok, scratch that. This was ALOT harder.

"You ok?" Heihachi asked skidding to the ground and helping me up. I nodded and watched as Hao's Spirit of Fire was trying to crush Bahamut with it's giant hand.

"Man, this is actually harder than I thought, even with Hao here." I said pulling my Whitemage hood off. Hakkai launched Kariudo off his hands and sent her flying over Bahamut. She shot a hail storm onto Bahamut then after landing behind him spread her arms open as dark energy started to flow out from her body sending her coat and headband flapping in the air from the energy.

"Black Dragon of the North!" she shouted swinging her arms forward at Bahamut. The darkness took form as a giant black dragon surged toward Bahamut and he roared in pain as the dragon coiled itself around Bahamut's neck and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Whoa, that's cool! Teach me how to do that!" Kuro smirked and stood in front of Bahamut, "Well, time to send him back. Kiako get over here!" I quickly joined her and looked down at the Aeon. By the way it was laying on the ground it looked like it was ready to launch itself at us any moment. I sighed, remembering when I actually DID summon Bahamut before. It was only once, Kuro had launched my into the sky with her staff and I was going to fall to my death. It was all for training, but still, scary none the less...

Kuro was teaching Kariudo the prayer and and I smiled. It's a good thing they become quick friends, that makes things alot easier. I let out a calming breath and looked up at Hei-san. He had a few scratches, nothing serious this time. I peered at Hao, who was totally unharmed and Hakkai, he was still cheery as ever but still looked tired from the battle.

My ears perked themselves up as I heard a whirring sound and looked around to see if there were any machines. Strangely enough, even the machines and blasts sounds from outside couldn't make it in here, we were too far from that battle. I looked at Bahamut again seeing it digging it's claws into the floor, the wheel on it's back turning.

"Um, Kuro..." I poked at the black mage, "Doesn't that thing on his back spin when he...uh... He's gonna do his...um...uh..."

"'His um...uh...' Spit it out already!" Kuro said, adding a mocking impersonation of me. I started to slowly back away.

"Um, Overdrive?" I said pointing. Sure enough the wheel on Bahamut's back had started to rotate even faster now.

"Oh shoot!" Kuro cursed, "Megaflare!" We had all backed up again the other far side of the room from Bahamut as a light started to grow in his mouth.

"Everyone behind me!" Hakkai shouted jumping in front of all of us and began chanting. He thrust his hand forward and a barrier sprung up. I quickly cast my own chakra barrier and a Barrier spell just for good measure. Oh god oh god! Megaflare! Sure maybe in my FF X game load I could fend this thing off no problem, only this WASN't my load and my heart felt like it was going to rip itself out from my chest! Man, how could Yuna take this pressure?

I winced as the Megaflare hit and closed my eyes to block out the blinding light. There was a loud CRACK and a shatter as the barriers broke and I was flung back into a wall or something hard... At first, I wasn't even sure what to do. Open my eyes, move my fingers? Next came the shaking...

"-an... Kiako-chan!" my eyes snapped open seeing Heihachi shaking my shoulders to try and wake me up. Well, good for him, I'm awake... I looked to the side seeing Kariudo cradling Hakkai. Some of his clothing was torn and his monacle was cracked. I stood up feeling like I was ready to keel over any second and quickly check Hakkai. At least his barrier worked, he was just unconcious. Kariudo, who seemed to have crashed into the wall from Hakkai slamming back into her, was muttering a few words and seemed to only be stunned. I let out my breath in relief. At least no one else was going to die today...

Kuro was muttering curses as she rubbed at her shoulder and Hao was helping her stop some bleeding that was around her leg somewhere. I slumped against the wall and ran my hand through my bangs. Man, remind me why we're here again? I stopped and pulled my hand out of my hair feeling something sticky. Red stuff covered my whitemage glove and I stared at it for a moment until noticing the back of my head hurt... I felt a trail on my face so I guess... I must've hit my head hard enough to actually make it bleed this time.

I looked up seeing my vision streaked with my blood and saw Bahamut wrestle himself out of Kariudo's dragon spell. He growled and dug his claws into the ground again as his wheel began to spin and his mouth lit up. Staggering back up, I put up a thin barrier with any power I could focus. Sure it wasn't gonna hold up, but still... I needed to try. Even if my barrier's pretty much weaker then Hakkai's, I still needed to try!

_Do you want power?_

I paused at Kokuzoku, my inner voice. Power? Well, it'd be kinda nice in this situation.

_What do you want this power for? To hurt, or to heal? _

I... I want to...Protect them...

Bahamut's Megaflare charged up and the power was starting to spill out into the giant stream.

_Hm, I see. Then you shall have power._

Sparks flared from my fingertips and swirled around to form a kind of Moon and Star shaped barrier that glowed brightly a vivid whiteish blue. The Megaflare slammed into the barrier making me start to skid backwards. I felt something brace me from behind and glanced over my shoulder seeing Heihachi pressing his hands on my back as he smiled at me. As soon as I saw some of the Megaflar fading away, Kuro rushed forwards.

"As soon as the Megaflare stops, put down your barrier!" she commanded and her own dark magic swirled around her. Hao stood beside her as his own fire mixed with Kuro's black fire. As another black fire began to crawl and join Hao and Kuro's fire, I looked to see Kariudo casting her Black Dragon tech. She nodded at me and Kuro.

"Yosh..." I compressed my barrier a bit and when the last of the Megaflare was spent from Bahamut, I sent the compressed energy at him. The Aeon was knocked back onto his hind legs leaving him stunned at the moment.

"Oversoul: Suzaku!" Kuro shouted raising her phoenix pinion. Her phoenix spirit erupted from the feather and Hao's Spirit of Fire's flames mixed with Kuro's Suzaku flames.

"Dark Fenix Flare!" the three of them shouted and Kuro's Oversoul launched itself at Bahamut swirling around it as Spirit of Fire swirled the other direction causing a cyclone of the two fires. Kariudo's dragon spiraled around to contain and shape the fire cyclone. The intense heat started to cause the paint from the walls to peel and the stone stared to heat up into glowing red lava that started to drip down. I quickly dragged Heihachi to where Kariudo and Hakkai were and put up another barrier and cast NulBlaze on all of us. I yanked my hood down over my eyes to block out the bright light and waited for the heat to subside. When I felt a bit cooler, I peeked up from under my hood and sighed seeing that all that remained was Bahamut's smoking body as pyraflies began to float from it. I let the barrier down and we all staggered to our feet. I healed Hakkai with a Cura spell and we all approached Bahamut.

Kariudo, with a huff, took her dagger and after doing a rough version of the prayer and stabbed her dagger into Bahamut's wheel. The aeon let out a final roar and the pyraflies dispersed blowing away the body.

"We better go check on the others now." I said and we all headed out of the room.

"Ah, not yet." Heihachi said taking some kind of handkerchief from his pocket wetting it with some water from a tiny bottle and rubbing it around my face, "Kakashi wouldn't let me live it down if I let you walk out with blood all over your face." When he finished I rubbed at my face then nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oy! Would you guys quit goin' all lovey on us and hurry up so we can get out of here?" Kuro shouted.

ʓʓʓ

We collected the other guardians and went outside to see the battle had calmed down somewhat. Mostly everyone was too tired to fight anymore except in the main square. Vincent and a few other guardians were still going at it with... Hey what the... Where's Hojo?

I only saw a few red and silver blurs darting back and forth along the quad and there was a sudden shockwave when two things suddenly became visable in the center. A man with silver hair and pants with no shirt and held two blades similar to Gunblades, only in shotgun form. Vincent was parrying them back with his Cerberus gun and then they both flipped back skidding along the ground. Last second Vincent collapsed to the ground clutching a bleeding wound on his chest.

"Ha, the Great Vincent Valentine. Chaos. If only you understood the power I possess now, I have to say I must thank you for showing me this world full of so many pure souls. Of course, I also have that boy to thank for so desperatly wanting to help me." the silver haired man laughed gesturing to someone laying on the floor a few feet back.

"You... You..." Vincent hissed slowly trying to stand up again. The silver haired man laughed and I felt a shiver down my spine. That cackle... I took a sniff in and smelt the silver man's scent along with something else. Something that I smelt earlier...

The silver haired man seemed to have finally taken notice of us standing to the side.

"Ah, I see your Lucifer didn't alter your body too much. Interesting." he said. Everyone braced themselves then scattered to surround him. I went to Vincent and put a Regen spell on him.

"Take it easy ok? We're here to help." I said.

"It won't matter... He's fast and his body's pretty much indestructable..." Vincent replied and gestured to the person lying on the floor, "He stabbed his hand into him, I doubt he's alive anymore, or if he's gonna live any longer..."

Oh yeah? We'll just see about that...

I stood up and began to make my way to the person. I felt Vincent stop me.

"Hm?"

"He's from Deepground. He's suppose to be with Hojo..." Vincent said.

"Hey, if that dude, which seems to be his co-worker or something went and killed him, I don't think he'd be our enemy anymore would he?" I said.

With that I edged around the silver haired man and bent down near the guy. He had long raven hair and some kind of strap like mask that just covered his mouth and kept some hair from his face. He also had a pair of mechnical looking wings that had glowing blue thingies. Like Vincent said, there was a hole in his chest that was leaking more blood. Even though, it kinda looked like something was trying to clot it up... I leaned down a bit to listen for any sign of life. Hey, I still wanna check. There was soft faint gasping sounds and groans as the man constantly was repeating a word.

"...eiss...Wei..."

I sighed relived that at least he was still alive, even with a hole in his chest. I pulled my gloves off with my teeth and cast Regen on him then small doses of Cura. Unfortunatly, I haven't learned Curaga yet... If I had Fayt wouldn't have died...

After a moment the boy's breathing got a bit better and his words clearer.

"...we...iss..."

"Oh shush... Talking makes you die faster..." I muttered. Heh heh, that had to be one of the best quotes ever from Legend of Dragoon.

"Why...Who..." the man's eyes opened halfway and he stared at me with crimson eyes similar to Vincents. I was pretty sure that if he had the strength and energy, he'd had probably ripped my head off for being near him...

"Hey I said don't talk. Don't think of moving either otherwise your wound will open more." I said casting more Cura since he gained consciousness.

"My brother... My beloved Weiss..." he turned his head to look at me, "You are not even suppose to help me. Valentine cautioned you that I was from Deepground... Leave me be to die..."

"The job of a medic isn't to judge friend or foe, just to help those who need it. Besides, it'd totally go against my nature to just leave someone dying on the ground when I have the power to heal them" I said with a smile then I let it fade, "I don't want to see any more people die around me anymore..." The man stared at me for a moment then closed his eyes.

"I see..." After a moment I heaved a sigh rubbing my head. Arg, the mental abuse of magic use was starting to kick in... Oh sweet I made that rhyme! Oww my head...

"Alright, done. Can you stand?" I asked. Almost reluctantly the man slowly got to his feet and almost stumbled back onto his face. I quickly steadied him, "Whoa careful there." After a moment he seemed to be able to stand on his own accord so I quickly checked at the others.

"GAH!" Heihachi was kicked into the air by the silver haired man then punched into the Bevelle wall falling down with the rubble. I looked back at the man.

"Go on, you must prevent people from dying no?" he said. I nodded and quickly went to the rubble moving them out of the way.

"Hei-san!" I called and moved another rock, "Hei-san!" A gloved hand grabbed a bigger rock and threw it aside.

"Yo! Hei-man down there?" Kikuchiyo said moving another rock. I nodded and after we moved a few more rocks saw a bunch of feathers. Moving some of them out of the way I saw Heihachi was a little bruised up but nothing too bad. I guess his wings shielded him...

"Man, it's really cramped here..." Heihachi managed to chuckle while wiping a trail of blood from his chin. I gave him a quick hug then pulled him out, "How're the others?"

"Everything's ok with that SHINRA raid, now there's just Mr. Bastard Fancy Glowing Pants over there." Kikuchiyo said gesturing to the silver haired man.

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" the man said suddenly beside us. The lot of us screamed from the surprise! "That, is Weiss. My brother..."

"Your BROTHER shoved his hand into you and almost killed you?" I almost shreiked.

"Wait a sec, is it spelt W-I-S-S, or does it it start with letter 'V'?" Kikuchiyo said, "Maybe it's suppose to be Visse? Hey I was just wondering!" he shouted after seeing our combined raised eyebrows. The man looked at Weiss swatting away Kein and Vale and closed his eyes.

"I only wanted my brother to live again..."

"He is alive." Wiess said and pointed one of his guns at us, "Very alive." I quickly put up a barrier and last second saw a small flash of black. I looked up seeing Cliff's hand grasped over the barrel of the gun as blood dripped from the hole in his hand. With a grunt Cliff punched Weiss in the jaw sending him flying back. He grinned and used his second shotgun to shoot Cliff.

"Cliff!" I ran out of the barrier and picked him up, "Cliff..." I quickly prepared a Cura spell until a hand snapped over my wrist.

"You have to remove the shrapnel from the gun blast first." Fayt said and his other hand clentched into a fist, "Dammit, you idiot..." I'm assuming he's refering to Cliff...

"I believe, I may be able to help." the raven haired man said appearing out of nowhere again. Dammit STOP DOING THAT! "My darkness, may be able to." he put a hand over Cliff's wound and black kind of tendrils snaked out from his hand and into Cliff. In a moment the man closed his hand into a fist and with a yanking motion and a gasp from Cliff, he held out his hand to me showing the different pieces of metal.

"Cura!" I cast the spell on Cliff. Fayt stood up, his whole translucent body shaking.

"AHHHH!" he shouted running straight at Weiss.

"Fayt wait! You're still dead don't you remember!" I shouted in a panic. A bright light formed in front of Fayt and a seal formed itself around Weiss. A bright light blew from the seal slamming him into the wall. After a moment, Weiss slided down the wall and fell on one knee on the ground.

"So... You were part of that Symbology Gene project..." he said, "Interesting boy..." His body convulsed and after muttering something scaled the Bevelle wall and jumped over it.

"Weiss!" the raven man shouted and tried to take off with his wings. Instead he fell on the ground dripping blood.

"Dammit I told you not to move so much!" I groaned in exasperation. I cast a Regen spell on Cliff then another Cura on the man. I then went to the others who were treating their own wounds.

"Hey you're alive." Zero scoffed and winced when Oscar tightened a dressing around his arm.

"So, is everyone ok?"

"We're not too bad, I suggest you go help the other soldiers." Kakashi said and when a turned he put a hand on my head, "Don't overwork your yourself with the magic, you better tend to your own injuries too ok?" I nodded.

BAM BAM!

Everyone looked up seeing airships pour in and land on the other side of the Highbridge. Hundreds of soldiers started to pile out and rush at us.

"Oh come on!" Kel shouted, "Give us a break! We fought enough today!"

"Wait. It's ok." Vincent said and holstered his gun.

"Heeey! Vincent!" a person jumped up and down waving and running at us called.

"Do you know that girl?" Leon asked.

"... No..." Vincent replied but I noticed his eye twitch. The ninja girl rushed up to us and put a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"Hiya Vince! Miss me much?" she asked.

"Excuse me, who're you?" Kariudo asked pointing.

"Glad you asked!" there was a sudden spotlight on the girl and we all jumped back bit, where the hell'd that come from! "In a time, when darkness and evil reigns! Only one person stands above the rest! The greatest of the greatest, the best of the best! I am the great warrior, the lone white flower of Wutai! Chant! My name is...!"

"This if Yuffie." Vincent said.

"VINCENT! YOU MESSED UP MY INTRO!" Yuffie cried jumping up and down the noticed the raven haired man, "What is he doing here!"

"Eh?"

Some of the soldiers had made it to where we were and froze muttering among each other.

"It's Nero the Sable..."

I scratched behind my head the best I could without hurting myself.

"What's a Sable?" I asked.

"It's ok..." Vincent told the soldiers, "Just get a relief team down here. Help anyone you can... SHINRA members included."

"Mr. Vincent Valentine sir! Yes sir!" They all said at once and went to work.

"What's going on here? Where'd the heck'd all these guys come from no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I'll explain." a man with a beard in a blue uniform said.

"Reeve..."

"YOO!" Kel greeted happily slapping Reeve on the back, "Where's ya cat?" A black cat with a crown walked out from behind him and waved.

"Number 6 Cait Sith, please to meet you!" he said in his amusing accent.

ʓʓʓ

While Reeve was explaining to the others about their new WRO organization, I went and helped with the medical team. I took a pause to drink an Ether then watched as Cliff was lifted onto a stretcher.

"He'll be fine, looks like your magic was able to keep him from slipping into a critical level." the WRO member said. Cliff's eyes fluttered open and he gestured me to come closer.

"Hey what's with that face? Don't worry, The great Cliff Fitter will be up again in no time. I'll be in peak fighting condition later." he grinned weakly. I smiled and nodded, "By the way, does WRO stand for something too?"

"Egotism is the ansthetic that dulls the pain of stupidity you know." Kuro said in her own Whitemage dress sphere.

"What was that!" Cliff burst out shooting up then scowled.

"Stop moving!"

I watched Cliff get carried away along with Hakkai and Gorobei (He seemed to have gotten shot...) and approached a WRO member.

"How is everything?" I asked. The soldier saluted, which was kinda weird since no one every saluted me before...

"Ma'am! All injured and deceased have been put on board and are getting treatment!" she said. I nodded and thanked the member then went to join the others near a small cap they set up in the center of the uh...Place... I rubbed my head feeling some of my dried blood there. I better heal that later... I went back to the side of the Highbridge to retrieve my backpack and put it over my head. Hey it had only one strap left, better make use of it...

Taking an empty seat beside Ian, who was arguing with Kel to help explain to him what WRO was again, I tried to listen to what Reeve was explaining to us. Heh heh, Ian's poor memory compared to mine was actually kinda funny, I could remember events from when I was in Grade 1. Course, he did say he had an old head wound that affected this memory so I guess that isn't fair... Then again I ran into that same mailbox in my neighbourhood like... What, 5 times? Eh, whatever...

"So, it'd be greatly appreciated if some of you help us." Reeve said, "Deepground's forces are increadibly strong, so if you could..."

"Sorry, we can't." Kuro said changing back into her Black Mage attire and sitting down, "We have a pilgrimage to finish."

"But-!"

"I know it's important to you and well, everyone. But we have a duty to fulfill and if we don't then this world is doomed." Kuro said crossing her arms, "If you do your duty right then you won't need our help." Reeve hung his head.

"I see..." he said, "Then, I'll just go... I was even willing to PAY you but if you put it that way..."

"We'll help!" Train shouted.

"Yes yes! We'll definately help you! How much are you paying?" Sven also shouted jumping ontop of Train and flattening him to the ground, "Opps, sorry. I forgot you were still a kid..."

"Well, we do need the Gil..." Shao Li said with uncertainty.

"No kidding, we're down right poor now..." Kuro growled.

"Really? We're pretty well off." Fayt's ghost said, "We've got like, what about 2000 gil?"

"I believe so." Kariudo replied, "2000 gil right?" Kein nodded.

"What about you then?" Kuro asked and I could feel her whole group eyeing me.

"Uh..." I reached into my backpack pulling out a Hello Kitty decorated pouch. Everyone stared at it and I handed it to Kuro.

"Whoa! Jeez!" she cried her hand almost slamming into the floor, "This thing is hella heavy!" Sven picked it up from her hand.

"Whoa you're right! This thing is almost 5 pounds!" he said, his eyes almost bulging out, "How the hell did you...manage..."

"I made us do alot of conserving. Plus Gorobei, Chichiri, Kakashi and Ian did some performances while we were on the road a while ago." I said and watched as Kuro's group were counting my gil. There were a couple of screams from nearby and some gunshots. We all turned around to see Nero with two guns shooting at any WRO members the came near him.

"Hey what're you guys doing!" I cried jumping up and stood between Nero and the WRO members.

"He's from Deepground, he has to be taken into custody!" A WRO member said then quickly added, "Um, Ma'am..." I turned to Nero.

"And you're excuse?"

Nero calmly pointed a finger at one of the WRO, "He shot at me first..." Ok... Somewhat childish but works for me.

"Listen guys, I'll look after him so don't worry ok?" I said to the WRO members, "He's coming with me anyways."

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Hey you wanna find your brother right?" I said turning to Nero, "If your bro showed up with SHINRA, then he'd have some link to a Doctor Hojo who has a link with a man named Doctor and a man named Creed who is the leader of the Apostles of the stars who has a link with a man named Seymour who wants to try and prevent my pilgrimage who is somehow linked with a couple of giant bandits we're trying to hunt down. So, technically since all of the people of our group are targeting these people and organizations, you'd have a higher chance of finding Weiss."

Everyone stared at me with open mouths.

"Oh my god, that has to be the most non-confusing babble I've heard from her in a long time." Kuro said rubbing her head. Nero glared at the WRO then tucked both his guns away in a cloud of darkness.

"Very well then." he said folding his arms like a vampire and some kind of staight jacket kinda appeared outta nowhere out of his darkness again... Man, cree-py... I sighed and walked back to the group. Hearing some rushing foot steps behind me I turned around and was bowled over by some kind of unknown force spinning almost pulling a 360.

"Whaa!" I stumbled backwards and landed on something hard in my backpack. Arg! I think I landed on my laptop! GRAH! I picked myself up just in time to see a girl throwing herself at... Hei-san?

"I was so worried! How come you left me?"

"Eh? Who's this?" I asked walking as if nothing happened, I rubbed at my shoulder though. That girl's tackle hurts!

"Ah, Kiako-chan." Heihachi smiled, "This is Miu, she-"

"Hello, I'm Miu. I'm the one who saved Hei-san after his war with the Nobuseri." she smiled and held her hand out to me. I slowly took hold of it to shake and felt a sudden chill run up and down my spine.

"I'm Kiako Ornitier. Heihachi's my guardian." I said. What is WITH this girl? She seems nice enough, long brown hair, light blue eyes, a pretty smile, so why do I get this... Feeling from her of being slaughtered any second if I turn my back?

"Your guardian? Oh you're a summoner?" Miu said with interest, "I had wanted to become a summoner once, but of course the burden of being a the High priests daughter is so overwhelming, I had no time to train and so I changed my mind about being a summoner."

"Uh huh, I see." I said and staggered back a bit. So... This is the girl who saved Heihachi when he was going to die... Kinda like when I saved him from those Bandersnatch last year...

"Why don't you all stay here for the night? We have plenty of rooms." Baralai said with a smile.

"Don't worry about your comrades either, they'll be up and ready to join you in the morning." Reeve said, "Even your friend Cliff."

"Thanks Reeve." I said with a slight bow and we all headed to the temple. Seeing Nero looking off at the sky, I gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. We'll find your bro. First get some rest ok?" He gave me a slow nod and headed inside. I glanced back seeing Miu hugging Hei-san tightly as he seemed to be speaking softly to her and petting her hair down. I gave my head a light shake then headed inside.

ʓʓʓ

I set my stuff on the bed while changing back to my normal attire and stuffing my camera into my pocket. Then I walked back out to look around the outside of the temple. It was nice and quiet besides the WRO's going ons, so I, with my ninja skills of running up walls with my Chakra, sat on top of the temple and layed on my back staring up at the colorful sky. Sun was setting and the sky was a giant blanket of red, oranges, blues and yellow. There was the occasional purple and pink along with a light shade of teal. I sighed kicking my legs up and down as they dangled off the edge.

Hm... I wonder if Hei-san's in love with Miu? They seem really close, with all the hugging and all... Or they could just be friends. Or... They...

I sat up pulling my camera out and took a picture of Bevelle filled with WRO members and everthing. Reeve was getting reports from WRO members and some of them were helping with cleaning up the temple. I went back to my position on my back and closed my eyes feeling the cool breeze blow through my bangs. When I put my hands behind my head to pillow it I winced. Damn, I knew I forgot something... I sighed. Eh, I'll get it later...

"Kiako-chan!" I sat up again and looked down seeing Heihachi walking around. I couldn't mistake those wings for anyone elses, "Kiako-chan! Hmm... That's odd... Chichiri said she was outside..." I opened my mouth to call down at him but instead saw a brown head run at him and embrace him from behind.

"How come you keep disappearing from me?" Oh, it was Miu... "Come inside! You were gone for months, I wanna catch up! Like for instance, those wings..."

"Heh heh, ok ok." I watched them walk back inside and sighed. Well... I guess I was wrong... I felt water running down my face and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

What the hell...

Either I'm really tired, or I'm actually...

No, why would I be crying? I don't feel sad... Well, not THAT sad that I'd cry... But for probably the wrong reason! Uhg... After a moment, I involuntarily growled.

"God DAMMIT!" I slammed my fist down on the roof beside me and it shook, "Whoa!" I slipped off the edge and almost turned my own head into mush until I flipped around and landed hard on my feet and hands. I cringed. Damn, my knees and elbows took too much shock... I fell back on my bottom and sat there with my elbows resting on my knees and my hands on my head.

Hei-san... Wait no, I guess... I shouldn't be calling him that anymore...

More water ran down my face and I wiped them away again.

"What's wrong?" I looked up seeing Kakashi with his Come come Paradise book, "You crying again?"

I scowled, "I fell off the roof..." I replied and went back into my Turtle position. Kakashi sat down beside me snapping his book shut then pat my head.

"I told you to get that looked at. You're starting to not listen anymore huh." he said and I stayed quiet, "But back to the point, why are you really crying?"

"I... I don't know..." I said hanging my head and hiding under my hands, "I don't know why I'm crying...over such a stupid thing..." Kakashi sighed and put his arm over my shoulder.

"It's ok to cry for no reason," he said, "Come on, let's get inside, Kuro said the three of you will be doing a sending tomorrow." I nodded staggering to my feet and walked back inside with Kakashi, my knees and elbows shooting bits of aches and pains from the joints from my ungraceful landing.

Maybe, everthing will just go back to normal tomorrow morning...

Authors notes: Hey everyone, sorry for the Uber long chapter... I was kinda uh... Well uh...AAAAAHH! SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN TOMORROW! XD I'm kinda excited, but at the sametime worried that I'll start doddling again. No worries I'll still be working on my fics, just not as often. OMG though, I played FF VII Dirge of Cerberus and I'm so in love with it... I beat it in 10 hours! TwT When I wrote this chapter I tried not to release any spoilers or anything in case no one's played it yet. Anywho, thanks for reading everyone! Bye


	16. MAKEOVER!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BAGAAAH!" I sputtered jumping out of bed, "Cold cold!"

"Come on, wake up! We've gotta do a sending before more fiends jumps outta nowhere." Kuro said tucking away her staff. I changed into my own Black mage dress sphere and used a weak Fire spell to melt the ice away from my face. Jeez, what a way to wake me up... Cold water would've done it or an alarm clock, but no... Kuro had to go and cast Blizzard in my face...

I looked at myself in the mirror with icicles and such spiking my hair up almost as much as Cloud's. I chuckled, it was pretty funny! Plus I didn't need hair cement!

Well, I better save my laughter... Kuro told me last night before lights out that we were going to do our first actual major sending and I had to get out there first to draw the transmutation circle. I rubbed behind my head. At least I'd taken a shower last night, now all the blood was practically gone. All Natural Al Bhed shampoo, you gotta love it.

So I changed, went outside and pulled up my chalk. Looking at the big space before me, I made two shadow clones sending one up to the roof where I was sitting the night before and I handed the other one a piece of chalk.

"You work on the outter circle, I'll work on the inner part and on the triangles." I instructed the looked up at the clone on the roof. At least someone would be able to moniter my circle drawing skills...

When we finished, my clone gave me a thumbs up and I dispelled the jutsu. Seeing as there were three of us doing a sending, I drew the circle that Alphonse used with the 3 triangles in the center.

"Oh good, you're done." Kuro said walking towards me tying up her long hair as Kariudo was tying her headband around her forhead. Everyone had come outside, cause we were going to leave as soon as we finished the sending. I stood in one of the triangles as Kuro and Kariudo followed my example. After a moment of preparing ourselves, I sighed grasping my necklace that had a chinese coin on it, tucked it back into my turtle neck and nodded.

Grandpa, please give me strength...

"Ok, let's get started."

The three of us placed one hand at the base of out triangles and the circle glowed different colors like the Moonflow or Macalania forest. A soft wailing followed and hundreds of pyraflies flew from the ground and gathered into the circle floating around us. Hearing one screamed past my ear, I flinched then took another calming breath. Closing my fist, I lifted my hand over my head as the transmutation circle followed up with it. Kuro, Kariudo and I all threw the transmutation circle into the air and it hovered above us. With a flash the circle was filled out with a liquidy substance similar to the Farplane portal in Guadosalam.

Kuro drew her staff, Kariudo pulled out her gun and I slipped on my gloves. Kuro used her staff almost like a heralding staff and used the purple black orb to gather the pyraflies and send them up into the portal above. Kariudo would look like she was loading pyraflies into her gun and shot them up into the portal. I swiveled around catching the pyraflies in my hands then gently as I could, pushed them up towards the circle.

More wailing and cries echoed out and when I scooped up another bunch of pyraflies, I cringed at the coldness of them. It was like trying to throw iceballs... The screams insued and I felt my eyes water. Shaking my head, I continued to push more pyraflies in.

No.. I have no time to cry. Even if I'm touching actual real souls that once belonged to soldiers, men, women, children, actual people that used to live.

People I couldn't save...

Fayt's dying image crept back into my mind and I shook my head harder pushing it to the back of my mind. No.. gotta focus... Kuro and Kariudo wouldn't be thinking these either. What's important right now is to get these souls to the Farplane. Plain and simple.

I felt a few pyraflies wrap themselves around my arms and I actually had to fling them off. Seeing no more pyraflies left, the circle fell back down and we all lifted our hands catching the side. With a nod to eachother, we all slammed the circle into the ground and it shattered into millions of sparkles and dust.

Kel came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked. I forced a smile while rubbing my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, if you're taking Baaj temple, I'll take Yojimbo." Kuro said.

"Wait a second! You already got to kill 2 aeons! Ixion and Shiva. Anima and Yojimbo, are my kills." I reasoned.

"But I have nothing else left to kill!" Kuro pouted, "Beside, you got to kill Ifrit and Valefor!"

"Technically, Kel, Zero and Vale killed Valefor and Kel killed Ifrit, so it's not fair." I pointed out, "Kariudo killed Bahamut and wants to go on to Remieum. Maybe you guys should go there too and take care of the Maguc sisters with her. Plus there's always whatever Aeon in Zanarkand you can kill." Course, that did mean I'd lose the race, but hey who cares anymore?

Suddenly my hands were being held up and a pair of big anime shiny eyes were staring me down.

"Please oh please let me come with you!" Miu pleaded grasping my hands in her own, "I just can't stand seeing three young girls on this pilgrimage, it's so sad with the sending and so dangerous!" I raised my eyebrow at Heihachi and he smiled nervously rubbing behind his head.

"Well..."

"I can fight exceptionally well!"

"Well, I know that after you tackled me down yesterday night... Er, I mean..." I muttered, "It's more dangerous for you though. Kariudo is experienced with assasination, Kuro has magic that can match the power of the universe imploding and I'm a half demon trained in ninjutsu, alchemy, and white magic."

"I can do white magic!" Miu said, "I've had some training in that."

"What spell level?" I asked.

"I can use Full Cure along with Curaga." she said proudly. If I wasn't in such a bad mood I'd have probably slammed myself into the ground. Full Cure? How the hell, could someone like her who looks like she hasn't done an honest days work in her life be able to use such advanced magic!

"Kiako's magic is good enough for us to use." Vale said standing beside me. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'm kinda glad he's here. At least he's got good reasons to keep me around. Miu lowered her hands dragging mine with her.

"I see... It's because I'm the High priests daughter isn't it?" she said solemnly, "You all say I can't hold my own because I live in luxury away from battle..."

"WE all said? Yo we didn't even SAY anything for the past 20 minutes!" Zero burst out. Miu ignored him and put one of her hands over her mouth as if stiffling back tears.

"I guess I would have to stay behind and watch those 3 samurai that wandered in a few days ago, something horrible might happen to them in the dungeon!" she cried, "So be it, I shall stay here and carry out my duty to those 3 samurai."

I felt my eye twitch. I don't believe it! This lady was BLACKMAILING me! With 3 of the possibly remaining 7 samurai! I did some research before hand to know more about the Nobuseri, it mentioned 7 samurai there. Heihachi, Gorobei, Kikuchiyo, Kyuzo, Kambei, Shichiroji and Katsuchiro. If those 3 samurai are them...

I sighed. Man, this is gonna be one helluva sacrifice...

"Fine, you can come. BUT only if you let me and my guardians see the 3 samurai and be able to free them from their cells." I said. Miu for a second, scowled and I felt a sharp pain in my hand, "Oww! Hey!"

"Sorry! I was just so excited, my fingernails accidently dug in, sorry." she smiled then turned on her heels, "I'll go get ready then! We leave in 2 hours!"

"What? But we were gonna leave now..." I said, "Even most of the WRO already left this morning!"

"I need to prepare." Miu said briskly, "Your samurai should be in the dungeon." As she skipped away hugging Heihachi again, I groaned rolling my eyes. Man, girls like that...

"Um, Kiako dear, you have that... How shall I say it..." Vale started, "Your version of Glare O' Doom?" I noticed my eyebrows were knitted together and quickly went back into a smile.

"Sorry, just.. Uh, contemplating." I replied giving a cheerful laugh, "Well people, we've got two hours, go explore or something till then."

While everyone was leaving I sighed and got ready to climb up the roof again. Sure I might lose my temper again and accidentally break of piece of the roof off, but I know for sure I won't fall again...

"Hey, you ok?" Heihachi asked tilting his head at me.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." I replied and it sounded like a whip snap.

"Hey hey," Heihachi pet my head and pulled me into a hug, "I'm not going to leave you if that's what you think."

"Oh jee, why would I think that?" I asked. It came out as a snap again.

"Goodness, when you distance yourself from someone you really do..." Heihachi sighed petting my ears.

"Having some kind of relationship or friendship for me is like holding a burning match. Hold it too close to the flame you'll get burned and drop the match. Match goes out. No more friendship. Get too close to someone I care about, I'll get burned back away from them." I said. I gently pushed him away and quickly did a handseal making my chakra flow to my feet, "Now excuse me, I need some time to think." I started up the Bevelle wall steadily and after a small rush of wind, noticed Heihachi was slowly hovering upwards following my pace.

"Are you... Jealous?"

"She's a normal human, I'm a clumsy half demon. I'm green with envy, not..." I replied rolling my eyes and jumping onto the edge. Heihachi landed down beside me.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked. I answered with a stern, No and used chakra on my hands to slide back down to the floor. At least it'll take him a while to get back down... I opened the door and was suddenly dragged away then shoved into a room.

"YO! What's the big idea!" I shouted at my kidnapper balling my hands into fists. Hey, I'm pretty ticked off right now. I could do some SERIOUS damage when I'm ticked off...

"Kiako, you gotta learn to sometimes take action." Kel appeared from from the shadows and I used my hands to pat my chest. I thought I was going to have a heart attack JEEZ!

"Say... Wha?" I said and Kel took on some kind of dramatic pose.

"I will not let my hard work go to waste! I swear on this day, both you can Hei-man will be pronounced, A COUPLE!" he shouted, "My reputation of my dating service depends on it!" A random fist punched him over the head and I backed away.

"You can't even get your own love life started..." a siler haired woman said walking out from the shadows. Two other girls followed her, a brunette and a blonde.

"Will you all stop coming out from the shadows? You're totally scaring me!" I cried and half expected Nero to pop up next.

"Ahem, well... If we're ever going to beat this Miu girl to the bat, we're gonna need some help." Kel said rubbing the lump on his head. The three girls jumped out into a pose.

"Y!"

"R!"

"P!"

"We're, YuRiPa!" Yuna, Rikku and Paine all said at the same time. I was practically backed up into the other side of the room!

Oh my god... Why... They... And...and... Even my thoughts are becoming incoherent!

"Ooh this is going to be so fun!" Rikku squealed.

"I know!" Yuna smiled at me, her rat tail was only down to the bottom of her back at this time, "You're going to be cuter then a button when we're done with you!"

"What're you going to do with me?" I asked shaking against the wall. YuRiPa and Kel looked at eachother then at me with a smile. I slowly felt them crowding around me.

"MAKEOVER!" they all shouted happily.

"NOOOOO!"

Then, they pounced...

ʓʓʓ

"Let's see, what can she wear?" Yuna said with her finger on her chin.

"Dress sphere is faster, what's she got on there?" Paine asked. I put my hand protectivly over my pocket. No way in HELL am I going to go through this! I already had the image of myself strapped down to a chair with a collar to hold my head still as YuRiPa fondled over my hair. I glanced to the side seeing a window and thought back to Cliff jumping out of them back in Macalania.

"YAA!" I jumped towards it and was flung back onto the bed. I sat up holding my head seeing a barrier sparkle in front of the window. DAMMIT!

"I knew you'd try to escape, so I got some help from a few others." Kel said as Kuro stepped out from the shadows. Well, at least it wasn't Nero.

"I came just to watch you suffer." Kuro smirked.

"I got her garment grid!" Rikku shouted happily, "Hmm, hey lookie this one!" she pressed a sphere and I was automatically in Dark Knight dress sphere.

Kel and Kuro snorted, "She looks like a Heartless soldier..."

"I think we need something less conservative." Paine said.

"Ok then... This one!" she pressed another and I jumped behind a couch. Of all the dress spheres... WHY THEIF? I don't even remember putting it in there!

"Whoa whoa! Rikku! Too revealing!" Kel shouted using his hand as a shield and Kuro was ejecting her scythe.

"I could claw your eyes out if it'll make you feel better." Kuro said, "Cause I think I might claw mine out if she isn't out of the Thief Garment..." Yuna took the grid from Rikku and examined it.

"Hmm..." she pressed one and I slowly crawled out from behind the bed.

"Hey, not bad." Paine said and instructed me to stand up. Yup, my old Festival Goer dress sphere. Only now it was more for..Well... Festival going then for fighting in. It was still ight pink with butterfly decors embrodered on and small butterfly wings on the back of the kimono.

"Ok we got an outfit, now..." Rikku pulled out a shiny silver briefcase out of nowhere, "Makeup!"

"AHH!" I literally jumped across the room and used Kel as a human shield, "Take him instead!"

"What am I, a sacrifice?" Kel cried.

"I'd rather fight Nightmare, Voldo and Cervantes from Soul Caliber II then put make up on!" When the girls finally calmed me down a bit, they decided to skip on the make up because I had fur on my face.

Thank god...

"Now, what can we do about her hair?" Rikku said. Kel walked over to us and waved YuRiPa away. Then he reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out-!

A chop stick.

"HUH?"

Lifting up some of my hair with the black chop stick, Kel suddenly flipped his hand and around in a few archs and in a few seconds, pushed the chop stick down on my hair holding together the bun.

We all stared at him in awe, even Zero, who had just walked in.

"Whoa, didn't know you had that kind of talent." Zero said, "How did you learn to do that, grew your own hair and practiced?"

"Hey, just cause I'm more secure about my masculinity then you..." Kel growled, "For your information, I used to practice with my girlfriend Trigger."

"Whoa! You have a girlfriend!" Zero shouted, "And when were you going to tell me this?" While the two boys squabbled, Yuna sighed and then with a smile held up a mirror to me. My wild red bangs had been combed down around my face and my hair was in a neat bun pinned by Kel's unknown chopstick skills.

"One thing missing..." Paine pulled out a small tube like thing and grabbed my jaw. I suddenly started to squrim, I know what that stuff is! "Stay still." She glided it over my lips then let go of my jaw to let me massage it. I raised my eyebrow skeptically at the Gull Wings.

"Hey you never know." Yuna smiled.

"Guys, er, girls, I'm 14..." I muttered.

"Never stopped me before!" Rikku grinned, "Now get out there and get your guy!"

"Tch, being in love is troublesome..." Kuro scoffed taking a book from my bag and flipping it open.

"Nyah!" I was shoved out of the room by everyone until we were almost in the main part of the temple. Lo and behold, Heihachi wandering around, then he rounded and corner. Kel gave me a thumbs up and when I didn't move, gave me a little shove. I shot him a gentle glare as he and the others scurried away then taking a deep breath, started to make my way around the corner as well. Well, at least the fog inside here kinda hid me, which was good dispite the fact I was bright orange...

Turning left I instinctivly jumped to the side and peeked around the edge as I heard a few voices.

Hmm... It's Heihachi and... Oh Yevon... It's Miu again... (The curse just seemed appropriate since we were in the FF X world.) I was too far to hear what they were talking about, but I still had a clear view in the purple blue light. I brushed some of my bangs out of my face and sighed. Well... I guess I better get moving. I looked up again seeing Miu lacing her hands with Heihachi then leaning up on tip toes.

Their lips touched, and they kissed.

I didn't really do anything. I stood there, and watched for a moment feeling like I'd been stabbed with something blunt. Then after sighing turned around and headed back to where the room where the others were waiting eagerly.

ʓʓʓ

As I walked in I pulled the chopstick from my hair letting it fall down and calmly threw it to the side as if throwing a kunai. Kel yelped as he ducked and it flew over his head and stuck itself halfway into the wall. He fell on the floor with a small hole through his spikey hair from the chopstick.

"Well? How'd it go?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Where's my garment grid?" I asked snatching it away from Rikku anyway. I changed back into my normal clothes and started to check my backpack. No apparent reason, just...

Paine walked over snatching my bag from me and I stood back up.

"Well?"

"Well, it's proven. Heihachi obviously likes Miu." I replied unemotionally.

"Proven? But... What happened?" Kel asked running his hands through his hair to fill in the hole. I took my bag back from Paine and zipped it up throwing it onto my back.

"They... Kissed." I said and opened the door again, "I'll be outside, I need some fresh air." I closed the door and as I walked towards the main doors, Heihachi was there along with some of the others and three new people, a blonde, a man with brown hair and a girl with green hair. Heihachi smiled at me.

"Hey Kiako-cha-" I side stepped and walked around him making my way to the door.

"We're going to be leaving soon, best get ready." I called strictly to everyone, who were silent from my tone change and pushed the doors open. As I walked out, I think I might've imagined it but I could distinctly see Miu smiling.

Kuro was right. Being in love is troublesome...

Authors notes: Arg... School is getting harrrd... Well, not really. I just started Highschool and it's actually ok, just a bit more homework. I'll still be able to work on fics though, I'm learning to balance my time. n.n Alrighty, thanks for reading!


	17. Onboard the Shera

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The sound of wind screaming past my ears..._

_A spray of red..._

_...A rush of wings..._

_Blazing ice, and... _

My eyes snapped open and I sat up from the wall I was leaning against. Huh... What a weird dream... I must've falllen asleep. I sat up stretching and sighed seeing everyone exiting the Bevelle building. Kuro had already left with Hao's Spirit Of Fire, Kariudo decided to stay behind with us to go to Yojimbo's temple, our next stop. The remaining WRO members that had Cliff and the others on board healing stayed behind to give us a lift thankfully. I didn't even remember how to get to Baaj by foot..

When Miu walked out, I slapped my forehead. God dammit! I knew this was Spira, but man did this girl dress like it! Miu was wearing a tiny blue tank top that showed her navel and a dark green mini skirt over a pair of short shorts. JEEZ!

Practically almost all the guys were having massive nose bleeds.

"Well... That's certainly an outfit..." Zero said while shoving his cyber helmet over his red hair.

"I agree..." Kariudo whispered closing her eyes and covering one eye with her hand. Even Fayt's ghost was trying to prevent blood from leaking out from his nose.

"You like it?" Miu smiled, "What do you think Kiako?"

_I think you look like a hooker..._

"You look pretty." I said ignoring my inner voice and turning around, "You floosy whore..."

"Excuse me?"

I coughed, "My throat is sore. A bit." Actually, that was kinda true, since I feel like I've been coming down with something since I woke up. I could barely speak...

"Alright, let's get going no da." Chichiri said happily jumping onto my shoulder in Chibi form. I nodded and practically ran up the ramp into the airship.

ʓʓʓ

It was actually quite spacious in there, there were personal at stations everywhere and a sign on the floor that read Highwind 2 with a lady in a bikini on it.

Only one person could ever have a sign like that...

"Hey Kiako! Long time no see!"

"Ya, it's been a while eh?" I grinned as Cid Highwind and I gave each other a pat on the shoulder.

"Whoa, lots of new faces here, ya gotta introduce me later." Cid said, "Kel! It's been ages!"

"Cid, my main man!" Kel smirked slapping palms with the pilot. I smiled watching everyone getting to kow eachother and went to the wide window with Kariudo.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said looking out, "This is certainly an awesome trip."

"Yeah." I sat down on the floor and leaned back with my legs stretched out, "It sure it something." I looked over the glass windows watching the clouds fly past. In the corner I noticed a bit of a reflection of the others that were behind us and I saw Miu and Heihachi whispering to each other huddling closely. I narrowed my eyes and sighed standing up. Telling Kariudo I was going to explore a bit, I walked past Oscar and Albel to get to the door.

First stop, the infirmary. After asking around I managed to find it and saw Cliff, Hakkai and Gorobei in hospital beds talking. Kyuzo was in the corner conversing with a girl that had the same glowing clothing as Nero and short brown hair.

"Hey! You're alive!" Cliff said happily. I chuckled and took a seat near him so I was able to face the others.

"You guys all doing ok now?" I asked.

"Yes, the WRO has some amazing medical technology." Hakkai said sitting up with a smile.

"So, what's going on outside?" Gorobei asked.

"Well..." I explained about the temple we were going to and that Miu joined. I even gave a detailed desription of what she was wearing since Cliff asked for it.

"Whoo, she sounds like a natural hottie to me." Cliff smirked cupping his chin in his hand, "I better put on my charm as soon as I get outta this damn bed."

"You'd be wasting your time." I said in a dull tone.

"Eh? Why?" Cliff's suave-ness suddenly disappeared and he frowned.

"Because..." I placed my hands on my knees patting out the tune of 'My Pace' from Bleach, "She loves Heihachi, and Heihachi loves her."

The three were silent and gave each other some kind of look, I guess it's a guy thing.

"I thought that Hei-san..." Gorobei started.

"He doesn't. He apparently just wanted to get to Bevelle." I said quickly cutting him off and stood up, "I need some sleep, I feel like I'm catching something..." As I walked out the door, I heard Cliff shouting random things and exclaiming,

"What the HELL did I miss these past few hours!"

Making my way back to the bridge, I stopped in front of the door feeling another stabbing feeling in my chest. I clutched my hand over it and took a few deep breaths.

Is this... how a broken heart is suppose to feel like...?

I shook the feeling off and entered the bridge. Suddenly the ship rocked to the side and I ended up slamming my head against a computer console in the wall. Sirens were blaring and Cid was swearing.

"Dammit! A battle zone?" Kel said trying to steady himself by holding onto the wall.

"Everyone hang onto something!" Cid barked, "You guys! Keep me updated and give me status!"

"Yeah! Pull those levers! Turn those knobs!" Kikuchiyo shouted and with a surprised shout fell over and in the confusion had his head kicked off by the girl with green hair, "AH! KATSUNOJI! MY HEAD!" I shook the dizziness from my head and quickly ran to the front window where Kariudo and Kein were trying to remain on their feet from Kein's spear stabbed into the floor. I felt the floor slip beneath me and turn sideways as I turned with it.

AH! DAMN SLIPPERY FLOOR!

There was a small yank on my shirt and I looked up seeing Kakashi holding me up.

"Use your chakra to meld your feet into the floor, be ready for anything so don't let your guard down." he said setting me back onto my feet, "We have to get everyone away from the windows. I nodded after getting my feet to stick to the floor and ran back to get Kariudo and Kein.

"Here, take her first!" Kein said handing Kariudo to me. I nodded and with a jump set her down where Cid was trying to steer.

"God dammit! Of all the times for Deepground to show up..." he cursed, "F---!"

I jumped back to get Kein and went back to get the WRO members. I reached the front of the window and skidded to a stop when I saw a lady with red long hair jump in front of me. The problem was, she was outside of the window... She rose a bow looking weapon and I saw a gun muzzle.

Oh mother damn!

I shoved a barrier into the window as she shot into the glass shattering a hole into it. There was a harsh tug and I was tumbling through the air as the vacuum sucked me out of the hole.

"GYAAAAH!"

ʓʓʓ

I and managed to regain my balance by flipping around so I was falling front first. As I rushed through a cloud, I noticed the giants guns and glowing blue of Deepground and bit my thumb to draw blood. I drew the circle on my hand and thrust my hand out.

"I summon thee! From the winds of the sky and seas of Besaid, come to me! Valefor: Winged eagle of the sky!" I chanted. When nothing happened, I suddenly remembered why I was even in this mess. I was destroying the dark Aeons... Oh man!

"Uh, Bahamut! No wait we killed him... Uh... Magus sisters! No wait... they're gonna die..." I said thinking outloud, "Oh MAN I CAN'T REMEMBER WHICH SUMMONS CAN FLY!" I plunged through another cloud and saw the ground was even closer, I could see the tiny forms of soldiers running around.

_Well, I can't really have you dying on me now... Can I? I'll take over._

My hands moved on their own and quickly did handseals as I watched somewhat worried about my involuntary body movement.

_Repeat after me, Katon!_

**_"RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" _**I shouted and a giant stream of flame the shape of a chinese dragon surged ahead of me and in a few moments, made contact with the ground. I actually slowly felt my decent slow down and suddenly, the flames stopped. I went back into another freefall...

Well, at least when I die in a crater of nothingness it'll be somewhat swift and painless...

There was a rush of wind and a flap of wings as someone grabbed my hand and I was suddenly going back upwards. I looked up a smiled.

"Didn't think you'd come." I said. As I was flown back into the Shera and was put down on the floor, I took a few breathes and looked up again.

"Kiako! Thank god, you're in one piece!" Kel said sliding beside me

"Yeah, I thought you were a goner." Ian sighed patting his chest.

"My Love! Oh you're safe!" Vale cried grabbing me into a hug. I chuckled and looked up.

"Thanks."

"I was meerly paying back my debt." Nero replied folding his mechanical wings back in and his arms over his chest.

ʓʓʓ

Almost everyone crowded me asking me billions of questions and I quickly waved them off with a few smiles and "I'm okay"s. Cid barked at his crew to get back to work and everyone settled down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it started pushing me towards the door.

"You hurt your head, we should get that looked at." the blonde haired samurai from Bevelle earlier smiled and started to lead me to the infirmary. Before the door closed I caught of glimpse of Heihachi holding Miu in his arms with his wings wrapped around her. I turned away and heard the door snap shut. As we were walking down the hall, I noticed that the man's left arm was made of steel, a total mechanical arm similar to an automail. When he looked down at me his face looked super strict and I shrank away a bit.

"S-Sorry..." I quietly apologized. The man smiled.

"What for? I should be sorry for not introducing myself," he said and bowed down professionally as if on stage, "My name is Shichiroji, pleased to meet you."

I also bowed and introduced myself. When we got to the infirmary, Shichiroji actually stopped, turned around, and ended up slamming himself into the automatic closed door.

"Oh, Momotaro!" Gorobei smiled, "So good to see you again!" A girl with long brown hair with a smaller girl with short brown hair were sitting by the beds and wore the same kind of stange clothing. If I remember correctly from my research, it was the farmers clothing.

"Oh, Shichiroji-dono! Isn't it wonderful? Gorobei-dono is alive." she smiled and saw me, "Oh? Who might you be?" I quickly introduced myself again. Man this was girl was pretty! Beautiful in fact! She didn't even have a shread of make-up on either!

"Heeey, you're a kitty cat! That's really cool!" the little girl said pointing at my whiskers, "Can I feel them?"

"You'll have to excuse my little sister," the girl said, "I'm Kirara, a water preistess."

Holy fish, a preistess!

"And I'm Komachi!" the little girl said happily. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

So, after I got my head patched up, Kirara and I were talking about a few things.

"Oh, I see. So that is your journey." she said with interest, "Well, if you need any help please be free to ask for it."

"Oh uh, sure. Although, I don't really want to get any more people involved in this." I said rubbing behind my head.

"Ah, I understand." Kirara said nodding and looked down at her skirt, "I've heard from Kyuzo of what you summoners do, sending the souls of the dead away into a place called the Farplane... It must be hard."

I shook my head trying to smile and ended up feeling tears flow down my face.

"Uh? Oh... Where'd these come from?" I said wiping them away then laughed, "Silly me, crying for no reason. Pull it together right?" I gently slapped at my cheeks. Kirara put her hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't do more than you can handle, you're still young." she said gently.

"That's right, if you let some of your friends help carry your burdens, it gets lighter for everyone." Cliff said and jumped out of his bed, "Well! I'l rearing to go! Let's get to the bridge."

"Sure thing." I said and stood up, "You guys coming?"

"In a minute, could I have a word with Lady Kirara alone please?" Shichiroji asked. I nodded and left with Cliff and Hakkai.

Cid had just announced we had arrived near the Calm lands, a few WRO members carried us down by a different ship into the gorge.

The purple miasma poured from the cave mouth and I used my hand to cover my mouth when I coughed.

"Hey, you sure you're gonna be ok in there?" Kariudo asked as I went into another coughing fit.

"Yup, I'll be fine!" I smiled reaasuringly and took a bold step forward.

Man, I hope I'm not getting sick...

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long, my computer froze while I was saving and I had to restart this chapter... Don't worry Fira-san, I will put Azul in for you. I find it interesting your grandfather would look like him, that's actually really cool. n.n Well, thanks for reading everyone!


	18. Broken

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The sound of wind screaming past my ears..._

_A spray of red..._

_...A rush of wings..._

_Blazing ice, and... _

_Falling... Falling..._

_Into darkness..._

"Hey, hey!" I slowly opened my eyes seeing the green haired girl shaking my shoulder, "Come on, we have to get moving." I nodding standing up and went into another coughing fit. Man, I wonder if I'm coming down with a bad cold or something...

"You feelin' ok? You've been coughing since we left the airship." Kel said walking beside me.

"Eh? No, I'm ok. Just probably this miasma, I don't really like it much apparently..." I replied and Ian put his hand on my forehead.

"You're a bit warm, better not hurt yourself ok?" he said patting my head. I turned around looking at the guardians. Some of Kariudo's guardians were up ahead with Chichiri, Ian, Cliff and Kikuchiyo. Behind were Soren, Oscar, Zero, Kyuzo and Kakashi. In the middle was Kariudo, me, Kel, Hakkai, Miu and Heihachi and the rest of the samurai. Nero and whoever was left stayed on the ship, like Kein, Kyoko and Vale. Reeve was getting Vincent to help out with some WRO business.

The additional 3 samurai were actually quite nice. The man with long brown hair, Kambei, seemed to be the leader of the 7, Shichiroji was a really funny guy and that Katsuchiro person was... well... A bit demanding and anxious.

"Sensei, I've never seen a cave like this, why are we traveling through here?" he asked, "I don't spot any Nobuseri..." When he kept asking where the damned robots were, I started to grind my teeth.

"Relax, he may be very impatient, but Katsuchiro is a decent man." Shichiroji said apparently noticing my annoyance. I stopped.

A man? THAT was a man? But... He... Pony tail... I... urg...

I must be having gender recognitioning problems...

I coughed into my hand again this time tasting something bitter. Great... I looked up trying to see which part of the cave we were in. Since the nodes were still busted, we had to walk through this winding death trap fighting fiends like crazy. I just wanted to sleep... A huge cloud of the miasma blew into my face and I fell to my knees gripping my head.

Dammit! I can't believe how dizzy I am from just this cave... I covered my mouth to cough again tasting blood rising up.

"Kiako you ok?" Heihachi asked kneeling beside me and placing his hand on my shoulder. I didn't want him to touch me, I don't even want him near me... I felt the stabbing feeling return, this time more painful then the last.

"I'm... fine..." I replied between my coughs and stood up brushing his hand off. I ran ahead to walk in front of the others and sighed when we got into the main cavern. Finally...

I coughed again and looked at my hand to see blood dripping down my palm.

"Hey," Kel walked up beside me, "You sure you ok with this? We can handle Yojimbo and we can get someone to esort you back to the ship." I shook my head and pressed a sphere in my garment grid. White, red and black robes replaced my cropped shirt and turtle neck and my hair had tied itself up with a piece of string. The ponytail almost reached the bottom of my back, it sure has gotten long... A white long scarf wrapped itself around my neck and shoulders and I pulled it over my nose like Zero, white bandages did the same thing around my arms. Reaching beside me, I grabbed hold of the giant sword that was stabbed into the ground beside me and pulled it out. It was pretty light actually, it was similar to Auron's katana only it was a broad sword. Well, more like a spear now that I looked at the handle, it was slightly longer then your average handle.

Yes, this was my samurai dress sphere.

"Let's get this over with." I said strictly to the others. Lifting my sword up, I slashed down at the stone boulders blocking the way.

Out from the darkness, walked out Yojimbo, trails of smoke swirling around him and his faithful Kogoro growling beside him.

ʓʓʓ

Katsuchiro was the first to lunge forward, drawing his sword and charging forth.

"HAAAA!" he swung his sword and in a second it went flying behind him.

"HYAA!" Kikuchiyo jumped over him kicking Kogoro off of Katsu, preventing him from being chewed to death. The Kogoro snarled and all 6 samurai jumped in to subdue it. I went straight for Yojimobo, dragging my sword behind me and slashing horizontally at him. Yojimbo meerly took a step back, and threw 3 knives at me.

CLANG!

Kakashi skidded back a bit after he deflected them away with his kunai. He quickly did a few seals and lightning sparked to life in his hand.

"Raikiri!" he shouted thrusting it out at Yojimbo. The Aeon phased out and there was a loud CLICK.

"Kakashi!" Metal echoed as Yojimbo's sword collided with Chichiri's staff. Chanting a few words, Hakkai jumped in and sent a chi blast at Yojimbo making him skid back a few feet. Kel and Ian jumped into the air banishing their weapons and both of them managed to slash at Yojimbo's shoulder pads. With a swirl of energy, Yojimbo threw them off and tossed a few knives at them. Kel was able to spin his spear in a circle to knock back the knives as Ian slashed them away from himself.

Yojimbo lurched forward when Zero's shuriken embedded itself into his back and Heihachi swopped down slashing down at his back and pulling out Zero's shuriken at the same time. He tossed it back and Zero caught it in mid air.

"Your blood... Won't you share it with me?" Charden said as his blood took the form of the Reaper. It dug it's scyth into Yojimbo's shoulder and started to absorb the blood. After a moment, Charden froze and collapsed to the ground.

"Charden!" I quickly change to Whitemage to check it out.

"This blood... I can't..." Charden coughed out, "I can't handle this blood, it's too... Poisoned..." he fell to the ground unconscious.

Damn...

I cast Esuna and Regen on him then quickly switched back to samurai. I lifted my sword over my shoulder and ran to where Kariudo and Oscar were holding up. Hearing gun shots, I turned to see Miu with a gun pointed at Yojimbo and was shooting off wildly at it. When a bullet hit Oscar in the side and another 3 joined it, I ran to Miu using my sword to block the bullets and snap kicked the gun out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Watch where you're shooting! Can't you aim? You hit everyone BUT Yojimbo." I growled at her, "Oh whatever, I have no time to waste with a fool like you!"

WHAP!

I staggered back holding my cheek. Son ova... She just slapped me! I felt the urge to retaliate rise up and shook it off. I saw Kariudo had jumped away with Oscar to the side and I joined them transforming into White Mage again.

"Where's he hit?" I asked as Kariudo was pulling off Oscar's sallet. His normal calm smile was replaced with a face twisted in pain and I almost broke into tears right there. Summoning a Cura, I healed his wounds and instructed for him to rest and Kariudo guard him. I flipped back to samurai and charged at Yojimbo.

Damn it all... This is becoming a real hassle... The 6 samurai were still having troubles with Kogoro, which was hard to believe considering it was only a dog... Miu had picked her gun up again and was firing once again, at random...

For the love of, how in the name of YEVON did I ever let her come with us!

As I got closer, Yojimbo used his Wakizashi technique to knocked everyone back with wounds down their front. I skidded to a stop seeing Heihachi had used his wings to cover Miu and was slumped on the ground oozing blood.

Yojimbo disposed of his normal sword and preformed a few handseals as a circular seal glowed in front of him. Reaching his hand out, he pulled out a different katana.

Oh no... Not his OverDrive...!

"Hei-san! Get up! He's coming! Get up!" Miu was shaking Heihachi who stood himself up with his sword and staggered. Yojimbo was already disposing of the sheath and started running at them.

Dammit... I... I...

I'm so stupid...

I jumped in front of the wood samurai, gritting my teeth when the sword point stabbed through my chest and I used my hand to stop the blade from going any further. Weilding whatever strength I had left, I rose my sword and thrust it straight through Yojimbo, had he been human I'd have stabbed his heart.

He seemed to jerk back in a kind of surprise and I looked up at him while huffing and trying to breath.

"Now... You feel...The pain I've been feeling..." I croaked out. Yojimbo, with a kind of nod, grabbed my blade and snapped it in half leaving a portion of it inside his own chest. I coughed when he pulled his sword out and put my hand over the hole to prevent more bleeding. He walked away to gather his sheath and handed it along with the sword to me.

"_This is now the blade you will weild." _Yojimbo's deep voice spoke out, _"I must thank you summoner, I've been waiting to be sent in a proper way." _He whistled for Kogoro, who galloped to his side and sat down beside it's master. Yojimbo kneeled down nodding at me and I took his katana from him and unsheathed it. Lifting it into the air, I slashed downwards over his head. Just as the blade touched him, the pyraflies split up floating away and leaving an empty space.

I wiped the blade on my robe sleeve and sheathed it holding it by my side.

"Let's get going." I said and turned to the others, "As soon as we're good enough to leave, we leave right away." I heaved a sigh and changed back into my normal clothing. As soon as I did, I started to cough again and almost hurled when my blood splurted from my new wound. I coughed again and felt my blood leak through my fingers to the ground.

"Kiako!" Cliff jogged up beside me, "Good god kid..."

"I"ll be fine, go help out Oscar with some items will ya? I'll be right there as soon as I patch myself up." I smiled and limped to the wall on the other side of the room. I sat down leaning against the wall and dug through my backpack pulling out a Hi-Potion. Looking at it with an expression of dismay, I flipped off the cap and chugged it down. To be honest, it tasted like lemonaide with no sugar in it... I drank some water to get rid of the sting and started to wrap myself with some cloth bandages I had in my bag. Good thing I have a first aide kit in here... I winced when I reached my shoulder and noticed a hole.

Well... Joy... Not only was I stabbed, I was also SHOT...

I stood up feeling my head spin and changed into White mage. After swallowing some advil, I made my way to the others who seemed to be bickering.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"NO way! I ain't lettin' YOU heal me!" Kel was shouting at Miu and noticed I had come, "Oh thank god, a real doctor! Yo wanna help patch me up? Genius over there shot me in the foot..." he gestured to Miu.

"She SHOT you in the foot?" I asked and kneeled down beside him, "Man, hard to find good help these days..."

"I know..." Kel groaned and I smiled at him. Thankfully, Shichiroji and Gorobei were experienced in dressing wounds so at least the bullet in Kel's foot was already disposed of. My magic helped out quite a bit too, Charden was up and running around already. Guess that Esuna helped.

I pulled off my hood and wiped my forhead. Well, almost everyone was healed, now for the hardest one...

I made my way to Heihachi trying to bandage his own wings and sighed snatching the cloth from him.

"Let me do it..." I said and created a healing aura on my hands placing them on his wounds.

"... Thank you." he said and looked up at me removing his pilot hat and shaking his hair loose, "Why have you been avoiding me? How did you become so distant?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, then again... I haven't been doing anything with you at all." I replied and moved on to his next wing.

"Well sorry, I've been a bit busy lately." Heihachi said scratching his head.

"Busy... Yeah..." I fumed and tried to turn my focus back to healing, which I couldn't since my head was pounding from the blood lose and my MP was getting critically low.

"Are you... feeling ok?" Heihachi asked putting his hand on my forehead. I slapped it off.

"No, I'm NOT feeling ok." I glowered, "My head is pounding, my shoulder hurts from your new girlfriend shooting me down like a hunter and I feel like I've been stabbed billions of times, I'm BLOODY ok!"

"Wait a second, girlfriend? Why're you angry at me?" Heihachi frowned, "If It's something I did wrong I'll try to fix it." I pulled my hood over my head and started to walk away.

"You can't fix it..." I hissed back.

"Hey don't walk away, tell me what I did wrong!" Heihachi yelled after me and grabbed my shoulder, "What did I do wrong?"

I spun around slapping his hand off, "YOU BROKE MY HEART!" I practically screamed at him.

ʓʓʓ

All fell silent except for the echos of my voice bouncing around the cavern.

I furiously wiped my watering eyes, "As soon as you kissed her, my heart shattered into millions of pieces." I said through my teeth, "I can't believe I actually liked you... I can't even believe I trusted you! I can't believe how STUPID I was to even fall in love with you!"

"I... I'm sorry... I..." he glanced up at me, his eyes sad, "But I... I have no answer..."

"Then from now on, we're strangers..." I sighed wiping my eyes again. I turned on my heel and headed out the cavern, "I need some time alone, I'll meet you guys back at the ship..." I covered my mouth again and coughed again. My head began to spin and my coughing didn't feel like it was going to stop anytime soon. The whole cavern swirled around me and my head hit something hard. I heard the others calling my name but tried to block it out.

Arg.. Everything hurts... My chest, my head...

My heart...

Authors notes: Well, there's chapter 18 for ya n.n; I"ll try to update a little bit more, I've gotten quite a few ideas lately. Thanks for reading!


	19. Animal cruelty

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly blinking, I opened my eyes and looked around. Looked like I was in the Shera's medical wing... At least my head stopped hurting, and my chest was nothing but a dull ache. I closed my eyes turning onto my side and saw on the other side of the curtain, two figures arguing. Well, one of them was yelling alot.

"Doing your duty? You're duty is to be her guardian! Which means you guard your summoner, not the other way around!" I heard Kel yelling and throwing his arms around in the air.

"I know that but-"

"No buts Hei-man! Man I can't believe you'd love that broad more then Kiako..." Kel was sighing and running his hand through his hair, "But seriously man, Kiako loves ya more then anyone else in the world. Well, she DID until you went and started to neglect her and hang out with that other girl."

I heard Heihachi heave a heavy sigh.

"Very well then, give my regards to her..."

"What? Ya ain't even gonna check on her?"

"I doubt that she'd want to see me anymore, from what you're telling me and from what I already know what I've done, I've caused her enough pain..." there were some foot steps and I closed my eyes again.

Yes, everything did hurt. Yes I felt utterly betrayed and hated by Hei-san, yes I-

Hei-san? I thought I stopped calling him that... We are strangers now, we... We...

"Hey, you feelin' any better?" I snapped out of my own world and smiled up at Kel and a few of the others that had come in. I nodded happily. Kel sighed patting his chest and sat on a chair that was beside the bed while Zero, Kariudo, Ian and Vale either stood around me or took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"You really worried us when you started to throw up so much blood, you're lucky that Kakashi's a super fast runner otherwise you might've not made it." Ian said.

"Yeah, you should've healed yourself before anyone else, you idiot." Zero scoffed, "If you can't even save yourself how're you gonna save other people?"

"Hey at least I tried." I shrugged the winced gripping at my shoulder, "Jeez, still aches..."

"You're lucky you got here when you did." a lady with her left arm out of her coat and one of her eyes shut said as she walked in, "Shalua Rui, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." I said bowing slightly and sitting up, "So... how are the others?"

"They're all fine, minor injuries are all treated." Shalua said, "I'm surprised to see that you've healed so fast from the extent of your wounds." I rubbed behind my head.

"Guess being half demon has it's advantages."

Shalua smiled, "I see. Well, you better get some more rest. Everyone out!"

"No! I shall never leave her side again!" Vale shouted dramatically and clung to my arm, "Never, ever, ever, ever, ever... NOOO!"

"Get some sleep, we'll see you later." Kariudo said waving as Kel and Zero grabbed Vale from the back of his tux.

"UNHAND ME! YOUR UNMANACURED HANDS ARE FILTHY!" Vale protested as he was dragged.

When the others had left, I layed back down on the bed and sighed. So... tired... I think I might've used up almost all of my chakra and MP... I rolled onto my side closing my eyes and drifting into sleep.

ʓʓʓ

After what felt like hours, I sat up yawning and stretching my arms and legs out, hopped out of bed landing straight onto my feet. Taking a step forward I tripped over my own feet and fell face first into the floor. Stupid feet... Sitting back up again, I raised my foot to scratch at my ear and... Hey wait a second...

I stopped scratching and looked around myself seeing giant blocks and platforms above my head. I looked again seeing Miu walked past me. She raised her eyebrow at me and walked away. Man, I hate it when she looks down on me. Literally! I paused seeing an orange cat in front of me. Trying not to scare it away, I moved to the left and the cat followed me, then I went to the right and it STILL followed me! I hissed at the cat and it hissed at me the exact same time. Taking a few steps back, I ran full speed at the cat and ended up slamming into a hard wall with a metallic, BONG.

Rubbing my head, I looked up again to see it had run into... A mirror? I stood up and walked side to side as the orange cat followed me.

Uh-oh...

I looked at myself seeing I was completely furry with no clothes, just a bunch of...Fur. My hands were gone and I was on all fours running in involuntary circles.

Dammit dammit! How the hell did I become a real cat!

I jumped with ease back onto the bed I was sleeping in and grabbed the edge of the blanket with my teeth. Might as well make it LOOK like I was sleeping.

Afer fixing that, I jumped off and decided to explore around a bit. Scurrying around and occasionally falling over my feet, I made it into another part of the medical wing where Kirara and Katsuchiro were together and Kirara was cradling Katsu's bandaged arm.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked with a worried expression, "I always worry when you go into battle..."

"Don't worry, if I die, it will be when I'm protecting you." Katsuchiro said. Kirara threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Then, if you are to die, I will come with you." she said softly and Katsuchiro pulled her closer.

"Lady Kirara..."

"AWWWW!" my head bolted upwards and I dodged to the side just as Kiku stomped his foot down onto the ground. Jeez! Mechanical oaf almost flattened me!

"Sister and Katsu are doing something together!" Komachi teased sitting on Kiku's shoulder.

"Yeah! Some kinda hanky-panky!" he bellowed loudly and the two of the laughed as Kirara and Katsuchiro turned red together. I quickly left the room and skittered down the corridor. I wonder where else I could go...

Feeling a pull on my scruff, I started to kick and flail around shouting threats that all came out in angry meows and hisses.

"Oh! It's a kitten!" Yuffie said curiously as Kyoko looked as well, "Hey, do you have the same idea I do?"

Kyoko and Yuffie looked at eachtother with a smile I knew all too well...

"MAKE OVER!" they both shouted and I was suddenly shoved into a tiny green sweater.

"Aww, she looks like a pumpkin!" Kyoko squealed happily. I hissed at the two of them.

I'm going to destroy you!

"Ooh ooh! Let's try this sweater!" Yuffie said holding up a small pink one, "I used to put it on my teddy bears when I was a kid!"

Oh my LORD!

"Actually, I wonder how she'll look in this one." Kyoko said slipping me into-

A striped yellow and black sweater.

GRAAH!

"Lookie! Bumble bee kitty!" she squeaked while sticking on a headband with antannae attached to it.

"Actually, I've been curious about this one." Yuffie said and pulled the ugliest, multicolored sweater that looked like it blew up in the knitting machine, over my head. Or just plain blew up in the person's hands, or the person who was making it blew up WHILE making it cause IT blew up!

NOOO!

I nipped at Yuffie's hand and bolted away when she let go.

I gotta get this sweater off... I gotta get this sweater off... I GOTTA GET THIS SWEATER OFF!

I rounded a few corners and when I felt that it was safe, started to tug and pull at the stupid ugly sweater with my teeth and paws.

DAMMIT! I MISS MY THUMBS!

Noticing a small hook of bent metal in the wall, I hooked the sweater end against it and started to try and wiggled out of it only getting one leg out. When I tried to get the rest of my body out, my head ended up where the sleeve was and my other paw was still in the other sleeve.

DAMN!

There was a loud CLUNK and I looked up seeing a big, dark wall of... Something...

I ran. FAST. I rolled away and took off down the hallways turning right, right, left, right, and sometimes the rare whole circle just to find out where I was going. I could actually feel the yarn unraveling behind me...

Making a sharp turn, I skidded to a halt when I slammed into a pair of hard boots. Looking up I saw-

Nero, the Sable.

I squeaked and turned around slamming into another pair of hard boots.

"Hey, Nero-san. I didn't think you'd do something so cruel to a cat." I was picked up by the back of the ugly sweater and it was pulled off of me. I looked up to see my savior was-

Heihachi.

I groaned and it came out as a longly dragged MREOOOOW...

"I wouldn't even go near the feline." Nero replied, "Nore would I ever put such an atrocious, distasteful sweater on one. Such animal cruelty is to be deserved by none."

Yeah, you didn't have to run down 15 hallways with it on!

"I wonder who's cat this is, she only has a bell collar on." Heihachi said lifting me up to his face. I almost felt the urge to slash my claws across it.

"It's none of my concerns." Nero said and disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Heihachi blinked for a moment then smiled down at me.

"Well kitty, guess I'll take care of you for a while then." he said and carried me away.

Oy! Put me down! You jerk! You two timin', squinty eyed, jerk!

"Hey take it easy." Heihachi said and after punching a few keys into a door, walked through into a room and the door snapped shut.

DAMN! The door!

ʓʓʓ

He set me on the bed to his temporary room and sat down beside me. Some work tools were layed neatly on the nearby desk and a well sized porthole showed the clouds passing by. Heihachi set his pilot hat down on the nightstand and layed down on the bed tucking his hands behind his head.

"Well, this'll be your home for a while." he said outloud and I had already jumped off the bed and pawed at the door, "Sorry, I can't let anyone else see you here. If they did you might have to be kicked off. That Cid man is really scary when he's angry..." After trying to pull off a Mr. Fantastic immitation of trying to squeeze under the door, I sighed my defeated sigh and jumped up onto the bed laying on the pillow beside Heihachi.

Well, I might be totally angry with him, but doesn't mean I can't enjoy his company for the time being. Heihachi smiled and gave my head a pet. I started to purr and he chuckled stroking my fur. I closed my eyes to rest them and curled my tail around me using it as a kind of pillow for the moment. Feeling Heihachi's hand stop moving, I opened my eyes to see he was fast asleep.

I sighed. Well, he did back stab me.. Then again, he was still very kind to me, even when I was doing some of the most stupid things. Even back at the cavern, I guess he gets points for actually wanting to try and fix his mistake...

"...ko... I... I'm...so...Sorry... Please don't... " I sat up watching intently at Heihachi curling into a ball muttering in his sleep. "Please I don't... I didn't..."

He was having a nightmare. Plain and simple. But, about what?

I leaned in closer and tilting my head to the side. He looked like he was in pain in the dream, maybe something from his past?

"Stop it... Don't... don't..." a tear rolled down his cheek as he started to cry in his sleep, "No... I'm... So sorry... Kiako..." Staring at him for a moment, I went on all fours and crawled beside him so I was lying next to him.

Arg... Love is so troublesome...

Authors notes: An idea I had for a while, didn't think it'd be in this part of the fic. n.n;; Man, school's ben kickin' me in the ass.. hard... but I'm some how managing to finish my homework on time... O.o? this was actually going to be longer, but then I noticed it was a bit TOO long so I cut it in half. Oh well, thanks for reading!


	20. Patches

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a nap for about 10 minutes, Heihachi awoke and sat up on his elbow rubbing at his eyes. He sat up at the edge of the bed sighing while rustling his wings. I sat up with him waving my tail around.

Jee, I've never seen Heihachi so sad before. I've never seen him cry either, he always looks so happy...

"I can't believe, how stupid I am Neko." he said to me. Well, guess he couldn't think up a name for me so I guess just calling me Cat will do, "I hurt her so badly, and I wasn't even aware of it." He picked me up and put me on his lap while stroking my fur again.

"It was just one kiss, one thing that Miu wanted most from me. I gave it to her, I promised her as compensation for her saving my life." Heihachi continued and scratched behind my ear, "I can't believe, even after all I've done I guess I was right. With traitors, you never know when they'll betray again..." I sighed and jumped up onto his shoulder rubbing my head against his.

"Meow." Well, I guess it was the only thing I could do. I couldn't really just do nothing. He looked so...sad...

"Heh heh, well, at least I've got you to keep me company." Heihachi chuckled petting my head.

The door suddenly snapped open and I tumbled off of Heihachi's shoulder, onto the bed, and onto the floor.

"Hey Hachi!" Miu sang popping her head inside. Hey Hachi? Must've been some kind of stupid joke of hers... Damn pun! "What're you doin' in here all alone?"

"I was just thinking about some things." Heihachi replied picking me up off the floor and petting my head, "You got startled... Didn't you?"

"What is that... THING doing in here?" Miu asked distastefully looking at me as if I were a piece of orange lint. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I found Neko wandering around the hallways, tied up in an ugly sweater."

"Well, make sure to get rid of it as soon as we land near Baaj temple. It's gross from all the fur it sheds..." Miu said and sat down beside Heihachi, "Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?" She leaned towards him and went to plant a kiss on him again. I opened my mouth ready to bite whatever hand was closest to me until Heihachi pushed her back a bit.

"You've already had your kiss, I've payed my debt already." he said and stood up with me still in his arms, "I'm sorry, I need to be alone. Please leave." Now, as much as I'd expected to just watch Miu sigh and leave, that didn't really happen... Well, not the way I thought it would go anyways.

"Alone? Great, I'll stay with you." she said sitting herself back down onto the bed. I groaned, why won't she go away!

"Please... I need to think of how I can atone..."

"What's so special about her...?" Miu asked after a moment of silence, "That half demon is a monster! Do you know what she'll do one day to you all!"

"Kiako's not like that."

We all looked at the door to see Kakashi leaning against the frame.

"Uh! Kakashi-senpai..." Heihachi bent his head down a bit and I felt him grip me closer.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Kakashi said lazily scratching at his hair.

"Then hurry and leave, we're discussing something private." Miu said.

"If you want it private, don't leave the door open then." Kakashi chuckled and walked in reaching over to pet me on the head, "Where'd the cat come from?"

"Wandered around in the hallways." Heihachi said, "You...Aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"Could I have a moment alone with the cat?" he asked.

"EH?" We all raised our eyebrows at him and Kakashi picked me up by my scruff. Walking outside of the room, he held me up face to face and smiled.

"Well, this certainly is a stange outcome, ne, Kiako-chan?" he said. I started to wave my paws around in the air.

Kakashi-sensei! I dunno what happened! HELP ME! I WAS STUCK IN AN UGLY SWEATER! ANIMAL CRUELTY WAS PUT UPON ME!

"Whoa whoa easy there, I don't speak cat." Kakashi said, "Listen, I overheard Heihachi talking to himself, or to you rather. Some things aren't as they seem. Perhaps, he's thinking some things differently. Keep an eye on him." he placed me on the floor giving me a light push. I glanced up at him and he smiled. I sighed and walked back into the room jumping onto the bed.

"Oh, there you are." Heihachi said and started to pet my head again.

"Arg, I can't wait to see that thing go..." Miu sniffed, "It reminds me of that... Girl..."

"Kiako?" Heihachi stared at me for a moment, "You're right. They have the same eyes." I curled into a ball and still felt him running his fingers through my fur. Actually, to be honest, it felt pretty good. Like, getting your back scratched or somethin' like that. Of course, that's just-

I hissed when I felt a rough tug on my scruff.

"I can't stand it anymore! I hate cats!" Miu cried picking me up. I thrashed around feeling my scruff choke me. JEEZ! Using my feet for leverage, I nipped at Miu's hand and with a scream she whipped me into the bed.

I have to give Cid credit, them beds are bouncy...

Yes, I bounced off the bed and ended up shooting into Heihachi. With a surprised yelp he fell off the bed with me clinging to his vest.

Man, he's as clumsy as I am... I shook my head to get the stars out of it and looked up ending up face to face with the mechanic. I felt his bottom lip touch my nose.

POOF!

I coughed waving my hand in front of my face to fan away the smoke.

What the- I have a hand now?

I looked around seeing I was back to my normal human... Er, humanoid form and was on top of Heihachi in an ackward position. I felt my face flush and Heihachi's face matched his hair.

"K-Kiako-chan?"

I didn't reply and quickly did Kawarami no jutsu on the nearby pillow and dashed out of the room.

Damn.. Damn...damn...

I'm such a stupid fool...

Running around the hallways, I managed to find my way back to the medical wing. Thank you trail of yarn! I snickered at the thought and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why were you wandering around?" Shalua asked. I almost jumped out of my clothes! Which I thankfully still had on.

"I kinda got tired of laying around..." I said and she smiled.

"I guess I understand. But for now, get to bed." she said pushing me back towards my cubicle. I sighed obeying and pulled the blankets over my head.

ʓʓʓ

Waking up a moment later, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The sleep did some good, I felt my chakra and MP were almost full. Well, at leasy my ninjutsu is improving. I sniffed the air smelling something sweet and looked around and saw two vases beside the bed on a tray.

One vase had a red kind of flower in it and the other vase had a white flower and a yellow flower. I flipped the card attached to the vase over and felt a smile tug at my mouth.

_"Sorry, couldn't find any other flowers..."_

_-- Heihachi_

_ps. When you have your answer, please meet me in the room with the colourful ceiling._

"Ah, the rose exchange that was to take place during Christmas in your world." Kakashi said sitting on the side of the bed, "I remember how intent you were in listening to it."

Yeah, I remember too... If someone gave a red rose to a person they really liked, then the other person could answer Yes with a white rose or No with a yellow rose.

"Arg, my neck hurts..." I muttered rubbing at it, "Stupid Miu..."

"Hm?"

"She threw me into the bouncy beds..." Kakashi seemed to get a look of understanding and pat my shoulder.

"So, do you have an answer ready for him?" he smiled, "Go on." I tapped my chin for a moment and sighed.

"I have my answer." I replied and grabbed one of the flowers, "Mind covering for me while I'm gone? Shalua doesn't like me out of bed..." Kakashi put his hands together into a seal and in an instant transformed into me.

"Your secret it safe with me." he, er, she said and climbed into the bed, "I've been wanting a nap anyways..."

I checked around the corner and noticing no one around, bounded off down the hallway. Now... If only I can remember where that room is...

(Half an hour later...)

Arg! Stupid ship with it's stupid rooms and it's stupid identical walls! I stopped to lean against the wall to take a break. Man, if only I had some kind of landmark...

"Huah... Oooh..." I looked to the side seeing Yuffie doubled over trying to prevent herself from vomiting. Funny, she was fine when she was shoving sweaters over my head...

"Hey Yuffie, do you know where that room with the cool ceiling is?" I asked trying to keep my distance. She weakly pointed down the hall behind her, "Thanks! Ya know, you should take some Gravol pills, those work." I suggested while walking away.

I sighed taking the time to calm my heart rate. Ok, I'll just go in, give my answer, and leave. Done and done.

Hitting the OPEN key, I walkde in to see the ceiling was an immitation of outter space. Heh heh, Cid never got tired of it huh...?

Seeing Heihachi sitting in the corner, hiding under his wings, I gave them a light poke.

In a flash Heihachi had managed to flap himself up to the ceiling as if scared that I'd throw something at him. After seeing it was only me, he settlling himself down and rubbed behind his head nervously.

"Well, um..." he fumbled with his words and I sighed.

"Ya know, you really did hurt me back there." I said gingerly looking to the side, "Even if you do still 'Love me' this'll take a bit of time to get over."

"...I know..." There was a long silence and I took a seat on one of the chairs and stared up at the ceiling. It had changed to a night scene that looked somewhat like Macalania forest.

"Brings back memories don't it?" I said. Heihachi chuckled.

"Yes, it does." he replied and sat beside me, "Listen, I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I'm not even asking you to. Just that... I... Well..." His hair hung in front of his eyes shadowing it. Remembering the flower I had, I used it to poke and tickle his ear.When I got no reaction, I shook my head, stood up and tried to poke the flower up his nose. He ended up laughing and stopped when he saw the flower.

"Well, that's my answer." I replied handing him the flower. He slowly took it and looked me with those brown eyes of his.

"I'm...sorry..." he murmured and fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry..."

ʓʓʓ

I sighed and looked up at the passing clouds. Apparently the Shera also had some kind of skybox or something that gave a clear view of the whole sky. I smiled leaning back.

"Sure is prettyful," I said and looked over my shoulder, "Ne, Hei-san?"

"Yeah." he smiled resting his chin on my head and his arms lightly hugged my shoulders from behind. The sun peeked over a few clouds as night began to settle in over the skies. Hei-san and I were both leaning against the far wall beside the door and watched the clouds fly past.

"Hey," I said softly, "Sorry... For yelling at you back there."

"Why're you sorry?" Hei-san asked and used his hand to tilt my chin up to look at him, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever kissed you."

I scratched me cheek, "There was the time I was a cat..."

Heihachi chuckled, "I know I know, but this time..." he stood up and pulled me up with him, "I want to do it right." He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and his wings rustled nervously. He touched his forhead to mine and leaned in towards me.

I closed my eyes, hearing my heart beating loud in my ears and faster. Faster... Faster... I... Was...

"Meow." I blinked noticing that everything had gotten bigger again.

ARG DAMMIT! I got all excited and nervous, I turned into a cat again! NYAAAAGGGH!

Heihachi smiled trying to muffle his laughter, "So, you turned into Neko again."

"Mreoww..." I groaned just hanging limply in his hands. He gave me a light kiss on the head and in another puff of smoke I was back to normal again, 5'4 and a half and all.

"Heh heh, kawaii Kiako-chan." he laughed and leaned in again, "You aren't going to freak out this time are you?" I shook my head feeling my face heat up. Hei-san smiled and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. Then he kissed me on my nose and cheek. He leaned in again and I closed my eyes again smiling.

"Hei-san..."

"JUST DO IT ALREADY GOD DAMMIT!" a voice shouted beside us. Heihachi and I both jumped back startled. It looked like a different model of the robot from Rachet and Clank, it almost looked like a backpack! "Just hurry up and get it over with! JEEZ!"

"Dammit! I swear I'll dismantle you !" Kel shouted kicking the robot across the room, "Sorry about that guys, carry on!"

"So, you were all... Watching...?" I asked slowly seeing Kariudo, Zero, Ian, Hakkai, Chichiri, Gorobei, Shichiroji and Cid watching from the corner. Poor Heihachi looked horrified.

"Damn straight, now hurry up and kiss her so we can get back to work!" Cid shouted. Heihachi and I kinda glanced at eachother and after fumbling around a bit, I managed to rest my hands on Hei-san's shoulders and he lightly set his hands on my waist.

He gently pressed his lips against mine and there was loud audible, "AWWWWWWW!"

"Kiku shut up! You're totally ruining the moment!"

"So are you Spikey head!"

"What was the you bucket of bolts?"

"Both of you shut the F--- up!"

"Yo Hei-man! Move that wing I can't see!"

I smiled against Hei-san's lips. As soon as our lips touched, I felt like... Everything I was so worried about before was gone and lifted, all the pain, the stabbing and the sadness. Gone. My heart was beating so fast I thought it'd blow out of my chest or something.

When we pulled apart, Heihachi's face was a deep crimson and he gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Aishitageru." he said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Aishitageru." Heihachi paused for a second and he looked to Cid.

"Ne, Cid-san... If you're here now, then... Who's piloting the-"

The ship lurched to the side and we all tumbled into a giant mess on the side of the skybox.

"S.O.B!" Cid swore.

"At least he's making an effort to tone down his swearing." Kariudo shrugged.

"Mmmfph..."

"Eh?"

"MMFPH!" I looked down and poor Shichiroji's face was squished into the glass along with Ian and Zero. The shipt shifted again and we all crashed into the other side of the room.

"Hey! Here's a thought, how about we get up, and start to walk towards the door huh?" the robot said, his optics flashing at us, "That'd be smart ya know."

"Get that thing away from me, before I shove my spear SO far up his ass he'll-" Cid started and the room shifted again, "Oh whatever!" he jumped up and dashed through the door with a few of the others following him.

Heihachi and I looked at each other and smiled, then ran out of the room with the others.

ʓʓʓ

"HO HO YO HO! MON LE PIRATE... Eh... YO HO... WHEE!" Cliff was singing loudly while leaning on the steering wheel of the Shera and swinging around a bottle of... Something alchoholic...

"Hey! I told you not to drink my booze while ya drive!" Cid shouted running up the steps to where Cliff was still singing and trying to drink at the same time, "Quit slobbering all over the controls!" Cid pushed Cliff to the side and Cliff leaned off the wheel and spun down with it getting hit by one of the handles.

"WHOOEEE!" he fell down the stairs and onto the floor rolling in circles. The rest of the Shera crew in the bridge flopped down onto the floor and joined him.

"You're kidding me, he got them ALL drunk?" Kel said slamming his forehead.

"YO HO!"

"Apparently..." I replied watching Cliff ballet dancing with on of the WRO members.

"Ya bastards better get sober! Or I'll kick your ass all the way to that damn Wall market!" Cid threatened and pushed a few buttons. The Shera stabalized and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least we weren't going to crash and die.

"BAD EGGS... PIRATE LIFE FOR YARRGG!" Cliff sang still running about.

"Chichiri, if you please..." Zero said. Chichiri nodded and when he caught up to Cliff, poked his fingers at a point in his neck. The Klausian stopped his singing and fell straight to sleep.

"GAAAH! MINA-SAN! HELP ME! HE'S CRUSHING ME NO NA DA!" Chichiri screamed trying to push Cliff's heavy body off. Cid jumped back down to the floor.

"Well, we're a bit delayed but we'll still make it to Baaj. Just an hour behind schedule." he said to me and grinned, "No worries, we'll get ya to your temple. Well, at least I will."

I gave my thanks and left the bridge with Heihachi beside me.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me. I took his hand.

"Well, we could..." I stopped, "OH NO!"

"Oh no what?"

"I forgot Kakashi-sensei in the medical wing! He's still pretending to be me!" I cried and took off down the hallway, "We gotta go save him!"

Authors notes: Nyaaaah... Mushiness... XD Well, at least this is all outta the way. Now I cant get to work on my other fics. The G.I. Joe one seems to be the most popular.

Oh right, guess what? I'll be turning 15 (Finally!) on October 8th! Horray! XD Thanks for reading everyone!


	21. GHOST!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!) and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn that Cliff Fitter! As soon as he sobers up I'm getting Kuro to beat his ass to oblivion!

"Ok, everyone who can swim, come with us." Ian said, "I'm pretty sure we could handle this thing alone."

It was only Ian, Kel, Zero, Vale, Miu and I along with Heihachi, Kakashi and Chichiri with me. The others stayed inside mostly because they didn't want to come and were resting up from... Can you guess?

Cliff had managed to get them all drunk as well... Which was amusing since Charden was totally unphased by the alchohol. Kariudo came along with her sober few. All that remained of her crew was Hakkai, Soren and Vincent. Oscar passed out from the drinks and Albel turned super violent against the other guardians, which lead to even more problems. Kein? He was passed out by walking himself into a window.

"Man, what're we doing in a place like this?" Fayt's ghost said phasing into view, "It's creepy..." I saw Chichiri staring at the dank water and gloomy weather. Thunder would boom once in a while with a flash of lightning. A heavy silence covered the area.

"Yes, I agree no da..." Chichiri said. There was a rattling sound and we all whipped around seeing it was...

Kel shaking?

"I...Hate...Ghosts and stuff..." he shuddered, "Anima's bottom half is just... uhh..."

"Oh dear..." Kariudo said rubbing behind her neck, "This might be a bit harder then we thought..."

"Yeah, not only are we missing a bunch of guardians, we've also got people scared of ghosts..." I muttered and noticed Heihachi rubbing at his wing, "You doing ok?"

"Uh! Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said with a smile and giving his wing a slight stretch.

"Careful now folks, I heard that there's some kinda energy radiating here. Might've powered up Anima or somethin' so keep an eye out." Cid cautioned. I nodded in thanks.

"Sure thing Cid, we'll be fine."

"But, how're we going to fight something we can't see?" Kakashi asked, "We can't just blindly swing around."

"Trust me, after this, you'll wish you never saw it." I sighed and walked along the stone planks, "Come on..."

After we followed the planks for a bit, I looked down to see a shiny layer on top of the water. It almost looked like...

Ice.

"Oh no..." I said outloud and ran ahead seeing the whole flooded temple, was covered in the shiny-ness.

"Well, it still looks like water." Kel said kneeling down beside me. Kakashi jumped off the stone walkway landing on the surface.

"Well, it certainly isn't solid." he said, "There's a very thin bit of ice over the water."

"Then how come you can stand on it?" Hakkai asked. Kakashi's eye went into happy archs.

"I'm a ninja, I've learned to walk on water."

"Yeah." Zero said standing beside him. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I haven't learned how to do that yet." I replied almost pitifully.

Everyone let out a simple, "Ah."

I rubbed at my chin, "Let's see, Heihachi can fly, Kakashi and Zero can walk on water, everyone except Chichiri and I can swim which is not an option here, and none of us can walk on the ice." I stopped for a moment and examined my Garment Grid. Ok let's see... Samurai, White Mage, Black Knight, Black Mage, Berserker and Songtress- Wait a second Songtress? WHEN THE HECK DID I PUT THAT IN? I sighed.

If only Nero was here he could teleport us inside with his darkness...

"You rang?" his voice said beside me.

"AHH!! IT'S HIM!!" I cried pointing and jumping back.

"What am I, a ghost?" Nero said with a sense of indignity, "I do not think I'd be able to transport so many of you down into the catacombs. Then again, I don't think I'd want to..."

"Aww, please? If we don't send that Aeon it'll wreak havok around here, and Seymour might come and absorb it, that'd be a huge problem." I said rubbing behind my head, "Well, at least he isn't here yet. But please Nero, if we don't stop this guy he'll be stronger then Sephiroth!"

"THAT, is impossible." Kariudo quickly said, "It took me almost an hour and a half to beat him."

"Really?" I asked in awe, "Took me almost five hours... Sephy-sama sure is annoying..." Nero closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"I would transport you and your summoner friend and one more, but that is all." he replied.

"But then what about us? What if you need to fight again?" Fayt asked.

"Yeah, only one of us guardians would be able to go with you guys." Zero said.

"Well, Kariudo can choose a guardian, none of them have been getting any action lately." I said with a shrug. I changed into my Samurai Dress sphere, I wanna practice a bit more with my sword, and having Yojimbo's sword kinda comforted the fact I was facing one of the scariest aeons ever...

"Then I shall volunteer." Hakkai smiled. I nodded and turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you both..." Heihachi said with a frown.

I smiled, "I'll be fine." Vale shoved in between us and grabbed my hands.

"My love, please keep a hold of this one rose." he said kneeling down and handing the purple rose to me, "If anything is to happen, I shall be there right away!"

"Sure thing Vale." I said with a nod and tucked the flower into my kimono, "Well, let's get going." I noticed that everyone seemed to be eyeing Nero, especially Vincent.

"If you have fear of them dying and me abandoning them, you need not worry." Nero said nonchalantly, "I will assist them if need be."

"So, you're my guardian now too?" I asked curiously. Nero looked down at me.

"If you perished, so would my chances of finding Weiss." he said and unfolded his arms, "Let us go." He rose his hands in front of him over the ice and a dark mass formed underneath the ledge. I glanced back and smiled waving.

Heihachi gave me a hug then pat my head, "Be careful ok?" I saw Miu scowl out of the corner of my eye.

"Aren't I always?" I grinned and jumped in the dark hole with Kariudo and Hakkai followed by Nero.

ʓʓʓ

Stumbling out of the dark mass, I managed to straighten my robes and peer around as my eyes easily adjusted to the dark.

"Everyone here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I am."

"As am I."

I gave an encouraging smile. I turned around and went face to face with blazing red eyes. I jumped back into Hakkai covering my mouth as a reflex realizing what it was.

We moved further into the catacombs and eventually, made it to the chamber with the seal over the door.

At least, there was SUPPOSE to be a seal. The only thing left was a giant hole in the wall that still lead to the chamber.

"What happened here? Where're the platforms? Where's the seal?" I asked outloud running around.

"Ok... Let's get out of here, this place is really freaking me out..." Kariudo said and backed away.

"Hold on, perhaps we should explore a bit to see if we could find clues. Or, maybe to find useful items." Hakkai suggested, "Possibly through that tunnel?"

We all peered down the black tunnel and a low grueling groan emitted from it. I felt my face drain at the sound. Every instinct in my body told me to run away as fast as I could.

"This... Is a twisted world..." Nero muttered, "Let's leave."

Gimme giant spiders anyday over this!! Kariudo and I stared at eachother.

"I agree with Nero let's go..." I whimpered, "Seymour can have Anima, he'll be reunited with his mom..."

"Come now, it's can't be that bad." Hakkai said looking back at the tunnel. His monocle almost fell off crashing to the floor if he hadn't caught it last second and slid it back on, "What on...earth?"

We looked back at the room seeing it was covered in a light fog and there was a platform at the end of the seemingly endless room. A dim white light was the only rooms light source and the floor almost looked as if it was rippling. Cautiously edging towards the room, I took the shealth of my sword and poked at the surface.

CLUNK CLUNK.

Well, at least it was solid. I watched myself tuck my sword away into my belt in the reflection from the floor.

I kept my sword unsheathed and turned to the others.

"We'll be really quick..." I said feeling my voice leaving me. My fur was standing on end, I felt so nervous I was... Urg... I feel sick...

The others nodded slowly and followed me to the other side of the room to the platform. I stopped.

"By the look on your face, I'd say there was another thing out of place?" Nero asked.

"The stone that holds the Fayth is suppose to be here. Or, at least the hole that it was suppose to leave behind." I said and shook my head, "This place IS twisted, let's go tell the others it's all clear..."

"Can do." Kariudo said and took a hold of Hakkai's sash, "Don't mind me..." Nero did his normal , 'Hmph' and turned to leave. I quickly followed staring around the room. The fog made the room look endless, not to mention the floor like water. I stared down and my heart almost stopped.

"Miss Kiako? Come, we should leave as fast as possible." Hakkai said walking up beside me, "What's the matter? You look awfully pale, I can see it through your fur."

"Down... Look down..." I pointed feeling my warning buzzer in my head ringing.

Everyone stared down at the floor and rose their eyebrows at me.

"I don't see anything." Hakkai said and put his hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling well?"

"No... really... LOOK." Nero walked beside me peering down where I was pointing.

"I see nothing in the particula-" he stopped, "Ah... I see now..."

"See what? I don't see anything on the floor." Hakkai said. I rolled my eyes and layed the point of my sword on the floor as I held the hilt.

"Look."

Hakkai and Kariudo looked down and jumped back.

"Our reflections!" Kariudo looked around and held her knife in front of her. The knife reflected on the floor, but the rest of her body didn't appear along with the rest of us.

"Gone." Nero said and glanced over his shoulder. His wing shot out and shot off bullets at the platform where four dark figures jumped away. One of them lept to where we were standing and slammed a sword down into the floor sending a shockwave that blasted us back. I rolled to my feet and went into Sora's Keyblade stance.

"Is everyone-" before Hakkai could finish a shadow figure with wings snatched him under the arms and carried him up towards the ceiling.

"Hakkai!" I saw something jump in front of me and put my sword up to block a knife aimed right for my eyeballs. Getting a closer look at the attacker, I saw they had short hair, glowing red eyes and had-

Kariudo's face. I skid backwards and winced when a blade dug itself into my shoulder.

Dammit! When was Kariudo this fast?

Grabbing Dark Kariudo's wrist, I did a backwards kick into her stomach. She slid back and sunk into the floor. I quickly drew my sword and ran at the others. Hakkai was fighting off a Dark Me while Kariudo fought off Dark Hakkai. Nero was fighting off himself.

Or... Trying to peel himself off of himself.

"Damn you LET GO!!" Nero shouted.

"Aw, come on! Someone needs a hug!" the other Nero said cheerfully. His colors were inverted from their usually black and blue, to white and red. Light Nero was hugging normal Nero and normal Nero, was not liking it...

"I swear... I shall purge you into my darkness!"

"Really? Well if you still have those negative thoughts I better hug you even more! COME HERE AND GIVE ME SOME LOVE!"

"GRAAH!! I AM INCAPABLE OF SHOWING LOVE TO YOU! DIE DAMN YOU DIE!"

In all honesty, seeing Nero so happy happy was kinda distrubing...

Hakkai let out a sharp yell as Dark Kiako slashed his shoulder. I charged forward and after dodging past Hakkai, stabbed the dark me through the chest and into the floor. She lay limp there.

For a moment...

She shot back up again sitting and grinned in my face.

"Hello Kiako," she smirked, "I'm Kokuzoku, you're other half."

Authors notes: GRAAAAH!!! Halloween's coming up and I'm dressing as a death god from Bleach. BUT ADVANCE IT HARD!! I'm so tired from all the work... Kuro and I apparently switched sleeping times. I've been sleeping around 1 or 3 am!! Then again, I DID start reading/ Watching D Gray-Man. I like Toma for some reason, and Lavi even if I haven't seen him yet. Oh wells, thanks for reading!


	22. Double?

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Other voice and memories: _Italic _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokuzoku's hand grabbed my own and she yanked the sword out from herself. She slipped into the floor and reappeared behind us with Dark Kariudo and Dark Hakkai.

"Hey! Nero! Get over here!" Kokuzoku shouted.

"Yes! Get over there you son of a b-tch!" Normal Nero shouted.

"Ooh, language!" Light Nero pointed out, "You shouldn't swear around minors!"

"I'LL F---ING KILL YOU!!" Nero roared shooting warning blasts from his guns.

"WAAH!! Nero's yelling at me!!" Light Nero cried hiding behind Kariudo.

Whoa... He is psycho... Guess that straight jacket isn't just for show...

The dark halves of ourselves slapped their foreheads.

"Fine, stay there for all we care." D. Hakkai shrugged, "So, what'll we do with you four?"

We all crouched back into our fighting stances. I winced at the pain in my shoulder and switched my sword to my left hand. I know my left hand is faster, but my strength goes down...

"Oy! You guys get you're halfs." Kokuzoku shouted and grinned, "Pansy Kiako is mine."

"PANSY?" I rose my eyebrow. I've never been more insulted! No ones ever called me a pansy!

The other dark halfs darted past me diving into the others.

"Kariudo!" I slid back a few feet when Kokuzoku's fist slammed into my sword. She tried to punch me from above and I rolled to the side just as her fist slammed through the floor.

Yeesh! What monsterous strength!!

I dodged again and flipped backwards a few times. In mid flip, I came face to face to Kokuzoku's dark, steelly eyes.

"Too slow!" she laughed and I quickly blocked her punch with my right hand. I felt the pain shoot from my stab wound and was thrown back tumbling on the floor. I picked my self up and my hand print was on the ground. Looking at my palm, I saw it was bleeding with a fist shaped dent inside of it.

"Ahh..." I ripped off a piece of my sleeve and wrapped my hand in it.

"Opps, did I do that?" Kokuzoku giggled swishing her tail behind her, "Come on, I thought you were better then this."

"I don't exactly do alot of fighting, I'm more of a healer." I replied and stood up and held my sword in both hands, "But I'll fight if I have to." Kokozoku smirked.

"Well, let's see how well you can fight!" she slapped her palms together and placed them on the ground. The floor melted into a puddle of something hot and I quickly jumped into the air to avoid it. When Kokuzoku moved her arms the molten... Floor... folllowed her movements and rushed up at me. I quickly switched into White Mage and cast a barrier. I covered my head as the molten floor gulped me into it. It was silent for a moment and I blinked. It was pitch black in here... I cast a Regen on myself and changed back to samurai. Closing my eyes, I heard a few mocking taps from outside.

Let's see... How to beat myself up. Well... For one she's a better fighter, more obnoxious then I am and I'm stuck and wounded. Using my hand to tap on the outside shell, I gave my knuckles a rub.

Hearing a tap to the left of me, I drew my fist back and when another tap came from in front of me, I slammed my fist into the wall.

"GAH! OW!" Kokuzoku flew backwards from my fist connecting with her jaw. I jumped out of the hole I had created landing on the floor. Drawing my sword, I charged to where Kokuzoku was flipping up to her feet.

I felt an energy swirl around my sword as small petals spiraled around it.

"Yojimbo... Guide me!" I dashed forward and swung my blade, "ZANMATO!" I slashed past her and landed gracefully behind Kokuzoku. Standing up, I turned to look at her and felt pain shoot through me as my blood spewed from 3 giant gashes.

Dammit... How...?

"Whoo, that was a bit closer then I thought." Kokuzoku said, "Looks like that Aeon gave you a small handicap." she flexed her right arm.

It's shape was a giant black malicious claw. Black lightning sparked around it's fingers and a boy in dark ropes and a black torn up scarf wrapped around his head covering his whole face phased into view beside her. His dark red eyes glared out at me. No wait, one eye. His right eye, had a moon shaped scar.

"Jeez, you've lost a bit of practice." the boy sneered.

"Shut up, so have you, your reaction time's slowed down." Kokuzoku snapped back at the boy, "Oh well, no matter. Now, what do you wanna do with her?" The boy chuckled.

"I've got an idea." he said and suddenly flew at me. I held up my sword to block and instead, he flew right through me.

"Huh?" I glanced behind me and suddenly blood spilled from my left shoulder. Kokuzoku flew past me the same way that the boy did and rejoined him behind me. The boy charged again and Kokuzoku followed. I just managed to dodge to the side as Kokuzoku flew past me.

Both the boy and her were perfectly in sync... She was mirroring his movements with the claw hand!

I slowly stood up and weakly held my sword up again. Dammit, I won't be able to parry, I don't have enough energy for that... But if I just stand here I'll probably be killed...

I blinked and let out a cry of pain as Kokuzoku swatted me back with her claw. I skid along the ground and heard a dull CLANK! as my sword landed behind me.

"And now, you die!" the boy yelled. I held up my arms to protect myself until a bright white flash caused the boy and Kokuzoku to fly backwards. I dropped my arms and saw a boy with short silver hair land in front of me. He had dark purple gauntlets decorated with golden swirls that went up to his elbow. His silver coat floated behind him a bit as he flipped his powder blue scarf over his shoulder.

"Whew, looks like I got here just in time." he said, his voice gentle like a kind of melody. He took a step towards the darker boy, his black boots making dull tapping noises, "About time you showed yourself."

"Tck, lousy time for you to show up pixie." the boy snarled, "Come on Koku, let's go..."

"Aww, and I was just having fun." Kokuzoku pouted, "Well, toodles! Better be stronger the next time we fight!" with a mocking wave she and the boy sank into the floor.

The silver haired boy sighed and turned to me with a smile, "Are you ok?"

I nodded and the boy helped me up. He had an auburn eye and his left eye had a star shaped scar.

"Who're you...?" I asked and sighed when I felt my wounds heal just from his touch.

"My name is Mana, I'm a magician." he said.

"Kiako!" Kariudo was running towards us along with Hakkai and Normal Nero, "Who's this?"

"Mana, pleased to meet you." Mana bowed, "Oh, would you like me to help take care of your wounds?"

"No... Who are you really...?" Nero asked. Mana looked up at him as he used a sparkling gold aura to heal a cut on Hakkai's hip.

"Hm? Me? Well to be honest..." he smiled, "I'm the goodness and love in Kiako's heart."

"THEN STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Nero shouted backing away.

"He doesn't mean it." I said seeing Mana's hurt look, "Let's get back to the surface, all this time down here is really taking it out of me." Mana looked at himself and I saw he was starting to become transparent.

"Ah, looks like I've been gone a bit too long." he said and walked over to me, "If you need me, just call ok?" He put his hand on my forehead closing his eye and in a moment he disappeared into a mist that seemed to fly into my body.

"Whoa, that's... interesting." Kariudo said blinking.

ʓʓʓ

"WHAA!!" I flew out of Nero's darkness landing on the ground and slid around in a few spiralling circles. I sat up rubbing my head and dusting snow off of myself.

"Kiako-chan!! Hey!" Heihachi called and he glided down beside me, "Are you oka- WAHH!!!" he slipped and flew right past me crashing into Hakkai and Kariudo. I chuckled and carefully jogged to where they were.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" I asked grinning. Hei-san smiled and stood himself back up.

"Yup."

"Yo! About time you guys got back!" Kel shouted to us as we climbed up the ledge of the rocks they were sitting on, "Man, you guys look... Pretty good. Nothing happened?"

We all exchanged a glance at eachother.

"Nothing happened?"

Only that we got our butts handed to ourselves BY ourselves.

Hakkai explained everything while I sat at the edge of the stone ledge. I felt a pawing on my back and looked over my shoulder to see Chibi Chichiri climbing up my back.

"Ah ha! I've climb Mt. Ornitier no da!" he squeaked triumphantly and hung over my shoulder, "So, are you ok Kiako-chan?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yup. Although Anima not being here makes me a bit worried..." I looked back seeing Zero kneel beside me.

"Sure you're ok?" he asked. I nodded again and peered down at the ice.

"When did it freeze over?" I asked tracing the snow brushed away from our sliding around with my eyes.

"While you guys were in there. It just suddenly froze over and turned glassy like a mirror." I stared at him as if he had suddenly turned into a fish. Jumping up to my feet, I turned and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"RUN!! BACK TO THE AIRSHIP!" I shouted running towards them with Chichiri, who popped back to his normal, non-super deformedness.

"What? Why?" Kel asked then his eyes dialated when he looked behind me, "Oh mother..."

Dark energy swirled over the ice and an inverted Anima formed over the ice. It's bottom half roared at us and apparently was now the top half.

"What in gods name is that!"

"Everyone back into the ship!" Kakashi ordered. I quickly followed but stopped when I almost ran past Kel, who was rooted to the spot.

"Kel-san! Come on, let's go!" I said shaking his shoulders, "Come on man! You run faster then I do!" I heard Anima's roar and squeezed my eyes shut. It felt like something was crushing my heart, it's scream... I shook Kel again urging him to move while feeling my own legs lock.

"Kel, Kiako! Get on!" Cid was shouting from the intercom. I opened my eyes and looked up just as Anima's chained fist slammed down beside us causing a giant shockwave that rumbled even the Shera, which was in mid take off. I caught Kel as he stumbled forward and heard the Shera rise into the air leaving Kel and I on the rock. Ah jeez this sucks!! Kel won't move and I can't move him! I looked up again at Anima's empty sunken in eyes and felt myself freeze.

Why am I so scared...? I've seen Anima's bottom half so many times already in the game, I should be used to it! Oblivion was one of my favorite OverDrives to use.

So why am I shaking, why am I scared!?

"Kiako!!" I snapped out of my trance and looked up seeing Heihachi carrying Kariudo and Ian as Vincent flew down with Zero on some kind of hover board thing. They landed down near us and Heihachi swooped down and grabbed Kel and me.

"Whoa jeez! When he's in a trance, he's awfully heavy!" Heihachi said as he dipped down a bit. He set us down near Kariudo and the others.

"Man, this thing is... Creepy..." Kariudo said looking at Anima distastefully.

"It's bottom half is switch with it's top half. Maybe something we did in the cavern flipped the image around, like the mirror floor." I said and felt my shoulder throb from the wounds, even if they were healed.

"So how do we beat this thing..." Vincent asked loading his Cerberus with bullets.

"Easy," Zero whipped out his shuriken and jumped into the air, "We pound at it until there's nothing left!!"

The others charged at Anima and I glanced back at Kel, still in shock or something. Using my magic, I cast a weak Esuna and he seemed to snap back.

"Huh? Kiako? What's going-" he looked behind me and his eyes dialated, "Oh my god..."

"Wait wait! Don't go into shock again on me!" I paniced, "Why are you so scared of this? You've played FF X!"

"Why do you think I avoid Hao? I'm like a chick when it comes to ghosts and stuff!" Kel cried hugging himself, "I just can't... I can't..."

I sighed and pat him on the shoulder.

"It's ok, I understand, but just think this. When your sitting here thinking about how scared you are, what'll happen to the people important to you who can't face their own fears?" I replied and stood up turning to run at the others, "So even if I'm scared... I can't let my worst fear come true or get the better of me."

Anima let out a giant screeching roar.

"I can't let my own selfish fears get in the way! I can't let anyone else die!!" I ran straight at Anima and drew my sword. Throwing the sheath behind me, I raised the blade into the air above Anima's head and slashed downwards. It flinged itself to the side and I missed just chopping off a few hairs. I landed on the ice and slipped.

GRAAAH!! I HATE ICE!! I slid to the other side of the lake and stopped only when I stabbed my sword into the ground. I gave my head a shake and looked up at everyone attacking Anima.

Noticing for the first time since forever, I jumped up to my feet. Anima didn't move, it was totally frozen into the ice! It wasn't able to rotate either, but was able to hit plenty around with its chains and fists...

Anima roared when Vincent shot it in the eye and was swatted away near a snowbank.

"Take this: Raging snow wolve!" Zero shouted landing in the snow. He lept towards Anima and the snow followed him and surrounded him in the shape of a giant white wolf that lashed out at Anima. It meered punched through the snow and Zero went flying landing beside Vincent.

Ian tried to slash at Anima and was knocked back into the air. He regained his balance and a red aura glowed around him.

"We'll see how you like this, ugly!" The red aura intensified, "OVERDRIVE!" he charged down at Anima with sonic speed and Anima could only glance to one side until blood spurted from a new gash in it's body. I saw Ian reappear for a second and then zoom off again attacking Anima like crazy. Almost Dragon Ball Z Style! Even I couldn't follow his movements.

"Whoa, Ian-san's going berserk!" Heihachi said as I ran near them.

"Yeah I know! At this rate Anima will probably be finished." I said watching. Ian jumped away from Anima and skidded beside us.

Anima let out a final roar and shrank away with pyraflies scattering about.

"Wow, great move Ian!" Kariudo smiled.

Ian turned and grinned back. Then all of a sudden, he collapsed onto the ground.

"Ian-san!"

"Looks like it took too much out of him, must've strained his muscles." I said and picked him up, "Well, he deserves a rest. For a guy who didn't get much action he sure knows how to make up for it!" I smiled and jumped up onto the rock ledge setting Ian down. Vincent and Zero crawled up beside us.

"Oww... Gotta work on that move..." Zero muttered scratching his head. I laughed.

"Well, better radio Cid in." I said and turned to look back at the lake.

Suddenly, the pyraflies swirled together and a giant kind of leafy shell appeared.

I already recognized the shape.

"Kariudo, Hei-san!" I called. There was a roar and Heihachi had already grabbed Kariudo under the arms and taken flight towards us.

Anima's top half roared.

"GYAAAH!!" Heihachi shouted in pain as Anima's Pain attack hit his back practically disentigrating his wings.

"No!" I took a step forward and was stalled when a gust of wind blew past me and suddenly two people landed down in front of us. A boy with snow white hair wearing a white coat over his black robes and a tall lady with curly blonde hair with the same black robes were holding Heihachi and Kariudo.

"Hei-san!" I quickly changed to White Mage and took a hold of Heihachi from the lady. I frowned, almost at the brink of tears. His wings had been completely blasted off and his back was a bloody mess, the blow even knocked him unconcious...

"Don't worry, I think I'll be able to help with my magic." the lady said cheerfully. She almost looked like a model, such cleavage! It was almost scary...

"Who're you?" I asked casting Cura as she also helped with a kind of glowing orb.

"Me? I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Lieutenant of the 10th squad!" she replied.

"Lieutenant? Then who are-" we all looked up at the white haired boy, who was setting Kariudo down. Her face was flushed red with a blush as his hand still rest on her waist.

"10th squad captain of the Gotei 13." the boy said, his blue-green eyes glowing, "Hitsugaya Toshirou."

Authors notes: FINALLY DONE!!! Yes, I added in Hitsugaya!! Kariudo's favorite character n.n Lots more characters will be showing up soon too, so stay tuned! I'll try to update some more, I've been quite busy... Well, thanks for reading!!

TRIVIA!! - Is Hitsugaya shorter then Kariudo...??


	23. BLOOD SUCKER!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: _Italic _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya set Kariudo down and drew the sword from his back.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens," he swung his sword to th side, "Hyourinmaru!" A giant ice dragon surged from the tip of the sword and wrapped itself around Anima incasing it in an ice casket. He shealthed his sword and walked over to Matsumoto.

"Oh! Taicho! (Captain!) I'm almost done healing!" she said happily, "See? I do practice!"

Hitsugaya sighed, "If only you practiced your demon arts as much as you practice applying make-up and having drinking contests with the other lieutenants..."

"Make-up? Do I look like I need make-up Taicho? Maybe I should go fix myself up..."

"Ano..." I started and took a calming breath, "Where did you guys come from?"

"Oh us? We came to investigate the strange activity in this area. Energy surges everywhere! It got really confusing. Especially since Hollows and some other entities are reported to be seen around the area." Matsumoto said and stood up wiping her forehead, "There! He outta hold out now."

She was right, her magic along with mine pretty much healed Hei-san all the way through, still minor bleeding though...

I felt Heihachi stir and he slowly lifted his head up.

"Ooh... I feel like I was hit by an airship..." he groaned. I smiled and hugged him out of reflex and relief, "OW OW!! Not so hard!"

"OH! He's awake already!!" Matsumoto grinned, "Ohiyou! (Good morning!)" Heihachi could only stare at her with his face red.

"I... Uh..." his head slumped down.

"Oh? He fainted!!" Matsumoto exclaimed, "I wonder if he's really ok?"

"Or he fainted from being flashed by your enormous breats..." Zero muttered, "Ok then! My turn!!"

"Matsumoto! Help heal the others." Hitsugaya ordered.

"Ok Taicho!"

There was the loud WHOOSH of the Shera's engines and a couple of WRO members came out and escorted everyone inside.

"I'll be there in a bit, I still have to take care of Anima." I said to one of the members. They saluted me and went inside the ship carrying a snoring Ian on a stretcher. Kel was also being led inside, apparently he also fainted...

"You seem to have some kind of status here. What exactly is happening around here?" Hitsugaya asked standing beside me. I had to look down to see eye to eye with him. This kid is SHORT! 4 feet 4...

"Well, this is an Aeon. A dark Aeon now. Summoners used to summon them until they kinda, became unsent." I tried to explain.

"Aeon? Clearly, it seems to have fused with a Hollows reiatsu..." Hitsugaya said cupping his chin in thought.

"Not only that, I kind of sense another energy from it." Matsumoto said mimicing Hitsugaya's pose.

"Serious?" was all I could say and I stared at the ice incased Anima. There was a groaning sound from the wind.

_Kiako, run!!_

Mana?

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto dove away as bullets rained from Anima. I also jumped back and started to cast a barrier.

_I will help you! Please, chant with me! _

Whoa whoa Mana slow down!! I'm not even sure how you're talking to me now!

_Now that Kokuzoku doesn't inhabit your mind, I've taken place. So please, chant this spell!_

I jumped back with the panicing WRO members and closed my eyes setting my hands in front of me.

_A gift to my mother._

_A gift to my brother._

_A gift to my sister._

_A gift to my friends._

_The fifth is for me, the last of the gifts. _

_Five gifts in all, a gift for each point of the star. _

_Now! Come together, Star Savior! _

A bright light burst from my hands and the same barrier with the star formed around the front of us between Anima and the ship. The bullets deflected off and I breathed a sigh of relief.

So, it was you who saved us...

_Heh heh, well, I can't take all the credit._

Jeez, Anima doesn't have any guns! So why is it shooting bullets?

_I feel another energy from it. Not only it's darkness and the Hollows energy, but the energy of an... _

A what? Mana, come on don't leave me in the dark here.

_It could be an Akuma._

ʓʓʓ

Anima roared as it broke through Hitsugaya's ice casket and three other weird giant ballons with faces and guns rose up beside it out of nowhere. Barrels extended from Anima's shell and all three of the monsters fired. The star savior barrier held up, problem was...

I was tired... I was still spent from healing Hei-san, plus as soon as the barrier was hit I felt my strength start to wane. Glancing back a the WRO members, I kicked backwards at one of them in the shin and snapped them out of their trance.

"Get everyone into the ship now! This barrier won't last very much longer to hurry it up!" I shouted, "Tell Cid when everyone's on board to take off and leave!"

"But-"

"No buts! This is a direct order and if you refuse it I'll kick your ass personally!" I threatened. The WRO members saluted and quickly hustled everyone inside.

"What about you?" Hitsugaya asked drawing his sword, "I could help too."

"I just want the whole ship to leave, if I can make my barrier smaller I can hold it up for a bit longer." I replied, "Casting in such a wide area is harder for me..." Matsumoto drew her sword.

"Unare, Haineko!" she said and her sword blade split into a a cloud of tiny particles.

"Ashes?" I asked staring at it.

"Miss, do you think you could open a small passage behind us? It doesn't have to be big." Matsumoto said. I nodded and started to focus my energy to the front of the barrier. The ashes flew outside to Anima and the other monsters and suddenly one of the monsters blew up into shreds.

"Haineko's ability is cutting anything with ashes, it's similar to Byakuya taicho's Senbonzakura's ability." Hitsugaya said. I'm sure he saw my open mouth when I watched the rest of the monsters blow up.

"Now, Haineko!" Matusmoto rose her sword handle into the air.

"Wait! Please, let me handle Anima." I said, "I need to send it, just go into the ship."

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked as Matusumoto recalled her Heineko. I nodded and smiled.

"It'll be a piece of cake."

_Sigh... You're digging yourself a grave... T.T;;_

Hey, how can you make that face? One of your eyes are scarred!

_Would you rather me make this face? x.T?_

Er... Nevermind.

"Fine, let's go." Hitsugaya said walking into the ship, "I'll ask this, Cid, person to lift off."

ʓʓʓ

As soon as I heard the Shera take off, I rolled to the side putting down my barrier.

Then I ran like hell!

Anima's new guns fired at me and I just managed to dive behind an old pillar that was half submerged in the ice. Ok... This isn't that easy...

_Obviously! How on earth do you get yourself stuck in these situations!_

I dunno!

I ducked when a chunk of the pillar was blown off. Ok, time to move! Jumping to another rock I grabbed a bunch of snow and turned it into a snowball. Casting Henge no jutsu on it, the snowball was a replica of myself and I hurled it out into the open. Anima shot at it and for a moment stopped. A silence took over and I let out a quiet sigh. Loosening the bell that was usually hidden in my turtle neck, I used my hands to silence it and used the crystal surface as a mirror.

Anima had stopped shooting and was pivoting around. I positioned myself behind it and put my hands together in a seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" we all lept from behind the rock and rained down on Anima, who started to shoot again. Already half my clones disappeared into smoke and I quickly did another seal producing new ones. I put my hands into a series of different skills.

Bright yellow and green lightning burst from my hand and I gripped my wrist to control it.

Ok... Control it into a focus point...

I curled my fingers closer together. Smoke clouded around me from my clones popping and I concentrated harder. I willed for my chakra to go into my right hand.

"Come on... Raikiri!" I shouted. The lightning blew back up into my arm and I winced at the sudden pressure release. Creating another clone, I kicked off her back and landed near a pile of snow. I rubbed at the headache forming on my head. Like a drum beating...

I listened again and looked up. I groaned and slapped my forehead at what I saw.

DAMN THAT CID HIGHWIND!! Why the hell did he come back!

I saw three figures jump from the Shera and the fires from the hoverboards lit up.

Anima turned and glanced up at the hoverboards. Watching it raise it's guns, I quickly cast another bunch of clones to blind it and then clapped my hands together. The transmutation circles on my gloves glowed and I slapped my hands on the ground. The ice shot up in front of Anima and swirled around like Hitsugaya had done.

"Kiako!!" I looked up seeing Kel along with a red head person and a person who had dark hair and one white chunk of hair that contrasted with the dark locks.

"Kel-san... You..." I growled, "STUPID BASTARD!! Why did you come back!!" Kel flipped off his board and skidded down beside me.

"Call ME a bastard? I came to help!" Kel yelled back at me. The other two men slid down beside him.

"Hiya!" the red head grinned with a wave. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, an orange scarf around his neck and a green headband that held his hair up. He also wore a black coat lined with silver and had a cross over the left side. "Whoa, what happened to this thing?" he asked referring to Anima.

"No bloody clue..." I replied and slowly stood up, "I hope that'll hold it..."

BANG!

I looked at Kel, who stared back. He put his hand to his stomach and keeled over gasping on the ground.

_Oh no!_

"WAH! He's been shot!" the red head panic and turned to the vampiric looking man with the white chunk of hair, "Crow-chan!! Do something!!" The man, Crow-chan... Leaned over Kel and gently pushed me away.

"Excuse me." he said and stared at Kel. Black stars started to tattoo Kel's skin as he was screaming in pain. Crow-chan reared back his head baring razor sharp teeth. Before I could stop him he sank his teeth into Kel's neck.

_AHH!! BLOOD SUCKER!!! O.O!!_

"WAAAH!!" I cried, "YOU"RE GOING TO TURN HIM INTO A VAMPIRE TO MAKE HIM LIVE!!!" The red head put a hand over my shoulder to stop me from lunging at the man.

"Relax! Crow-chan is sucking the poison out of Kel-kun." he said reassuringly, "Right, Crow-chan?" Crow-chan drew back licking his lips and slicking some of his hair back. He suddenly looked different, his eyes had turned darker, demoic...

"Kel-san...?" I gently slapped his cheek, the black stars were gone but... "Kel-san!"

"ZZZzzzzzz..."

"Um, miss? He's sleeping..." Crow-chan said chuckled, "Ku ku ku... I think I might've drank some of his blood by accident. Ku ku ku..." I just stared at him, eyes wide and my mouh hanging open.

"Oh well... Crow-chan, do you think you could take care of these two?" the red head asked, "I'll take care of this Akuma."

"Call me that one more time and I'll strangle you with your scarf Eyepatch." Crow-chan hissed and picked up Kel, "Let's go." he grabbed me tucking me under his arm and jumped off to the stone ledge.

"Wait wait! Crow-chan!!" I protested squirming, "I have to go send Anima, Eyepatch can't do that alone!"

"Stop calling me that, my name is Krowley." Krow-chan said glowering down at me, "Alrystar Krowley."

"Eh? Krowley?"

"Alright! Oodzuchi Kodzuchi, do your stuff!" the red head said holding up his hammer weapon, "Size shifting hammer, Grow... grow... GROW!!" Sure enough as soon as he said "Grow" his hammer started to... Well... GET BIGGER!!!! After a few moments the hammer was bigger then ANIMA!! FREAKING!! BIGGER!!

The red head, with a grin, slammed his giant hammer down over Anima and the ice sheet around the whole place shattered into dust. Crowley kneeled in front of me to cover me from ice shards then stood up.

"Damn him, over doing everything." he sighed. More bullets were fired at Eyepatch, who jumped back a bit twirling his now normal sized hammer to knock away the bullets. The hammer changed back into a bigger size and he raised his hammer into the air as a circle of different seals with chinese characters and question marks orbited around it.

"Innocence: Second opening-- Ban! (Stamp!)" Eyepatch shouted and slamed the hammer through one of the seals and onto the ground. The seal with the character Fire stamped itself around Anima. "Kouka Kaijin! (Embers of the apocalypse) HIBAN!! FIRE SEAL!!"

Suddenly a giant snake made of fire rose from the seal circling around Anima into the air, then dove down swallowing Anima whole in a blast of fire. I quickly changed into Whitemage Dress Sphere and cast a barrier made of Nulblazes. I closed my eyes to block out the blinding flames and after a moment when I felt the temperature cool, opened them and stared at the charred remains of Anima.

"Whoa..." was all I could spit out. Eyepatch's red head popped out for a giant pile of snow and he shook his head to shake the snow off of it.

"Whew! Opps, let's the flame power go up too high." he chuckled. Krowley rubbed his temples.

"Maybe a little bit..."

Ok... Not exactly the most normal people, but then again why would I argue?

I walked over to the ledge and drew a a transmutation circle into the stone. Crossing my arms to preform the prayer, I slowly chanted the Hymn of the Fayth.

ʓʓʓ

"Ouch!" I winced when Kirara was applying ointment to my hands and fingers then wrapping them in bandages.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more careful." she said and went back to work.

"You IDIOT! You almost burnt her fingers off!!" Zero shouted punching Eyepatch over the head.

"I didn't mean it! My fire just went a little out of control!" Eyepatch shouted back using his hammer in mini size to hit Zero back.

"My my, what is it with Red heads and violent death matches?" Shichirouji said sitting back into a chair.

"Well, Anima is sent, so that's all that matters." I said with a smile, "Eyepatch-san, you probably shouldn't try to grow your hammer, we ARE in the medical wing, the smallest room on the Shera."

"Don't call me Eyepatch." he smiled, "Name's Lavi, pleased to meet ya properly!"

"BASTARD!!" Vale shouted kicking Rabi in the head, "YOU WINKED AT MY KIAKO!!"

"Wink? I just smiled!!"

"YOUR EYE WAS CLOSED!!"

"I only HAVE one eye to show!" Rabi growled pointing to his eyepatch. Vale grabbed the unconcious Kel's hand from the hospital bed it was resting on and used Kel's finger to poke Rabi's good eye.

"Now you have NO EYES TO SHOW!"

"GAAAH! KROW-CHAN!! PURPLE MAN BLINDED ME!!!! SIZE SHIFTING HAMMER, GROW!!"

"NO NO NO!!!"

And so, our journey continues..., I thought watching Vale and Lavii trying to beat the living snot out of each other as Oscar and Cliff held them back.

The door slided open revealed a man wearing a white coat and cap. He smiled at me after taking a sip from a blue coffee mug with a pink bunny rabbit on it.

"Hello."

Authors notes: Blaaah.. DONE!! Lol, I'm in a pretty happy for the moment. I found a GI GATA FORUM!! XD I don't care how many people think that show is odd, I still like watching it! Anywho, added some D. Gray-man characters into here. It's not bad, it's got an FMA feel to it... So watch it!! XD Thanks for reading!


	24. Pinnochio?

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: _Italic _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all rounded up inside the conference room of the Shera as soon as we had rested up a bit.

"This is Supervisor Komui. He's from the Black Organization." Reeve said introducing the man in the white, "I've asked for the help of the Black Order."

"Black Order huh, why?" Cliff asked with his arms crossed, he leaned against the wall, "What exactly are we up against now?"

Komui cleared his throat, "As you already have seen, there are more monsters here other then fiends, Dark Aeons and Hollows." he said, "Well, the new monsters you saw today was called-"

"An Akuma." I said almost unconsciously, "A kind of demon."

"HUH?" everyone looked down towards me (I was sitting at the very end of the table).

"How do you know?" Kambei asked as Katsuchiro fidgetted, "Do you know anything else about these?"

"I've heard from Mana, when we were fighting Anima, and it sprouted guns, he told me. Anima had become an Akuma." I replied. I saw everyone's bewildered looks, "Mana is my inner voice."

"Inner voice huh?" Kikuchiyo boomed, "If this "Inner voice" really exists, where is he then? I just think you're turning delusional!!"

"Kikuchiyo, try don't step out of line." Gorobei sighed.

_Why that... Miss Kiako, if I may?_

Be my guest.

I felt Mana's presence leave my body and watched as the bright balls of light flew out from my chest and swirled onto the table showing Mana kneeling with his head down. He stood up looking around the room then smiled at Kikuchiyo.

"Greetings."

"WAAAAH!! IT'S A PERSON!! A GUY LIVES INSIDE OF KIAKO!! AAAHH!!!" Kikuchiyo shouted blowing steam everywhere. I saw Katsuchiro jumped up to his feet and started to panic as well.

In fact, almost EVERYONE was panicing.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?" Cliff exclaimed pointing.

"Please everyone, just calm down..." Mana said trying to coax everyone. His eyes dialated when Krowley jumped up at him, teeth bared.

"AKUMA!!!" he roared.

Mana had his own thoughts he wanted to express.

"BLOOD SUCKER!!!!!!!" Mana cried and jumped behind me, "DON'T LET HIM BITE ME!!"

"Blood sucker?" Zero's eyes also dialated, "We have a VAMPIRE on the ship?"

Everything went silent for a moment.

"WAAAAAH!!! VAMPIRE!!" Half the room screamed, "VAMPIRE AND AKUMA!!"

"I WANT TO LIIIIIVE!! I WANT TO LOOOOVE!!!" Kiku cried as he ran to the door and started to bang on it with his giant fists. I felt my temper start to rise.

JEEZ! All this because Mana came out?

"Everyone..." I started and when no one listened, I clapped my hands together, "Everyone calm down, this is the last warning...!"

Krowley lept at Mana again.

"WAAAH!!"

"Everyone CALM DOWN!!!!" I roared banging my fist on the table. Lightning blew up the table and the floor and parts of the table wrapped themselves around the people panicing. I huffed from my sudden yelling and the transmutation I had done. I straighting my clothes and ran a hand through my hair.

"Can we get on with the meeting?"

"..."

"THE TABLE IS ATTACKING ME!!!"

ʓʓʓ

"So, the mark of the Akuma is the pentacle." I said as I undid my transmutations.

"I'm sorry I attacked, I was afraid that an Akuma had snuck onboard." Krowley said, "Akuma take on the forms of the people they kill."

"It's alright, so long as you do not bite me..." Mana said as he hovered behind Lavi. I transmutated the table back to normal and everyone sat down.

"So, as I was saying..." Komui pulled up a map of Spira, "Akuma, Hollows and more fiends have started to appear in many places here."

"Deepground is somehow involved with the sudden appearances of Hollows and Akuma, along with the Nobusuri." Shalua said tipping up her glasses, "I'm just not sure how..."

"It's Hojo." Vincent said from the corner of the room, "Hojo is the only one who could do this..."

"Not to mention some help from the Apostles of the Stars." Charden said adjusting his tophat, "Doctor would have the ability to do this as well."

"Doctor-san is pretty smart... Buu..." Kyoko murmured while pushing buttons into her cell phone.

I felt something rest on top of my hand and looked up seeing Heihachi had put his hand over mine.

"You're shaking." he said and smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine Kiako-chan." I flipped my hand over to lace together with his and he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"... so, shall assign Lavi to stay with you." Komui finished.

"Me? Ok." Lavi shrugged and grinned, "Guess I'll be stuck with you for a while longer Purple pants."

"How DARE you refer to me as that!! I'LL LET YOU KNOW I AM VALE THE-" Vale suddenly slumped onto the table after Lavi extended his hammer and bopped him over the head with it.

Half of the room clapped.

Vale stood up again rubbing his head, "Why you..." he glanced up at Heihachi, glared and pointed at him, "YOU!!" Miu looked up at the same direction and pointed at me.

"YOU!!"

"Uh-oh...!" I squeaked backing into my chair.

"YOU-!" both Miu and Vale came at us together.

"Filthy-!" Vale started.

"Slut!" Miu shouted next, "I should-"

"Slash your throat out! You-"

"Disgusting-"

"Worm!!"

Both Heihachi and I just looked at eachother as the verbal abuse went on. JEEZ! These guys are really pulling out their vocab!! Not to mention the syncronization!

"Ok ok! Cut it out you guys!" Kel said pulling Vale away from under his arms as Ian and Zero pulled Miu away from trying to strangle me.

"Yeah, if you guys hadn't noticed already, they're kind of-" Ian tapped his chin, "Dating."

"IAN!!" half the guardians shouted, the other half slapped their foreheads or sighed.

Ian seemed to suddenly remember something, "Oh right! I wasn't suppose to let that out! Sorry everyone..."

Dammit Ian, I curse you and your poor memory!!

We all looked at Vale for a moment, waiting for something drastic to happen. Or, at least something crazy.

I got ready to jump between them when I needed to.

"Yes, it's true." Heihachi said slowly, "I am in fact, in lo-"

"GRAAAH!!" Vale dove over the table and almost at the exact same time, so did Miu. I grabbed Heihachi's collar, and pulled him down as the two crazies flew over our heads.

"You're dead!" Suddenly both of them were knocked back and slammed into the wall.

"That's enough you two." Cliff said as he pinned Vale to the wall.

"Quite." Kakashi agreed as he held up Miu, who was squirming around like crazy.

"Let me go! I'll kill her!"

"And I shall decapitate that Wood Chuck!" Vale suddenly fell silent when a dart flew into his neck and the same with Miu.

"Well! Now that we have those two completely drugged. I say we get to the bridge and meet Mr. Highwind!" Komui said cheerfully as he held up a blow straw. Cliff shrugged and grabbed both Miu and Vale by the back of their shirts.

"I'll drag this guys over to the medical wing." he said and left shaking his head, "Crazy kids these days..."

As everyone filed out, I breathed out the breath I was holding in and glanced at Heihachi. He smiled and lightly wrapped his arms around me.

"Man, scary for a second there huh?" he said. I nodded and hugged him.

"I'm just scared about what'll happen next..." I said. Hei-san smiled again and leaned in giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry, I don't think anything will- KYAAAH!" we were suddenly thrown to the side and alarms started to blare.

"Dammit! Alright you maggots! Get to battle stations pronto!" Cid's voice shouted over the intercom, "If Deepground wants a fight, we better give it to them!!" Heihachi and I scrambled to our feet and ran out the door and down the corridor leading to the bridge.

"What a mood killer..." I mumbled and I saw Hei-san nod in agreement.

ʓʓʓ

We rushed into the bridge and I ran up to Cid.

"Eh? Oh you're here." he said and gave my hair a ruffle, "It was a false alarm."

"False alarm?" I blinked at him, "That what the hell crashed into the ship!!"

Cid pointed a gloved finger at the front window. Following his finger and where everyone's gaze was fixed, I felt myself stumble backwards.

"NAAAAH!!!" I rushed at the window and put my face near the glass, "It's!"

"Wakka-dono!" Heihachi said.

Sure enough, the besaid islander was waving his arms frantically and was mouthing words. Hell, he was practically using his mouth as a sucktion cup to keep himself lodged on the window!!

"You mean to tell me, that Wakka had enough momentum flying through the sky to knock a whole airship off balance?" I asked the WRO members and they all nodded, "HOW IS THAT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?"

"We were knocked off course from the Calm lands and we are now traveling across the Bikanel Desert."

"OI! GET HIS ASS OFF MY WINDOW!! HE'S LEAVING F---ING FACE MARKS!!" Cid shouted shaking his fists as Wakka's trail of slobber became his life line attaching him to the window. Somehow...

"Captain!! 7 UFO's flying straight at us!!" A WRO member reported.

"More Wakkas are flying towards us?" Zero asked.

"I can barely handle one Wakka!!" I cried gripping my hair.

"ABANDON SHIP!!!"

"Actually, now that I think about it I do recall Kuro sending me an e-mail through one of the computers here about Wakka casting a Float spell on himself..." Kariudo said tapping her chin.

"Dammit, stupid desert! Too much god damn sand plugging up the engines! Cid swore banging his fist on the steering wheel, "Them damn birds are tailing us now too!"

"Birds?" I looked out the window and thought I would have a heart attack.

"We have ZU birds chasing us? DAMN man!" Kel groaned, "What're the chances of that?" One of the Zu's flew past the window snapping and Wakka paniced and tried to force his face through the glass causing it to creak and crack slighty.

"They're after Wakka?" Kakashi sighed. Another Zu banged into the ship and I tumbled over. Rubbing my head, I looked up again to see the rest of them charging us at once.

"Everybody grab something!!" Cid barked and turned the ship violently to the side. The Zu's crashed into the window and I felt the air vacuum pull me out along with everyone else.

"GYAAAAAH!!"

ʓʓʓ

I coughed and sat up shaking sand from my clothes.

I. Hate. SAND.

I grumbled a bit as I stood up and after walking a few feet, found my backpack in the sand. I slung that over my shoulder and after looking about for a while, sighed in exasperation.

"Man, this sucks..." I mumbled to myself as I shortened the sleeves to my shirt into a kind of T-shirt (Horrah for unzippable sleeves), "I wouldn't be surprised if I get-" A hand shot out of the ground grabbing my ankle and I yelped slapping at it.

"STOP HITTIN' ME!!!" Lavi shouted as he emerged from the sand and shook some of it out of his red hair, "Jeez..."

"Lavi-san! Sorry... Thought you were a monster." I said and helped pull him out of the sand, "How did you land here?"

"Well, I tried to use my hammer to cushion the impact by slamming it onto the ground as hard as I could, but it didn't work so I got buried instead." Lavi explained and looked up, "Let's see... Judging by those black smoke lines, I saw we head that way." He pointed to a direction where black smoke was a trail in the sky.

Well, beautiful... Now we're stuck in a desert and if I recall, I only have one bottle of water.

"At least it can't get any worse." I shrugged with a smile. Lavi smiled too, shrinking his hammer to the size of a pencil and tucking it away into a holster on his leg.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the sand beneath us crumbled and we fell down what felt like a giant slippery goop filled tunnel.

"WAAAAAH!!!" Lavi and I were both screaming until we landed in a wet puddle. I managed to land on my feet held onto Lavi's shoulder so I wouldn't slip in the goop.

"Eww! What that hell is this stuff?" Lavi shouted, obviously repulsed. Honestly, I was too...

"Looks like we're in a cave, or tunnel." I said, "Dammit! It's so dark in here, if only I could reach my backpack I could get out my flashlight."

"I doubt someting that puny will light this place up." a voice said from in front of us. I looked up seeing a shadowy kind of shape. Hey I may be half cat and half demon but I've still got parts of me that are human, maybe not being able to see in the dark is the same as me without my glasses...?

A small flame lit itself in front of us and I jumped forward in glee accidently knocking Lavi over.

"KURO-SAMAAAAA!!!" I shouted happily. The blackmage put the flame in her hand threateningly in front of her.

"Don't make me use this any more then I have to!" she said.

Lavi was crawling up to his feet wiping slime from his coat. He used his scarf to rub his hands and face off.

"Um, ok... Kinda a weird place to live don't you think?" Lavi said to Kuro. She raised her eyebrow and turned to me.

"Is he some kind of new found breed of Idiot?" she asked.

"Idiot? That's not nice!"

"I just met him too, he's an exorcist. This is Lavi. Lavi, this is my best friend Kuro. She's also one of the smartest people in the world." I said introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you. Now, since you're here, I guess I should start trying to find a way out." Kuro said.

"First of all, where are we?" I asked. Kuro gave me a look I knew all too well.

"Do you really want to know where we are?"

ʓʓʓ

"We're inside the stomach of a Sandworm? That SUCKS!!" I cried gripping my head. Lavi used his Innocence to make a platform out of ice for us to sit on, so we didn't have to stand for hours on end in the Sandworm insides.

"Believe or not, we are." Kuro said, "I can't believe I'm in here in the first place..."

"Say, how did you get here Kuro?" Lavi asked. Kuro sighed.

"Well, I was flying too close to the sand, and then... Well..." she groaned, "I was flying too low and the sandworm jumped up and ate me from above."

"You were EATTEN?"

"It's pathetic, I know, but what's important now is to get out of here!!"

"Well... In Pinnochio, the old man and Pinnochio went to Monstro's mouth and tickled his uvula with Pinnochio's nose, which grew because he was telling lies on purpose." I said rubbing my chin, "Then Pinnochio became a real boy."

"You missed half the whole story you fool!" Kuro growled, "I bet the whale ended up vomiting the old man and Pinnochio out!!"

"You forgot the gold fish and the cat and Jiminy Cricket!!" I said using my finger to point at the ceiling as my Matter O' Fact pose.

"Um, Ok..." Lavi scratched his head, "First, what's a You-Vee-La and does this thing have one?"

"Uvula, not You-Vee-La." Kuro corrected, "And I have no knowledge of the anatomy of a worm!!"

"Ok ok, but what's a uvula?"

Kuro snatched Lavi's pencil sized hammer and shoved the handle down his mouth, "It's this thing!!"

"GAAAGG!!" Kuro pulled the hammer out, "Don't use my own weapon to gag me!!" I rubbed my ears to help my think and stared at the ice platform.

"Um guys, the ice is dissolving..." I pointed out.

"DAMN YOU DIGESTIVE SYSTEM!!!" Lavi shouted. The walls shook and Lavi almost fell over.

"You fool! Stop moving around or we'll all fall in!!" Kuro yelled. I tried to tune out their argument and looked around. All I smelt was the horrid stench of this worm and sand. Oddly enough, there was breeze...?

"Kuro, there's a breeze." I informed.

"A breeze? That must be from the mouth, if we could just climb out..."

"You forgot the fact the walls are lines with slime." I noted, "Can't you fly us out?"

"Are you kidding? My wings are still soaked from the first time!" Kuro said, "If I could just fly out of here then I'd be out of here!"

"What about Flaring this thing to death from the inside?" I asked.

"Tried that. The slime has a kind of negating specialty to magic." Kuro replied, "No wonder Lulu could never blast herself out of one of these things."

"Then how did Lavi's magic work for the ice platform?" I asked.

"Because, I don't use magic, it's something called Innocence that let me use special abilities with my hammer. It can also grow!"

"Grow huh, interesting..."

I rummaged in my bag and pulled out an empty mayonaise jar. How all this junk fits in my bag, I have no idea, it's practically bottomless in this world!! I scooped the slime into the jar so it was full and covered it tucking it back into my bag.

"What're you doing?" Lavi asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"You never know, plus it apparently becomes just normal non-acidic slime when it's not touching the walls." I said and felt another breeze, "If we could just keep this things mouth open we could ride out on the ice."

"No kidding, we keep tipping over from the worm's movements." Kuro said, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"What if we flood this place? We could float out."

"How can we flood this thing without water?"

Lavi grinned and pulled out his hammer.

"You need water? Then I'll give you water!" He enlarged his hammer and the seals surrounded him again, " Tenchi Bankai: Moku Ban! (Heavenly release: Wood seal!!) He stamped his hammer into the side of the wall and the wood character glowed on the wall. The ice we were standing on suddenly started to rise and rock.

"Water? Where's it coming from?" Kuro asked using her staff to steady herself.

"My wood seal controls everything in nature. Better hold on ladies! I just used it to squeeze out every once of water out of this thing!!" Lavi said and kneeled dow pointed to a direction, "Now water, flush us out of this slime hole!" The water seemed to recede backwards a bit then surged forward.

"WHOA!!" bright light blinded me for a moment and I staggered as I suddenly hit sand. Sitting up, I saw there was water and slime all around us and that what was left of the worm was a shriveled...thing...

"I.. Don't know what to call that anymore..." Kuro said dusting herself off, "Ah! Good old magic!" she tapped her staff on the ground and our clothes became dry. Lavi was lookig up at the sky.

"At least the smoke lines haven't faded yet, I think I might know where everyone else are." he said.

"Well, count me out for flying, my wings are still a mess." Kuro said.

"But what happened to our clothes then?"

"I dryed our clothes, I can't dry my wings. The goop needs to lose it's effect before I can fly again." Lavi rubbed his chin and propped his hammer down in the sand, mallet down.

"I think I can solve our transportation problem." he said, "Here, hold onto this."

Kuro and I looked at eachother and took a hold of the smooth handle of his hammer.

"We're not going to die are we?" Kuro asked.

"Of course not!" Lavi smiled, "Now hold on tight!! ♥ "

"I don't feel safe anymore Kuro-sama." I whispered.

"I don't either. He had the nerve to use a heart at the end of his sentence!!" Kuro whispered back.

"Alrighty! Size shifting hammer..." Lavi grinned, "JUMP!!" My hand slid down a bit as we suddenly rocketed up into the sky.

"KYAAAAH!!!" Kuro and I were both screaming for a moment and then, settled down a bit as we soared high above the sand and sped towards the black smoke tower.

"BASTARD! YOU COULD'VE WARNED UP BEFORE YOU DID THAT! I ALMOST RIPPED MY ARM OUT!!" Kuro shouted.

"WHOO HOO!! Jump hammer! JUMP!! To the Shera!! Or, what's left of it... JUMP!!!" Lavi shouted.

"YEAH! JUMPINESS!! JUMP!!" I shouted as well laughing.

"Don't encourage him!!"

"WHEEEEEEE!!!"

Authors notes: Yes, this took a long time to finish... I am busy... I have Guy and Jade withdrawal... Heck, ever since I played Tales of the Abyss at Kuro's house I've been having ToA withdrawal!! AND IT"S ONLY BEEN A DAY!! Well.. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon n.n

ps. I found out that I suck at math, but am good in Physics...


	25. And where do they come from?

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade

Master/Random/Limit Break Fira Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.  
Mana and memories: Italic  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's is it!" Lavi called over the wind. Currently we were flying over the Bikanel Desert on Lavi's magical size shifting hammer. I eyed the wreckage that was the Shera and saw clouds of sand being blown up.

"Looks like a battle," Kuro said, "My wings are dry, I'll meet you guys there ok?"

"Ok." I nodded. Kuro let go of the hammer and her red shaded wings bloomed from her back. With a flap she was already soaring towards the Shera.

"Man she's fast." Lavi said, "By the looks of those explosions I'd think that our side is having a bit of trouble."

"Can't you make this thing go faster?" I asked. Lavi rubbed his chin then swung himself up onto the handle and pulled me up behind him. I felt like I was riding a broomstick...

"Better hold on!" Lavi said and leaned forward. I grabbed him around the waist as we suddenly zoomed forward towards the battlefield.

BAM!!

I flew off of Lavi's hammer and rolled in the sand on my face. Sitting up and shaking the sand off, I moaned while Lavi was laughing.

I.

HATE.

SAND.

"How the HELL did you steer us into the ground!" I growled.

"Sorry! The brakes on this thing don't work too well." Lavi said as his hammer shrunk back to normal. He stood up brushing sand off and helped me up to my feet, "Now, let's go see what we can do to help!" I changed into my White mage dress sphere and looked around seeing some WRO members being pinned behind a pile of carnage. I cast a Reflect spell and the members looked at me.

"Hurry and get to safety!" I ordered, "Find survivors, tend to the wounded." the WRO members saluted and ran off dodging sand. I turned back to the attackers and squinted through the sand. Who the hell was attacking...?

I sheilded my head and as the sand cleared, I squinted and bent down.

"What is it? What'd you find?" Lavi asked.

"It's..." I picked up a dry stick and poked at the thing, "A tomato."

"HUH?" Lavi knelt down beside me and used the other end of his hammer and poked at it too, "What do you know, it is a tomato." The tomato grabbed Lavi's hammer end and started to try to tug and pull it out of his hands.

"It's, kinda cute." I said tilting my head at it. The tomato tilted it's head the same way.

Then it spat a giant stream of fire in my face!!

"WHOA!!" Lavi jumped back and grabbed the back of my robes, "Let's RUN!!!" He dragged me across the sand and ducked when another fire blast almost scorched him.

"In here!!" I turned a bit to see a WRO member beckoning us into the ripped hull of the Shera. Lavi nodded enlarging his hammer and slammed it onto the ground which rose up a giant cloud of sand. We dove in and panted as the WRO member handed us bottles of water.

"Glad you guys made it." he said, "Everyone else is farther in, come on."

"Wait, what about Kuro?" I asked. The member looked back at us.

"She has yet to be found." he said and continued walking. We arrived in a small camp filled with WRO members and I sighed sitting down on a crate.

Man, Kariudo and her gang are gone, I'm missing all my guardians, and who knows, Kuro might've gotten swallowed by another worm!! I heaved another sigh and Lavi sat beside me.

"So, Kiako, how old are you?" Lavi asked. I looked up at him and let out a small sigh.

"15, I think now, if it's past October 8, then I'm 15. I haven't been keeping up with date since I left my world."

"15 huh? Well, either way I'm older, 18." Lavi grinned and leaned back, "So, what do you mean 'Your world'?"

"Well, you see... A spell or something affected my fireplace back where I lived, then when I got near it, it sucked me into this world. Kuro and the others came to rescue me and well, we're in this mess now." I explained, "Then again, it's affects a bit of time too, last time I left I was gone for only a few months, but a whole year passed in my world."

"I see..." Lavi scratched behind his head, "So, how's it like to be a summoner?"

Horrible, I thought bitterly. No matter how hard I try to help everyone I somehow make things worse, not to mention I can't even summon my complete summon. All 13 knights of the round table? I've only summoned two of them at the same time, I can't summon any more. Then there's the safety of my guardians... I can't even look after them properly. Nor can I preform a sending without going all depressed...

"It's... complicated." I replied.

"Looks more then complicated by the serious look on your face." Lavi said and after a moment, he pat my head, "Listen, how about I be your big bro for this all? A kid like you shouldn't have to face this alone."

"I don't actually. Kuro and Kariudo are summoners too."

"Well, then I'll be their big brother too then!" Lavi smiled and ruffled my hair. I smiled back, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Ok, Lavi nii-san."

"That's the spirit!!" Lavi said happily. He stopped and peered behind him as a few WRO members came up behind us.

"Sir! We are about to conduct a search to find the other summoners and the captain." one member said walking closer, "We are also going to--" The member staggered back when Lavi pointed his hammer at him.

"Lavi nii-san? What're you-" I felt my eyes widen and I cupped my hand over my mouth. The WRO member had suddenly sprouted a gun from his mouth and chest.

He growled, "EXORCIST."

ʓʓʓ

I covered my head as Lavi stabbed the pointed cross on top of his hammer into the members head and grabbed my collar.

"We gotta go! Otherwise we'll be fighting like crazy!" he said pulling me outside into the hot sand.

"But!"

"I'd rather take my chances with a tomato then a horde of Akuma!"

"But what about the other members?" I asked stumblin behind him.

"They're probably Akuma too, we can't stay and fight because you don't have an Innocence weapon," Lavi stabbed his hammer into the ground again, "Size shifting hammer, EXTEND!!" We shot up into the air again and I climbed up behind him. Peering down, I saw all the WRO members pouring out of the hull. I held onto Lavi and buried my face into his back.

"You all better be ok..." I muttered. Kuro probably might've gotten here before we did, I just hope everyone isn't...

"Don't worry, I didn't see the clothes of your friends anywhere. The akuma didn't get them." Lavi said, "An akuma's bullets destroy human flesh, leaving the clothes and whatever they had on them intact. I memorized the clothing they were all wearing, so they're ok."

I nodded, "Okay." Suddenly a bullet whized past us and Lavi grabbed hold of my arm and recalled his hammer leaving us in a free fall. More bullets shot up at us and Lavi twirled his staff to swat them away. Instead, the bullets started to glow fusia and zoomed around Lavi, at me!!

I felt a sudden tug to the side and Lavi screamed. Blood splashed into the air and we started to plunge.

"Ugh..." Lavi's eye was drifting shut and his arm and leg were bleeding. The ground sped up towards us and I put Lavi over my shoulders. If I can cushion the fall, or at least land on my feet to absorb the shock, maybe we won't die!! Sand doesn't really hurt as much as concrete, so...

I coughed rubbing sand out of my eyes and looked around seeing we were in the middle of a giant crater. I saw Mana sitting beside me panting and trying to control a nosebleed he was having.

"I'm sorry Kiako, I tried to stop the fall using some of my barriers and my magic." he said and coughed, "Are you both ok? I didn't manage to put the barrier oer Lavi in time, but you should be fine."

"Y-Yeah..." I replied with a nod, "Thanks. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just a bit too much effort I put into making the barrier," Mana said as his blood dripped freely, "I just hope those Akuma don't come towards us." There was a small squeak and we both looked up seeing...

"The tomato?" I pointed. It squeaked again and the rim around the crator started to turn red, "Uh-oh..."

"I think you mean tomato in plural." Mana said standing up then stumbled, "Cursed sand! I can't move properly in it..." The tomatoes all squeaked and fire blasts rained down on us. Mana threw a barrier up and sank to his knees as his blood dripped onto the sand.

"Mana! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!!" I crawled to where he was and grabbed him from behind, "Please, come back in, I don't want you to get hurt..."

Mana panted and with a grunt of effort, shoved his barrier out and blew back some of the tomatoes. He slumped onto the sand.

"I'm sorry..." he slowly faded and swirled back into my body. I cringed and gripped my legs. Looks like the impact hurt me too... It felt like my legs had snapped in half. I looked down at Lavi and after crawling back to him, cast Cura. He stirred and winced at the shots in his arms and legs.

Squeaking rang above us and I looked up seeing the tomatoes regrouping.

Jeez, how pathetic... My last stand is against a vegetable. That spits fire!! I concentrated more of my chakra to healing Lavi and saw the small flames start to form around the tomatoes.

I... I can't be fried here! I still have to help everyone! I still have to finish sending the dark aeons!

The flame surged towards us and I covered Lavi.

I don't want to die yet!!

ʓʓʓ

"O violent torrent..." a voice said above us, "Splash!!" Water poured in above us drenching us and the fire.

"Huh?!" Lavi shot up sputtering and winced, "OW!!"

"That wasn't a Final Fantasy spell..." I looked up seeing a man with long hair, a blue uniform and glasses. Kuro was flapping above us carrying the man.

"Jeez, your final stand is against tomatoes? That's pathetic!" Kuro said as she landed beside us.

"Weirdly enough, I was thinking that too..." I replied and groaned, "I think I broke my legs..."

"My, that IS terrible." the man said, smiling. I mean he was SMILING! At the thought of my legs being broken!!!, "Well no worries, if you're body ceases to function I'll use you for medicinal tests. Although I do prefer live subjects."

"WAAAH!" I hid behind Kuro's foot, "Don't let the scary man near me!!"

The man smiled again, "Scary man? I see no scary men. You must be talking about your red headed friend over there." he turned to the tomatoes, "Now, to get rid of these little pests, interesting how monsters like this sprout from average rotten fruit. Oh, look. They're running towards us."

"I thought the tomato was a veggie?" I said raising my eyebrow. The man bent down and shoved some kind of... thing in my mouth...

"Chew and swallow." he said, "There, doesn't that make your legs feel better?" I swallowed the sweet thing and after a moment, staggered up to my feet.

"Yeah, what is that thing?" I asked. Kuro popped an orange one in her mouth.

"Apple Gel." she replied chewing and grinned almost wickedly, "So Jade, how about a an FOF?" This Jade man smiled and I almost thought I was seeing double. Both Kuro and this smile the same maniacal way...

"Indeed." he said raising his hand in front of him. A glowing circle formed around him and Kuro started to cast another spell at the same time, the same kind of circle around her, "O roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon. Ground Dasher!"

Spikes of rocked shot up from the sand throwing some of the tomatoes into the air, squeaking. A glowing yellow circle rotated on the ground and Kuro's spell kicked in.

"FOF link! Frigid Coffin!!" she shouted. A blue circle overlapped the yellow and an icy mist burst out. I watched the tomatoes that were thrown into the air by the Ground dasher attack land with THUNKS on the sand, completely frozen solid.

"Whoa... I wanna learn how to do that!" Lavi said and winced again, "Ouch..."

"Well, now that those are taken care of, shall we return to camp before it get's dark?" Jade said adjusting his glasses. I slowly nodded.

"I'm not carrying them all by myself!!" Kuro protested, "They're heavy!" I rose my eyebrow.

"Think you can lend me some MP so I can heal Lavi so he and I can just follow you by hammer?" I suggested. Kuro seemed insulted for a moment.

"As if I'd share my intelligence with you..." she said then grinned, "I'm kidding. Thing is I don't have the ability to do that."

Jade rummaged in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a small green looking... thing...

"Here, eat it." he said holding it out to Lavi. We both stared at it for a moment.

It was... a snot green color...

"What the hell is that thing...?" Lavi said slowly backing away.

"It looks like a booger..." I whispered hiding behind him.

"A Lemon Gel." Jade replied, "Or if it makes you feel better, think of it as a cough drop."

"Why the hell is it that color...?" Lavi asked pointed at it, a blue kind of shade slowly creeping onto his face.

"Oh, you mean the green color?? It's because it came from my nose!!" Jade said cheerufully. Lavi, Kuro and I all backed away from him as far as we could!! Jade sighed, "It's so difficult when people take me seriously... I'm joking. It's perfectly safe." He popped it into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and handed us another one from his pocket.

Lavi and I both slowly took it from him, and ate the Gel. I blinked feeling completely refreshed.

"This stuff is good... Can I have another one?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. You see this is medicine...used to heal wounds... It's not--" Jade paused every few words to pop a Lemon Gel into his mouth, one after another. "As I was saying, it's not candy that your can eat for pure enjoyment." He popped another into his mouth.

"YOUR EATTING THEM AS YOUR SPEAKING!!" Lavi and I accused, pointing.

"Hm, these really are delicious." Jade commented while eatting some more of them. He was moving onto the red gel thingies...

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you...?" I whimpered watching him hum a tune as he chewed.

"Jade deny's everything." Kuro said, "But Jade, you really are eatting them like candy." Jade popped one more into his mouth and dusted his hands off.

"Hey, a man of my age needs his daily vitamins." he said with a smile and tucked his hands into his pockets, "Now, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, I'm sick of sand." Lavi said.

"Me too..." Kuro agreed and they began to climb out. I sighed looking at the tomatoes and started to climb up as well. There was a light tap on my shoulder and I a small bag was pushed into my hands.

"Have fun." Jade smiled walking past me, "Enjoy them, they're expensive this time around." I slowly opened the bag and saw four Lemon Gels, sixteen of those red things, Apple Gels I think and a few orange ones. I looked up smiling and Jade glanced behind him.

"Hurry and come, the tomatoes will eventually defrost." he said. I tucked the Gels into my backpack and ran up after him.

Maybe this Jade guy isn't so bad after all.

"Um, why do you have one of the tomatoes under your arm?" Lavi asked pointing.

"Oh nothing, just I plan to disect it." Jade replied. We all were silent as a few bits of tumble weeds drifted by.

I take it back...

Authors notes: Been busy with school, and playing Tales of the Abyss like crazy XD It's addicting. Had a fun holiday, hope you all did too!


	26. War

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira  
Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.  
I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.  
Mana and memories: Italic  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Ok people! Quick review of guardians/important characters and what anime/game they're from!!

**Tales of Series:** Jade, Luke, Tear, Guy, Anise, Natalia, Asch, Leon, Mieu  
** Black Cat: **Train, Sven, Eve, Lin Shao Li, Kyoko, Charden, The apostles of the stars...??  
** Fire Emblem: **Oscar, Soren, Kein  
** Star Ocean: **Cliff, Fayt, Albel, maybe other characters  
** Final Fantasy:** Vincent, Nero, Weiss, Rest of the Tsviets, Hojo, Baralai, Gippal, lots of other characters...  
** Anime:** Kakashi (Naruto) 7 Samurai (Samurai 7), Hakkai (Saiyuki), Lavi (D. Gray-Man), Krowley (D. Gray-Man), Hitsugaya (Bleach)  
** Original: **Kiako, Kurosuzaku, Kariudo, Kelvis, Zero, Vale, Ian, Miu o.o;;

A/N: Whoa, that's alot!! n.n;; Don't worry, they'll be missing for a while later. Yes! ToA People will be added!!

On with the story!!

ʓʓʓ

When we arrived at the REAL campsite, it was already dark and the moon shone high above us. Lavi managed tip us forward so we could just land on our feet instead of crashing head first into the ground again.

"Whew, it was a long trip, but we made it." Lavi smiled scratching his hair. I nodded and looked towards a fire that was surrounded by a bunch that stuck out like sore thumbs.

I smiled, and pulled at Lavi's sleeve.

"Come on! Some of the guardians you didn't meet yet! You have to meet Kuro-sama's guardians!" I said happily dragging him.

"Whoa easy easy!" Lavi laughed as Jade and Kuro-sama followed behind us. When we got closer to the fire, I could clearly see all of the guardians huddles around it discussing things. I saw Heihachi spot us and he stood up smiling.

"Kiako-chan!" he waved. The rest of the guardians looked up taking notice of our presence.

"Hey guy-"

"KIAKOOOOOO!!!" I was bowled over into the sand by something big and purple and I gasped for air as Vale smothered me into the sand with his death hug, "I MISSED YOU!! MY DEAR LITTLE LOVE! I WEPT FOR YOU! I AWAITED YOUR RETURN!! I WILL LOVE YOU TO NO END!! I WILL-"

"Shut up, you're annoying." Kuro said using the spikey ball end of her staff to slap Vale aside.

"YOU VILE WOMAN!! MY BEAUTIFUL, ULTRA- GORGEOUS HEAD IS BLEEDING!!!" Vale cried as blood spurted from his new head wound and ran down his face.

"My, he reminds me of Dist!!" Jade remarked.

"Please, don't remind me..." Kuro-sama groaned. I slowly got to my feet and shook sand off my clothes.

Have I mentioned already that I hate sand??

"It's good to see you're all ok." Kariudo said.

"Yes, we were almost afraid that you've been either taken by the akuma or the fiends." Train said then made a face, "I've got sand in my mouth..."

"That's you're fault! You were stupid enough to try and drink non-existing milk from a non-existing puddle!!" Sven shouted accusingly.

"It's called an Oasis!! And what about you're hallucination of seeing a club sandwich?" Train shouted back, "Answer THAT old man! Don't deny it! THE SAND IS STUCK IN YOUR BEARD!!!"

We all looked at Eve, who had her hands bandaged into mittens.

"I thought a cactus was an icecream..." she said quietly.

"I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING BEARD!!" As the two swabbled, Shao Li meerly smiled and glanced at Kuro-sama.

"So, where to?" he asked. Kuro shrugged.

"As if I know." she said taking a seat beside Hao as Jade took the seat next to her, "Reeve still needs to tell us what's going on."

"It appears he has made contact with Bevelle, and is getting reinforcements from New Yevon along with the Youth League and the Machine faction." Hakkai said and handed out cups of tea. I thanked him and sighed.

"So, everyone ok?" I asked.

"Charden and Kyoko actually, had decided to go on their own way no da." Chichiri said turning himself into a chibi and taking a seat on my head.

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi rose his eyebrows. I explained to them about the Akuma and tomatoes in the desert, "That is troublesome..."

"So now we can't trust any of the WRO members? Yeesh... What a hassle..." Zero said and stood up, "Well, I'm sick of this place and everyone in it." He turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"Showers. Wanna take one with me? We could always have some fun while we're at it." Zero grunted as an approaching Cliff punched him in the head and sent him grumbling to the showers.

"Hey." he greeted and took a seat beside me, "How's it goin'?" I shrugged as the other gave their replies.

"So, what've you guys been up to?" I asked, "I've missed quite a bit since I was gone." Man, I feel so..serious... It's creepy... But the thing is, I just don't, feel that light hearted anymore...

"Reeve said that Deepground are housing a few akuma and hollows. Fiends aren't an exception either along with the Nobuseri." Cliff said and had a grave look on his face, "Tomorrow, Is when we're going to the middle of the desert."

"Middle of the desert? What're we doing there?"

Cliff shuffled about a bit and rested his chin on his folded hands and propped his arms on his knees.

"War."

We were all silent, some of us whispering to neighbors. I quickly seached for Heihachi's hand and took hold of it, feeling myself shake.

"Well, if we are to be at war tomorrow, then we'd best get prepared." Oscar said standing up, "The members were kind enough to supply me with a chocobo to replace my horse. The poor thing wandered off while we were in the desert..."

"I'll go with him." Kein said as the rest of the guardians nodded and split off to their own directions. The only ones remaining were Jade, Kuro, Kariudo, Kel, Cliff, Heihachi, Lavi and me. I felt a cold feeling creeping into my stomach.

War? Now? Against all those badguys? Since there's akuma, we have no chance. We only have Lavi and Krowley as exorcists. Not to mention the Tsviets... And not even half of us can fight hollows! We can't even hit them let alone see them...

I slowly staggered to my feet and started to walk away.

"Kiako? Where're ya goin'?" Lavi asked.

"Nowhere, I just need to clear my head." I said with a smile and quickly jogged away.

ʓʓʓ

I felt absolutely sick to my stomach. I went around behind a few of the tents that were set up and leaned against one of the lone bits of ruin that poked out from the sand and leaned against it.

War...? I'm only 15, how can I go fight a war? I... I just can't...

I felt tears rolling down my face and fell to my knees.

War?

The word repeated itself in my head as I covered my mouth and started to cough and wrech as I choked on my own tears. That meant... People would die. People I knew and recognized. Not only that...

I'd have to learn to kill people...

I wreched dryly again sobbing and coughed. I felt something warm on my back and glanced behind me seeing Kakashi rubbing my back in small circles.

"It's ok, just calm down." he said softly. Slowly, my breathing evened out and I swallowed a bit while sniffling, "There, that's better." I sniffed as he helped me up to my feet and pet my head.

"Sensei..."

"You're worried about the war aren't you?" Kakashi asked. I nodded, "Don't worry, I'll try to protect as many people as I can, and I'll protect you so you won't have to kill anyone, and so no one will kill you." His eye turned into happy archs as I looked up at him. I stuffed my face into his vest and hugged him.

"Thanks... Sensei..."

"Hey hey, there, don't cry." Kakashi said petting my ears and tilting my face up to looked at him, "Dry those tears, you don't want the others to see them do you?" I shook my head wiping my eyes with my sleeves. I smiled up at him and he smiled back giving me a light push back towards camp.

When we got back, Kakashi lightly nudged me as Hei-san approached us.

"Have fun." he whispered before walking ahead and greeting Hei-san as he left.

"Hey, you ok?" Heihachi asked. I quickly nodded with a smile feeling my eyes well up again. Dammit whenever people ask if I'm ok when I'm not, it just makes me feel like crying even more. He sighed and rubbed his hand against my face, "You're such a poor liar."

"Eh?"

"The fur on your cheeks are all damp, you've been crying."

"Oh that! Heh, just got a bit stressed out about the idea of the war." I said and hugged Hei-san, "I'm ok now." Heihachi sighed again hugging me back and snuggling into me.

"Yare yare, you make me worry about you too much..." he said giving me a small peck on the cheek. I chuckled and took hold of his hand.

"So, shall we get back to camp?" I asked. Hei nodded and we started to walk back. A few of the others were busy preparing items and gathering weapons to use. The biggest group was Kel and Lavi's sparring between hammer and spear. Kuro Hao, Leon and Jade were discussing... well, stuff. Most of the conversation being Jade pissing Leon off with smart remarks.

Hei-san and I looked at eachother and laughed.

"A... Ano..."

"Hm?" I looked to see Krowley fiddling with his suit nervously. The white chunk of hair that was usually sticking straight up into the air like a spike was hanging in front of his face. For a moment, he looked less demonic.

"Miss, if you, or any of your friends are hit with bullets from Akuma, I may not be able to reach them in time to save you." he said, "So please, forgive me if I can't."

"No worries Krowley, we guardians, are suppose to be prepared to die for our summoner. but please if you will..." Heihachi pulled his pilot cap off and bowed down on his knees, "Please, don't let any of the summoners die." Krowley looked surprised for a moment then nodded with a smile.

"I give you my word."

"Miss Kiako." A WRO member approached us and saluted, "Commander Reeve would like to speak to you."

ʓʓʓ

I entered the tent where Reeve and a few of the other commanders there. (After asking for many many directions...)

"Oh, hey! It's the kitty girl!" Gippal greeted. Baralai and Nooj smiled.

"Hey guys." I waved, "So, what do you need to talk to me about?" There was rustling behind me and Kuro walked in with Kariudo.

"Oh, you got called too huh?" Kuro said.

"Since you three are the summoners here, we were just thinking..." Reeve started.

"We thought it'd be best if you three avoided the war as much as possible." Komui said, "We have enough troops here to--"

"What? But there's akuma, and hollows!!" I started to protest, "Last I checked we only have Lavi and Krowley as exorcists, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto as Shinigami! And out of all of us only Kuro, Kariudo and I can see them!!"

"Yes, it is a losing battle..." Nooj said adjusting his glasses.

"So that's why we're moving to the Calm lands." Baralai said, "If we can get the battle there, not only will we have an advantage of being able to walk properly, we can also call reinforcements from Bevelle."

"What about Balamb?" we all turned around to see Kel standing at the door, "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude, but wouldn't calling Balamb work too?"

"Balamb? But we have no connection to Balamb." Reeve said, "How could we..."

Kel stepped aside and a dark haired man stepped in. Kuro, Karudo, and my own eyes drifted down the man's many belts to see a gunblade strapped to it.

"Name's Leon." he said, "Kel called us telling us about what's happening."

"Uh, we already have a Leon, so can we just call you Squall?" I asked. Reeve hurried around the table to Squall.

"Then, will you...?"

"I've already ordered some SeeDs to come. They'll be here by tomorrow morning." Squall said, "And, I guess I'll take back my name..." The others looked at us and the three of us looked at eachother.

"Well guys, should we leave?" I asked.

"Since we're planning to lure them to the Calm Lands, it's a chance for you three to send the Magus sister." Baralai said, "Take some of your guardians as well."

The three of us huddled together.

"What if they need us though? It's not like there's alot of healers in this camp." I said, "I mean like, I'm the only one with the strongest white magic!!"

"That is true, but then again now that I think about it, wouldn't it be better if we three went on ahead to send the Magus sisters?" Kariudo asked.

"Perhaps I could help you in this dilema." Jade said looming above our heads in the huddle.

"WHAA!!!" the three of us split up at the sudden appearance of Jade, "Jade!! When the HELL did you get in here?!?"

"Colonal Jade? You mean to say YOU'RE Jade the Necromancer?" Reeve asked. Jade shrugged.

"Yes I am, although I must say that reaction from everyone is starting to bore me." he replied, "While I'm in here, I do say it's wise for the summoners to go into hiding, or finish what business they have."

"But--!"

"Logically, if you summoners no longer existed, no one would send the Aeons I've read about in the reports. It's the same as Exorcists for Akuma and Shinigami for Hollows." Jade said, "If you do you're job properly, we'll do ours." The three of us looked at eachother and after a moment, nodded.

"Ok."

We trotted out of the tent and I stuck my hands into my pockets sighing. We were to leave tomorrow morning before the first battleon was deployed. Kariudo, Kuro and I all glanced at one another and and gave them a dull smile.

"Well, guess we better tell our guardians too huh?" I said.

"Yeah. Where do we meet tomorrow?" Kariudo asked.

"Just follow me, only god knows where Kiako will lead us." Kuro snickered. I chuckled and rubbed behind my head.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep before we go, and say good bye to everyone." I said. They nodded, all of us thinking the same thing.

That this goodbye, could be our last time seeing some of our guardians...

ʓʓᦩ

"So... That's what's going to happen..." Cliff said as the others were by the fire. Chichiri was fiddling with his prayer beads and Ian was gnawing on his thumbnail.

"Yeah, Baralai said it'd probably be better." I said, "The others agreed too."

"At least the SeeDs will back us up." Kakashi said, "Reinforcements are good, although a good old fashioned ANBU team would've helped..." I stared at my guardians. Chichiri, Heihachi, Kakashi, Cliff, Kel, Zero, Ian and Vale. I rummaged through my beat up backpack and pulled out my camera.

10 was all the read on the counter.

"Everyone, get together in a group now, Hei-san, go and grab the others please?" I asked.

"What for?" Zero asked.

"We, might not all see eachother again, so I just want to make sure that no one is forgotten, although I wish Charden and Kyoko were still here..." I said, "So, we're taking a group picture!!"

When Heihachi had rallied everyone, I took photo's of our groups. Kuro's guardians, Diablos and Jade included, Kariudo's guardians, and mine. Then, I got a WRO member to call everyone important to come. Although, Reeve was reluctant, he joined in with the other commanders anyways. We got the excorcists to join in too, and surprisingly, I was able to persuade even Nero to join in on the picture. Miu joined in too, hey I hate the girl yes but I ain't THAT heartless.

After the pictures, and the procrastination from some of the others, I crept into an empty tent and sat on the corner of the bed breathing in a sigh and running my hands through my hair. I suddenly felt something grab my shoulders and pulled me down.

"Kiako-CHAN!" Heihachi laughed tackling me down.

"KYAAH!! Hei-san!!" I protested, but laughed along no less. Heihachi chuckled and hugged me.

"So, you're leaving first thing tomorrow morning?" he asked. I nodded sighing and snuggled up to him, "Do you get to take any guardians with you?"

"We haven't really decided yet, the others do need the soldiers..." I said. Hei-san agreed and nuzzled my forhead.

"Well, if you're going to leave, at least let me stay with you, just tonight." he asked.

"Nothing perverted now..." I said and he chuckled pulling off his cap, gloves and vest.

"No worries, just, let me hold you for the night ok? I might not get another chance." he said. I curled up in his arms against his chest and breathed his scent in.

"Hei-san, no matter what, don't die..." I said quietly. Heihachi gave my ears a light scratch.

"You too..."

Authors notes: Exams are killing me... The end... Sorry this wasn't better, I'm kinda pressed on time... sorry n.n;; Hope you enjoyed this!! Sorry for too much dialogue...


	27. War II

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira  
Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.  
I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.  
Mana and memories: Italic  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hefted a new backpack onto my shoulders and sighed. Well, even though my old bag is broken, it was still good none the less.

Then again, this WAS a pretty cute bag, it was pretty good sized and had small angel wings embroidered into the front of it and extra pockets and even a small compartment for--

"Kiako! Ready to go?" Kuro asked carrying her own backpack. It was smaller, and about the same design as mine only it had some kind of emblem on it.

I tiled my head to the side to see, "What's that emblem mean?" I asked. Kuro looked to the side for a moment. Was it my imagination, or was she...

Blushing...?

"Jade gave it to me. It has the Malkuth army insignia on it." she said, "So, ready to go?"

"We're not bringing any guardians with us?"

"No, they need the soldiers. Although I am a bit reluctant leaving them behind." Kuro said, "Oh well, Hao-sama will take care of these guys no problem." There was nearby whimpering and we both looked down to see Kel crawling towards us. He latched onto my knees and looked up at the both of us, his eyes shiny with tears.

"Take me with you... I can't stand Hollows! Hell, I can't ghosts!!" he cried, "TAKE ME WITH YOUUUUU!!!"

"Ok ok ok!! Just, don't do that... It's creepy..." Kuro said backing away a bit, "Kiako your knees are getting wet..."

"So I've noticed." I said and pat Kel's head, "Don't worry, you can come along, or at least until you get over your fear of ghosts." As Kel was grinding his forhead into the sand with thanks, I stepped around and met up with the seven samurai that were standing by. All of them except Kikuchiyo, Kyuzo and Gorobei were in a green uniform. I quickly spotted Hei-san and he smiled, his orange hair tied back into a ponytail.

"You're leaving now?" he asked. I nodded and felt my smile quickly fade, replaced with tears rolling down my face. Heihachi sighed and pulled me into a hug, "Hey, no crying ok! I'll come back, don't worry, we all will." he smiled. I looked up and tried to smile even though my eyes stung to death from my tears...

"I know..." he gave my head a pat as he pulled away, "Hey, what're these ribbons tied around everyone's arms?" I asked.

"Oh these?" Heihachi said pointing at the red ribbon tied around his arm, "The commanders handed these out to the guardians and everyone you, Kuro and Kariudo were friends with. Your guardians have red ribbons, Kuro's have black ones and Kariudo's are green. The WRO members and other soldiers have ribbons too, different colored of course. It was Lavi's idea." I chuckled to myself saying my good bye and turned on my heel closing my eyes.

This, would probably the last time I'd see any of these people...

I turned around again and cupped my hands around my mouth, "YOU ALL BETTER COME BACK ALIVE!!!" I shouted and quickly ran the other way.

I gave my head a shake.

What the hell am I thinking? These guys are humans yes, but they sure as hell can kick ass!! I mean like, sure we only have a few troops, less then the other force but we've got a good variety of techniques! And--

I squeaked when I bumped into something solid and looked up seeing...

An eight foot man with an eyepath, spikey hair with bells on the ends and torn shinigami robes.

"Yo." he said with a wicked grin.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Calm down!! Yeesh..." Hitsugaya said walking up beside us, "This is Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th squad."

"A.k.a, the fastest Hollow killer alive, er, dead." Matsumoto said.

"And I'm his second in command Yachiru!!" a small girl with pink hair said happily popping up from behind Zarakai's shoulder, "Hello Puffy!!"

"Puffy...?" I rose my eyebrow.

"Hope you don't mind, I asked Hitsugaya-senpai to get reinforcements from Soul Society." Kariudo said, "I thought we'd need them."

I smiled gratefully and thanked her, "Well, we should get going, we still need to give them time to get to the Calm lands." I said.

Kariudo nodded, "Yes, let's go meet Kuro, we're being airlifted by one of Cid's ships. Another person is the pilot though." We quickly headed over to the airship and I had to stop to look up at it. Man, it's looks like the old version of the Highwind...

"Yo, you done drooling over it?" Kuro asked smacking me in the arm, "Man, I hope you don't become a fon tech obsessor like Guy..."

"Who?"

There was suddenly yelling and an explosion echoed from the other side of the camp.

"Dammit! They're already here?!" Cliff swore coming out from a tent, he glanced towards us, "What're you still doing here?! Get going or you're going to get caught in the fight!" Baralai, Gippal and Nooj followed out.

"How... How did they know we were here...?" Baralai cursed and pulled out his staff.

"Pretty smart of them to throw us an ambush." Gippal smirked.

I felt someone grab my arm and started to drag me inside.

"There's no time to waste, hurry!" Jade said dragging Kuro with him as well. Kariudo stumbled for a moment and a blast blew up right in front of her.

"Gah!"

"Kariudo!" I turned to go back but was still being yanked by Jade, "Lemme go! I can't leave her!"

Kuro fought too, "Jade, let me get her! I'll be faster then any of-!" Kuro fainted when Jade punched her in the stomach and threw her over his shoulder. I squirmed even harder to try and get away.

"Kariudo-kun!!" There was a sudden flash and Hitsugaya appeared with Kariudo in his arms.

"Tell the pilot to lift off, NOW!!" he ordered. The ship whirred and there was a slight jerk for a while until everything stopped shaking.

ʓʓʓ

"She should be fine, I didn't hit her too hard." Jade said as he laid Kuro down on a bench. I changed into White Mage and started a Cura aura placing it on her stomach, "You know, if you keep glaring at me like that you're face will stay that way forever."

I hadn't even realize I was angry... At Jade no less... I WAS in his debt for saving us from the tomatoes...

"No kidding, she looks like she wants to kill something." a boy with long red hair said.

"But master, isn't that what you look like? She looks like you doesn't she master?" a blue... thing... said bouncing up and down. The red headed boy crushed his foot into it.

"Shut up thing!"

"Hey! Stop being so mean to it!!" I yelled standing up in rage. Hey, I'm pissed off enough as it is, when I get mad, I get REALLY, mad.

"Shut up! I can do what I want with him!" the red head shouted back. I snarled at him and he growled back.

"Brat!"

"Freak!"

There was a sudden burst of hot water which sent both the red head and I jumping around screaming. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" I looked behind me to see a very grumpy Kuro, "First I get knocked out, then I have to wake up to two idiots fighting!!"

"Well, she's the bigger idiot!" the boy said pointing at me.

"Well, that I'm not so sure about." Jade said fixing his glasses.

"Oh, SHUT UP!!"

"Is that ALL you know how to shout?" I asked with a hint of anger. This kid really ticked me off!!

"Luke, you should be nicer to the ladies, they are younger then you." a man with blonde hair said walking in, "Sorry, you'll have to forgive Luke, he's always like this." He looked behind him and stood aside from the door as two women and a girl walked in, a blonde, with a quiver on her back, a smaller one with a doll and the last one with long brown hair. I changed back into my normal clothes and smiled.

"Guy, aren't you suppose to be piloting the ship?" Jade asked fixing his glasses.

"It's on auto-pilot, don't worry!"

"Whoa! I've never seen something like this before!!" the little girl said running up to me, "It's weird!!"

"I think it's rather cute..." the brown haired girl said, "Her backpack is also... cute."

So I'm an IT now...

"Tear likes cute stuff, you better start running." the little girl smirked.

NOW I'M STUFF?

The brown haired girl blushed and looked at Kuro, "Her robes... Look so cute on her too..." I saw Kuro rub at her forehead.

"As you know already, this is Tear, the little one is Anise and I am Natalia." the blonde girl said, "Pleasure making your aquantance."

"And I'm Guy, That's Luke, nice to meet you." the blonde man said shaking hands with Kel. The blue thing also introduced itself as Mieu.

I shuddered at the name... Made me think of that other Miu.

"Oh! So you're the fon machine obsessor!!" I said.

"Oh, so you introduced me that way huh Kuro?" Guy said with a weak smile. I took a step and held my hand out to shake when Guy suddenly jumped back to the other side of the room and hid behind Luke.

"AGGGH!!!" he screamed, "Keep away!!"

o.O?

"Guy doesn't like women, as big as a pervert as he is." Kuro said.

"Hey! You don't have to say that! I love women! I just... Can't stand them touching me..." Guy said. Kuro rolled her eyes slowly sitting up and winced.

"Who the hell..." she grumbled. We all pointed at Jade.

He shrugged, "I admit, I knocked you out. But you were being quite unreasonable."

I felt rage consume me again, "What's so unreasonable about rescuing our friend? Not only that you knocked my OTHER friend out in the process!!!"

"Would you have rather all of you died at once in one blow?" Jade said, "There's no time to be selfish in war, trying to get things done your way. We wouldn't want you to become like Luke now would we?"

"What's that suppose to mean old man?" the red head snapped.

"It's ok! Don't get mad Master!"

"Shut up thing!"

There was some beeping from the front.

"Oh, looks like we're at the Calm lands. I'll go land us." Guy said leaving. The others went as well, getting ready. Kariduo came up to us and smiled.

"Thanks guys, sorry for the trouble." she said.

"Don't be sorry," I said with a weak grin, "We're sorry we couldn't get to you faster." She grinned back and left with Hitsugaya. I turned to see Jade kneeling in front of Kuro, asking her a few questions about her stomach as she replied with nods and the occasional, "I'm fine."

I couldn't help but let a smile creep onto my face.

They did look cute together, almost as cute as when Kuro and Hao were together. I snickered to myself, at least, I did until Kuro gave me a pat on the arm.

"Yo, let's go." she said.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah yeah! Let's hurry and go!" she said.

ʓʓʓ

Guy had landed us on the ledge in front of Remiem temple. As we piled out, I heard him give a whistle.

"Man, this is pretty neat, nothing like anything in Auldrant." he said.

"Yes, it's quite amazing! Although it almost reminds me a bit of Baticul." Natalia inquired. Luke ran ahead.

"Hurry up! You're all so slow!!" he shouted "GAAH!!" He ran into a barrier that sparked and threw him back.

"Luke!" Everyone quickly went to check on him as he sat up.

"OW! Dammit what the hell was that!!" he cried.

"Hm, looks like a barrier to keep out intruders." Diablos said rubbing his chin. We all stared at him.

"T-That man came out from nowhere!!" Natalia cried.

"He must be some kind of magician!" Anise said.

"Er, not really..." Guy said, "He looks like something evil..."

"Bingo! Give the guy a prize!!" Diablos said happily!

"Diablos, what do you make of it?" Kuro said.

"Man you're no fun... Anyways, looks like it'll only let the summoners in." he said, "You girls are one you're own, but I'll come with you anyways."

"But, you just said only summoners can go in." Tear said. Diablos grinned the suddenly turned into devil form.

"I'm the evil in Kuro's soul." he grinned. Kuro rubbed at her temples while trying to drown out everyone's screams. Jade was also using his hand to cover his face as if he had a headache too.

"Well, guess we better go in." I said, "Let's go!" We all nodded and started to walk in. I watched Kuro walk through with Diablos and Kariudo-kun too. I went to follow until a hand stopped me.

"I trust you'll prevent anything bad from happening. I would hate to see Kuro getting hurt again." Jade said, "You had better take care of each other." I stared up a him for a moment, and then smirked nodding.

"Sure thing Colonel." I said and followed Kuro and the others.

Authors notes: NO TIME FOR NOTES!!!!


	28. Livers for living

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into the temple glancing about.

"Whoa, pretty big in person." Kuro said scratching her head. Kuro looked around too, while I was spinning in circles. When we reached the doors, Kuro put her hand out to push it open.

"Ne, Kuro-sama..." I said looking down into the giant bowl underneath us. It almost looked bottomless...

"Nani? What're you worrying about now?" Kuro asked.

"Didn't Yuna and them have to get the flower scepter and that other stuff to get inside?" I asked. We all stared at eachother and Kuro scratched her chin.

"Now that I think about it..."

BAM!

The three of us looked at one another again, and looked down seeing the floor had pulled itself open from beneath us like a trap door.

"Oh." We fell through the hole screaming until we hit something solid. I felt everything in my body jolt and winced.

Actually, we didn't even have time to complain, as we started to... Slide forward...?

"Oh man I--" Kuro started before bumping behind me, "HATE SLIDES!!"

We sped down the half tube, gaining speed and losing breath from screaming at the same time. We turned a sharp corner, sending both Kariudo and Kuro squishing me into the side, then went on again downwards into a spiral.

I suddenly felt the slide decend sharply and shrieked when we plunged almost vertically downwards.

"KYAAAAAH!!!"

ʓʓʓ

"GACK!!" I coughed when I slammed down into the ground and Kuro and Kariudo followed straight after, landing in a pile on my back.

"I... Hate slides..." Kuro grumbled.

"I'm starting to too..." Kariudo agreed.

"Man, I'm glad you're BOTH light..." I groaned, "Get offa me..." As the two of them stepped off, I slowly got to my knees.

"You ok?"

"I think I hurt my livers..." I croaked. Kuro rose her eyebrow.

"You only have one liver."

I paused, "How many do I need to live?"

Kariudo and Kuro looked at eachother.

"One...?"

I stopped, holding my sides in, "Guys, I think I'm in trouble..."

(After many Apple Gels and potions later...)

"Gyaah... My organs... Are in a big tangled mess..." I whimpered gripping my stomach. Kuro cast a fire spell to light the room we were in. Well, it KINDA was a room, more like a dungeon actually. Complete with mold, mildew, a rat and a foul smell of... Cabbage I guess is the closest thing I can compare it too...

"KYAH!!"

"Kuro? What's wrong?" Kariudo asked, concerned.

"There's a black chocobo here!!" Kuro said pointing with an almost childish smile on her face, "A BLACK CHOCOBO!!"

"And there's a green one too." Kariudo noted walking towards the green one. It sniffed at her and nuzzled her hair, "Ah! Aww."

Kuro was chuckling as the black one was licking at her face. I followed behind Kuro.

"Hey boy, or girl." I said petting it's beak, "Hey, how can you tell if a Chocobo is male or female?"

"As if I'd know..." Kuro said, "Aww, I wanna ride him..." I smiled and after a moment, peered around the room a bit harder.

In the corner, was something with a shine but was dusty. I approached it and wiped away some of the thick dust off.

"Guys, look." I said, "It's a TV." Kuro and Kariudo rose their eyebrows and came up beside me.

"Better back up guys, and cover your face." Kuro said, "Aero!!" she cast the spell on the TV screen and all the dust blew off of it. I peered at it with my head titled to the side.

"It's a robot. Or something." I said. Sure enough, it was a blue robot wearing a kind of dark teal baseball jacket and had a TV for a head, "Aww, poor thing, the back of it's head is busted." Taking hold of it, I dragged it out of the corner and took a look inside of his head. Wires and a few plugs were also in a tangle and covered in dust. Kuro cast Aero on it again to clear some of it and I did a quick study of it.

"Ok... So it's a robot with a TV on it's head." Kuro said, "Let's move on, I find the chocobo's much more interesting." Kariudo shrugged. I cradled the TV head in my lap and poked at the wires. I pulled one out, then stuck it back in again and did that with most of the wires.

I wonder if this thing runs on batteries?

I checked for one, and when I didn't find on, I sighed. It looked like such a cute robot too...

Rubbing my chin, I changed into Black mage dress sphere and after muttering a few incantations I learned from Kuro, cast a weak thunder on it. Man, all my black magic is weak...

The robot twitched, the screen lighting up for a moment and looked up at me. A giant red question mark flashed on it's screen when it tilted it's head at me. I smiled and shifted so I could stand up.

And then it suddenly died...

I sighed, aww...

I placed the robot back down and stood up rubbing my shoulder. Well, even if I couldn't get it to work, at least it worked for a few seconds. Patting the metel chest, I sighed again.

"Wish I could've made you work." I said with a dull smile.

"Kiako, behind you!!!" Kariudo shouted banishing her gun towards me and firing off rounds. The monster behind me squealed in pain waving it's fists around. The chocobo's started to jump around and screech at the sudden monster banging it's fists on the ground. I grabbed the robot and dove to the side to avoid the fists. I took the time to switch into my samurai DS and charged at the monster. It had a giant pair of hands attached to organic looking cords that stuck to a weirdly formed upper body. The lower body was a bunch of tentacles...

"Firaga!!" Kuro casted and the flames seared the monster in the back. It meerly swiveled around at Kuro and spat fire back at her. She quickly unleashed her wings and folded them around her as they absorbed the fire, "Dammit, I can't cast any high magic here!"

"Why not?" Kariudo asked jumping back.

"I might hit a chocobo!!" Kuro replied and blocked the giant hand with her scythe, "Let go you bastard!!" I drew my sword and slashed through the organic line connecting the arm and the body. The monster roared and the hand let go of Kuro's scythe.

Instead, it crawled towards me on all 5 fingers...

Slashing at it, it eventually grabbed my waist with the hanging wire and the rest of the giant hand grabbed me. I choked and fell over feeling the hand squeezing. I watched through squinted eyes at Kuro and Kariudo dodging and attacking the body half, trying to escape the second arm.

Someone... Anyone...

Somebody help us!

ʓᕱʓ

I suddenly felt the hand let go and took a gasp of air. Looking up, I saw the TV headed robot wrestle the arm down, grabbed the line, and slammed the hand down continuously then swinging it into the monster, which let go of Kariudo.

It looked down at me and held out his big metal hands to me. After seeing it was a gesture to help me up, I took hold of his hand and he pulled me to my feet. With his hand again, he gave me a light push back behind him and turned around to face the monster.

The monster roared and shot out it's remaining arm at the robot. The robot grabbed the hand twisting at the fingers and grabbed the line again, swinging the giant hand in a circle while running at the monster.

I had to admit, watching the robot beating the monster to death with it's own hand was funny. I took hold of my sword and glanced at Kuro and Kariudo, who had ejected their weapons. We all nodded at eachother and ran at the monster and the robot fighting. I jumped up above the monster and stabbed my sword down into the top of it's head. Kuro had swung her scythe to hook into it's under part and Kariudo stabbed at it's hand.

The monster let out a final cry and fell to the ground, pyraflies floating out from it. The three of us were panting and after we caught our breath, sent the monster.

I glanced up at the TV robot and it stared back down at me. It was so tall... Even Kuro, who was the tallest out of the three of us only reached up to the bottom of his chest cavity!

The TV bot raised it's giant hand and gave my head a pat. I smiled up at it and jumped up hugging it.

"It's alive! It works!!" I said happily, "So, do you have a name?" The TV's screen flashed red letters across it's face.

CANTI.

"Canti? What kinda name is that...?" Kuro asked, "Oh nevermind..."

"Kuro-sama..." I jumped up onto Canti's shoulder, "Can we keep him?"

"WHAT?! Why the hell are you asking me that!!"

"YAY! KEEP CANTI!!" I shouted happily hanging off of Canti's shoulders, "Canti Canti!!"

"FINE!! Just, shut up..." Kuro groaned, "It's like having a pet..."

"You guys can have the chocobo's, I get Canti." I said swinging from Canti's arm. Kuro rubbed her head.

"Good point."

After we unhooked the chocobo's, Kuro and Kariudo mounted their steeds.

"So, where to? We're stuck at the bottom of the temple." Kariudo said. Kuro pointed to a dark tunnel, "Oh man, not more dark tunnels..."

"We can use Canti's head as a light source!!" I said, cheerful since I brought the robot to life. Canti didn't talk at all, but at least some pictures and words flashed onto his screen occasionally. He also didn't seem to mind a hyper cat girl jumping all over him and sitting on his shoulders. I slung my legs over his shoulders and rest my chin on top of Canti's TV head, I felt his fingers wrap around my legs to keep me steady, "Isn't he cute?"

"Jeez, you find all the strangest things to like..." Kuro groaned and gave her chocobo reigns a small tug, "Well, on we go."

Authors notes: Short chapter, yes... I've been a bit busy lately (Drama production... YAY!!) Anyhow, Canti is from FLCL, Furi Kuri. It's a really weird anime/manga, but I just couldn't help putting Canti the robot in, he's just too cute!! n.n;; 


	29. Distrubing thoughts

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, basically this place is built up on levels." I said rolling my head around the top of Canti's head.

"Yeah, guess there are a few trials here too." Kuro said, she groaned, "Great... Another waste of time..."

"Well, at least we picked up a few friends." Kariudo said stroking her green chocobo, "So cute..." I smiled reaching over and rubbing Kuro's chocobo's beak, I wonder what Tear would say?

We came to a halt and looked around the new room. All of us except Canti and the chocobo's groaned.

"Nooooo... Not a three way split!!" I cried scratching my head furiously, "I HATE three way intersections!!"

"Well, we'll just take one each." Kariudo said. Kuro trotted her chocobo to Canti.

"Kiako, is your laptop still in one piece?" she asked. I looked in my bag and pulled the device out.

"It's a little banged up, but it'll run." I replied, "Why?" Kuro grabbed the laptop from me and after reaching into the back of Canti's head, attached some of his wires into the laptop. Canti almost seemed to panic for a moment, flailing his arms around.

"Calm down!!" Kuro shouted and Canti obeyed, "I'm just setting up a connection between us through Canti's TV head. I'll take the laptop and Kariudo-kun... Hm..."

"I-I'll be ok..." Kariudo said and looked down the tunnel, "I think..."

Kariudo-kun is clausterphobic...

Kuro pulled out a small disk kinda looking thingy, linked the up to Canti's head waited a moment while typing commands into the laptop and then handed it back to Kariudo.

"There, a three way feed." Kuro said, "I borrowed it from the airship."

"You mean you stole it..." I sighed. Kuro gave a devious grin.

"Did not. Or did I?" she asked and turned her chocobo around, "Well, good luck, don't get lost. If I'm right, we'll meet up at the same spot."

Kariudo and I nodded and we all went out seperate ways.

ʓʓʓ

"Oh NO... This tunnel is ENDLESS!!" I cried clutching onto Canti's head, "We'll never get out of here!!" Canti reached up giving me a pat on the head and then pointed to the left, "Eh?"

Laying on a table unconcious was... Kuro-sama?? I thought she went the other way? I started to walk towards her when a giant screen slammed in front of me blocking my view. Two linked sticks floated in front of me.

Is that...

A Wii controller...? I grabbed the controller and the screen in front of me lit up. I almost had a heart attack.

TRAUMA CENTER-UNDER THE KNIFE.

"Trauma center? I'm operating?" I cried and stared back at the screen, "On KURO?" I looked at Canti and his TV screen head suddenly turned into a monitor that beeped in little arches. Great, now he's a heart monitor!!!

I turned back to the screen, I quickly read what I had to do.

The screen flashed to the Trauma Center playing screen where shards of glass were embedded into the body.

"Oh my GOD. Kuro's practically DEAD!" I shouted gapping at the vitals. I selected the syringe, "Must...Inject... Drugs... So... Kuro-sama... Can... LIVE!!" As soon as the heart rate went up to 80, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Ok, calm down, just work carefully and you'll do fine!! I hope...

I pulled out some of the glass and dropped them into the tray provided. Ok, vitals are stable, I know exactly where all the tools are, and-

Everything flashed red and I jumped almost dropping the controller.

Shoot! I just dropped a piece of the glass back into Kuro's body! I quickly removed it and stitched her up. My hand trembled at the event and after more stitching and using medication, I heaved a sigh as the operation ended and everything disappeared, including Kuro.

Oh man, that was only a level 4 operation, anything harder and Kuro would've...

I immediatly thought of Kuro's soul hovering above me with her scythe ready to slash my throat out. I shuddered at the thought and jumped onto Canti's shoulders.

"Let's get out of here..." I muttered. Canti turned and walked down another hallway.

ʓʓʓ

I coughed and hacked as a rain of dust and dirt fell on top of me and Canti as he pushed open a stone slab from above us. I crawled out and looked up seeing Kariudo and Kuro.

"Nyah, hey guys!!" I said happily jumping up, "What did you guys do for trials?"

"I had to play a warped version of Mario party..." Kariudo said. I looked at Kuro for her reply and noticed she had red liquid splashed on her clothes.

"And what, did you have to do?" I asked. Kuro grinned.

"I got to fight in a war." she said, "And throw knives, and watch a dragon incinerate people!" I felt a giant sweat drop form over my head.

"So, you're covered in blood, and you're loving it?" I asked.

"Blood? No no, this is just some junked that I fell into." Kuro said, "I'll clean it off as soon as we get a chance..."

"Well, what did you have to do Kiako-senpai?" Kariudo asked. I rubbed behind my head.

"Well, I had to operate on Kuro-sama with a Wii controller, I got to play trauma center!!" I grinned.

"HOLD ON THERE. I feel suddenly disturbed at the fact that both our names, and the word OPERATE are in the same sentence, especially since Kiako is the one doing the operating!" Kuro shouted, "If I do it, It's fine."

I felt Canti pull at my sleeve and he pointed towards the door. The three of us turned and jumped back.

"Whoa!!"

"Damn, they're forming..." Kuro scowled. Pyraflies had fluttered down from above and molded into 3 forms.

"Sandy, Cindy, Mindy." I sighed, "Who wants who?"

"Kariudo, you get Sandy since she's a close ranged fighter." Kuro instructed, "Kiako, take Mindy since you can keep up with her speed."

"And you Kuro-sama?" Kariudo asked. Kuro grinned.

"I'll squash that disturbing Lady bug..." she almost cackled. I changed into Samurai DS and pulled out my sword.

"Yosh... IKOZE!!"

Authors notes: Sorry!! This is kinda late, I've been really busy lately (Lion dance performances, training, school, Watching Prince of Tennis...) Damn I'm really tempted to put Fuji in!! But, I shall wait until the time is right...

But he's so cute...

Er, anywho, thanks for reading!! 


	30. Umanoki Sugaki appears!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself

Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of us split up and dashed towards our targets. Mindy took flight above my head and with a push, I jumped up after her.

"Oi! Not fair, I can't fly!" I shouted and concentrated some of my chakra into my sword, "Take this! Wakizashi!!" I slashed a blade of air and Mindy and she meerly dodged, swirling away.

Che, stupid wasp...

I landed back down onto the ground and held up my sword defensivly. My fur prickled at the sudden tempurature change and I jumped away onto the wall as a Flare spell blew up where I was standing before.

"Dammit! They're pulling out the big magic!" I cursed and dodged away as a Thundaga lashed at me. I flipped over and slid next to Kariudo.

"Arg, I never knew the Magus sister would be so strong..." she said and grabbed my sleeve, "Move!" Sandy sent red flames at us and we split side to side and regrouped with Kuro as the sisters surrounded us.

"We have to seperate them, otherwise they'll keep supporting eachother." Kuro said. I tucked my sword into my belt and bent my knees.

"Then we'll just have to take our fights ELSEWHERE!!" I smirked and launched myself into Mindy, crashing through the wall outside onto the temple roof. I pulled out my sword again and quickly unwrapped my sash. I took off running as stingers rained down from above.

KYAAAAAH!!! I attached myself with chakra to the under part of the roof and ran from there, tying my sword hilt with my sash. My feet suddenly slipped and I started to go into a free fall as I just missed a Blizzaga. I swore and cussed the whole way down...

"Oof!" I was suddenly stopped and had to adjust to my head spinning until I was suddenly jerked away, "Canti?!" sure enough, the TV robot had somehow flown out, and was zipping in zig zags to avoid Mindy's shots. I quickly jumped onto his back as Canti flew in a Superman kinda of way and changed into Gunner.

Honestly, I'm surprised dress sphere could change themselves. A visor had set itself over my eyes along with a vest that held clips and a backpack that held who knew what.

I grinned at the sniper rifle in my hands.

You see, there are two sides to my insanity. First, the side which just does what's right and holds back a little bit.

Then, there's the side that goes beserk when a gun is put into my hands. The last I played laser tag, it was during a party that had about 33 kids in there.

I scored second place with an accuracy percentage of 95. The kid before me won by one hit...

Raising the rifle, I fired the shots while cackling maniacally. Mindy dodged and suddenly jerk back as a shell hit her in the shoulder.

"BWAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" I laughed blasting lead at everything in sight, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEE!!!"

_Kiako!! I know it's fun to rain hot lead down on her, but remember not to wreck the temple!! It could collapse with all the shells you're landing into it..._

Oh right, Kuro and Kariudo as still inside, got it! Accuracy is all the counts now, TIME TO ACHEIVE AN S RANK!!!!!

_... I can't believe you're comparing this to Dirge of Cerberus..._

It's still Final Fantasy!!

I jerked back the trigger and Mindy flew back and fell back into the hole I had made in the temple roof.

"YEAH!! HEAD SHOT!!!" I shouted insanely, "WHOO HOO!!! I'VE STILL GOT MY GROOVE!! ONWARDS CANTI!! DOWN TO FINISH THE JOB!!"

_You're incredibly scary with a gun Kiako-chan..._

Jumping off of Canti's back, I tucked my rifle behind me and switched back to Samurai with my sword still tied at the hilt..

"Oi Kiako, I could hear you pulling a psycho act from in here!" Kuro said, "Had fun?"

"Yesh." I smiled and gave my wrist a swing, my sword started to rotate and it blurred as the sword swung around, "So, how about we finish this? I wanna check up on Hei-san as soon as possible."

"Arg, more lovey-ness? What have I told you to about keeping that stuff as far away from me as possible?" Kuro scowled, then frowned, "Aw, this sucks..."

"Eh?" We all looked up seeing the battered sisters had risen from the ground and were starting to form a kind of triangle, "OVERLIMIT!!"

"Mana!!" the magician appeared and held his hands up.

"I know!!" he said and chanted, "By the blood of the Winglies, grant me an aegis of strength!! Thread Cage!!" His blue scarf unravelled and the threads rotated around us.

The Magus sister's Overlimit slammed down on top of us and Mana was crushed to his knees.

"Gah...!"

"Kuso!" I swore and held my own hands up, "Star Savior!" The barrier strengthened for a moment until I myself had to drop down to my knees.

I have to... I can't let anything bad happen!!

Fayt's death flashed through my mind...

I can't let anymore people die, this is my mistake for bringing them here in the first place!!

This... This...

I gasped at the pressure release and I picked up Mana.

"I-I'm fine..." he said as his star shaped scar bled, "Agh, my eye..."

"Here they come!" Kuro barked holding her scythe up, "Kariudo, think you can give me time to cast?"

"Ah, sure." Kariudo smiled and twirled her knife around then stabbed it into the ground, "O knight of the dark, come forth on your steed and do my bidding- Odin!Knight of Ragnarok!" Clouds and lightning flooded the room as a dark portal opened behind Kariudo and there was a loud snort. A white, six legged horse stepped out and a horned, person... looked down at her with glowing red eyes.

_"You have summoned me once before, I remember..." _Odin's voice echoed.

"Yes, I'd appreciate you're help once more Odin-sama." Kariudo said, "We only need to stall." Odin seemed to consider this and pulled out two glowing swords.

_"Very well then, I will assist you." _he said handing them to her, "_I trust you remember how to use these?" _Kariudo smiled and charged forward with Odin. I called Mana back inside of me and glanced up seeing Mindy taking flight again.

"Don't let them get away, I need them in one area!!" Kuro shouted as sparkles whirled around her. If I remember learning from Jade, they were called fonons...

Swinging my sword, I tossed it up and it stabbed through Mindy's body and hung out on the other side of her. I yanked it down and she slammed into the ground.

"Got her!" I called. Kuro grinned, warning me to get Kariudo and Odin out of there before she could cast.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens command thee, who opens the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning!" Kuro chanted and laughed, "This ends now! Indignation!" Lightning poured down from the sky and I jumped back shielding myself with my sword.

I winced when a bolt of the lightning lashed at my arm and I felt like my arm was going to snap!! It just...

The tension released and I bright light blew up in front of me. I shut my eyes and covered my head.

Silence took over and I glanced up.

"Who are you?" Kuro asked our new comer.

"Shadowheartless, you already forgot me?!" the boy said, appaled and clutching his heart, "I'm HURT. Oh... The pain..." he tipped over but caught himself the last second. I looked at the boy, his black hair was short and spiked, his skin a bit tanned and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He was also wearing some kind of robes similar to Inuyasha's...

"Umanoki?" Kariudo asked, "Is that you?" The boy lept up at her and grabbed her into a hug.

"YAY!! Someone remembers me!!" he said happily.

"Umanoki?" the name clicked in my head, "Sugaki!"

"Eh? Do I know you?"

"It's me, Kiako? From school." I said and smiled, "It's been a while!" Sugaki is one of my childhood friends, we've been friends since kindergarten!! Sure we've had our share of fights, and I have my share of being whooped at Pokemon... But, still, we're good friends.

"Been a while? It's only been about a week since I came here." Sugaki said tapping his chin, "Although, it's nice to see you... Again... Even though I saw you last week..."

"It's a time fluctuation thing." Kuro said, "I'll explain later."

"Ca you also explain Kiako's sudden transformation into a Neko too??"

We sent the Magus sisters, and I sighed in relief. At least no one was hurt...

Wait a second!!

"Canti?! Canti!" I looked about.

"Who's she calling?" Sugaki asked.

"Her pet TV robot..."

"CANTI!!" I cried seeing the robot in a deactivated mess, his arm missing and his head a little bashed up. I picked him up and put him over my shoulder, "Sugaki! Pick up his arm! I think it's over there in the corner!!" I quickly ran out leaving everyone staring at me dumbfounded, "CANTI MUST LIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEE!!!!"

We exited the temple and the barrier that was there earlier was gone. Jade and his gang were still outside, although, they looked a bit beaten up...

"Are you guys ok?" Kuro asked.

"Yes, we just had a little trouble with some soldiers." Jade said, "Nothing to worry, the worst that could've happened is that we died." Guy stood up and tilted his head at me.

"What did you pick up?" he asked. I practically threw Canti onto him.

"Please fix him! He got zapped by Kuro's Indignation spell!!" I cried.

"Are you saying it's MY fault?!"

"Ok, I think we have some spare parts in the ship." Guy said dragging Canti into the air ship.

"Why is it so quiet? Have the soldier arrived yet?" Kariudo asked. The whole gang went silent, and Guy had stopped by the door. I fet my heart plunge and gave a quick nod to Kariudo and Kuro.

"Guy, take us to Bevelle..." I said.

ʓʓʓ

As the airship landed and we piled out, I was met by a WRO member that had a few bandages over his eye. He saluted and asked me to come with him to the main hall. Passing some of the medical tents set up, I saw some of the SeeD members and some of them were covered with a white cloth. I quickly looked away and jogged into the hall.

Komui greeted us first.

"Ah, you all came back safely, that's a relief..." he said and he headed to Kariudo. He handed her about two green ribbons. He walked past Kuro, and handed me about a handful of red onces.

"What are...?"

"These, are the casualties." Komui said and pulled his cap over his glasses, "I'm sorry..." Kariudo clutched the two ribbons in her hands, staring at the ground. I counted my ribbons.

...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...

... Eight ribbons...

I felt my hands shaking and my heart felt like it was being ripped out piece by piece. Clutching the ribbons, I turned to Komui, biting my lip to hold tears back.

"Show me the injured, and the dead." I asked.

"The injured I can lead you to, but the dead I can't." Komui said, "For specific reasons on behalf of the Black Order, all dead bodies were burned." I had already ran up to him and yanked up him off his feet by his collar, rage overtaking me.

"You BURNED them!?" I roared, "They fought valiantly and you can't even give them a decent burial?!" Something giant and cold wrapped around my body and pulled me off of Komui.

"Please! Settle down miss Kiako!!" a boy with gray hair said, his giant claw holding me down, "My name is Allen Walker, I'm an exorcist. Please understand." I grit my teeth as Allen set me down and his arm warmed back to normal.

"The reason we have to burn all the dead is, is because as soon as someone yearns for a soul to be returned to this world, The Earl of the Millenium will appear." Komui said, "The Earl is the creators of Akuma, he will tempt you, he will try and trick you, he will even force you into it."

"Returning a soul into this world turns the soul into an Akuma, and make it the Earls plaything for all eternity." Allen explained, "So, do you understand now?" I nodded, and stood up.

"Just take me to the wounded then..." I muttered. Allen nodded and lead me outside.

Sugaki came up beside me.

"Are you ok?" You look like you're about to cry." he asked, concern flashing over his features.

"I think, I might..." I chuckled and switched to whitemage and walked into the first tent.

Authors notes: Fuji sings beautifully... OwO;; Now I want a Fuji plushie to cuddle with... Anywho, thanks for reading!!


	31. Preparations

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself

Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

Ian Valentine is owned by Who's Asking.

Umanoki Sugaki belongs to my friend

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours on hours later, I had no idea what the time was... Thankfully Sugaki also knew healing magic somehow, he kinda bent some light here and there...

I went into the next tent and clentched my teeth together to stop my crying. Cliff was on a stretcher as WRO members and monks were running about using items on the other patients.

The Klausian glanced up at me and smiled, "H-Hey..."

"Stop talking..." I quickly instructed and started to cast Cura, "You'll live."

"Hey hey, what're those tears for...?" I rubbed my eyes into my shoulder and continued to cure, "Come on, don't look like that..."

"I can't help it..." I murmured. Cliff chuckled then coughed violently, causing his blood the splurt out, "Shit!!" I pulled off my gloves and put my hands deeper into his wounds while increasing my chakra flow.

"Vitals dropping!"

"You! Bring some Cure materia! NOW!"

"Cliff...? Cliff! Keep awake dammit!" I shouted as his eyes drifted shut.

"Don't look like that... At least, smile..."

I stopped, swallowed my tears and let out a small smile at him. Cliff smiled back.

"That's the kid... I know..." his eyes closed...

I stared for a moment, then grit my teeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU BASTARD!!!" I shouted, forcing every little bit of chakra left in me. I can't let him die! No no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!!!!

Something grabbed my arm pulling me away.

"Kiako stop..."

"NO!!" I shouted, "He's still going to live! He's going to! I...I can't--!!" I was yanked back and spun back around to face raging yellow eyes.

"You're healing a dead body. Stop wasting energy like that!" Zero said into my face, "He's dead, face it, he won't come back. You can't bring back the dead." I glared at him and shoved him out of my way.

Damn that bastard Zero!! Dammit dammit dammit!!

I stumbled and fell onto the ground hard and slowly sat up. There was a puddle of blood coming from my hands and some of the blood was down the front of my robes.

That was... The 400th person that died in my hands today...

I felt... Absolutly sick...

I went to quickly wash my hands and almost threw up at the smell of the blood on them. Gripping my head, I fell down to my knees, and screamed as loud as I could.

A hand snapped itself over my mouth, another yanking my backpack and I instantly sunk my teeth into the gloved hand.

"Do you want the enemy to find us?" I glanced behind me seeing Heihachi looming over me, his brown eyes sad. I shook my head and continued to wash the blood off.

"So... how many of us are there left?" I asked.

"The exorcists are fine, just a few injuries." Heihachi said, his back to me, "Shichiroji, Kambei, Gorobei, Kyuzo and Kikuchiyo were all KIA..."

"And Katsuchiro?"

"MIA. As is Vale." Heihachi replied again, "Well, Reeve said we best get ready for the second wave, I have to check some of the equipment, okay?" He pet my ears and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I shook my hands dry and switched back to my normal clothes. After a moment, I let out an involuntary growl and slammed my fist into the wall three times.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!! Why the hell is this happening?! This isn't FAIR!! DAMMIT!! WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?!?"

Dammit I sound like Fayt...

Before I could punch the wall again a hand snapped over my wrist and there was a light flick to my forhead.

"Baka Kiako, you're killing your hand and the wall." Sugaki said and a small ball of light formed in his hand, "I'll heal it for you, don't punch me too ok?" He placed it on my bloody hand and I glanced at the hole in the wall that I had created.

"I'd better fix that later..." I muttered. Sugaki rose his eyebrow at me.

"You're freakishly strong, as usual." he said and after a moment, stepped back, "There. Done." I sighed and sunked down the wall.

"Man, at first I thought this was fun, but damn... I started a war..." I said as Sugaki sunk down beside me sighing as well, "You seem worried too."

"Not really, I'm just missing someone." he said, "Man, she's gonna be mad at me..." I glanced at him for a moment.

"Does she live in our world?" I asked. He nodded and unslinging my backpack, I pulled out my laptop, "Talk to her, the internet amazingly still works here."

"No, I should go and help every-"

"Call her!! If she's worried sick, it's a bad thing then. Plus, we're at war. If you die, then she won't forgive you, or me." I smiled, "Go ahead, I'll call you when we gotta rally ok?" Sugaki hesitated for a moment, the nodded.

"Ok, thanks Kiako." he said and opened the laptop. I set up my password and such and after a moment of Sugaki's fiddling, I saw him smile and type away. I stood up to leave and smiled to myself.

So, in the time I was gone he found himself a girlfriend.

_You're ok with that Kiako? I mean, you liked him..._

I smiled.

I was too slow to tell him, besides, did you see how he smiled when he saw her online? If she makes him this happy, then it's fine with me.

_... You've certainly grown up._

Maybe, maybe not... Besides, everyone needs a somebody, I'll find my somebody. I probably have.

ʓʓʓ

"-- It should take place here, and here." Reeve said as I walked into the main temple. Everyone was battered up, Baralai's hair hung loose without his headband and Kel's eye and torso were bandaged up.

"Hey, you doin' ok?" Kel asked patting my head. I nodded.

"We lost nearly half our troops already in the first wave, Allen and the others have taken care of most of the Akuma, so we're in the clear with those." Gippal said, "Thanks to the shinigami that some people can see, nearly all hollows were wiped out."

"Zaraki, the fast hollow killer dead and alive." I felt myself smirk, "So what's left?"

"Deepground, and the Nobuseri." Baralai said, "Although, Heihachi and some of the other mechanics have created a machine to neautralize the bandits. There are only about 6 left." I nodded.

"Good, so how many soldiers do we have left?" I asked. Nooj moved his hand over a part of the map and a number glowed.

"Enough." he said, "We took down Rosso the Crimson of the Tviets, Azul the Cerulean is not in sight."

"...What of Weiss?" I asked, "Is Nero ok too?"

"On the contrary... My brother, will join us soon." Nero said coming from his darkness, one of his arms had a bandage on it, "I was so close..."

"Hojo's possessed Weiss." Kuro said walking in, "Hao gave me the heads up."

"Oh right, none of your guardians died..." I sighed.

"Hao actually was the one who wiped out more then half of the opposition." Gippal said, "Man that guy is hella scay!!"

"Good though, he's had no action, and now he finally decides to help us." Kel said and shuddered, "I still...Can't stand seeing his SoF..."

"When do we start the second wave?" I asked, "Are there enough soldiers that can even fight?"

"We need an advantage boost though... Hao's SoF pretty much incinerates everything it touches but it leaves alot of the small soldiers alive."

"Really? Then maybe I should just drown the Calm lands in water, or perhaps you'd like me to set everything ablaze?" the Dai-onmyouji said as he walked in as well, "Although, I have a stratagy that could allow me to do that without obliterating our forces." Everyone looked at eachother and leaned in to listen.

After a moment, Nero shot back, his red eyes glowing.

"I refuse!!" he hissed.

"But it's the only way we can win this..." Gippal said.

"I refuse to betray my brother like that!!" Nero growled, "I love my brother! Weiss is the only one that understands me!!" Everyone kind of rubbed at their necks or sighed in exasperation. I shook my head, and then stalked over to Nero. Roughly grabbing his neck and pulling him down to my level, I glared up at him.

"If he's that important to you, then you'll let Hao try and tear apart their two souls!!" I snarled, feeling my teeth grind together, "It won't hurt him, I promise you that, but if a body houses two souls together it destroys the original owner of the body. Are you selfish enough to allow your brother's soul to be eatten away? No, you would die for him. That's why we need your help. Do you understand that?" Nero glared back with the same intensity and I glared back, staring deep into his blood red eyes. After a moment, he closed his eyes looking away.

"Seems your soul has gotten stronger then my own..."

I sighed and let out a small smile removing my hand from his throat and placing it on his shoulder.

"Fighting against family and loved ones is hard, I know." I said, "But, it's a siblings job to take care of each other isn't it?"

Nero turned away creating himself a portal of darkness, but I already knew he was grueling at Hao's idea.

"No harm will come of him?"

"I'll make sure ok? I promise." I said. The Sable nodded closing his eyes, and disappeared.

ʓʓʓ

Opening my closed eyes, I looked up at my remaining guardians.

Kakashi, Heihachi, Chichiri, Kel and Zero. Nero I knew, wasn't liking our idea, but was probably listening somewhere. We were inside of a hidden part of the temple, I had asked Sugaki to not get involved in the war, although he did stick around to help heal a few more of the soldiers. His light abilities match my own white magic...

"Well, guys, here's the final battle..." I said and smiled, "I'm very sorry, for the trouble I've caused everyone..." Chichiri put his arm over my shoulder.

"It wasn't any trouble Kiako-chan, besides, because of your mistake, we all met so many new people right?" he smiled.

"Not to mention there is a variety of worlds. This experience possibly has opened some of our eyes." Kel said, "I mean like, check out Zero, first he wouldn't even go an hour without his porn and now he's been off it for nearly a month."

"Shut up spikey head." Zero grumbled, "I don't see what good came out of all of this. I already knew these things existed and everything."

"Some people didn't though, and it's a good thing they do now otherwise possibly Bevelle and WRO might've already been taken down." Heihachi said, "If Kiako-chan hadn't met Kel-san, we wouldn't have connections to the SeeDs, and without Kariudo-kun and Hitsugaya-san we wouldn't have shinigami to help us."

Zero sat up against his chair and leaned back, "Connecting those together causes chaos in the balance of worlds as well as armies. All this whole thing brought was a war and everyone dying, look at our numbers now! More than half of us are dead!"

"Zero..." Kel stood up, his fists clentched, "Watch yourself..." Zero looked directly at me.

"If none of us had met, and had just minded our own business, no one would have to greive at the losses, and end up killing everyone who should live. Nobody would be DEAD." Zero stopped when Kakashi grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Chichiri cried standing up. Heihachi had drawn his sword and was holding it against Zero's chest, "Heihachi-dono! Calm down!!" Zero meerly glared back, fearless.

"Sensei... Hei-san, Put him down, it's ok." I said quietly and used the back of my sleeve to wipe my eyes, "He has a point."

"Kiako..."

I sniffled and was trying to control all the tears flowing from my eyes and the stabbing in my heart to stop, "If I had just left everything alone, then nothing bad would've really happened... I'm pretty much to blame for dragging everyone here, especially Kuro and Kariudo... I can always hear Kuro-sama complaining about my mistake, how irritating I am and annoying I can be... It really makes me feel a billion times worse, and makes me worried she'll hate me for a very long time, as well as Kariudo-kun. But..." I couldn't stop my tears and instead just let them run, "I want to try and fix it now! Fix it before it's too late!! I don't want anything bad to happen anymore... I don't want anymore people to die... People envolved in my mistake."

The room was silent until Kel let out an sigh of annoyance, "Now now Kiako, you have to learn to share. You can't take blame like that ok? It's not just your fault." he stood up and put a hand on my shouilder, "It's our burden too. Not to mention those bastards pulling the strings."

"Seymour and Hojo are the clearest ones. Hojo has Doctor helping him and we can bet on the Earl behind the Akuma." Kakashi said, "Although, the tactic that Reeve informed us of has some sense in it."

I nodded and then, grinned as wide and as happy as I could. Standing up and switching from my normal clothes into my samurai DS, I smiled and held out my sword.

"Well, the longer we sit here, the more time is wasted." I said, "People of this world are suffering from the war too, we best end this soon." Everyone nodded, although Zero grumbled something. They started to pile out of the room and they paused before they left.

"Kiako, you're all grown up now, but don't grow too fast ok?" Kakashi said patting my head, "Don't let this war kill you from the inside, don't let it destroy your inner child. Also, don't die." I nodded.

"I know Sensei, take care." He walked away and I had to take a step back to support myself at the sudden glomp. Chichiri had thrown his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Kiako-chan, whatever you do, don't die no da! Ok?" he said pulling away, his mask was off and his eye stared sadly at me, "Please, whatever you do, you must live!"

I smiled and pulled my sleeve up to dry his trail of tears, "I will Chi, I will. You be careful." He nodded and left with Kakashi.

"Don't die..." Zero muttered running out the door. Kel came and he gave my hair a ruffle.

"You've done good kid, you'll do fine." he smiled, "Then again, it always helps to be careful. Live Kiako, live..." I smiled nodding and hugged Kel.

"Nii-san, be careful..." I said and Kel pat my back.

"Hey hey! If you get all clingy like this it'll be harder to fight!" he said and pushed me a bit. He glanced at Heihachi and gave me a playful nudge, "I'll ask the others to wait before we go, ok?" I chuckled and he ran out, closing the door behind him. Heihachi came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Kiako-chan... I, might never see you again... They put me in a different division to help with the machines." he said and heaved a sigh. I closed my eyes, savoring this moment.

"Just promise, that you'll be careful. Ok? Don't do anything rash." I said.

"Heh heh, I should be telling you that." Heihachi ruffled my hair, "I'll try and come back."

"So will I..."

ʓʓʓ

Huffing and turning a corner, I quickly caught sight of a black coat and a dark blue robe.

"Kuro-sama! Kariudo-kun!" I called.

"Nani...?" Kuro asked, her grumpy voice emerging. She further roared as I suddenly hugged her, "GRAAH!! LEMME GO!!"

"Please don't die!!" I cried and quickly went to Kariudo-kun, "Don't you die either!" Kariudo-kun kinda froze and slowly pat my back.

Yeah, I know they never like any hugs...

"As if I'd die, Just you guys watch out ok?" Kuro said.

"Ah yes, I forgot... You're the immortal KuroSuzaku... Lord and master of everything around her." I chuckled earning myself a punch over the head.

"Sorry, I'm tired ok..." Kuro grumbled, "Don't you die... It'd be kinda lonely without you, not to mention that I need someone to balance out my intelligence."

"Oi, that's not nice..." I whimpered. Kariudo smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all be fine." she said, "Oh yeah, Vincent gave me an update. After Hao's plan we meet back at Mt. Gagazet." She turned around to leave.

"Kariudo-kun... Who were your casualties...?" I asked. The assasin stopped and sighed.

"Albel died, so did Kein." she said. I looked away.

"Gomenasai..."

"Don't worry about it, now the only thing we need to do is beat those bastards all the way to the Farplane." Kariudo said and almost chuckled, "I'll ensure, they suffer before they die..."

"I'll help out too!!" Diablos said popping out of nowhere. I felt so crummy already, I was too tired to jump and scream like an idiot...

"Well then, Let's go!"

Authors notes: I can finally... Get some work done... T-T;; Now that my school load and stress has lightened up a bit, I'll be able to balance more things more efficiently!!

... I want a Fuji plushie...

Thanks for reading!!


	32. Victory

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira 

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself

Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

Umanoki Sugaki belongs to my friend Sacredtion

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GWAAAH!!" I flew backwards rolling and was stopped when I crashed into one of the rocks protruding from the ground. Rubbing my aching head, I jumped back up to my feet and dove to the side to avoid a missile launched at me.

Dammit!! I HATE Deepground!! Sure they're kinda cool and Nero and Weiss are part of it, but I. CAN'T. STAND. THEM!!

Hearing a loud groan, I looked up and threw up a NulBlaze and a Shell just as Spirit of Fire's arm swung over my head searing the barriers off right away. I pushed a button on my headset.

"Nero! Have you found your brother yet?" I asked.

"Stop asking! I'll tell you when I do!" I sighed and switched frequency.

"Jade, any sign of Weiss?"

"Yes, just follow the burning path of destruction, it shouldn't be too hard..." the Colonel replied, "Oh yes, and I suggest you consider getting out of that field as soon as possible, unless you want me to kill you."

"EH?!"

Peering around, I spotted Jade casting a spell and I dashed towards him. As soon as I was further behind him, he smiled.

"O Amonishing melody, arise in the name of the Necromancer!" Jade held out his hand, the sky darkening and bright light revolving, "MYSTIC CAGE!!" Nearly half of the battalion in front of us had been blown to smouldering bits and I had to catch my balance from the shock.

This man... Is truly scary...

"There! I've found him!!"

"Hao, it's your turn!" I called and ran towards the giant cloud of dark matter over our heads. Nero was flying about as Weiss slashed at him.

"Weiss! Listen to me!!" Nero was shouting and shot off his gun to block Weiss's bullets, "Please!"

"Hold him still, I can't remove the intruding soul if he's darting about like that." Hao said. Nero flared his wings, and dove into Weiss, locking his arms around him. I saw Weiss grin and Nero choked as Weiss's hand shot through his back but clung on.

"Nero!!" I took a running jump, "Hao!"

Hao smiled, and grabbed the back of Weiss's hair. He lifted his hand and pushed it into his back.

"ACK! What're you doing?!" Weiss shouted and I could hear distortion in his voice as Hojo's croaky one mixed with his deep one. I watched Hao rip something green out from Weiss's back and toss it to the ground.

"There, it's done." Hao smiled, "Now back to my burning path of destruction."

Weiss seemed to have staggered in mid air and looked down at his arms.

"Nero?!" I was already in white mage with a Cura in my hands as he landed, Nero bleeding in his arms.

"W-Weiss... My beloved... Brother..." Nero reached up, his eyes dulling. I quickly applied the spell and sighed in relief.

"Don't talk too much, you're lucky you didn't lose too much blood." I said and looked at Weiss, "Please don't kill me, I'm helping..." Weiss looked ready to strangle me and Nero tugged at him shaking his head.

"I'll thank you for helping my brother..." Weiss said. I smiled with a nod and after a moment, took a deeper breath in.

Mana... Do you think, I can use a new white magic??

_Do you want to save these two that badly?_

I looked down at Weiss and Nero, cradling eachother.

Yes.

_Heh heh, good for you then. You already know the right spell to use._

I felt a new energy surge up my arms, "Full Cure!!" The spell laced into Nero and he shot up, clawing at his chest where the hole was. I froze from the sudden reaction of Weiss's sword on my throat.

"Brother, it's fine. Spare her." Nero stood up and Weiss withdrew, much to my relief... "The pitiful humans I've been accompanying aren't so pitiful after all. At least, not this one."

Weiss stared at me with his piecing eyes and I stared back.

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to fill me in later." he said and looked about, "What happened to my troops?"

"Oh, Hao kinda... burnt them..." I said sheepishly, "He's also the one who seperated Hojo's soul from yours."

Now that I think about it... Where DID Hojo's soul go?? Looking about, I didn't see anythig. At least, nothing out of the oridinary right now...

There were a bunch of screams and I ducked just as a few of the WRO members and some Deepground soldiers along with a Yevonite were tossed straight at me.

"YOU!!" the monster hissed, it's deformed body slithering towards me, "YOU RUINED MY PLAN!"

"Whoa, Mutant Hojo again..." I assumed a new fighting stance that I had been practicing. One fist was out in front of me while the other was arched above my head. A sword put in front of me made me stop.

"This fight is mine." Weiss said, "Taking control of me and making me hurt my brother..." Nero's wings unfolded and he pulled out two of the "Feathers" that turned into blades.

"Yes. Shall we Weiss?"

I had to grin at the two of them and nodded, "It's all yours." There was a buzzing at my headset and I quickly keyed in.

"Deepground is turning with Weiss, there is no more need to destroy them" a voice said.

"Shelke, was it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Great, can you give me the locations of any of the others in our group? Such as Kuro and Kel?"

"They are near the middle of the Calm land, where the Al Bhed Agency once was." Shelke replied. I quickly thanked her and took another running jump. I watched as a giant beam blasted one of the bandits to metalic pieces and used some of those pieces as cover fire from the Akuma bullets.

"Ultima!!" I shielded my eyes from the green flash and landed down between Kuro and Sugaki. Kel, Zero and Kariudo all landed near us too. We all went back to back as a few fiends and Nobuseri cornered us into a tiny circle.

"Jeez, are they this desperate to get rid of us?" Kel said twirling his staff behind him, "It's getting annoying with all of the same enemies."

"No kidding..." Zero muttered through his cyber helmet, "Hey Kiako, can't you summon all of the Knights of the Round to wipe them out?" I dodged to the side and stabbed my sword into a helm with ease.

"I would if I could, the most I can summon alone is 2 at a time, I need more energy if I'm going to summon eight, not to mention some of them are already dead..." I replied and blocked a sword, "Dammit!!"

"Channel our energy then!" Kel shouted. When I rose my eyebrow at him, he did a quick round house kick over my head while pushing it down, "Since you're body can allow at least 2 knights to stay in this world, channel some of the knights energy through us and use us as a medium!"

"That actually isn't a bad idea..." Kuro agreed, "Although Diablos could take care of these guys, he's actually busy guiding souls properly into hell..."

"It's worth a shot, but everyone needs to pay a blood fine, a cut on your finger is enough." I instructed.

"Screw that! Paper cuts hurt!!" Kuro shouted then winced when a sickle flew past her giving her a small nick on her hand, "Ow! Dammit you bastards that hurt even more!!" Everyone had made tiny cuts on their fingers and I quickly bit my own thumb.

"Draw the same seal I draw on your hand." I said quickly drawing a circle with a star and moon cris-crossing together inside of it. I heard Kuro sigh.

"Such a simple design, I guess I'm not surprised..."

I decided to ignore her for once and quickly recited a different verse, "In serving eachother, we become free. May God grant us the wisdom to discover the right and the strength to to make it endure! I summon you! Glorious Knights of the Round!" A giant circle hilighted around us forcing some fiends back. Six metal clad figures climbed out of the ground from in front of each of us banishing staffs or giant broad swords.

The knights in front of me, silver armour lined with brass, turned around with bright blue eyes glowing from behind the darkness of the helmet.

"Lady Kiako, it's been quite a while since we've met." Galahad said, "I've missed you, you seem to have grown up."

"My my, are you getting closer with the ladies my dear son? Should I be expecting children anytime soon?" Lancelot teased from in front of Sugaki, who seemed a bit shocked at the appearance of the knight. The other knights were already introducing themselves quickly to the others. Zero and his knight, Sir Kay were already bickering over who knew what...

Six knights... I had summons six knights at once... I slowly felt my vision fading slightly but quickly caught myself before falling straight flat on my face. The sudden sound of Galahad's fist colliding with his father's helment brought me back to awareness.

"Galahad, knights, would you give us a hand with this? We're getting short on soldiers and could use a great deal of help."

One of the knights bowed, "But of course."

"Tch, sometimes you summoners aggravate me so..." Sir Kay seemed to complain but hefted his sword over his shoulder, "Let us make quick work of this." The knights charged off and instantly the six of us mortals stood in a giant bloody clearing that the knights had carved out.

"Whoa, they work fast..." Sugaki said peering after the knights. With a smile, he pulled a giant mace over his shoulder, "Well, guess we better start helping out!"

"Yeah!" we all nodded to eachother and split up.

ʓʓʓ

Kel and I leaned back to back against a rock, panting and passing a bottle of water among us.

"Well, looks like we did good..." Kel said and took a chug of the water, "Good thing too..."

"Yeah..." I nodded taking the bottle from him and downing the rest of the bottle, "Who would've known, Seymour and the big shots didn't even show up for this battle. Though catching Hojo for hostage was a bonus, I can't wait to interrogate him..."

Kel chuckled, "You sound disappointed, and anxious about beating the living daylights out of Hojo."

"Not at all." I said. Kel stood up with the empty bottle, "Well, I'll head back, you coming?"

"I'll be right there." I said. Kel nodded and jumped off the rock while I got to my feet to look at the damage. Holes dotted the Calm lands as well as scorch marks. What littered the ground, I was sure they didn't resemble the shape of humans anymore... I glanced towards our camp and smiled.

We won this first war, hopefully no more will break loose. I rubbed behind my head.

Now, to go and attack Seymour and them before they can attack again...

_Kiako, behind you!!_

I quickly turned around to see a gun pointed at my face. Miu, her face twisted in rage had her gun touching my forhead. I know she has poor aim, but even at point blank range she'll hit me!

"Die! You filthy demon!" she shouted and then pointed the gun at my chest, I tried to slap it away. A loud BANG resonated through the still air and I gripped the wound and watched black pentacles started to tattoo my arms. I glared up at her.

"This is Akuma poison...!" I hissed then remembered the ambush on the camp in Bikanel desert, "You're the traitor... You told them our... position..." I felt the poison ripping at my insides and curled up from the pain.

_Kiako!!_

Mana... It's... It hurts... Mana...

I slowly felt my body deteriorating and held back a scream. Gathering what energy I could muster with the pain, I glared up at Miu. I want to stare at her as I die... That traitor... I winced when she kicked me in the side.

"Don't you look at me like that! It's your fault! It's all your fault!!" Miu screamed at me and kicked me again, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!!"

He? Who? Who died because of me? Because of YOU over a thousand soldiers died!!

Darkness flooded me and I felt the pain intensify. Soon, only darkness remained...

ʓʓʓ

There was a light nudge at my side and I had to cringe at the feeling.

"Oi! Cat, wake up!!" a rough voice was poking me. Go away voice... You're not even mine...

"I don't know if kicking her will wake her up Zabuza-sama..."

"Yeah you bastard! Quit kicking her!"

Zabuza??

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up at a pair of kind dark eyes. The girl smiled.

"I didn't think I'd see you here of all places Kiako-san."

"Haku?" I had to comprehend for a moment then shot up, "Haku?! Zabuza!!"

"About time you woke up..." the mist demon scoffed, "So, how the hell did you end up killing yourself and dying?"

I'm... Dead?? A gloved hand reached out to me and I thought I would have a heart attack.

"Believe it kid." Cliff said holding out his hand. I staggered for a moment as he helped me up and I felt my head spin, "Whoa easy there!!"

"Am I ...Really dead...?" I asked and felt at my chest. We were in a blank white space within a small field of lightly colored flowers, a sweet scent almost familiar wafted about.

"Actually, you're kinda in between. This is kinda like a place for people who have sinned but atoned ya know? If you were a normal human, then yeah, you'd be dead." Cliff said, "But since you're a nifty Half Demon, you're kinda in a near death experience."

"You were a nifty Klausian, how the hell did you die then?" Fayt said coming up beside him, "Hiya." Scratching at my head, I bit my lip to stop water rushing to my eyes.

"Whoa, Kiako, you looked like you're gonna cry again..." Cliff said backing away slightly. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys..." I said quietly, "I wasn't... I didn't..." I stopped when Cliff pat my head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You did your best." he smiled then his face become serious, "Kiako, I think there's someone you need to see..." He turned me around and lead me to a small patch of grass.

There sat Kein and Albel, and...

I felt my chest start to hurt at the person with them. He looked up at me and he quickly bolted up to meet me.

"Kiako-chan..."

I started to cry.

"Hei-san..."

Authors notes: Gyaaah... I'm so tired... My big bro made a workout training thing for me and it's making me sleepy.. Of course, it's all for lion dance! YES! And I have to admit, it's working. I've got my groove back for DDR too. n.n Thanks for reading!


	33. Will to Live

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira 

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Umanoki Sugaki belongs to my friend

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heihachi and I were sitting on a flat rock away from the others, back to back. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"So, Miu was the one who betrayed us..." he said. I nodded with an 'Um hm.' and sighed too.

"Hei-san, how one earth did you end up dying?" I asked. He scratched at his red hair.

"One of the bandits, was slashing away all of our equipment with his giant sword, I managed to shoot him down with an exploding arrow that the SeeDs had manufactured, but the sword ended up crushing me into the debris. Half my body was crushed and uselss, I tried to blow the sword away with a few bombs but then..." he stopped and clutched at his head, "That man with the blue markings... He came placing his hand on my head and all I remember is a bright green light before waking up here."

"Oh..." I hung my head, "Sorry..." I felt a hand lift my chin up and Heihachi smiled at me.

"Hey hey, no tears." he said and opened his brown eyes at me, "It's ok, please don't cry." I wiped my eyes.

"I don't want to go back..." I said. Heihachi frowned.

"Kiako, no..."

"I don't want you to be dead! Why does everyone I love and care about have to die?! I don't want to be lonely, I want to be with you!" I cried, "It's not fair!! It's not--!" There was a sudden slap against my cheek and I had to cover it with my hand to stop the stinging.

"Don't be selfish." Haku said, almost glaring at me, "You're not dead yet remember? Do you really want to die and leave everyone else behind?"

"She's right! Can't you hear them? Everyone's worried about you!" Fayt said as the others came around.

_"Don't die..."_

_"No matter what, you must live!"_

_"Live Kiako, live."_

"Can't you hear them calling you?" Cliff said, "Look." he pointed to a haze in the sky and I saw... Me...? There were lots of people crowded around...

_"Kiako-chan!! Kiako!!" _Chichiri and Hakkai had beads of sweat coming down from their foreheads as they were pushing chi into the wound in my chest and Krowley was biting at my neck. Kuro and Sugaki were casting some kind of magic into my body and I saw Kel and Zero leaning over me, Zero holding me up.

_"Wake up! Dammit... If you die... If you..."_ Zero's head was hung over but I couldn't see his expression from behind his helmet.

"See? Everyone's worried about you." Kein said, "Eh? Hey look, Kariudo-kun's-"

WHACK!

Kariudo-kun had punched Miu across the face and pulled her up by her collar. Lavi was holding Miu back with his hammer.

_"Why?! Why did you betray us?!"_ Kariudo was shouting,_ "You shot her... You shot my friend... How could you have killed her!"_

_"All of this is her fault! Why does everyone love her so much?! She started the war!"_ Miu was crying, _"She's just a filthy demon! She's the one to blame! She's a--!"_

_"HALF DEMON." _nearly everyone shouted at once.

The haze faded just as Kuro ejected her scyth and everyone looked at me.

"See what happens when you're not around?" Zabuza said, "Hurry, go back. They're voices calling you are starting to annoy the hell out of me." He grunted when Albel shoved the butt of his katana into his gut.

"Speak like that and you might just end up there." he snapped. Heihachi looked at me, his head tilted to the side.

"I can take you to the edge of this place so you can go back." he said, "Come with me, now." I hopped off the rock following Hei-san as he lead me and the others to a weird kind of alley.

Honestly, why the heck did it look like an altar...? A never ending one at that...

"Well kid, ready to go back?" Cliff asked. I had to pick at my nails for a moment.

"Why can't you all come back with me?" I asked, I felt like a child refusing to seperate with my favorite toy, or my mother.

Haku let out a small giggle, "I'm afraid our bodies are long decomposed." he said. Zabuza grunted looking away.

"Yeah, and knowing Komui I was probably burned." Cliff said, "Kein and Albel too."

"Hao already burned me..." Fayt said morbidly. Looking at Heihachi, he rubbed behind his head with that sheepish grin of his.

"My atoms probably got destroyed from the mans Ultima spell." he said. Sighing, I nodded and hugged Heihachi.

"I still wish, you were going to be there when I wake up..." I muttered. Heihachi held me tightly and he pet my ears.

"You won't be lonely Kiako, you'll find your 'Someone just for you.'" he said and smiled sadly, "It's just, that someone, won't be me." He gave me a final kiss on the cheek and turned me around giving me a light push. Taking a few steps, I looked back at them.

"Go on, go! Run all the way to the end and don't look back ok? Just..." Cliff had to pause and run his arm under his nose.

"Whoa, are you crying? What happened to Mr. Macho?" Fayt teased.

"SHUT UP! I ain't crying!!" Cliff shouted, and I could see him trying to choke back tears, "Seriously kid, hurry. People are waitin' for ya."

"Yeah I know, I know..." I replied and remembering what he said before he had died, turned and smiled, "Since you guys can't come back, I'll live enough for all of us then!" I stumbled forward as Cliff threw his arm over my shoulder laughing heartily.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!!"

I had to laugh and after giving a few wanted (And unwanted...) hugs, I faced the alleyway and took a calming breath.

"Remember, just run. If you look back you won't be able to go the full way."

I nodded and turned around, smiling as wide as I could, "Good bye everyone, thanks for everything!!" I blurted out as fast as I could then took off down the alley.

Dammit, I'm crying again...

ʓʓʓ

Yikes... This place is gray all of a sudden!! I looked down the alley I was still going down for nearly.. Ever... and sighed.

"HOW LONG IS THIS FREAKING ROAD!?!?!" I shouted. A hand settled onto my shoulder and Mana smiled.

"Don't worry, we're almost out." he said, "I'll keep you company, ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"Heh heh..."

We both stopped and went back to back. Mana cringed and clutched his scarred eye.

"Oh no, not him... Not now..." he winced.

"Mana, are you ok?" I asked and saw a dark flash. Turning forward, I saw red eyes shining at me.

"Yo! Miss me much?" Kokuzoku grinned, "Well now, how did you end up dying?"

"I... Was shot..." I replied. At least she hasn't tried to slice my throat open yet...

"Ah, by that Miu girl right? Jeez, I leave you alone for a bit and you get all soft." Koku smiled floating in mid air with her legs crossed, "Well, softer then you usually are anyway."

"What do you want?" I asked, I don't have time for this...!!

"Relax, you've got time dreck." the boy in the red robe floated down beside Kokuzoku. I felt Mana steel himself, "Hm? Mana, I haven't seen you pissed off in ages." the boy chuckled and pulled off the scarf covering his head.

"Malice, you know better then to harrass girls." Mana said. Malice looked almost exactly like Mana, only his robes were black and red instead of blue-white and silver and his hair was black instead of silver. His right eye had a moon crescent scar carved in while Mana's was a star.

"Hey, my name is Malice for a reason bro." Malice shrugged.

"Bro? You're brothers...?" I asked. Mana nodded.

"Yes, we are brothers, twins to be more exact." he said, "Then again, the only thing we really have in common is looks."

"Dream on Fairy boy, I'm still way cooler..." Malice said, "And stronger too!!" he lunged forward as his right arm turned into a giant black claw. Mana charged in as a flurry of blue sparks rained from his hands.

"Mana!! Oi, cut it-!" Koku put her hand in front of me and then slapped me over the head.

"Let them fight, they've been itching for centuries." she said, "In the meantime, how about you and me resolve some things?" I had to sigh.

"More fighting...?"

"Nah, I'm a bit lazy for that now. I have a deal to propose." Kokuzoku sat down and I sat with her as the two brothers were fighitng it off, "I'll rejoin your body to fill out your demon half, but you gotta let take control once in a while, ok?"

"No, if I let you do that you'll kill everyone in sight." I retorted, "You CAN come out, I will let you. BUT!!"

"But what?"

"You can only come out when I'm gonna die again, otherwise if I do die you won't exist anymore either." I reasoned, "Make sense?"

Koku shrugged, "Works for me I guess."

"You're awfully agreeable today, so then..." I held out my hand, "Deal?"

She took it with a shake and a grin, "Deal."

"GYAA!" Malice slammed down in front of us and Mana floated back down, wiping some blood from his face as it ran from a slash on the right side of his forehead. Malice was rubbing at a slash over on the left side of his own forehead, "Dammit, you win again..."

"That makes it 50 wins, 50 losses." Mana panted and picked his brother up by the scarf, "Now, behave yourself once in a while!!"

"I will jeez!! You sound like our mom!" Malice seemed to whine then grumbled, "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, so, let's get going." Koku said. Malice was ready to float away as Mana stopped him.

"What do you want now fairy?"

Mana put his hand over the slash on Malice's forehead and it healed.

"There." he smiled. Malice turned away.

"Don't expect any thanks..."

"Oh don't worry, I know you still love me." Mana smiled. Malice seemed to rage for a moment then floated in front of Koku.

"Anyhow, see ya when ya wake up. I'll rejoin ya then." Koku said with a wave, "Remember the deal!!"

I nodded and after helping Mana with his wounds, we both nodded and took off running.

ʓʓʓ

Black. Great, that's all I see now... Blurry shapes started to form and I cracked my eyes open.

"Are you sure all the poison is gone?!" Lavi shouted, "ARE YOU SURE?!" I winced when I felt Krowley's teeth dislodge from my neck.

"If I suck anymore she won't HAVE any blood left!" he shouted, "You eyepatched bastard." He turned back to me and bared his fangs.

"Krowley..." I croaked out, "Don't you dare, stick those pointy things into my neck again..." Everyone seemed to freeze and stare at me.

"K-Kiako..." I tried to sit up and cringed at the dull throb in my chest.

"Whoa! Don't sit up too fast!" Lavi paniced and helped me sit up. He gave me a gentle hug, "You little idiot... We thought you died..." I smiled and pat his back.

"I'm built to last..." I chuckled.

"OI! Somebody help me!! I can't hold back Kuro for long!!" Kel cried as Kuro was flailing her scythe through the air as Miu hid behind Kariudo, who was trying not to be hit by the scythe.

"I'll kill that slut! Let me go! OR I'LL CAST INDIGNATION OF ALL OF YOU!!" Kuro shouted.

"Whoa, Kuro-sama hit her Limit Break mode..." I had to chuckle, being alive, was good, "Kuro-sama, if you kill her we can't interrogate her." Kuro stopped and turned around at me. For a moment, I saw relief flood onto her features.

Then it disappeared in the blink of an eye as she came directly at me with her scythe. She used the glass ball of of her staff and slapped it over my head leaving me dazed.

"Don't die like that again!! Jeez, here you go on preaching to everyone, "Don't you dare die!" or "Stay alive!" and here you can't even take care of yourself!!" she yelled and then she sighed in aggravation, "Although, I am glad you aren't dead. Welcome back."

I smiled.

ʓʓʓ

After informing everyone I was alive again, we went back to HQ with Miu tied up. Kariudo-kun even volunteered to literally drag her in.

Something about a Bounty and if it was ok to shoot her... She still is an assasin after all.

"I see, so that's how..." Reeve said rubbing at his temples. Baralai had his head propped up his hand had turned away when Miu was pleading to him for release.

"I'm the priestess of Bevelle! Unhand me! My father will hear about this!!" she was shrieking. Baralai flinched to hit her but stopped himself before he could.

"Because of you, the high priest was killed in the invasion." he said solemnly. Gippal put a hand on his shoulder and Miu was looking at the floor. Komui had kneeled down in front of her.

"Why is what I'd like to know." he said, "Why betray your own people, your world. Do you have any idea how many people died in these last few days?"

"It's the demon's fault!! She took my Hei away from me!!" Miu screamed, "Seymour promised me that he would make sure that she would die as long as I kept him informed. Of course, he went to go do his own things so I had to do get the Earl to try and help me, but SHE ended up killing Hei anyways!."

Yeesh, apparently even saying my name pisses her off. I closed my eyes and as much as my body could move, I kneeled down in front of Miu.

"Seymour, killed Hei-san." I said, "Go rage at him if you like, or at least, until you're done with your punishment."

"P-Punishment?!" I stood up with a small sigh.

"No objections?" I called. When there were no replied, I nodded, "Very well, Vale, Kariudo-kun, commanders, I leave the choice of her punishment to you." I walked away and pushed past the giant Bevelle doors then leaned against the wall.

Sighing, I looked down at the pair of goggles in my hand and closed my hands.

_Yo, I'm back._

Welcome back.

_Hm, seems to have gotten a little more cramped in here, did you suddenly grow a brain?_

Funny...

_I'm kidding. Anyways, I hope you have alot of patience, because the twins are going at it again._

_DIE YOU FAIRY BASTARD!!!_

_You first little one!_

_HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE OLDER THEN ME IF WE'RE TWINS?!_

_Easy, I was born 2 minutes before you so I'M the oldest!!_

_Oh, SHUT UP!!_

I groaned and rubbed at my temples.

This is going to be a very...very long lasting headache...

Authors notes: Waahh... Hei-san is officially dead... (Hey, he died in the anime, he's gotta die here too...) Anywho! Yeah, there we go. I'm trying to work on the third and perhaps Final installment of the TTFP series. But who knows, my imagination never stops. n.n Thanks for reading!!


	34. Chase

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Firamaru

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself

Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself

Umanoki Sugaki belongs to my friend

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"En...?" I rose my head off the pillow slightly at the knocking on my room door. Slowly getting out of bed and walking past a few empty ones, I carefully opened the door.

"Ohiyou (Good morning), Kiako-chan." Kakashi greeted and pet my head, "Sorry to wake you, but we're going to head to a place called Zanarkand now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just lemme get packed ok?" I smiled. Kakashi nodded and rubbed my head.

"Don't push yourself to be too happy ok?" he said and closed the door. Staring at the decorated wood for a moment, I quickly washed up and grabbed my stuff. Taking hold of Heihachi's goggles, I looked into the mirror and slid over my head so they hung around my neck. With a smile, I ran out of the room and quickly met everyone in front of the temple. Seems there were no furthur casualties, everyone was A-OK.

"Ready to go?" I asked, "Now's time send the Final Aeon, right?" Kel nodded.

"We're going by airship, so there's no real rush actually." he said, "You gonna hold up ok?"

"No worries. I'll be ok." I said and unconciously put my hand on the goggles around my neck, "I've got someone watching me." Kel smiled.

"Ok then." he pat my head, "Let's get going." Nodding, I followed him into the airship and took a seat beside a red head with short hair. Kuro had Jade and Hao on either side of her, and Kariudo had Hitsugaya and Oscar with her. Kel? He had Zero beside him and he was trying to keep a certain purple haired noble under control...

"My dear! Why do you lament so at my sight?" Vale asked. I just stared at him blankly. I didn't want to deal with him, at all... "My dear? You look like you're about to cry, it's that woodchuk isn't it?! I will slaughter him in your na-" By reflex I reached my fist out and grabbed him by the throat causing him to choke.

"Kiako!" Kel jumped to his feet but Zero pushed him back down.

"Don't you DARE, insult him like that... If you do..." I growled feeling another presence take over, "I'LL KILL YOU!" A hand snapped over my wrist and I looked at the short haired red head beside me.

"No more killing, it isn't his fault that Hei's dead." the boy said, "Calm down..." After taking a calming breath, I gently put Vale back down, his eyes were dialated in fear, the first time I've ever seen him afraid of me.

"Sorry Vale, just, give me my space..." I muttered sitting back down. The red head sat down beside me again and when I sighed, he did as well at the same time. I glanced at him again and was almost surprised, if I wasn't so depressed... "Luke?"

Surely enough, Luke had cut his long hair down. His rashness seemed to have simmered down as well.

_Looks good on him._

You were suppose to stay put until I called you.

_Hey, it's your job to keep your own emotions in check alright? So quit nagging._

"So, why're you so depressed?" I asked. Luke kind of looked at me then turned away.

"On the battlefield, did you see the giant crater in the middle of the Calm Lands?" he asked, I nodded. "I did that... and wiped out half of the enemies, the other half... Were WRO members and SeeDs..."

"Oh..." I sighed, then put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't know what to say, to comfort him. So, I just did what I could silently. Trying to shift my attention, I looked up at Kel.

"Ne, Kel, what did you give Miu as punishment?" I asked. As if on cue, Nero stumbled in clutching his head with Weiss helping him not to fall over.

"Arg, he put her into my care, so I absorbed her into m dark matter and now, she will not stop complaining on how bland it is..." he groaned, "She's been whining for over 14 hours straight... Now you have my empathy..."

I had to chuckle, "Yeah, don't worry, as soon as we reach Zanarkand you can take a break, we'll have some members and guardians watch her then." I said, "I plan, to lock her in a cage and dangle her over a pit of lava..."

"Try acid, it's much cleaner." Jade suggested, "Or perhaps you'd like me to kill her by making her injest my new medicine? And shall I suggest the pits of Mt. Zaleho?"

"I can get Diablos to trap her soul in Hell." Kuro said raising her eyebrows in almost a form of amusement. Diablos immediately popped up beside her to protest.

"Or I can shoot her, since she's a traitor... That makes it ok to shoot her right?" Kariudo said with an almost wicked grin, "I wonder how big of a bounty I'll get...?" I meerly shrugged and peered out the window at the clouds flying past like a mass of white roiling cotton. Hei-san's wings- I wish I had them too...

"So you want to be a flying cat?" Kuro asked raising her eyebrow at me, "You were speaking outloud by the way." I felt my cat ears lower slightly and smiled.

"Sorry, I'll keep quiet." I replied and looked out the window again.

ʓʓʓ

In the small camp outside of Zanarkand ruins, where the eternal fire burned and the sun always looked as if it was just starting to set...

I watched the dancing flames as Pyralies danced about making their eerie soft screams. I always kinda hated those screams, they were just... too sad to listen to... I peered at the others that were around the fire. To think there was so many of us in the beginning and now so little... I glanced at Kuro, who was resting her eyes and probably meditating. The others were either covering wounds or resting for the task before us. I've tried giving encouraging smiles, but I probably just made everyone start to pity me, for smiling at this time. I stood up and joined Sugaki up on a small hill overlooking the sunset.

Please listen to my story. Yeah yeah I know I sound like Auron and Tidus from Final Fantasy X, but please just listen and maybe you'll understand what I had to go through just to stay alive and get to where I am now. I started this pilgrimage when I was 14 years old, now, I might have become 15, or 16. Listen. Listen to the story, of how so many people, people I loved, died in order to save the worlds they came from. Theirs, and ours.

My story...

Their story...

OUR STORY.

Sugaki pat my shoulder, "Ready?" I nodded and stood up then held out my hand to him. He smiled and took hold of it using it to pull himself up.

"Everybody, Let's go." Everyone seemed to nod.

"GWAH!" Guy screamed and seemed to be flattened into the ground, "Hey! What happened?!" We rushed over and Chichiri was laying on top of his cloak, his lip was bleeding and he seemed pretty bash up...

Oh no...

"Chichiri!" I slid down beside him and after a bit of concentration, cast Cura, "What happened?"

"Miu... She escaped while some of us were guarding her... Someone giant like a beast, and blue... His eyes, were black and empty... He got, all of us..." Chichiri sighed closing his eye and seemed to relax, having given his message. Kakashi put his finger against Chichiri's neck.

"He's asleep, but I'm worried about the others." he said.

"Tear, Natalia, hurry back to where the airship was landed and help with any healing." Jade said, "Guy and Anise, please ensure the airship can still fly."

"How come I have to go Colonel?" Anise asked.

"Because, if Guy somehow messes something up, it's your job to jump to him." Jade smirked.

"What ! Jade, be mature..." Guy whimpered, "Besides, what are you going to do?" Jade pushed up his glasses.

"I'll be useful and be a replacement guardian for these three girls." he said. Everyone looked at Luke when they heard a small growl. I gently put Chichiri down and put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" I said with a smile, "We can handle this."

"Are you sure? You only have about seven guardians with you guys, everyone else was wasted by the blue guy." Anise said. She did have a point... Out of our guardians, there was Hitsugaya, Kel, Zero, Vale and Hao.

"Azul the Cerulean." we all saw Nero step out of a shadow, "He is inside, with another kind of darkness." Kuro was holding her chin, as if thinking very hard. I was too, why would Azul break out Miu?

_"I had wanted to become a summoner once, but of course the burden of being a the High priests daughter is so overwhelming, I had no time to train and so I changed my mind about being a summoner."_

"Miu, she's had experience as a summoner..." I said, "So, Azul, must be her guardian."

"How does THAT make sense?" Zero scoffed.

"Why wouldn't it? Reeve did mention that Azul wasn't found, and Miu is the traitor that joined their side, why wouldn't it make sense?" Kuro said, "Although, for her to become a summoner is beyond my knowledge..."

"Well, we better go send that last Aeon then, and chase them down for hurting out crew!" Kel said with a grin drawing his spear, "ONWARDS!!"

"Yeah!" Everyone took off to get ready to go into the Zanarkand ruins. I looked at Luke and Kuro sighed shaking her head. She walked over to Luke, and lightly bonked him over the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"First you must change, otherwise nothing else will change!" Kuro shouted, "That, is what I learned. You better learn it too!" With that, she walked past him and to me. I had to smile and quickly jogged after her.

ʓʓʓ

Stepping into the ruins and after facing off some weak leveled fiends, we stopped to rest just before we entered the abandoned stadium.

This final aeon, will it still be hard to fight I wonder...?

_Most likely, we should be careful Kiako._

_Hey cat! Hurry up and make use of me, or I'll lose m edge!! _

_Don't push her Malice!_

_Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!_

_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!! _

I listened to the three of them bickering in my head and had to sigh. Man, this is getting harder to coup with...

My head snapped up at the sound of a small click of metal in the distance.

"Gun!" I shouted. Everyone ducked down as a few shots rained over our heads and I looked up seeing a giant blue colored man standing by the door with a giant gun in his hands.

"Azul...? You bastard...!" I roared and started to charge at him.

"Jade!" Sugaki was bending the starlight into a wound in the Necromancers shoulder as he was getting up off from on top of Kuro. I glared back to see the man was gone and quickly changed to Whitemage to help heal.

"Much appreciated." Jade said rubbing at his temple then turned to Kuro, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks... But don't do that again, I can take care of myself." Kuro said and held out a pair of glasses, "Here, you dropped them..." I looked at Jade and had to stare.

He, looked so handsome without his glasses...! His red eyes complimented his pale face and his light brown hair, as well as an almost charming un-maniacal smile. I felt myself blush a bit and let out a smirk.

"Heh heh."

Kuro automatically snapped at me, "What's with that cat like grin?! Are you thinking weird thoughts again?!" I tried to contain my laughter at the flustered Kuro, even she can't resist handsome men. n.n;

"Not at all!" I replied and went back to healing, "Anyhow, you have no wounds?" she shook her head with an exasperated sigh. After patching Jade up, I stood up and changed into my Samurai. Drawing the sword that Yojimbo had given me, I held it up to the stars and saw a word engraved into it, but for some reason, I couldn't make it out quite yet...

With a short wrist flick, I shouldered my blade.

"You're grown." Zero said beside me, I had to smirk.

"Let's go."

Authors notes: NYAAH!! I've been in Vancouver for the week!! Art school, nyah, fun TWT;; Although, you can check out the details on my deviant later as soon as I update it. Thanks for reading!!


	35. Let out your rage!

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira 

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Umanoki Sugaki belongs to my friend Sacredtion

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is!!" Kel called pointing at the giant man lumbering away, "That bastard... C'mon! Lets- WHOA!!"

The ground started to shake violently and everyone was regaining their balance. I had managed to use my sword for leverage.

"It has begun." Azul said turning to us when the shaking stopped, "She has started the Final Summon!"

"Final Summon?! Miu?" I said.

"Not what you think, it's Final, with a PH beginning, capital I and an E at the end." Kuro said, "I checked it out a while ago with the white blob man."

"White... Blob man...?" Kel raised his eyebrow, "Well, that's weird, along with the spelling of PhInale. Who's this white blob...?"

"Ciel, a friend." Diablos said phasing in with us, his playful smile that usually was lingering on his lips was not there at all, "A Final Summon is when the last Aeon is summoned, but when it's a PhInale Summon, if the summoner has enough power, they can summon back deceased Aeons."

Deceased... Aeons...? No... No no no no no no no no no!!!

"You can't mean, the Dark aeons that were sent away?" Kel asked. I could tell, even though he was being bold, I could see his hand shiver, his voice tremble. I don't know if it was only my demon senses that could detect it. But... I could tell...

Everyone was hating the idea, of the dark aeons ressurection...

"Yes, those aeons. Miulinea will bring them back and use them, for revenge against you." Azul said.

"Are we talking about the same girl? She has a one track mind after all." Zero said scratching at his head.

"Perhaps it's because she's so simple minded that she can focus so much power into the summoning." Vale said. A mutter of agreement seemed to go around.

I rolled up one of my sleeves and glared ahead, "Then we better go and hurry and stop her before she can finish!!"

"Not so- GRAAH!" Azul stumbled back as a mace slammed into the side of his face, sending Azul crashing into the wall. Sugaki slid back beside us. His clothing had changed into blue and purple robes and a dark purple scarf blew behind him along with his long wavy blue hair. His glasses were darkened into sunglasses and a wreath of leaves crowned his head.

"Go ahead! I'll take care of him." he said tying up his hair, "Don't worry, just hurry and stop Miu!"

I hesitated for a moment, then nodded, "Just be careful..."

Sugaki grinned, "Don't you know by now that I'm always careful?"

ʓʓʓ

Skidding to a stop, we all looked around at the empty room which the cloister was usually held in.

"Well, no monsters, Miu must be downstairs inside the chamber." Zero said leaning against the wall, "Everyone ready...?"

Kel, Vale, Kuro, Kariudo and Hitsugaya nodded. Hao and Jade meerly smiled.

I was rubbing my head in a dumbfounded way. Sugaki...

"He'll be fine." Kel said patting my shoulder, "Call it, male intuition." I smiled with a nod, "Ok, let's go."

With a small push of the door, it slid open and the room was as it always was.

Or, was it...?

"Was that piano always there...?" I asked pointing. It looked somwhat similar to the one Shuyin played during the destruction of Spira.

"I don't think so..." Kariudo-kun peered at it and played a cord. As soon as the key was pressed down, the platform below rose.

"Alright, let's get on!!" Kel said running to it then stopped short, "Whoa!!" The platform had lowered back down.

"Hm, one of us has to stay behind to play the piano. That seems to be the lift's power source." Jade said pushing up his glasses.

Already Kariudo was sitting herself down on the bench.

"Kariudo, can play the piano too?!" Kel said in surprise.

"Yeah, she's a level 11, a true genius." I smiled.

"What about you then?"

"Hey man, I've just gotten to level 7 with problems. What can I say? The music in the books don't motivate me." I said with a shrug, "Although, are you sure Kariudo-kun?"

She smiled flexing her fingers, "I can hold it up here Kiako-Senpai, you go down and kick the life out of that girl." she said, "But, I still want to see if I can collect a bounty on her..."

"I can have the Malkuth Empire put a high price if you like." Jade grinned sadistically. I chuckled and nodded.

"Go for it, Kariudo-sama."

Kariudo rubbed behind her head in an embarrased fashion and she rested her hands onto the piano. Her fingers began to seemingly glide across the keys as one of her own composed songs rang through the room.

I had to smile. All of Kariudo's songs were amazing, the way she plays them and the way she can replicate songs.

"I can only remember a few songs, so try not to take so long okay?" Kariudo called. I nodded.

"I'll stay behind with her, just in case." Hitsugaya said crossing his arms.

"That would be wise." Jade said, "Vale, Zero, you stay as well."

"HUH? I refuse to--" A small explosion blew up in front of Vale and Jade was pushing up his glasses and the fonons around him faded.

"I wasn't asking." he said.

--

"Gyah!!" I held onto Kel as the lift suddenly stopped and we quickly jumped off. There, now Kariudo-kun and the others can--

BAM!!

There was a loud explosion as the lift we were on was suddenly frosted with ice.

They're FIGHTING?!

"Move!" Jade barked and we all dove into the Chamber of the Fayth just as boulders collapsed down. I looked around to see if anyone was missing. I grit my teeth.

"KURO!!" I called scrambling to the rocks. They suddenly shifted away as Chibi Spirit of Fire pushed some of them out of the way and both Kuro and Hao walked out unharmed. I sighed in relief then looked back up, as if I could look through the ceiling.

Dammit no... Kariudo-kun, Zero!!... Vale...

"They should be fine, I'm just wondering who's attacking." Kuro said, "We better keep moving..."

ʓʓʓ

I drew my sword as soon as I saw a form crouched on the floor in the middle of the room. Miu stood up in new decorated robes and turned to us.

"Oh, it's you... I'm assuming Azul is making your other friends into meat piles." she said, "Love my new robe??"

"Cut the bullshit, why're you resurrecting the dark aeons?!" Kel shouted. Miu tossed her hair behind her.

"Because, I need them to recreate my Final Aeon." she replied, "New sacrifices are so hard to come by."

I had to grit my teeth and grip my sword.

"Do you even understand the meaning of that word?" Kuro growled.

"I am not illiterate, unlike you black ma-" she stopped when a sword slashed just past her ear and cut off a large chunk of her hair. I tugged back on the cloth and my sword swung back into my hand, "M-My hair! How dare you-!!"

"I won't let you!!" I yelled, "I won't let you, not after all those sacrifices, not after so many losses!! I swear, that even if I DIE, I WON'T LET YOU SUMMON THEM!!"

Miu was silent, then, she started to giggle and laugh, "Noble words for a demon! I'll make sure that you rest in peace with your beloved samurai!!"

I felt my anger flare, "Leave, Hei-san OUT OF THIS!!" I charged towards her, ready to stab her to death, piece my blade through her wretched dark heart!!!

_Kiako stop this right now!! You don't have to kill her!!_

_Oh course we do! She'll just cause more problems if we let her live!_

_But, there should be another way! We could bannish her into one of the voids we created or maybe..._

_Brother, you're too nice..._

I felt a bullet enter my shoulder and then another two hit my sword arm. Yojimbo's katana clattered to the ground and I almost screamed at the pain.

"I hit your major muscles, put too much strain and your arm will rip off." Miu said and aimed her gun, "I guarentee it."

Dammit, dammit...

I felt her gun against my head.

DAMMIT!!

A black flurry suddenly swooshed in front of me absorbing the bullets then spitting them back out at Miu. She flipped back dodging them and gripped at a burn on her arm

"Ah, so she's finally deciding to be serious." Hao smiled.

"Eh? Serious? You mean that's..." Kel started. Hao's smile widened.

"She is. Only with Kuro, once she's been pushed enough..."

"... Then she doesn't hold back at all, which means..." Jade finished, "She won't hesitate to kill anyone." Hao nodded.

"Her anger, is unlocking some more of her power. Her power, as the Black Phoenix." he said, "I think this battle could be left to her."

"Wait, but Kuro-sama's never killed anyo-" I stopped when I saw the look on Hao's face, "You mean...?"

"That man, Doctor he was called, met his end." Hao said turning to me, "By her hands."

"Push anyone far enough, and crazy things will happen." Kel said tucking his spear behind him, "Let's watch, if it's gets dangerous, we either jump in, or run for our lives."

Kuro had started to glow different colors and her scythe radiated magical power.

"Firaja!!" she shouted as the flames lashed at Miu then started to chant again. Suddenly, every single high level spell flew from her causing smoke and dust to rise up. I used my sleeve to cover my face and as the explosions ceased, I looked up to see Kuro was back on the ground, panting and then, collapsed.

Coughing was heard and something shimmering died down and Miu was still there, slightly whacked about. She was glaring above her.

"It's about time that you got here!!" she shouted. There was a light chuckle and an all too familiar song started to resonate through the chamber.

"The black mage has talent I see, much more powerful then before" Seymour smiled and held up his hand, "Maybe, I'll have to try harder." I growled and started to move to my friend.

"Kuro-sama!!"

"STOP!!" I dug my heels into the floor to slow myself down. Kuro used her staff to push herself up to her feet.

"Kuro-sama..."

"This fight, is mine!! I'm tired of everyone trying to help me!" she shouted, her hands clenched into fists, "I'm tired... Of having to depend on people, I hate it!! So please, just let me do this alone!"

"Hell, fight the next battle!! Magic is no use remember?! Seymour, is probably stronger here since there's more pyraflies to absorb!!" Kel shouted, "Think logically!!"

"I AM YOU BASTARD!! While you're here, arguing, Miu is getting away into the other chamber!!" Kuro shouted, "Kiako!! If you don't want your lovey Heihachi's death, along with Cliff the Windowbreaker and the Fayt alarm's deaths to be in vain, leave Seymour to me, AND GO STOP THAT CRAZY SLUT!!"

For a moment, I felt like finally disobeying Kuro-sama, the friend, that has looked after me for 6 years of my lonely life...

Instead, I nodded.

"Ok, but first..." I held my hand in front of me doing a few seals, "Full Cure!!" The spell swirled around Kuro and she grinned.

"Thanks for the boost." she said and more of her darkness surrounded her, "Now, get going!!"

"Not so fast! GravijAAAHH!!" Seymour was slammed into the wall as Spirit of Fire crushed him against the wall with his arm, "Why you, insolent brats!!"

"I can see you're very old, I'm sure your joints much be aching!! You must stay out of the cold." Jade said with a smile, "Rest in a merciless silver embrace! Absolute!"Kel slammed the door just as the ice blasted forth from the fonist.

ʓʓʓ

Kel glanced over at me and I nodded back at him.

"Miu!" I called. A bullet grazed the floor in front of me and I took a step back.

"You, stop getting in my way!!" Miu shouted, "This is what I want!! I hate this world!! I just want it to die!!"

"Too bad you crazy broad, but the problem is, we love this world!!" Kel said drawing his spear, "Too many people love this world, we can't let you just destroy it!"

"Shut up!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" she shouted firing at us. We both dodged in seperate directions and I winced at my shoulder.

Dammit, I can't hold my sword properly!!

I can't block!!

I covered my vital spots and felt another bullet pierce my other shoulder. Wait a second... That was, three shots... How did I just get hit by one??

Smelling blood, I looked up and saw Zero glancing back at me, holding a wound in his chest.

"I told...you...to... be..." he pitched backwards, "Careful..."

"Zero!!" I caught him and watched his blood, his precious blood running through his fingers and pooling onto the floor. With a grunt, he ripped off his helmet and glanced up at me.

"Well I've always wanted to do this, lay here again your breasts... " he chuckled then looked up at me with glassy eyed, "Why the hell, are you... crying...?"

I rubbed the tears away, "Because, I think, I used to like you, love you too..."

Zero started to laugh then winced at his wounds, "What... A thing to tell me... Before I..." he stopped and his eyes glazed over.

I, could actually see the light leaving them...

So, that pervert is finally dead.

He's...

He's...

I started to scream and cry into Zero's neck. Even though, I hated him... I loved him, at the same time... It just, hurt too much...

_Kiako..._

_Listen, can you remember our deal??_

_If you like, I could help you now._

I gently layed Zero down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and glared out a Miu.

Malice, lend me your arm.

_Finally!! Heh heh, I'll make sure to guide you this time._

Large plates of metal slid over my arm and a large black claw formed over it. I gave the fingers and experimental flex and let the tips rest gently on the ground.

"Kel-san."

"Huh? Yeah...?"

I looked in his direction, feeling blood lust going through my veins...

"Don't step it, no matter what. If you do..." I stared harder at him, "I might accidentally kill you."

Kel seemed to freeze for a moment then smirked with a scoff.

"This, is your epic battle then." he said.

I smiled.

Come, Malice, SHOW ME YOUR RAGE!!!!

Authors notes: I'm so close to finishing!! Look out everyone, because the last chapter, is the next one!! A third installment might be in order, but I've gotta raise a few marks first. Thank you so much for reading this fic!!


	36. The PhInale Chapter

I do not own any of the anime/games in this fic. I also do not own Kel/Kelvis, Zero and Vale. They belong to Keyblade Master/Random/Limit Break Fira 

Kuro Suzaku is owned by Kuro herself  
Kariudo Shikaku is owned by Kariudo-kun herself  
Umanoki Sugaki belongs to my friend Sacredtion

I own Kiako (That's ME!), Mana, Malice and Miu. When a new paragraph starts these little thingies will appear ʓʓʓ and if those thingies don't show up I'm sorry -.-; And I'm sorry if there are spelling errors.

Mana and memories: Italic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't just swing like mad! I know that's fun and all but if you want to land decent hits you gotta at least aim!!_

I've never really been that kind of person when it came to close combat.

Lunging to the side I ripped out a chunk of the floor and tossed it at Miu. She jumped out of the way firing bullets at me while they just glanced off the metal of my new clawed arm.

_Malice, Kiako, I understand your feelings but please don't fight like this!! We can resolve this calmly!_

_Hey if she'd stop firing off that toy then we wouldn't have to go through all this!!_

I blocked some bullets coming at me again and thrust my fist out at her.

Miu jumped back again as she shot back some of my fingers then shrieked when the claw closed around her small body.

All I needed to do was squeeze... Squeeze the life out of her... Squeeze her until she DIED.

_Wouldn't that be killing her then... Kiako...?_

Mana's soft voice stopped me, he sounded as if he was going to cry...

_Would killing her, make you happy...? Would you be able to kill her, without feeling any remorse...?_

I froze but still kept a firm grip around Miu, staring up at her. Watching her thrash around, I realized...

She was scared.

She was scared to die...

_Kiako, take one more good look into yourself. Will you take her life...?_

I stared, straight into those fear filled eyes. With a flick of my wrist...

I placed her back on the ground.

Malice, I don't need your arm anymore. Mana, could you please heal my arm...?

I heard Mana sigh in relief and the holes on my shoulders and arms started to close up. Picking up my sword, I knelt down beside Zero's body and ran my hand over his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." I said outloud and felt a hand on my shoulder, "Kel-san...?"

"I'm sure he's glad he died protecting you. I'm sure." he said. I slowly nodded and Kel pulled me away, "Come on, we better go see if Kuro needs help."

Peering behind me, I couldn't stop myself and went back to grab Zero's hand. Kel sighed and pushed me away slightly. With a small grunt he lifted the theif in his arms and carried him towards the door.

"I... I'll still summon them back!! I'm still stronger then you, you stupid half demon!!" Miu was shouting, "I'll make sure, that even more of your friends die, and that you'll rot away alone!"

With an inhuman speed even I didn't know I possessed, I rushed at her tackling her to the ground and drawing my sword, thrust it down on top of her.

"Kiako!!" Kel called. I stood up and wreched my sword out giving it a small flick before shealthing it.

"You..." I turned around, "You're not worthy, to be my first kill..." I stalked out with Kel as Miu laid there on the ground, winded and staring at the hole my sword had created next to her head on the floor.

ʓʓʓ

"Flare!!" The bright burst of fire blew up a nearby wall and Kuro fell to her knee.

Dammit, Jade is knocked out?!

Well, he is human.

I don't think human is a good word for him... More like the devil...

Gah! Hao's groggy too!!

"Quite the fighter, I would finish you now. But alas... I need you summoners for later." Seymour said and peered at me, "I see Miulinia has failed." He smirked and I felt like ramming my fist through his face and ripping the flesh off with my teeth.

"You BASTARD!!!" I roaring diving towards him and lashing out. He blocked with his hand and reeled back into a wall as my other fist connected with his jaw.

"Why do you insult me? Is it because I've wronged you in the past? It it because of my race? Or maybe..." Seymour smiled and slapped me back into the ground with his wand, "It is because I killed him...?"

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted taking hold of my sword and wincing. Dammit, my wounds are still open...!!

"Ah yes, that man with the red hair... I recall him manning the machines, fighting off the bandits I had hired-"

"SHUT UP!!" It was the only words that would come out of my mouth, memories flashing back to me.

When Hei-san and I first met, we agreed how alike we were... Later on in the real world he helped me when I was being bullied again, then, he danced with me and then...

He told me he loved me... He was the first person that let me experience love...

"--Ah yes, I remember well now. He was pinned against the debris with the bandit's sword, I can still hear him crying for help from the others around him. When I came across him he was pleading to be saved, saying he would do anything. I of course, put him out of his misery." Seymour continued, "He died squealing like a swine."

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed jumping at him and was suddenly held back, "LET GO KEL!!"

"No! He's provoking you, stop listening!!" Kel shouted grappling me from under the arms, "Kiako DON'T!"

"Grr...!" I felt a kind of energy rising up from deep within me, "KOKUZOKU!!!"

ʓ𐆭9ʓ

Darkness... It was pitch black in the room except for the one giant mirror in the middle of it. I walked over to it and looked at my reflection. Soon enough, a black furred replica of me came up on the mirror.

"So, you finally want to let me out." she grinned. I stayed silent and then clenched my fist.

"I just.. Want him to die... I'm so sick of seeing him... DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE SEEN HIM IN FINAL FANTASY X?!?" I shouted, reminicing on the times I had to fight this girly man in the game, "I JUST WANT HIM TO DIE!!!"

"Ok ok I get the idea, so... Are you going to let me go full out??" Koku smiled.

"I...I just want you to lend me some of your power..."

Koku's grin widened.

"Good then, my work is already done..."

---

I blinked and noticed the sudden strong smell.

Of blood...

"Wreched child..." Seymour was hissing, gripping his bloody shoulder. Blood spilt onto the floor in pools and I had just realized what I had done. Dropping the chunk of meat and muscle from my hands, I staggered a bit at the smell and glared up at Seymour.

I... Did that...?

_No, WE did that._

But, we only connected for less then a minute...

"But..." was all that came out and I watched Seymour tear open a kind of void beside him.

A PORTAL...

"Seymour!! Dammit get back here!!" I growled and was held back again.

"We'll meet, then I'll make even more of your dear ones pay..." Seymour smirked before jumping in.

"NO!!" Before I could follow I was suddenly tackled down. As I kicked and lashed out, I felt something stomp on my chest knocking the air out of me and just as I was recovering, felt my arms and neck being pinned down.

"If you can't control your demon, then I'll make sure you can't use it ever again!!" Kel roared from on top of me, his eyes were blazing red. His foot pinning my stomach and arm down, and his hands pinning my other arm and my neck, "Don't. Ever... EVER do that again."

I stared up at him for a long time. After a moment as the red died down from Kel's eyes and the dark black returned, he slowly got off of me and pulled me up. Taking a rag out of his pocket, he started to wipe a my face.

I was totally bathed in blood...

Feeling myself start to cry, I stood silently with my head hung down as Kel wiped the majority off and put his hand on my head, shaking his own. He left without a word, and I felt...

Scared... Of Kel-san for the first time...

ʓʓʓ

"My, this is a fine mess. Blood everywhere, holes, scorch marks..." a man named Ciel who weilded a kind of sharp looking lantern had come by and was helping around with the wounds and such. I was sitting on a small boulder, hugging my knees to myself.

"Shut up blob man..." Kuro was grumbling. Staring at Zero's body propped against the wall, I closed my eyes to block out the sight.

Thankfully, Sugaki had been successful with stopping Azul. He couldn't bring himself to kill him, and I'm glad...

Kariudo apparently had a run in with the GateKeeper guardian thing. It was almost amusing, hearing the story of her playing the piano while trying to avoid being sliced in half.

"Hm, that is troublesome." Ciel was nodding as Kel answered some questions, "Well, I believe I can help bring them back." My head automatically shot up and I dove into him, grabbing his white cloak.

"How?!?" I demanded. Ciel blinked for a moment at me with his uncovered eye. One of his eyes was covered in a bandage wrap and he smiled at me.

"Since we are in Zanarkand, the barrier between the living and dead is thinnest, next to the farplane." he said, "If you like, I can bring them back to life."

"How could that be possible?" Jade asked, his glasses were taped at the bridge of the nose, "Fomicy can not do it, and the yearning for the return of a soul rings forth Akuma."

"It's easy." Ciel held up his lantern, "If you recall watching the person's death, then those memories can by used to bring the soul back to this world, body and all. Of course, choose wisely for who you want to ressurect."

I closed my eyes. "Zero, he died protecting me... He was shot..." I muttered. Ciel smiled and his lantern glowed brightly.

"Oww..." we all jerked our heads to the side and for a moment, stared at Zero's body.

The finger twitched.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch... Psycho kid..." Zero was muttering. I dashed in front of him and his eyes opened groggily, "Hey, how come I'm still here...?"

At first, I couldn't even speak, I was crying to hard. I cried against Zero's shoulder while Kel was holding back tears.

"You perverted bastard, being all heroic like that..." Kel sniffed. Zero chuckled.

"You're one to talk Spikey..."

ʓʓʓ

"Arg... Sore..." Cliff was groaning as he fell to his knees, "Huh...? What the hell...??"

"Are we...? Whoa!!" Fayt almost tumbled over as Kariudo-kun tackled him down, "K-Kariudo...?"

"Ok, what happened and how come we ended up here...?" Cliff asked scratching his head, he then spotted me, "Don't tell me you died again."

I wiped my eyes, "No, you're just alive, again." I threw my arms around him and he chuckled patting my head.

"Pretty much all of us are here," Kel said, "Now, let's bring him back. Let's bring Hei-man back."

I nodded, "He told me, that he was pinned by machinery, and Seymour killed him with Ultima..."

"For this to work there needs to be witnesses." Ciel said, "Like for now, the 7 samurai, including Katsuchiro now, have all been killed with no witnesses except themselves, that doesn't work."

"But..." I peered at everyone around me, and they either looked down or away from me, "One of you saw him didn't you?! One of..."

"We were put into completely different squads." Cliff said quietly, "We were all put into the battle field out there while he was manning machines in the back, there's a big chance no one saw..."

I felt my heart plunge.

"So... No one..." I had my arms crossed and sat down on the ground, "So everyone except Hei-san gets to live again..."

Ciel seemed to ponder for a moment, "You said he described to you how he died?" I nodded, "Hm..." He closed his and his lantern glowed for a moment then died.

"Well...?"

"Seems I can't resurrect him..." he said, "Kiako, did he already die once before??"

"Huh?? Well..." I had to think... Did he die before...?

_"Well, I think I did die... All I remember is being shot and pinned by a Nobusuri, then Katsuchiro... Well, I did wake up in a weird region after."_

I nodded, feeling my heart sink even deeper. So he pretty much died that same way...

Twice...

"Ah..." said Ciel, "I'm sorry, I can't resurrect those who died twice, only if they'd died-"

There was a loud squeaking as the door opened and we all braced ourselves as the door opened and Miu stumbled out.

"Hey who's that?" Fayt asked.

"LET'S GO KILL HER!" Cliff shouted.

"We see eye to eye for once." Albel grinned.

"H-Hey wait a second!" Miu started to back up as we started to crowd towards her, "Y-you don't have to do this!"

"Oh but we do." Kuro said, "Jade, how high is that bounty now?"

"I'd say maybe over 100 000 Gald by now, I mean she is charged with treason, murder, oh and assault." Jade smiled, "Who knows? I may get Emperor Peony to raise it."

Just as we were going to catch her, a giant machine fell from the ceiling and knocked us all back with it's arms.

"Muwahaha! Sorry Jade, but I can't let you take her in yet." a man riding on a giant kind of chair floated down.

"... Who the hell is that?" Kel asked.

"He looks gay..." Zero said.

"Ah, Dist the Runny! Nice of you to drop in." Jade smiled, "Having fun destroying the space and time continium?"

"Huh?"

"Let's just say, you're not completely to blame for all of this world warping." Kuro said. I had to stare at her.

"Yay...?"

"Well I'd LOVE to stay and chat, but we must be going." Dist cackled and punched in a button on his chair, "Time to go." Another portal opened up and Miu dove straight.

"Dammit! Where's it going?!" I shouted.

"She's an It now...?"

"Where else? To ther world where you all originated from, Seymour went earlier as you saw." Dist said, "Farewell!! HAHA! AHH!!" Dist started screaming when Jade grabbed onto this chair.

"Getting away? Oh Sephir you don't know me at all." he smirked.

"S-Stop! You'll wreck the controls!"

The portal grew bigger and I started to feel myself lift off the ground.

"Gah!!" I felt Kariudo grab onto my arm and both her and Kuro were trying to pull me back down. Soon the portal got even bigger and everyone started to fly around.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!"

ʓʓʓ

Silence.

I coughed and stood up rubbing my eyes. Eh? How come I can't see...? I looked up coming nose to nose with Kei Kei, my dog, who tackled me down and started to lick my face.

"GAAH!!" I pushed her off and looked around.

I was home...?

Standing up I rubbed my sore neck and searched for my glasses.

I was human again... So that means...

Everything's over??

I jumped for the phone and after looking for my phonebook, dailed Kuro's number.

"Hello...?" I heard her croak out.

"Kuro-sama! You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah... Looks like we're back, only... No one came with us this time."

"Yeah..." I sighed, "Think Kariudo-kun got back ok?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Kel-san...?"

"I dunno about him, maybe he got back to his place." Kuro said.

"So...It's over...?"

"I guess... Hey, do you know how much time passed here??"

I quickly checked the date on the TV.

"A whole year." I replied, "Whoa we're in highschool now?!"

"I guess so, did you get your memories from your body double?"

"Not yet." I Said, "I'll go get them now... See you-- Tomorrow I guess for school."

"Yeah, see ya..." she said, "Kiako...?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, we couldn't bring Heihachi back." I smiled, my eyes stinging with tears.

"It's ok, I'll find, someone for me..." I said, "Think we'll see the others again??"

"If you and Dist screwed something up, yeah." Kuro chuckled, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed running my hands through my dark brown hair. Hm, looks like I got it cut a while ago in this world since my hair only reached to the nape of my neck.

I trudged up the stairs. Looks like mom and my sis aren't home yet, and--

My double was sleeping on my bed and I had realized it was probably still 12:30 pm. I shook her awake and after getting an update on what happened the past year, shuffled back downstairs.

I hadn't even realized how hungry I was...

I pulled open the fridge door and jumped back screaming.

"Holy shit!!" I looked closer, "WAKKA?!?"

"Hi ya!! I tried to get some food from your fridge to cook ya? But when I didn't find anything really, I ended up getting lock in." Wakka said happily climbing out, "Good thing I was only in there for a few minutes ya?"

I rubbed at my temples. Dear god... Smite me down...

"Wakka, are you the only one here?"

"Ya." I sighed rubbing my head.

"If only..." the door bell rang and I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I stood there shocked for a moment then grinned.

"You're back...!"

Kel grinned. So did Cliff, Zero and Kakashi.

"Mind if we crash here??"

Authors notes: Yup! It's done!! NOW I CAN START ON THE THIRD INSTALLMENT!!

Thanks for what support there was to this, and sorry for the ending, I couldn't really think of anything...

I've got midterm coming up, but I'll get the next fic up soon!


End file.
